Steven Universe: A Warrior Spirit Awakens
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: What If? Jasper poofs Steven along with Sapphire and Ruby when they were fused as Garnet, and he meets a very familiar face while trying to reform. Strong and a bit older Steven. Sadly Abandoned! Up For Adoption! Send me private message if interested! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe: A Warrior Spirit Awakens

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

Summery: When Steven was knocked unconscious by Jasper, he was taken in his gem where he meets a familiar face. His mother Rose Quartz, and she wants to give him "gifts" that will help him greatly on his journeys. These gifts are awakening his dormant gems powers, accelerating his age by two or three years and giving him all her knowledge and experience. How will his friends, his family and his enemies react? On his journeys he will meet allies, teachers Look out world and homeworld, a warrior spirit is awaken!

AN: So here's how it going to go down, Steven does get powerful but not like the level of Yellow Diamond or his mom ok? But he will get more powerful down the line, he will not just win battles not willy dilly got it? He will lose sometime and badly too, as for his lovable, playful, caring nature… that won't change. It wouldn't be Steven without Steven ok, though he will be more focused and serious when he needs to be, got it? As for the accelerated age don't worry its only by a two or three years. For pairings with Steven though… well I'll leave bits of everything ranging from Connie to Sapphire to any female ok, if you want a more specific paring then leave it the review and we'll see what happens. Anyways though I'm going to need OCs for their enemies and allies too, I got some down but help is greatly appreciated. You can pick their gems, what sides their on even if their on nether, their weapons, their outfit, what they look like, their backstory and you know all that jazz ok. As for the fusions Steven does with the others give me some ideas too, but with Pearl and Connie are their still going to be Rainbow Quartz and Stevonnie. Also give ideas for the corrupted gems too because I got something for them. So PM or leave it as a review, oh and if you want your OC paired with a certain character or an OC leave that with in the PM or review? Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 1: New look and an awakening

Steven felt helpless, helpless seeing his friends, his loved ones, his family fall right in front of him. They were taken down by the newly arrived homeworld gems, and they weren't friendly. They came down from the their hand like spacecraft, two individuals he already knew but the third one he didn't know. One was Peridot, a smart, pretty, elegant green and yellow looking gem who looked like a cyborg considering how her limbs looked. Even though he only met a couple times her knew that she was probably going to a bit of trouble. The one he didn't know was a very large and intimidating orange gem with wild orange hair, she looked to be strong like Garnet or even stronger, her name was Jasper.

The last one he knew greatly… Lapis Lazuli, the one he freed from her mirror prison, the one he healed, and most importantly the one he considered a friend. But after this didn't know, Lapis wasn't pretty… she was beautiful blue gem. She had a blue dress to match her elegance. She and Peridot led Jasper here to earth, to crush any resistance and any surviving rebel gems, like the crystal gems. At first it was just about escorting Peridot but it changed when Jasper saw Steven use his shield. She thought that Steven was his mom Rose Quartz. Which he wasn't but she didn't care, Lapis tried to help by lying about his existence before hand but it didn't help.

Jasper then got serious, she and Peridot then attacked them… badly. Peridot used the ships weapons and Jasper got in the fray using her gem weapon which was a helmet, which didn't seem dangerous but if you put account her super strength then you got yourself a weapon. Garnet tried to fight but was taken out when Jasper brought out a mysterious weapon that made her go back into her gem form. After that Jasper picked Steven up and started saying an evil and cruel monologue. After seeing this, Pearl and Amethyst leapt into action but where to late . Jasper then did something shocking and unexpected, she head-butted Steven full force to the head. But what no one was expecting is that… he poofed into his gem. After that, Steven's world went dark.

In Steven's gem

'W–where am I?' Steven said to himself in his mind, he was beginning to stir. He then opened his eyes and what he saw shocked and surprised him. It looked like he was where his mom's spring but if like he wasn't there, also he was on the ground. 'What am I doing here, what happened?' Steven thought as he began to get up and look around more. He then proceeded to walk around until he remembered what happened. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl…Lapis!" Steven exclaimed out loud in revelation.

All of it began to come back to him, all the way to the arrival of the homeworld gems to Jasper head-butting him. 'Man, that really hurt guess that means they don'?' Steven thought as if someone was there with him, weird right. He then started to panic a little he was at his mom's spring, at least he thought he was? Anyways he was here and not there, with them! But no, he was here while Jasper and the others do who knows what with his friends! What about Pearl, Amethyst and most of all Garnet!

Steven then started clench his hands hard like he was trying to make them bleed. Which he did with his right hand, but he didn't care. "ARRGH, why am I so weak!?" Steven screamed in the air, he then fell to his knees. He felt his vision started to become blurry probably because tears were forming around his eyes. He punched the ground and started to let his tears flow down his face. "I'm sorry Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Dad, Connie, Lapis… everyone… I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough! Especially you mom, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to protect everyone like you!" Steven exclaimed as he continued to cry on his knees with his eyes closed, not noticing a mysterious figure coming behind him. But a familiar figure he knew well even though he'd never net them in person.

"Well Steven, if every pork chop perfect… ." Someone said in a soft, motherly, elegant tone. This surprised Steven, was someone here with him? He then opened his eyes and turned around to where the voice came from. When he turned around to see who it was, he was deeply shocked to find out who it was. The person he was looking at was a big a beautiful women who was wearing a pretty white dress that had pink highlights that come down to her feet. She had long pink locks as her hair, but what shocked him the most was that she had a star shaped hole where bellybutton was supposed to be, but he didn't see a bellybutton but a gem… his gem!

"W-who are you?" Steven asked while getting up and stopped crying. "I think you already know that Steven." The women said with a smile, she then proceeded to walk towards him. After about a minute they were now standing and looking at each other. Steven then saw her features clearly now, she was beautiful with smooth milky skin. Her smile could light up a pitch black room. She look very familiar to Steven, like he's known her for years even though he just met. Then it finally came to Steven, he knew who she was! After coming to this conclusion, Steven face was filled with shock.

"A-a-are you … Rose Quartz?" Steven asked in a quiet and timid tone. The women then kneeled down to his level. She didn't say a word, she just smiled. After what seemed like an eternity Steven let out a cry, he then ran up to her and started to cry in her arms. "MOM!" Steven exclaimed as he continued to cry in her arms. Rose didn't say anything but continued to hug him like was going to disappear, the same with Steven. She looked to be crying as well, but not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"Shh… I'm here Steven, I'm real." Rose said in a soft and motherly tone, tears still flowing down her face, the same with Steven as well. After about of a few minutes of them hugging, crying and enjoying their time with another they stopped. They then started to separate from each other, both stopped crying and were now looking at each other in silence until Steven decided to break the silence with a question that needs answers. "How are you here when your… you know?" Steven said in a confused tone while wiping his tears.

"Don't you know Steven, no matter where I am… I'm always here with you." Rose said as she too was wiping her tears away. She then got up and grabbed Steven's hand and led him to the spring where they sat on the edge. "But if you want to know how I'm alive then I'll try my best to explain." Rose said as her smile disappeared replaced with a frown. Steven then scooted closer to Rose so he can hear her begin the tale of how she's here.

"Before you were born I knew that one day you would need my guidance and help. Because I knew one day you would meet others gems, and not friendly ones ether. I made a lot of enemies over the years, even ones stronger then myself. So I decided before I gave birth to you I would leave a piece of my self or soul if you will with you before I died to give you life." Rose said as she began to look up in the sky. Steven looked up in the sky as well but was shocked to see that the sky was pink with pink clouds. That's when Steven realized that they weren't really at the healing spring.

"Mom, where are we really I know we aren't at the healing springs, so where are we?" Steven asked as he got up from his seat and began to walk around to see anything else out of place. Rose just smiled at decided to show him where they really are. She then wave her hand in the softly and something unexpected happened. The whole area just suddenly puffed into pink clouds. This startled Steven and caused him to fall over, he would have hit the ground if something didn't catch him time. Steven then looked down to see what caught him and to his shock and amazement he found out that it was baby Steven! The little watermelon that he gave life to.

"BABY STEVEN!?" Steven exclaimed surprised to see the little watermelon he gave life to was alive. "I thought you were destroyed when the rest of the watermelon Stevens destroyed you when you hit me!?" Steven said in amazement, he then saw the little guy squint his eyes like he was happy, then the little baby watermelon waved to him like he was going away. Then all of a sudden he poofed into a pink cloud. This shocked Steven even more now then he heard Rose giggled. He then turned around to find a even more shocking scene.

He saw his mom with a bunch more of little baby Stevens, they all looked to be happy they were ever where around her. On her lap, her arms and shoulders and even her hair! She the continued to giggle as all the little Stevens were around her playing or climbing on her. "Haha, Steven you should be proud of yourself, these little ones are so cute and playful, just like you." Rose said as she picked up one of them and hugged it. Then all of sudden they all poofed into clouds as well. Rose then let out a disappointed sigh. She then walked up to Steven who's jaw was wide open and eyes were wide open as well.

"Close your mouth honey, it's rude." Rose said in a happy tone, she then patted him on the head. This caused Steven to snap out of his trance, he then looked around them one more time to find that they were surrounded by pink clouds, even the ground seemed to be a big pink cloud! "Mom, what happened, where are we, how did you-!?" Steven was about to say in a loud and confused tone until Rose put her finger on his mouth to stop him from talking. She then let go and made a shushing gesture. She then waved her hand again this time the whole area changed again. This time they were in a pink open field.

"Where we are Steven is what ever you want it to be, because in your gem you choose where you want to be and what ever you want in it." Rose said smiling, she then sat down on the ground motioning the shocked Steven to sit with her. Steven then sat down beside her to let her explain how that their in his gem. "You see Steven when Jasper head-butted you, you poofed and returned or in your case go into your gem for the first time." Rose said in a sad tone, she looked at Steven who's expression fill with shock then panic.

"SO I'M DEAD!?" Steven screamed in horror which startled Rose. "NO, your not dead Steven. You see when a gem is under intense pain they returned to their gem, but when the gem is shattered… then they are truly dead." Rose said in a soft but sadden tone. Steven then stopped panicking he then saw his mom with a grim expression, he knew that this was the first time he was seeing her like this but… he didn't like it. Steven then got an idea, he then sat next to her. He then grabbed her hand which surprised her, she looked down to Steven looking at her with his signature smile.

"I'm sorry I made you sad mom." Steven said as his smile disappeared and replaced with a grim expression like his mom was just a few seconds ago. As Steven was sulking he felt a hand gently touch his cheek, he then looked up to see her grim expression replaced with her sweet and motherly smile. "Your just like your father, handsome, brave and most of all caring. You have no reason to be sad Steven because what I'm about to tell you will change how you feel and look at me." Rose said in a sad tone, she then decided to stand up and look at the sky once again.

"You know that I fought against gems like Jasper, but what I never told you or your father is that I was just like her. Before I came to earth I was a scout that went to long and distant planets, where I deemed them worthy for conquering and for where kindergartens would be posted. I didn't love or want this task but was I tasked with it, so I did it. Over the years I felt the pain of the inhabitants of the planets I helped conquered. I would have continued if I didn't stop at earth, earth was so beautiful. It's inhabitants and the creatures that lived on it were amazing. All of them so different but unique in their own way, humans especially… guess that's how come I fell in love with your father? Guess that's how come I defied Yellow Diamond and homeworld to protect it. So me and what few gems who believed in peace and not hate fought against them, we won but not without a price. Its like your father said Steven, there's never a good war." Rose said with tears coming down her face.

While she was crying Steven was shocked to his core, his mother use to be like Jasper. His mother conquered worlds, worlds just like earth. After about a minute of silence with the exception of Rose's crying, Steven decided to walk towards his mom. After he got right behind her he did something she didn't expect. He hugged her, this made her stop crying but not making her turn around. She just stood there, looking at the sky with a shocked expression.

"Mom, I could never look at you in any other way then I see now. You did bad things in the past but that's why they call it the past. So you learn from your mistakes, and so you could correct them and make them better. You probably fought and kill other gems, and saw your friends die in front you. But you didn't disgrace their sacrifice by giving up, you continued to fight and made their dream a reality mom. Mom… I wish I could be strong like you. You fought against impossible odds but you never gave up, you saved what friends you could and you won. While I'm just your loser son who can't and now couldn't save his friends! I'm not as strong as you mom!" Steven said as tears began to come down his face, burying his face behind her dress. He would have continued to cry but was stopped when Rose grabbed both his shoulders.

"Steven, never ever say your weak! I saw how you saved that Connie girl without thinking for your own safety. How you helped Pearl and Amethyst look past their differences to help then fuse. How you freed Lapis when they told you not to, and later heal her even though she tried to kill. You even did what I failed to do, you bonded with a corrupted gem and made it your friend that sacrificed itself to protect you because you saw it what none of us could. How you help everyone even your enemies, how you deeply touch everyone and everything you meet. No Steven, I wish I was strong like you. My little pork chop." Rose said as she turned around, she started out angry but then you could hear how proud she was coming from her tone.

Steven was shocked and deeply touch, did he do all that? Did actually do all the things his mom said? After taking a minute to remember everything she was right! He did do all that even though it seemed impossible but he did it. He saved Connie and Lapis, he helped Pearl and Amethyst look past their differences to help them fuse, he even made a friend with a corrupted gem buy he didn't care. She was right he was brave but he wasn't strong though. Rose even though he didn't show it she knew was questioning his strength not his bravery. A mother knows.

"Honey, if you're doubting strength and not your bravery. I think I could help you with that." Rose said with her sweet smile while looking down at her son who looked surprised. She then motioned him to follow her, she then made her way to the spring again with Steven in tow. They then arrived at their destination at sat where they originally sat. "Steven, you might not be as strong as Garnet, or be as smart as Pearl or even have mighty powers like me but you could if you want to." Rose said looking at Steven with a serious tone in her voice. Steven was flabbergasted, how could he not what that. He was about to say something but Rose stopped him when she put her hand like she knew what he was going to. This surprised Steven but he stayed quiet.

"Steven, if I do give these gifts there's always a price. Let me explain honey, to give you full control of your dominant powers I would need to do something terrible. You see in your current state and age… it would kill you. So for that not to happen I would have to accelerate your age." Rose in a serious tone with a grim expression. Steven was shocked, to get these powers he would have to be older but by how much. "By how much mom?" Steven asked in a serious tone as well. Rose looked shocked, was he really considering. "Since you're 12 I guess by two years or more, so you'll 14 or 15. In the end honey it's your choice, you pick a specific age I'll make sure that you'll be that age. But honey if you do this, it'll mean that you'll miss some of your childhood. It means you won't be able to grow up naturally. Are you sure you want this?" Rose asked in a concerned tone, she then got down to his level to see if this was what he wanted. She was shocked to see his face.

Steven was giving her his signature smile, his eye were filled determination and had fire in them. For a split second Rose could have sworn she saw Greg smiling at her. It made her heart melt, Steven was really like his father. "Mom, if it means protecting everyone then so be it. Even if homeworld and Yellow Diamond send more bad gems I'll stop them. If it means me being a little older I'm ok with that. Besides, if every pork chop was perfect…" Steven exclaimed in a happy tone waiting for him mom to finish the quote. Rose smiled at his silly antics and his little good hearted speech. "… We wouldn't have hotdogs." Rose said with a giggle.

"So, how do we do this momma gem!" Steven exclaimed in his usual go lucky self. Rose let out a laugh out, guess Steven realky took after his father in the cute goofball department. "Now Steven, for me to do this you'll have to be calm ok?" Rose said in a reassured tone, Steven nodded. Rose then led him to the middle of the springs where the spring vanished into a bunch of pink clouds. In its place was a large Quartz shaped marking took its place. Rose then led him to the middle and told him to stay there. Rose then placed herself in front of him and both their gems started to glow pink.

"Steven Universe, my son you are given all my strength and powers that I've learned and earned over my many years. You will also be given all my knowledge and experience I've learned too. But be warned my son, there will be evil and cruel gems that will want to destroy you because I'm your mother and that you have my gem. But I know you will not let that happened, protect earth, protect the innocent, and most of all… protect your love ones." Rose said as her eyes began glow pink, she then processed to walk towards Steven who looked a little nervous but then got over it because he knew that he needed to protect his love ones. She then touched his head very gently. Then his eyes began to glow pink as well. "Goodbye and good luck, my little pork chop… I love you and tell everyone I love them too, especially your father." Rose said in a soft whisper, she then kissed Steven on the head and his world went dark.

But not before he heard his mom tell him something strange. "And be sure to be careful with all the girls hearts when you meet them. I don't want my sweet and handsome boy be a heartthrob and a heartbreaker." Rose said in a happy and playful tone. Steven was confused, what was she talking about. But only if you knew Steven, you poor boy.

In the real world on the homeworld ship

We see a gem proof cell and a small pink gem floating in a orange bubble but then all of a sudden the gem began to shake and glow in a pink hue. Then the cell was lit up when the gem exploded in a pure blinding white light. The light then shifted into a person like figure kneeled down to the ground. The light slowly died out to form in to a person, who was still kneeling. The figure was clearly naked, and was clearly a boy! The boy then stood up front his position he was tall but not that tall, probably 5.8 or smaller. He had long wild brown hair (Think young Greg Universe, his dad) that almost reached to his waist. He looked to have zero baby fat on him which was replaced with muscle. The muscles weren't that toned but weren't that bad ether. The gem was where his bellybutton was supposed to be but it looked like he didn't care. Now his face was in one word to describe it, handsome. His face had a chubby look but the rest looked to be well toned with muscle as well. But what was most handsome was his eyes which were a beautiful jet black.

The boy or man in this case looked to be delirious and confused where he was. After about a minute he seemed to snap out it and look around. He then looked at his body shocked to see that he was naked or how he looked. He then around his cell once more when he saw a window that clearly showed the outside which showed space and earth. He then proceeded to walk towards the window, he stopped and saw how beautiful the scene looked. He also saw the reflection of his face and was shocked to see it. He just stood there about a few minutes until he broke the silence. "Well, I guess I know what mom meant now." Said the newly transformed Steven Universe.

To Be Continued

AN: So you guys enjoyed it? This is my second story I began writing, my other one I'm currently working on too is a walking dead one. It's call The Walking Dead: Is This Love, Clementine, it might suck at first but it gets better. I'm probably going to rewrite the first few chapters ok. So anyway hoped that you guys enjoyed it and do please a review. It will be about a week or two to write down the second chapter because of my other story, got it? Gives me enough time to see who's OCs will appear in the next chapter ok. Ok then see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontation and a message for the stars

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN:… YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIKE IT!? I'm not mad or not that I like it that you guys love it but it just surprised me, dude wow. Man thanks to everyone for your support so far. Because of that I decided to get right to it and start this new chapter right away. To the ones who summited their OCs this far thank you. If you're wondering who's who wait at the end of the chapter ok. And for those who asked for pairings… well I'll say their pretty interesting, not that their bad ok, their good and are noted. As for the Yellow Diamond request though… I try and make it work. But like I said it's up to you guys ok? Also anyone loved the cute little baby Steven watermelon scene, I thought it was cute. Anyways enough of me babbling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Steven was shocked about three things, one: he was naked, two: he was in space and most of three: WHY DID HE LOOK THIS WAY!? He admit he didn't look half bad but still, he knew that his mom said he be around 14 or 15 but this doesn't explain why he looks like a pretty boy pop star!? He would have continued to question about this debacle until he felt a sharp pain coming from his head. He then grabbed his head in pain then his eyes began to glow pink, his head then shot up towards up like something what was causing him great pain made him did that.

He then felt like a bomb was set off in his head but in reality all of his mom's memories and experiences were reveling them selves all at once, ranging to her being a scout to him being born. He saw the conquered planets that she helped take over, then he saw the war in it's entirety. He saw gems dying on both side, seeing his mom's friends fall before her. Steven was sad and horrified to feel these memories but he also felt the good ones. To her meeting Pearl and Garnet who was really a fusion which shocked him to his core. To her winning the war and her meeting and falling in love with his dad. To his shock and amazement he saw his dad when he was younger, and he looked just like him now!

He had to admit his dad looked to be quite the lady killer even though he only had one love in his life which was his mom. While he was thinking about these things he finally came to the realization that he was still in a cell and his friends might be endanger so he decided to get right to it. He then proceeded to walk around his cell to see if anything was out of place to help him escape. It took about a few minutes until he came to the cell door, he found out that the energy shield was to keep gems from breaking out. But what half gems?

He began to gave it some thinking before he jumped right in to it. After about a minute he decided that it was his best bet, besides what's the worst that could happen? He hesitated at first but then touched it. At first it felt weird like water was running through his hand also it felt like it was in his skin. It didn't hurt and his hand when it went through so he thought what the hell and went for it. He then began to walk right through the energy field which made him shudder because of how it felt. Then after about a second he was out.

'Finally, now time to find the others.' Steven thought to himself he then proceeded to the right hallway he was in, until he forgot something very important… he was still naked! "Oh… almost forgot about that!" Steven exclaimed in embarrassed tone in his voice. He didn't want to run around naked, not that was a problem for him but the ways he's looking now and that most of the ship has mostly girls in it currently… yeah clothes are needed. So he gave it some thought until remember that gems can form clothes. He thought deep and hard, and decided to look deep in his mom's memories to help. His eyes glowed pink again, he sat down in a meditating position. After about a minute his eyes began to look normal, he had a smile on his face and his body began to glow white again.

Over a minute later the light faded and he was fully clothed. He had his signature T-shirt but what was different was that the star was black instead of gold and he had a star shaped hole where his gem was located, he had other cloths too. He had a black leather vest on with **UNIVERSE** written in bold pink letters on the back. He had on his left hand a pink fingerless glove and on the right he had a black one. He was wearing black cargo pants and for shoes he had pink Jordan 11s. His smile grew because how he looked. 'Don't want to toot my own horn but I look good!' Steven said to himself in his mind, he then got serious and got moving again… until he stopped at one of the cells to find that someone was inside!

The person who was a girl who didn't seem to notice him. She was wearing red with a red headband too. She had a similar hair style as Garnet which took a while for him to know who she was. She was Ruby, the gem who formed with Sapphire to form Garnet. 'Wow, I knew she looked like Garnet but I didn't expect her to be so little and cute… where did that come from!?' Steven thought as he was flabbergasted he thought of that. He then snapped out of his state of shock and decided to talk to her and get her out. "Um, hello Ruby." Steven said in a friendly tone which startled her.

Ruby looked to see who called her name and was shocked to see who it was. He had long wild hair and a nice and handsome face, which caused her to blush a deep shade of red. She then saw how the rest of him looked which made her blush even more, but what surprised her was that his shirt looked like Steven's and he kind of looked like him too. 'Who is this, how does he knew my name, and why does he look like Steven! But most of all, why is he making me feel like this!?' Ruby thought to herself in a confused and angry way. The only person ever to maker feel this way was Sapphire.

"Who are you, what do you want!? Ruby exclaimed with fear and confusion in her tone of voice. Steven was shocked but knew the way he looked now that his friends and family will be skeptical and confused at first when they saw him in his new form, so it was expected. But he didn't expect Ruby to act like this, did he really change that much!? He decided to tell the others later who he really was but he needed to make sure they were safe and off this ship, and especially to defeat Jasper and Peridot. "That's not important right not, what is important is that we need to free the others. You're going have to trust me, please Ruby for Sapphire." Steven said in a soft and trusting tone.

Ruby was even more shocked, how did this person know about Sapphire? But he was right though, she need to escape and find Sapphire. Because she was worried about her and because they needed to form Garnet to free the others especially Steven. But how can she trust someone she just met, even she sensed no malice or trickery in his voice but you can't be to careful. After about a minute she looked at this mysterious person and gave him a nod that showed she was with him.

Steven gave her his signature smile which caused her to blush again. He then proceeded to walk in the cell and block some of the energy from reaching the rest of the cell. Ruby was shocked at this too but she had other things to worry about. "Thanks!" Ruby said in a grateful tone. Before she ran off he heard him say something. "Be careful, watch out for Jasper and the others ok." Steven said in a serious and worried tone of voice. She stopped and gave him a nod. Then she was off.

"Please be careful Ruby." Steven whispered to himself in a worried tone. He then took off in the opposite direction Ruby went. He knew they shouldn't have split up but time was against them, and he knew Ruby could take care of herself. Also because Ruby wouldn't probably even listen to him, she was a real firecracker when she wants to be. After about a couple minutes he was continuing down the hallway until he stopped at another cell. This one wasn't containing any of the crystal gems but someone else… Lapis Lazuli. She was sitting down and she looked to deeply depressed. It made Steven's heart ache to see Lapis like this so he decided to make his presence known.

"Lapis, it's me…" Steven said in his usual friendly and soft voice. Lapis looked startled and looked to see who said her name. She was shocked and surprised to see person over her cell who wasn't Jasper or Peridot. After looking at him more clearly and saw how he looked, her face showed a deeper shade of blue, like a blush. She was about to say something but Steven interrupted her by raising his hand in the air, she complied. He then pointed down where his gem was located, she looked down and saw something she didn't expect to see, Steven's gem! She was flabbergasted, this handsome young man was Steven!? The cute little kid that freed her, the one person who actually believed and trusted her. And she broke that trust

"Let's get you out of here." Steven said as he processed to walk towards the energy shield which caused Lapis to be afraid for his safety. "NO STEVEN DON'T-!" Lapis was about to scream but saw him come right through unscathed. Lapis looked on still being shock by everything he's been doing. "Now let's get you out-." Steven was about to say as his hand was going to help Lapis but she slapped it way. "NO, Steven I can't go with you!" Lapis exclaimed in fear, which shocked Steven until he knew why she didn't want come with him. She probably was blaming herself because he got hurt and that she led Jasper and Peridot here and told them about the crystal gems.

They both were silent, one standing trying to think of something to help the other. The other one sitting down wanting to wallow in pity. Steven then figured out what to do even though it might not work. Steven didn't say a thing, he then walked right to side her where he sat down on her right side. Which shocked her, what was Steven doing!? "Steven what are you doing!? You need to go and get out of here!" Lapis exclaimed as she was now looking at him face to face. He looked at her with a serious expression which startled her. "I'm not going if you won't come with me Lapis." Steven said without a bit of his kind caring voice. "Steven don't be an idiot-" She was a about to say until Steven grabbed her and hugged her. Which shocked her and made her blush even more.

"Lapis… I'm not leaving you, I didn't free you so could be someone else's prisoner. You're a innocent and beautiful girl who doesn't deserve this! I don't blame you or hate you, if anything I blame myself for not being strong enough to protect all of you. Lapis… you're one my friends, one of my precious people. So please Lapis… because I'm not leaving you. Even if I have to wait for you until we get to homeworld. Because I'll fight the whole homeworld army just to protect not just you but everyone!" Steven said in a tone mixed with seriousness and care. The expression on his face told that he was serious about every word.

Lapis was speechless, both because of his words and because he was hugging her. She could feel his body and could tell it changed very much! She could feel his muscles and the heat coming from his body, a heat that continued to melt her heart. She blushed even more now, that you feel the heat coming from her as well. Did he really think that way about her, did he really blame himself because he couldn't protect her and everyone else? She could see and feel that Steven has really changed. He was more handsome than cute, he looked to be more powerful than the last time they met. After about a minute she let out a defeated sigh, she then smiled and stood up. She then lend out her hand to Steven who looked surprised.

"Let's go save your friends, not because I like them but… for you." Lapis said with a blush, she seemed to look away so he couldn't see it but she was to late. He saw the blush on her face and it made his heart beat faster. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he kind of felt the same way when Ruby reacted the same way Lapis is right now. He didn't say a word but stood up as well. Now they both were standing up, staring at each other. Steven was a little taller then Lapis but only about a few inches. He smiled at her which caused her to look away again to hide her blush.

"Let's go kick some homeworld butt!" Steven exclaimed with joy and determination. This caused Lapis to smile, it was good to know no matter how much Steven has changed he was still the same lovable goofball. He then proceeded to walk towards the energy shield again to make a hole for Lapis to get out. After they were out of the cell Steven grabbed her hand which startled her and made her blush some more. And then they were off.

They then made their way down the hallway then they stopped when Steven stopped. Lapis was confused and was about to say something but then she heard something that caused him to stop. Was that… singing? Lapis didn't have time to give it some thought because Steven made a sharp turn left with her in tow. They were about to turn right until they heard a door opened in the hallway in front of them, this caused Lapis to become very tense and afraid. But that all changed when Steven grabbed her and held her deeply with his arms around her which caused her to "eep". This caused her to blush hard because she was so close to his chest, she could feel his muscles and hear his heart beat.

Her body became like jelly, she didn't want to admit it but she loved this feeling. Her body heat mixed with his caused her to blush even more, she kind of… liked it. She then looked up to see his face, filled with determination and fire. He's changed so much, why was she feeling this way? No one has ever made her feel this way before, not even… well somebody she use to know. Before she could think more about this she felt Steven's hand on her mouth, which startled her but then she saw that he was that he was making a shushing gesture with his mouth. She nodded and kept quiet.

"We can't leave yet!?" Peridot said in a irritated tone. She and Jasper then walked right past them not noticing them at all. This made Lapis tense up again but was stopped when she felt Steven's hand gently run through her blue hair. Which caused her to calm down and blush under his touch. They both started to listen on what they were arguing about. "The whole point of coming here was to check on the cluster!" Peridot said in a matter of fact tone.

"STOP SINGING!" Jasper yelled in anger in a irritated tone as she punched the wall next to the cell where the singing was coming from. This caused Lapis and Peridot to flinch in fear, Jasper then turned around to look at Peridot who was sweating in fear and nervousness. "Rose Quartz takes priority, get back to the bridge and make a course for homeworld!" Jasper said in a very commanding tone. Jasper then stalked off in the opposite direction from where she came from. When she was gone Peridot had a look of irritation and she began to walk towards the way she way she came. This caused Steven to grab Lapis and proceed to the other side of the hallway to hide from her.

"Go to earth they said, it'll be easy they said." Peridot said clearly still irritated. She then walked right past them totally oblivious of Steven and Lapis's presence. After the coast was clear they both looked on the edge of the entrance to see who was in the cell and to their surprise it was a little girl! Lapis didn't know who it was but Steven knew, it was Sapphire. One of the gems that made Garnet, she was about the same size as Ruby but was way different.

She wore a beautiful, elegant blue formal dress. Nothing like Lapis's dress but was all the same beautiful, she was also blue like Lapis. He couldn't see the rest of her of her face because her hair was covering the upper part of it but he could still some of her features. She had most of the features of Garnet, which made her cute just like Ruby in Steven's mind. 'Ok, why am I thinking like this!? I know all the girls I met are a pretty but why am I feeling this way!? Steven said as mentally face palmed himself, he would have done that for real but he needed to be serious and get the others out of here. Sapphire checked to see if Jasper and Peridot were gone and continued to sing.

That's when Steven decided that it was time to strike. He ran with Lapis in tow and made their way to Sapphire. "Sapphire, are you ok?" Steven asked with concern in his tone. Steven and Lapis stopped at their destination. Sapphire looked at Steven and did what all of the girls been going when they saw him in his new form, blush. It made her look cute with how her hair was too. 'Ok… I'm going to have a long and weird talk with dad when I get out of here!' Steven thought with a blush as well, hoping that no one notice, but they did. Sapphire blushed even more, while Lapis felt a ping of jealousy. Now she had even more reason not to like Sapphire even more.

"I'm ok Steven, it's nice to see you and Lapis escape safety." Sapphire said with a caring and calm tone until she said Lapis's name with a icy like tone. 'Well, looks like I got something else to worry about after this, just great.' Steven thought in a sarcastic tone. Now he has to worry about his friends killing each other, he also wasn't surprised that Sapphire knew who he was because of her future vision. He also needed to talk to her about that, to see if she saw this coming. Lapis sent a glare towards Sapphire who returned it too. A scowl of course, but the glare… he didn't know because of her hair in the way of her eyes. "Look, we can worry about this later but know we have to escape and find the others!" Steven said hoping to calm any hostilities, which did but not the hate. Lapis and Sapphire decided to agree on that, but later… yeah that's going to go fine.

Steven then did his thing and got Sapphire out. He then heard Ruby calling Sapphire's name, he knew that they would want to get to each other as soon a possible. He had and idea but it was risky since he hasn't tested out hi powers yet but they might need them. He then proceeded to pick up Sapphire which startled her and made her blush. Lapis was shocked until he grabbed her and put her on his back. "Hang on ladies, I hate to see you beautiful girls get hurt because of my clumsiness." Steven said with a smile. This caused both of them to blush, because he complemented them and they could feel his muscles and the body heat coming from him along with his aroma.

Before he could run his eyes and gem glowed pink, the girls were curious and shocked to see this. But before they could ask him about it they were off in breakneck speed. Both were startled by this and Lapis was almost sent flying if not for Steven grabbing her arms and holding them around his neck. After about a minute they suddenly stopped, this caused both girls to be dizzy. Steven then looked to the right and saw a circular room and on the other side he saw Ruby. Who saw them and let out a gasp, Sapphire snapped out of her dizziness and saw Ruby.

"RUBY!" Sapphire exclaimed, she then got out off Steven's arms and ran to her, the same with Ruby. They then hugged each other, totally ignoring everything and everyone around them. "Did they hurt you!?" Ruby asked with concern and tears coming down her face. "No, did they hurt you!?" Sapphire replied with the same kind of tone as Ruby. "WHO CARES!" Ruby said in a loud and happy tone. "I do!" Sapphire said with happiness in her voice. They then both laughed and Ruby started to spin Sapphire in the air. After about a minute of them dancing they both jumped in the air and both glowed in a deep white light, then both light s started to mash together to form into one big form. After the light faded in it place revealed to be Garnet!

"STEVEN!" Garnet exclaimed with an excited and joyful tone. This surprised Lapis but not Steven, he just smiled. "It good to see you again Garnet… I missed you." Steven said in a caring and calm tone, he then hugged her which caused her to blush. 'Why is Steven making me feel this way… it feels like when Ruby and Sapphire decided to form into me… do I love him more than-.' Garnet was to said in her mind until the three of them heard yelling. "WHERE IS SHE!" Jasper yelled in anger that caught the attention of everyone. "Jasper, Steven you and Lapis need to-!" Garnet was about to say until Steven stopped her went he sent her a serious look which caused her to flinch, after about a minute of staring at each other in silence Garnet let out a defeated sigh. She then gave Steven a smile.

"Are you sure you want this? You know that if you might lose and she'll do something worse than knocking you out, right?" Garnet said in a worried and concerned tone. This caused Lapis some confusion until she knew what she was talking about. "Steven you can't be serious!? She'll kill you if you fight back!? Lapis exclaimed in a concerned tone, she didn't want to see Steven hurt or worse. She would have continued if Steven didn't turn around to look at her. When she saw his face she knew he wasn't going to give up even if her and Garnet begged. Besides, he needed this. Steven then proceeded to walk towards Lapis, after he got to her he did something that even Garnet didn't see coming.

His eyes began to glow pink again along with his gem, after he was done he came extremely close to Lapis's face which made her blush. He then leaned in a gave her a kiss on the cheek. This caused both girls in the room to blush but not more than Lapis. This action caused Lapis's heart melt, and then her gem showed a faint glow. Lapis's face was beat red, or in this case blue. She had a shocked expression on her face. But there was something else Lapis felt, like a jolt of energy passed all along her body that felt like it was giving her a boost, and she didn't even feel tried. Steven then stopped the kiss and gave her a smile which made her blush even more.

Steven then walked up to Garnet who still had a faint blush on her face, he then gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. This caused her to feel all the emotions that Lapis felt when she was kissed, her gems had a faint glow to them as well. After seeing this display Lapis felt a little bit angry and jealous, but she knew that Steven would just kiss them with out a good reason. She then thought about his powers until she came to the conclusion that the kiss was healing them and giving them a boost. 'But… why do I feel like the kiss meant more than that." Lapis thought to herself in a confused way. After Steven was done kissing Garnet he then walked to the middle of the room and gave the girls a thumbs up, telling them that he was going to be ok.

"I'll give you guys some time, go save the others while I deal with some unfinished business." Steven said in a very commanding and serious tone without turning around to look at the girls. Both girls looked at each other and gave a nod to each other. They then made their way to one of the others doors, where they were going to save the others. Both praying that Steven would be ok. "Please be safe Steven." Both girls whispered to themselves without making the other one noticing.

(Play Stronger Than You Rose Quartz version by Rachel Michelle.)

Steven was nervous but he knew that he needed to do this, it was the only way for him to know if he was ready for the challenges and enemies ahead. He eyes glowed along with his gem, he was looking deep in his mom's memories to find anything related to close courters combat. It looked like his mom took a liking to earth martial arts and wrestling, he knew that it was risky doing moves that he'd never done before but this was the only way for him to win. He took a deep breath and exhaled, he was ready. He got in a basic brawler stance, he would need to train some more before he could do more of his mom's fighting styles.

Jasper then burst in to the room in angry and irritated expression on her face. She then saw Steven in the middle of the room, she was confused at first who was this person. Until it clicked in her head when she saw his gem, it was Rose Quartz gem! This caused Jasper to smile in a very unnerving way but it didn't bother Steven. "Well Rose, at least you look better in this form than your short chubby one. Now what I should do is knock you out and throw you back into your cell, but I know better. Besides… I've been waiting a long time to do this." Jasper said in a excited and unnerving like tone. She was now in front of Steven and got the weird weapon that took down Garnet out in her left hand.

"You know Jasper, this is where I try to reason with you and make you surrender but like you said "I know better". No, I'm going to do something my mom should have done when you last met her." Steven said in a deadly serious tone with a look that could kill. Jasper then smiled some more and decided to indulge herself by letting him continued. "And what would that be?" Jasper said still smiling but what would happen next would make her smile disappear. Steven then looked at and his gem glowed pink and he put his right hand over it. After the light faded Steven had something in his right hand. It was a gauntlet, the one Garnet uses! But this one was pink and had little stars on each finger. "I'm going to kick your ass!" Steven yelled out and them he charged at her with his right hand raised.

Jasper smiled and charged as well. After about a second her helmet and his gauntlet made contact with so much force that it caused a shock wave. This caused something eles both didn't see coming, both of their weapons shattered because of the force! This caused both of them to be rocketed across the room into the wall. With the exception of Steven since used his shield which he formed in the nick of time before he made impact with the wall. But Jasper wasn't so lucky, after she made impact with the wall she made a big crater like hole. Steven then picked himself from the ground and started to make his way to the hole to see if he had won.

He was now looking at the hole and saw Jasper no where to be seen. This caused him some alarm but that changed into horror when he turned around to see Jasper looking pissed. "THAT HURT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Jasper yelled in anger and pain. Steven didn't have time to react until it was to late. He felt her kick him on his left side that caused him to be thrown quite a distance. He was now on the ground hurt but not out, he then jumped up clearly hurt. "Man, I know watermelons that hit harder than you!" Steven said with a little smile and with a chuckle.

Even though Jasper didn't know what that meant she could tell that was a taunt and a insult. This caused her to become angrier than before, she then charged at him again this time with the gem destabilizer in hand. This made Steven smirk, the destabilizer didn't make contact because Steven grabbed it with his left hand. This caused Jasper to look horrified, Steven's hand was on the end where the energy emitted. Steven looked to be not in pain, the yellow energy was beginning to go through his body like a conductor of sorts. Steven then made a fist with his right hand, he then started to put most of the energy to his fist. "This is for earth, my friends, my family and most importantly MY MOM!" Steven yelled out as he brought his fist straight towards Jasper with all his strength. When the punch made impact it rocketed Jasper into the air and when she hit the other wall full force, she poofed into her gem. The full strength and power coming from the energy powered fist must have been too much for her.

(End of fight and song)

Steven started to breathe heavily because of the fight he just got into and won. He was tired and needed some rest but he needed to do one more thing before he could go see the others. He knew that the room he was in was made for making messages and reports to homeworld and that you could sent them to across anywhere he wants even beyond homeworld and here on earth. He thought that it was time for the homeworld and everybody to know that Rose Quartz had a son and was still kicking butt and protecting earth. "I know that we'll become a bigger target then before but people need to know that earth is off limits and that I'll be here waiting for them if they want to try and take it over." Steven whispered to himself, he knew that the others will be mad about him doing this. And that he'll need to explain everything that happened.

He the made his way to one of the wall that weren't damaged because of the fight to bring out a large and green screen that popped out of the wall. He then touched the screen and a weird list of options came up in a language that he didn't know. But that wouldn't be a problem considering he has his mom's memories. He did his thing with the eyes and gem glowing and knew what the world said. "Now, time to tell everyone that am here and I'm staying.

In The Rocky Mountains

We see a cave with a fire place illuminating the whole cave and we see a small like figure with a white cloak on covering his or her whole body and face. The figure then hears beeping coming from his or her belt, the figure then grabs the object that's making the noise. It appears to be circular and white, the figure then pushes a button on the object and it says **A NEW MESSAGE HAS ARRIVED, PLAY OR NO**. The figure waits for a minute before pushing play, wanting to see what the message is.

Outside Of Beach City

We see two figures walking on a lone road walking into the city. Both of the figures are wearing dark hood like cloaks that covered their whole body's and faces. Both were about the same height except one of them seemed to be shorter. Both figures stopped when they started to hear beeping, the taller figure then reached in his or hers pocket to find a circular and black similar to the one we just saw. The smaller figure then says something. "Raven, is that what I think it is?" The figure said in a soft and surprised tone, the voice was clearly female. The tall figure now named Raven didn't make a single move but began to say something. "Yes, Alyssa… I think it is." Raven said in a calm tone to the now named Alyssa who didn't say a word, Raven's voice was male. Raven then began to push a button that gave **A NEW MESSAGE HAS ARRIVED, PLAY OR NO** option. He then pushed play and the message began to play.

" _Hello, my name is Steven Universe and I'm the son of Rose Quartz, former leader of the crystal gems. You may not believe me but I don't care. I sending this message from a ship that was sent to apprehend and maybe to destroy us. Well as you can see that plan failed and me and my team are in control now. I'm sending this message to not just homeworld but everywhere and here on earth. To tell you that we're still here fighting, protecting and waiting. To homeworld, you can send as many gems you want but we'll still beat them and win! Send your armies, your soldiers, and your best but like I said WE'LL STILL BEAT THEM! But to any surviving crystal gems and gems who believe in peace and who are sick and tired of the Diamond Authority, that you are welcome to come here on earth. To help us fight or just to live in peace and not fear. This place is my home… and I'll die like my mother to protect it. I am Steven Universe of the crystal gems. And we are here and we are waiting._ "

To Be Continued

AN: Well… guess that's it then. To Dark holt and Dalekz universe thank you for letting me use your OCs! And to anyone thinking of wanting to tell me yours, don't worry ok I'm all ears. If the fighting scene sucked I'm sorry, this was my first time doing a fight scene. Because of your support so far, I decided to get to this chapter done right away. Hope you liked the little bits of Steven with the girls, sorry for no Pearl and Amethyst but they'll been in the next chapter along with Connie and everyone else. Thank you for reading and do please leave a review. Also give me some ideas on what pairings that you want to see, and do PM or review about your OCs ok? See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New faces and enemies on the rise

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Just thought to give you guys a little something extra considering how much you guys like this. Also to just to stop confusion these are Steven's powers, this isn't the full list so there will be more down the line. Also this is just a introduction to some people's OCs ok, and about what dangers are on the rise ok. So if it's short and has nothing to do with Steven and the others I'm sorry. I promise to you guys that the next one will be a full on Steven and others chapter ok. This is also to give some people a chance to summit their OCs and ideas. Also I really need some bad guy gems too. Anyways on with Steven's powers.

Healing and Energy kiss: Since he could heal with his saliva I thought that he'll channel that into a least awkward and disgusting way. The kiss has the same properties as his healing saliva and Rose's tears but it will give anyone a boost as well.

Enhanced senses and abilities: It's basically a must ok, he has most of his mom's memories and strength so yeah. He's about on bar with Jasper and Garnet but he's not that strong.

Knowledge of power: Look I know it's a terrible name but just bare with me. He can tap into his mom's memories anytime he wants but there's a catch. He will be totally vulnerable, so let's say he's doing his eyes and gem glow thing ok, he can get hurt anytime he's doing this by anyone or anything.

Leo Quartz form: ….now won't you like to know.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

A lone homeworld ship could be seen by Saturn floating. Inside were the best group of soldiers and warriors that homeworld had to offer. The leader of this little group of individuals was sitting in her living courters. This individual was a girl who looked to be around 16 or 17, she was about 5.0 considering how old she looked. She was beautiful but had a icy look about her, like a beautiful and elegant viper but not afraid to use her bite. She had long elegant yellow skin along with her lighter yellow hair that reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were just as beautiful and cold, they were red. She wore armor like battle dress with leather armor as well (Think Susan's battle dress from the lion, the witch and the wardrobe movie) , the dress was orange and yellow. Her gem was located where her heart is, the gem was yellow. She looked to be bored, she was laying on her bed, the room was about an average size nothing to big or small.

The only things in the room were a bed, a desk with a computer like device on it and chair. The room all together looked bleak, well what can you expect from homeworld gems. The girls look of boredom disappeared when she heard beeping coming from the computer looking device and immediately straight herself. She then got up and proceeded to walk to the desk and sat down on the chair. She took a deep breath, she then pushed a couple of buttons on the screen and that opened a showed **INCOMING MESSAGE FROM HOMEWORLD**. She let out a sigh and proceeded to opened the message.

" _Yellow Jadeite, if you get this message I assume that you caught the five renegade gems. If you did then good job, and if you didn't we talk about your punishment later. But right now we have other things to worry about. It seems that a rebel cell from the old war is still active on earth. We sent a three man team to check things out, but it seems that they were ineffective. If you want the full details then you'll have to find out in the report I sent you along with this message. Now I know you want to get home as soon as possible but your mother has ordered you to go to earth and make sure that cell is properly dealt with. As for the three gems you were after I need to tell you more about them since you left without me properly briefing you._ "

" _The renegades you were after are extremely dangerous and one important for this next mission. One is the wanted Soren Spessartine, wanted for leaving without proper documentation and assaulting countless gem peacekeepers and head of the guard, Onyx. The other four are renegades because Soren seemed to convince them to leave. One is Celestine, a gem who's been against the Diamond Authority for a long time. She didn't like how things were going so she left with the other renegades. The other one is a runaway half gem hybrid, code name Apatite, she escaped when she heard the rebels message which is causing a big mess with homework and other gem controlled planets. Consider highly dangerous and approach with extreme caution. Another one is Citrine, this one is just as worse as Apatite so expect trouble since they both tried escape to earth. The last one is a highly sensitive secret that your mother wants to stay secret, so the classified documentation is in the report as well. Her name is Jewel, and that's all that I know and could give. Take the renegades with you especially Jewel, it probably won't take long to cleanse earth of any resistance considering who's with you. Anyways that's that, be carful ok? Be on guard because we don't know the exact number of rebels ok, so expect a lot of resistance. Also your mother wants you to know that Rose Quartz had a son, and that's who you'll be hunting. Goodbye and good luck._ "

Transmission end

Yellow Jadeite punched the screen with full velocity and anger. After about a minute and that the screen was nothing but a mess he got up and went to her bed to think and what to tell the others that they had more work to do and to check on the renegade prisoners . "Mom just has to be a slave driver, man this blows! But if it's true that Rose's Quartz has a son then I got an idea on what mom wants me to do. Better go tell Blue Cobalt and the others then." Yellow Jadeite said in a depressed tone. She then got up to go tell the others about their next mission and to get a new monitor for her room. "Even though this is just a pain, it might get interesting considering if this son is anything like Rose Quartz." Yellow Jadeite said in a excited tone with a smirk on her face.

On earth in the Oregon wilderness

A tall lone figure could be see be seen on top of a mountain. The figure was clearly female, she had lime green skin and curly dark green hair that goes far as to her waist. But what was her most noticeable feature is that she had three light green eyes, but that didn't hinder her beauty though. Her gem was located on her throat, the gem was a green emerald. She wore a emerald green like spaghetti strap shirt, and she had a forest green skirt that goes an inch past her knees with black tights. She also had green slip on shoes, her name was Emerald and she was just done listening to Steven's message. "Looks like Garnet has got herself into a pickle. Guess I better go help her, and I also want to meet this Steven… he sounds interesting. " Emerald said with a smirk and she was off like a shooting star.

In The Rocky Mountains

"So, little Rosy has a son, eh. Seems like he needs some help." Someone said in a gruff and aged voice. This person was small, like he was about to Garnet's knees that's it. His hair was snow white which covered his eyes, he also had a long white beard that reached down to his waist. He had simple white robes but was what was surprising is the star located on his right shoulder. But his gems was the most surprising is that… it was a white diamond! "Oh well, better show these young guns that how they did it in my day." The old man said with a smile, he then whistled. And a snow white tiger showed up with an emotionless expression. "Let's go tiger, I'm also think your friend might be at Beach City. So forward!" He said and tiger took off like a jet.

At Beach City

"This sucks, where are they!" Alyssa said without her cloak. She looked to be around 18 or older, her hair was red short and with green layers. She had the beautiful bad girl thing going on, she wore a black shirt with a cookie cat logo on it. She also a black leather duster with a green star in the back, she also was wearing blue jeans too. Her gem was located on her the back of her left hand which was a silver orichalcam which both hand were covered in black fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles. "Be patient, the little onion looking child pointed this way where the crystal gems live." Revan said without his cloak as well.

Revan was a tall man probably about 5.9 or lower. He had short black hair with dark blue eyes. He kinda look like a guy who you don't want to mess with him, he also wore a black as white cloak with black and white stripes too. "We can wait, also we have to make a good first impression so calm down." Revan said in a calm tone as the sat on the beach waiting for Steven and the crystal gems. "Also I got a feeling we weren't the only ones who saw the message on earth, so be on guard." Revan said summoning his black and white staff that had spikes on each end. Alyssa gave a nod and got comfortable.

All over earth, homeworld and all across the universe everyone was on a rise. Probably because what Steven did caused a spark that spread like a wildlife. Good and bad gems knew one though, that good and bad gems will be going to find him. Ether because they want to join with him, live in peace without the Diamond Authority. And because they just want a piece of him. Ether way, earth was about to get some visitors.

To Be Continued

AN: Short and sweet, this was just to clear some confusion about Steven ok. Also to introduce some OCs, thanks to BXE, Dante Watterson, Dark holt, Dalekz universe, 20Last-Sparkle01, Lexboss and anybody else. I also need some bad guy OCs too. If they will be redeemed later is up to you. Hope you enjoy the chapter and do please leave a review. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A coming storm and a decision

don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: To the guys who want stars on their OCs you will have to wait ok, I think it better if they get them when they join the crystal gems ok. Also really important AN at the bottom ok. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Steven felt like a great weigh was lifted off him. Even though he knew he just made himself and earth a target now, the Diamond Authority and whatever enemies his mom had made will now be gunning for him. Now he had a new set of problems to fix now. He knew that from his mom's memories that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl haven't been telling him the whole truth and keeping secrets from him. Secrets that even he never could comprehended, he didn't know that he could even trust them anymore.

Also because he looks and acts differently now too! He's been feeling weird when he's been around the girls, and he hasn't been acting himself ether. And why did the girls act differently around him then usually, was it because of his new look? He did skip two birthdays, maybe his dad could tell him something about this. It wasn't a bad weird when he was around them ether, it kind of felt nice. Also why did all of them looked different, not in a bad way but in a good way? He knew what they looked like already but why did they make him feel that way, and why did their gems glowed when he kissed them. He decided to dwell on this later because they had bigger issues at hand, like landing this ship.

"Well, we're not crashing that's for sure" Steven said to himself he then decided to go to the bridge and check how things are doing but first he went to collect Jasper's gem before she regain her form and wanted a round 2. Also better for Pearl and Amethyst to see what he looks like now too. "Hopefully they won't react to bad, also I hope I won't react to differently too." Steven said as he exited the reporting room, still wondering what the future holds for him and his team. He knew the gems will be coming to earth good, bad and both in between. What Steven doesn't know that a group of homeworld gems are gunning for him and his team at this very moment.

In Space Around Jupiter

Yellow Jadeite could tell that her team would not be to happy to know that their time away from homeworld will be extended. "Though I think Obsidian might be the only one who might like being away from homeworld." Yellow Jadeite said with a chuckle. Her teams was the best but that doesn't mean they usually worked well together. Blue Cobalt was probably the only science officer, spy, assassin that she liked. Though she did have a strong hate to organics, especially humans which is understandable since her brother stood against homeworld when the great civil war happened. That war turned gem against gem and friend against friend, but was worst is that it torn families apart and Blue Cobalt was one of those unlucky few. The official story is that her brother Raven Agate, was K.I.A when they fought each other on earth, she probably didn't do it but that's in the past. If her brother shows up we'll probably take him to homeworld to get court-martialed. That will at least get him a chance.

She has flawless brown skin, long brown hair with red eyes that were the only thing her enemies saw before she eliminated them. Her gem was located behind her right shoulder, she also had very sharp fangs that weren't just for show. She wore the plain homeworld jumpsuits, since she didn't actually care about fashion. When she had R&R or when they were on leave she could be seen or in her lab/room. She said she was working on some big project for Yellow Diamond herself. "What do you got her cooking in there mom?" Yellow Jadeite said to herself.

The other people in her team she could live or without them, but one was someone she despise. Obsidian, he was a suave and sophisticated piece of shit she ever met. He was about 6.5 and his face was fine, chiseled and smooth. His hair was a bright silver color, his skin was a deep purple with black mixing with it. His eye were very unique, the white sclera was replaced with red instead of white, while the iris was white. It made him look unnerving, his clothes made him look dashing. He wore a long black coat like cloak, with a blood red suit underneath it. His shoes were fancy like something you wear at a dinner party. He also wore glasses that made him look really sophisticated.

Obsidian's story was really sad but horrible at the same time, he was younger than most of the gems in the ship even the prisoners. He lived and was born on a gem controlled volcanic planet, in a kindergarten. So they did some very nasty experiments on him with a special weapon they were working on. He survived while others died, so he was the first and last of his kind. Later on he fell in love and had a family, a half breed daughter and a wife. But both were lost because gem production destroyed the planet and his family along with it. He was outrage and tried to assassinate Yellow Diamond but failed, why her mom let him live because she needed, well in her words a "Berserker". The only way he was kept in line is that Yellow Diamond had saved some of his wife's race and her parents and sister hostage. He knew that he owed it to his family to make sure that their race could live on. So he bowed to her and became her berserker.

Even though he didn't like it, he would follow Yellow Jadeite orders. He always had smart ass remarks and always try to take charge every now and again but he knew his place. The last but not least is Xenotime, a harden and loyal solider to the Diamond Authority and especially Yellow Diamond and Jadeite. She was about 5.7 and had muddy brown skin with cream patches on her arms, she also had elegant brownish hair that she loved to keep over her left eye. Her gems location was on her right back of her hand, her eyes were shimmering green. She was quite beautiful considering how much war and battle she been in.

Yellow Jadeite could always count on her, she was her second in command. She was steadfast and loyal though she did have a heart, she was merciful in battle and had a heart of gold. In the civil war she lost comrades and friends, she beat herself up because of that. She was so loyal that Onyx was thinking of having her replace him when he retires. "So, these crystal gems think that they could stand against me and my team eh." Yellow Jadeite said with a smirk. She then decided to call the others now and tell them about their targets.

In The Brig Of The Ship

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Someone yelled in a gem proofed cell, the voice clearly belonged to a male. The owner of the voice was none other then Soren Spessartine, one of the renegade gems. He looked to be 6.6 or lower, his skin had a mixture of red, orange and yellow. He wasn't exactly buff or skinny probably in between, his hair though was surprising. He had a mix of blue messy hair ranging to dark and sky that he had bangs he kept over his left eye, his eyes were yellow. He wore red blue shorts that went to his knees, his shirt was a reddish orange with blue shoes. His gem was located somewhere very peculiar, his tongue. His gem was a mixture of red and blue.

He was a common servant class gem but grew tired of being told what to do. His original master wasn't like the rest he was a good honest gem but later was mysterious killed. He then was forced to be taken by another gem, but this gem was cruel to lower classes so he did everything to make Soren's life miserable until he just snapped. He attacked him and every gem insight, he even attacked head of the guard Onyx. So that's when he became a wanted gem, he later met up with other gems and decided to go to earth because of how heard that an old rebel cell was still active there. The plan didn't work and soon they were captured.

"Yes Soren, keep on yelling is really helpful." Someone said in a feminine tone of voice. This voice belonged to Apatite, a half gem hybrid. Apatite story was a sad but true one, she was an experiment on her home planet which was gem controlled. She wasn't the only experiment specimen, she had siblings but was forced to kill them for to survive. She grew to hate Yellow Diamond and the whole Diamond Authority. She later escaped with her friend and met Soren and decided to join him and another renegade with him. She was beautiful, snow white skin with smooth dark green hair. Her eyes looked like from a cat, they were bright green. She wore a dark green sleeveless shirt with black short overalls, she had black boots and black fingerless gloves. Her gem was right below her breasts.

"I swear if I hear you guys bitch even more, I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF!" Yelled someone who also sounded like a female. The one who said that was none other then Citrine, the friend that escaped with Apatite. She was shorter then Apatite, she had light brown with golden eyes. Her hair was long dark brown and curly. She wore a simple golden dress with red boots. Citrine was stationed on Apatite's homeworld as her handler, they had a rocky start but soon became good friends. So close that they considered each other sisters. So Citrine soon got tired of how the treatment was to Apatite and her people, so she broke Apatite out and decided to join the legendary crystal gems they've heard stories about. Didn't work out.

"Everyone let's calm down, arguing isn't helping." Someone said in a shy, calm feminine tone. This was Celestine, one of the gems that left with Soren to earth. She had pale white skin with golden blonde curly hair which was in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a stormy gray color, her gem was located on her right shoulder which was a blue greenish color. She wore a bright yellow tank top with blue green Jean shorts over some white leggings, she also had yellow ankle boots. She used to be a commoner until she grew tired of the Diamond Authority and especially Yellow Diamond. So she and whatever gems stood against them as an underground movement, nothing like Rose Quartz and the crystal gems but it worked. Until they were taken down by Onyx and his guard so they scattered. She later met up with Soren and Jewel when she was trying to escape homeworld.

Jewel was mostly a shy and quiet gem that kept to herself, not even her closest friends knew much about her past. She was beautiful and looked like a ballerina, well somewhat considering she was really tall. Her skin was white as snow and her eyes and hair were blue. She wore a very simple dark blue tucked in shirt with a red skirt. Her gem was located on her chest which interesting enough was a silver pearl. Pearls were a very looked down upon gem type, they were usually just servants, workers or basically slaves. They were one of the many gem types to help Rose Quartz and the rebellion, though many pearls left most didn't because the Diamond Authority felt like that their main work force needed to be in their hands.

So most the pearls were trapped on homeworld and more were made to be in Yellow Diamond's words "Obedient". So those who survived the pearl purge were made into slaves or emotionless gems, life was rough for the pearls from there. Though there were a few that could still think and feel for themselves, these were considered "defective". Jewel was one of those few, she was a special gem. She was one of the only gems to be born by a mother and father, which was rare. Gems could always have children but was frowned upon because usually it costs them some of their respective strength and power or soul. Which made the parents weaker then usual, which most of the higher ups didn't like.

So most gem born babies were taken away from their parents and were taken to a special facility that would run tests and experiments on them. Few or none usually come out alive, so that's how come most gems didn't try to have children. Not because they can't but because who could bring a child in to this world and have it taken away from you to be tested on and mostly likely die. No parent would want that. This was also one of the reasons that the civil war happened too. Guess Jewel was one of those lucky few. She escaped the facility and was part of the underground movement up to now. She heard a rumor that most of the pearls escaped to earth and thought that might be where her parents were. So she left with Soren and the others.

As the others continued to bicker among each other they didn't have a clue that they were heading to where they wanted. They were going to earth, a their lives will be forever changed. Good and bad.

Back On Earth

Steven was nervous, nervous because he didn't know how Pearl and Amethyst were going to react. Also the whole explanation about him looking like this and why. Would they see him as Steven or Rose or worse… someone else. He knew that Garnet could understand and Lapis too but what about them. Also the problem about Jasper and Peridot, especially the ship! He couldn't just bubble them and forget about them, that would be cruel. Even though they deserve it, that doesn't mean he has to bring himself to Yellow Diamond's level. Him and the crystal gems were better than that.

Well at least he thought so, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl did things in the war that made him question if they were really the good guys. He loves them so much that he gave up his childhood so they could be safe. Nothing will ever change that, but what they did and what they kept from him is unforgivable or at least questionable. He knew that they had a right to keep personal secrets from him but still… why didn't they tell him? Maybe they thought he couldn't handle it or that he wouldn't understand?

He gave it some deep thinking, he finally came to a decision. He wouldn't tell them what really happened unless they told him everything, he knew that was wrong but still. He needed to hear it from them, he needed to know that they saw him as a team member, not some snot nose kid anymore. He just beat a powerful gem that even they had trouble with. He wasn't exactly their Steven anymore but he was still the same, at least he thought so. So he grew a couple of inches, grew out his hair and had a major power up. Especially since he had most of his mom's memories and experiences now.

He knew that there was still some crystal gems still alive and on earth, some that would help not only him but everyone. He also needed help to control his new abilities and to know his limits. He would need a teacher, a mentor, someone to help him to get stronger but who? He also knew that gems from both factions were coming to earth, maybe he could ask them to help him and became his mentor if they were willing. He would dwell on this later, now he was facing the bridges door. "Please, Pearl and Amethyst… don't look at me like I'm someone else." Steven said to himself like a he was begging to a higher being. He took a deep breath and exhaled, he then opened the door not happy because of the whole talk that was about to happen next.

To Be Continued

AN: Hey guys hope you liked but I'm sorry it was short because I have something to tell you guys. My cousin who I consider close is… dying. He has a brain tumor and… well you know. I'm not abandoning this or any other of my stories ok. But I'm going to be gone for awhile… a week at most or two. I love my family, I just hope you guys could understand. He's really… dying and I can't do anything. Except come to peace with it like he has. Love your family because you never really know how long you have with them, make memories that will last forever. My cousin's name is Kyle and I love him with all my heart. And I dedicate this story and chapter for him. Thank you for reading. Goodbye and thank you guys for your support.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Enemies or allies and secrets?

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: I just want to thank you guys for all your support and thought I finish this chapter before I leave to Montana to see my cousin. And thanks to Dalekz universe who is making a awesome fan art about this story. Also o all you guys who wish to draw about this too be my guest even if it's your own Oc. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

When Steven opened the door he was quite surprised to see that the bridge was still intact. Well… for the most part, still there was a crater and blaster burn here and there. Probably because of Peridot's blaster arm, which was pretty cool even though she tried to kill them with it. The room was overall still operational, which is good because you never know when a ship would come in handy. They were still in the air, he didn't know if that was good or bad considering they stood out like a swore thumb(get it, because they're in a giant hand…I suck). He didn't know where they were going to land but he had other problems at hand and they were standing right in front of him.

There standing by Garnet and Lapis was Pearl and Amethyst, both looking beautiful in their own way. 'Ok, so I have to admit… they all look beautiful.' Steven thought as he didn't much care anymore about correcting his brain, if he thought they were all beautiful than screw it. Pearl was a very beautiful women, she had a smooth pale white skin with sky blue eyes. Her hair was a salmon pink color in a pixie cut hair style. She wore blue leotard with a small golden star on the front with a lighter ribbon around her waist. The lower half of her leotard is a mango orange with pink socks with pale blue flats. 'When did Pearl… become so much like a beautiful and elegant ballerina?' Steven thought overwhelmed her beauty.

Next was Amethyst, who was short but made it up in spirit. She was very pretty, she had beautiful lilac colored skin with pale lavender hair that she liked to have a bang cover her left eye, which her eyes were indigo. She wore a black tank top and grey purple leggings with black colored stars on each leg. 'Why… must… I…complement, she really does look pretty! Damn it… I blame myself.' Steven thought, he knew that something strange was going on with him. Other then him being a super powered teenager now, even though he was like in his preteens just about a few hours ago.

It looked like they didn't notice him. He saw that Peridot or her gem wasn't with them, she probably escaped. She wasn't exactly a threat without her ship or her equipment but they couldn't take chances especially now. They would have to look for her and have someone guard the ship, but he other problems to worry about. He knew that the others were going to ask questions and about Lapis, also he has to tell them about the message he sent. 'This really isn't going to end well.' Steven thought preparing the headache that was about to happen. He decided to make his presence known, he then cough which got everyone's attention.

"STEVEN!" Garnet and Lapis exclaimed in surprise and happiness. They then both ran up to him and hugged him with all their strength, which was a lot. 'Good… thing… I got a… boost or this would… really hurt!' Steven thought as he was being crushed by two beautiful alien super powered women. This also was causing his face to become red, ether from him losing oxygen or that two pretty girls were hugging him. Ether way I don't think it mattered, he then decided to stop this before he pops. "Good… to see… you guys too but I think we should stop because I'm probably going to pop!" Steven said while red faced and struggling to breath. Both girls blushed for embarrassment so they let go.

"Sorry about that Steven." Lapis said in an embarrassed tone, she still had a blush on her face. Garnet was the same even though she didn't say anything. While they were having their moment Pearl and Amethyst were shocked. For both of them it was shocking and unbelievable to believe that this was Steven. 'Is… that really Steven… but he looks more like… Greg!' Amethyst thought as she started to blush. It was a long time ago but Amethyst once had a crush on Greg, but that changed when he started to see Rose. It hurt her to see someone who she had idolized and someone she had a crush on together. She felt alone then Rose gave her life for Steven, she felt worse.

For a time she was alone, until Steven stepped into their lives. Pearl had a purpose, Garnet was happy and Amethyst didn't feel so alone anymore. She saw Steven as a little brother and someone who was like Rose and Greg mashed together. But now her heart was starting to feel differently, when she saw how Steven looked now . He was as handsome as Greg when she met him, he had Rose's smile and glow around him. 'Why… does my heart feel… warm and tingly?' Amethyst thought as she touch above where her heart was. As Amethyst was dealing with this, Pearl was dealing with it as well.

Pearl couldn't believe what she was seeing, the boy she help took care of was standing in front of her as a handsome young man. 'He's so… handsome, you'll be proud of your son Rose.' Pearl thought as she blushed as well. Pearl hasn't felt this way since Rose and… someone she used to know very well. It was no secret that Pearl had a crush on Rose, she was the one that gave her a purpose. Before she met Rose she was a broken and miserable gem, she lost everything on homeworld when they were cracking down on Pearls. So she left wanting to forget everything, soon she joined the crystal gems when Rose found her. She was a little jealous that Rose and Greg got together. And after she died she was broken.

But that all changed when she met Steven, her life changed for the better. She found a purpose again, raising and protecting him with her life. But she knew somewhere deep down that she wished that Rose was here and not Steven. It tore her apart to think that way but she knew somewhere deep down inside that she did wish that. She loved Steven with all her heart but what was this feeling she was feeling when she saw him. It felt like she was meeting someone a person she never knew before but felt like she knew them her whole life. She had to admit he was quite handsome, his smile and the air around him felt like… Rose.

Steven finally noticed how they were looking at him, so he decided to help them. He walked past Garnet and Lapis who knew what he was doing. After about a minute he was standing in front of them, both still blushing and looking awe at him. He knew what he had to do to let them know it's him. "I'm happy to see both you and that you aren't hurt." Steven said in a happy tone with his signature smile. This caused them to flinch, it really was Steven! Steven then was tackled to the ground from Pearl and Amethyst who were crying. Guess you know from what, Steven was speechless. It took him a minute until he knew what was going on. He then accepted the hugs which caused them to blush even more. "I missed you guys." Steven said in a quiet and happy tone.

An hour later

After the little reunion with the others, it was decided that they would talk about this after they land and hide the ship. The others weren't to happy about that but Steven was right, he also probably didn't want to tell them everything right there. This is the kind news you should take while sitting down, the outcomes of the talk were not looking good. Steven knew what he had to do, that doesn't mean he has to like it. 'Wonder what's going to piss them off more? Me sending a message that was a literal up yours to Yellow Diamond or that I accelerated my age and that I think they all look hot.' Steven thought sarcastically as he and the others were coming into town. They hid the ship northeast of town deep into the mountains, they would have put someone on guard but considering that they were all kidnapped and taken down like a bunch amateurs and we're extremely exhausted. They thought against it until they were well rested.

Steven could tell that the others aren't getting along, at least Lapis and Garnet came to a sort of agreement even if they don't like each other. But the others… yeah not so much, they fought against Peridot and took control of the ship but that didn't mean they had to like each other to do it. He could tell that at the end of the day everyone isn't going to see him the same. There also was the whole problem of him being a super powered teenager now and he thinks that his hormones are acting up. Guess skipping two birthdays will do that to you, he would have to talk to his dad about this later now they were getting close to the beach house.

"So… how everyone been?" Steven said as they were walking on the beach to the house. No one spoke, this was really going to end badly. As they got closer to the house they saw two people waiting by the house, Steven who was leading stopped which caused everyone to stop. Everyone was confused at first then they saw what he was looking at. "They're not human, probably gems." Steven said with a calm like tone. This surprised the others, how did he know that? "Steven stay behind us and we'll handl-." Pearl was about to say until Steven began to walk towards them. The two unknown gems notice them and began to walk towards him as well.

"STEVEN WHAT ARE-?" Pearl was about to say but Garnet raised her hand to stop her. The others were shocked at this but they all knew that Steven could handle himself now. They still got ready for another fight if they had to though. As Steven got closer he could tell that that they were gems even though he could see their faces by their cloaks. If they were good or bad has yet to be seen, though deep down Steven didn't feel any ill intent coming from ether of them but you can't be to careful.

"Who are you and state your business?" Steven said in a calm but serious tone as he was now. The two mysterious people didn't say a thing, this caused Steven to tense up. They then took off their cloaks to reveal a man and a women. "My name is Raven Agate and this is Alyssa Orichalcam. And we're here to take you on that offer you sent out." Raven said introducing themselves, he then came up to Steven and brought his hand out for him to shake it. Steven was shocked, gems from homeworld or anywhere else couldn't have got here that quick. He then remembered that there was still some gems on earth, he then grabbed Raven's hand and shook it. Steven's eyes began to glow and his gem which surprised both of them. After about a few seconds Steven's eyes stopped to glow and he had a smile on his face.

"It's nice to see that one of my mom's best soldiers is still kicking and to see another half gem like myself." Steven said with a smile, this caused both of them to be shocked. How did he know that? Raven was certainly a soldier from the old war and Alyssa was a half gem and half human. Raven then smiled. "Guess you are the real deal then." Raven said as they both shook each others hand and stopped. "Let's all talk inside." Steven said to them he then waved to the others that they were cool and that it was ok. This was going to be one of those days.

In The House

As it turned out Raven and Alyssa here had quite a story to tell. Raven was a soldier in the war, Garnet and Pearl didn't recognize him right away but it was true. Raven was on of the few Agate types to join the crystal gems, the Agate gems were very famous to being royal guards and mages and necromancers. For some them to be on the crystal gems was amazing, even though it was a few. Raven here grew tired of how the war was going and decided to join the fray, so he joined the crystal gems. He was one of Rose's personal spy during the war. Many Agates were used as spies and other things.

Raven was told that he was said to be killed in battle with his sister Blue Cobalt when the crystal gems attacked the kindergarten where Amethyst came from. He told another story, his sister didn't kill him as everyone thought she did the exact opposite. She did beat him that he had to retreat into his gem but didn't kill him. She buried him and left him, guess she couldn't kill her own brother who could? When Agates retreat into their gems it takes a lot longer for them to reform, probably about a few centuries or more. He later soon awoken and met Alyssa.

Alyssa was a half gem human hybrid like Steven. Her mother was Emily Orichalcam a gem who fought in the war with the crystal gems, who also fell in love with a human just like Rose. But just like her she gave her life for her so she could have a physical form. Alyssa spent most of her life with her father, Johnathan Benidect who died recently. Everyone felt sorry for her and gave their condolences to her. She said that her father would always told her stories about her mother and the crystal gems and how they saved the world. She wanted to be a crystal gem just like her mom and she wanted to learn how to control her powers so she sought them out.

So after weeks on the road she came to the kindergarten and found a newly awoken Raven and soon they became traveling companions and friends. Raven wanted to join up again and help Steven and the crystal gems defend earth. "Well, if that's the case then I welcome you both to the crystal gems." Steven said walking up to both of them with his hands out waiting for them to accept, who were shocked along with everyone in the room. Both hesitated at first, of course they will this was a big step and a big decision.

"Well, if you'll have me again… then how can I say no." Raven said as he accepted the hand and shook it. "Hey, it looks like you'll need all the help you need since you sent that message. So what the hell of course I will!" Alyssa exclaimed with joy in her voice, she then and accept the hand with excitement. This caused Steven to smile but he just came to the realization that she said about the message. "What message?" Pearl said with confusion, which all of others were feeling except Garnet who knew what it is and what going to happen next who was feeling terrible. Steven was going to hate himself because of what happens next. "The message I sent to Yellow Diamond." Steven said looking at his team for their reactions.

To Be Continued

AN: What do you thinks going to happen next, how will the others react. What are Raven, Lapis and Alyssa going to do when the shit hits the fan. How long do the others have before Yellow Jadeite comes and what about the rest if the surviving crystal gems. Well your going have to wait for awhile for those answers ok. Also to Breana… really… come on. Anyways thank you guys for your support again and see ya later. And remember tell me me what parings you want to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Past revealed and new threats

AN: Hey guys, it's Chubby here. I know some of you think that because of everything happening in my life that I'll give up on my stories but that's not the case ok. It's hard for me yes… but I'll be letting all of you guys down too so, I can't let that happen. But when the time does come and I'm not updating then you know. And if the chapters are too short I'm sorry but you know, but when the big stuff happens expect longer ones ok. So don't worry and I appreciate all the support and prayers you guys are giving me and my family, it means a lot. And I just want to thank you all. To 20Last-Sparkel it's ok I know what you meant. To Breana it happens to all of us. Anyways enough of the sad stuff let's get what you guy want and love. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Oh and Kyle say hi and thank you too!

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

"YOU WHAT!?" They all yelled in unison with the exception of Garnet. The look in their eyes said it all anger, confusion and shock even from Garnet. This was going to be tough and rough, but it needed to be done. "I sent a message not just homeworld but everywhere and here on earth." Steven said in a calm and harden tone, he stood by his decision even if they didn't agree on it. He had and needed to do this, even if the people he love hate him in the end. If he had to be the warrior he needed to be, he needed to do things that will be questionable. "STEVEN, WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A RECKLESS AND IDIOTIC THING, YOUR MOTHER WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING!?"Pearl yelled in a harsh tone which shocked everyone even herself, that was the last straw for Steven.

"I DID IT BECAUSE IT'S WHAT MY MOM WOULD DO!" Steven yelled back her which shocked everyone to their core, none most then Pearl. Everyone was more shocked with the exception of Raven and Alyssa who just got here, that Steven yelled at Pearl in anger. "Do you know how many times I hear you guys talk about her and say I should be more like her! Then you yell at me because I did something she would do in a heartbeat because I did it! I KNOW I'M NOT HER BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IT TO MY FACE!" Steven yelled as he began to walk towards her which caused her to back up in fear. Amethyst and Lapis were about to step in but Garnet stopped them.

Both were shocked and about to say something at this but were silenced by Garnet who shook her head. They were hesitate but complied, whatever was going to happen was going to happen. "I love you guys with all my heart you know that, but I can't always be the same snot nose kid you always have to protect. And I know deep down none of really wanted that job ether. Did you?" Steven said in a calm but sadden tone. The crystal gems were shocked, is that what he really thought. "Steven none of-." Pearl was about to say but Steven interrupted with his hand in the air which made her stop.

"You guys can lie all you want, your good at that. All three of you have been keeping secrets from me, you know what I'm talking about. I know that you have no right to tell me, but what hurts is that you don't trust me the way I trust you guys. And I don't think… I can be on this team if that's how it is." Steven said with saddens coming from his tone. Pearl look shocked and horrified, Amethyst was the same while Garnet had an emotionless expression but tears could be seen seeping from her shades. The rest of the others didn't know what was going on but they knew that it was personal.

Raven the motioned for Alyssa and Lapis to follow him out the door. They followed but Lapis looked at Steven with sadness in her eyes, it pained her to see someone she cares for in pain. But she knew that this wasn't the place or time right now, so she would wait when he's ready. She left with the others going unnoticed by them. Everyone was quiet, this whole kitchen was silent waiting for someone to say something. "We… just thought that it didn't mattered or that you didn't care." Pearl said in a solemn and sad tone that felt like it was breaking her heart.

"That I didn't care, that I didn't even want to know the pain you guys suffered!? How you had a husband and a daughter, the reason that you left homeworld because they were taken from you! How Garnet was part of the royal guard for Yellow Diamond, the person that wanted my mom more dead than anyone! How you guys lie to me everyday right I my face, I know I may haven't been the sharpest tool in the shed but… still. For you guys to hide everything from me didn't hurt, it's that you didn't thing to consider me important enough to let me know the real you." Steven said with tears coming down his face.

The others were speechless and felt like their hearts were being crushed, who knew that their past would catch up to them like this. Pearl had a husband and a family, Garnet was apart of the royal guard before the crystal gems. But what did Amethyst hide, the fact that she knew about all this and didn't even bother to tell Steven. That's what Amethyst was feeling, that she couldn't even tell the one she considered a little brother and that she probably ruined that. Garnet knew that this was going to happen and knew that she had this coming, she did it to protect him but in reality it was hurting him. And they were the cause of it.

"I could never stop loving any of you but… I need some time to think. If that I need to be on this team or… not." Steven said in a grim expression, he began to walk towards the front door to leave. No one tried to stop him, Pearl then started to sob on the floor. Amethyst went to comfort her and began to cry as well but had to stay strong for Pearl. Garnet just stood there and cried as well. Steven didn't turn around since he knew that it would break his heart even more. He that he was going to hate himself. And like that he stormed off out the door. "What are we going to do Garnet?" Amethyst asked in a teary-eyed tone. "We… wait and hope he can forgive us." Garnet said with tears still coming down her face. She then began to walk towards her room.

Outside The House

Once Steven was finally outside he began to storm off towards the beach ignoring the others. Lapis was about to chase him down but Raven got in her way, she was about to move around him but stopped when he started to share some of his wisdom. "Miss Lapis I don't think he needs something else worry about, he just needs time." Raven said in a calm tone, deep down Lapis knew he was right but still. 'Steven… I just hope you don't have to things now on your own. People who love you are always here.' Lapis thought with a blush and sad expression, as she saw Steven walk across the beach alone.

Steven was angry, angry at himself mostly. He hurt the ones he love by just opening up old wounds. He knew it was wrong but he had to know if he wanted to stay on this team. He looked deep into his mom's memories and saw that Pearl really loved her husband and her daughter, that's the whole reason she joined the crystal gems. How Garnet or Ruby and Sapphire were royal guards before they met his mom, to Yellow Diamond no less. And how Amethyst knew and didn't even bother to tell him.

Steven then decided to go where he can think, all by himself. He then whistled loudly then stopped and began to wait. After about a minute a big pink lion came running and tackled him to the ground. Instead of screaming for his life like a normal person he just let out a laugh. "It's good to see you again buddy." Steven said with a smile, if he could always count on someone it was lion. Lion didn't say a thing he rubbed his head on Steven which in his mind was "I missed you". Steven then got up and looked at lion with a serious expression. "You think you can take me to the kindergarten boy." Steven asked while patting lion on the head.

It took about a minute until lion actually did something, he licked Steven on the cheek which wasn't exactly an answer but in his way it was. "Knew I could count on you buddy." Steven said with a weak smile. He then got on lion's back and they were off, not noticing a figure watching them from a distance. "Where are you going lion" the figure said in a small and feminine voice. The figure then decided to find out for her/his self. He or she then proceeded to follow them.

An Hour Later

After an hour of running for lion they were finally here, the kindergarten. This place is where many gems like Amethyst came from, a place to make gem warriors. It looked like a desolated mining quarry but in reality a long time ago that it may not have been that. There were big human shape holes around, that were made from gems who were born from this place. Machines from long ago still here, broken and forgotten. "This is what my mom and the others fought to make sure that didn't happen, right?" Steven asked lion like he was going to talk back. Nothing, no surprise.

Steven and lion then decided to wander around a bit. Soon they found a tiny hill and decided rest there for a bit. Lion laid on the ground trying to get comfortable, Steven then sat on the ground in a meditating position like before. "Lion make sure no one disturbs me, ok?" Steven asked looking at his sleeping feline companion. Steven then smiled, guess that was a yes or maybe. He then decided to do something that was ether stupid or a great idea. He let out a deep breath and exhaled, his eyes and gem start to glow. It looked like he was just sitting there silently but he was in his mindscape, looking for him mom for answers. What no one notice that multiple figures were moving towards them in the distance. And they didn't look human.

In Steven's Mindscape

Steven then opened his eyes to see that he was at his mom's spring again but knew better that it wasn't. The world looked the same overall, still pink and clouds everywhere. "MOM, ARE YOU HERE!" Steven yelled out calling for Rose. He knew that the chances of her still being here when she awoken his powers were slim but still. He waited about a few minutes until he began to lose hope but he didn't notice a figure creeping up on him. He then felt like someone hugging him as was startled at first, but finally figured out who it was. He then turned around to see his mom's beautiful smiling face.

"Mom!" Steven exclaimed in joy as he hugged backed. She smiled and hugged even tighter. After about a minute they finally let go and smiled at each other. "It's good to see you again my little pork chop, and look at you!" Rose said as she began looking at his new look, he looked just like his father back when he was younger. "You're as handsome as your father when he was younger, you must have all the ladies after you now." Rose said with a giggle, she loved teasing her son. Steven began to blush from embarrassment, if only she knew.

The Rose expression then look sadden and became serious. Steven notice the change of expression and got worried, he didn't like it when he sees her like that. "Mom, do you have something to tell me?" Steven asked with concern in his tone, he then looked at Rose who looked right back. "Steven, I think it's time you know about everything. About Pearl's family and how she lost them. About how Ruby and Sapphire were under command of Yellow Diamond and how we met. And about the coming dangers." Rose said in a calm and serious tone. Steven then began to listen very closely, the past was about to be revealed and the uncertain future ahead for all of them.

To Be Continued

AN: The past is about to be revealed and the dangers that lie ahead. Who are the mysterious non human figures closing on Steven and lion. With a team broken and new members, will they be able to help Steven and lion if things go bad. Now to the OC owners… let's talk about parings for your guy's if you want any. Send me a PM or a review and let's get this over with, not that I'm mad of course ok. To those who are curious who's Pearl's daughter guess. And no tell Lexboss or you Dante, let them figure it out. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reasons and something worse than homeworld gems

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello to some of you people who don't like this, its ok. I mean if you don't like it that's fine I mean I surprised I didn't get a flame or something of that nature until now. If you don't like this that's ok, it's a review for a reason. To those who don't want this to be a harem or a pairing you don't like, I'll put a poll later down the road to settle things alright. But like I said I trying to explore new pairings and stuff, I mean you don't see a lot of Steven of other Steven pairings so I just want to test the waters. Also if you pair someone with Garnet doesn't that count for two because of Ruby and Sapphire, I'm just curious. Anyways enough of me talking, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

"Steven, you already know about my past and what I did, but you don't know what the others did before I met them." Rose said looking at her son, who had a grim and serious expression. "Something tells me that what I'm gonna hear is not gonna be good, isn't it?" Steven asked in serious tone. Watching her son closely, he really has changed. "That's up to you Steven, good or bad they're still same people who took care of you for all your life and the ones you still love." Rose said in a calm and sweet tone. Steven then looked at her with a emotionless expression, he then sat down along side Rose so she can begin her story.

"Let's start with someone or some people you grew to look up too, Ruby and Sapphire or Garnet. As you know that they once were on Yellow Diamond's royal guard under Onyx, whom was the reason they joined. Ruby and Sapphire were both made or born if will, around the same time, on a rogue planet that was quite hostile and dangerous for gems. They were left behind along with a rogue gem who was a criminal… Onyx." Rose said as she began to tell the tale of Ruby and Sapphire. Steven was shocked but kept quiet and continued to listen.

"It turned out that Ruby, Sapphire and Onyx were the only on planet so they decided to stick together and survive. They survived on that planet for 100 years until a lone scout ship came and found them." Rose said as she kept telling the take but noticed Steven expression changed to shock. "You were on that scout ship and found them didn't you?" Steven asked as he began to put two and two together. This caused Rose to smile, she decided to continue.

"After leaving the planet all three of them grew closer, some more than others. Soon they returned to homeworld and Onyx was soon arrested for surviving his ordeal and would have been sentence to death but was saved by someone very unexpected… Yellow Diamond. Onyx was saved but felt like he had an obligation to fulfill, he wanted to repay Yellow Diamond and soon became part of the royal guard. Soon Ruby and Sapphire joined as well wanting to be with their friend that helped them survive. All three began to excel incredibly and were soon top of the guard." Rose said remembering all of the things they did when they left that planet. But soon frowned because of what she was going to say next.

"Soon, Yellow Diamond and the whole Diamond Authority changed and things changed along with everything else. Yellow Diamond soon started to crack down on more weak and inferior gems and soon I started to question and say things about the her and the Diamond Authority. And she sent a hit squad to silence me, but I didn't expect to see them with them." Rose said in a sad tone, probably remembering all this was troubling her. Steven was shocked and surprised to learn about this whole thing and was shocked that Ruby and Sapphire or Garnet survived so much. But she said them, what was she getting at? He continued to listen.

"Ruby, Sapphire and Onyx were part of the hit squad sent to kill me Yellow Diamond wanted it to be under the radar and quiet because having killed me would caused a uproar so they came in the night and tried to kill me. But Ruby and Sapphire remembered me and tried to reason with Onyx but he wasn't having any of it. So they fought, but to even the odds they fused. Which was still looked down upon but wasn't as harsh but still. So they fought and it poured into the streets and it got noticed by everyone and the higher ups at the time in the Diamond Authority, who were White Diamond, Black Diamond, Red Diamond, Blue Diamond and finally Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond wanted me and Garnet, who wanted to stay as a fusion to be executed but the fair and honest in the authority whom were White Diamond and Black Diamond stopped it." Rose said still continuing her tale which was quite amazing foe Steven. He was surprised to know that not all of the Diamonds were… well evil.

"Though they did save us from being executed, they couldn't save us from being exiled until we finished are criminal sentence of discovering new planets for the taking. Which was 5000 years which was pretty light for us but still. The damage was already done, I was a major supporter of equality and peace, which caused me to get a many supporters and enemies. Also how Garnet and Onyx were now, Garnet and me were exiled while Onyx was appointed head of the guard. Which is how Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and Red Diamond took over and overthrow White and Black Diamond who escaped with as many of my supporters and those who believed in peace to earth. Which is about the same time we met Pearl." Rose said diving in into history about how the crystal gems were made.

Steven was shocked he knew that his mom had a lot more crystal gems but two Diamonds! That was something else, his mom led that kind of army against Yellow Diamond and her army? That was incredible, but what happened to them? He knew that there were still surviving crystal gems out there but he could have sworn he that most of them died in the war. Rose noticed Steven's expression and knew what was troubling him, and decided to tell him this tale as well

"White and Black Diamond were always the most strong amongst the Diamond Authority and this caused friction between the others. And that soon became hate, so after we left and many of their most loyal warriors and soldiers were gone, they striked. Many gems died on that day, on both sides. Soon White and Black Diamond came to earth and asked for are help. Back then there were only a few crystal gems but we never turned down a plea for help. After telling us what happened White Diamond decided to stay on earth in hiding and Black Diamond went into far space to find his warriors and those loyal to him and White to take back homeworld. That's was 7000 years ago." Rose said in a sadden tone, she and Black Diamond must have been close. Steven was surprised that his mom could work with such amazing and extraordinary gems.

"Soon after the final battle in the war, many gems were… gone and left to find their own path. White Diamond and a few were the lucky ones, they probably found their own path. They might have heard your message and might be coming too. White Diamond is a good and kind hearted old man, even if he is a little goofy. He is a great teacher and mentor." Rose said with a smile remembering all the friends she made along the way. Then that smile disappeared when she remembered all of the gems that weren't those lucky few. Steven noticed this and decided to ask the big whammy question.

"How did Pearl… you know?" Steven asked wondering about the final tale that he wanted to know. Rose had a look surprise on her face she then gave it some thought and decided to tell Steven how it all happened. "I don't know that much though Steven, surprisingly Pearl mostly kept to herself until she got used to us." Rose said which surprised and shocked Steven. He never thought that Pearl would keep secrets from his mom but still…we all have secrets. Rose then started to tell Pearls tale.

"Pearl was a common lower servant class gem until she met someone who she get to love like I do with your father. His name was Achroite, he was a common warrior class gem. They soon fell in love with each, which didn't go unnoticed by the now new rule Diamond Authority. They decided to conceive a child because of their love for each other, but when the baby was born… she was taken away to one of the facilities that did research on gem born children. Her chances of survival were… very slim, so slim that Achroite soon decided that they should leave homeworld. They got a ship but at price, Achroite had to stay and hold Onyx and his guard so Pearl could escape. He… died right in front of her, Pearl soon launched herself into space going anywhere but still filled with sorrow and grief." Rose said in a quiet and sad tone.

"Me and Garnet soon found her drifting in space, broken and wanting to die. It took awhile but she soon got use to us and soon became part of the team. She was extremely royal and a fine and good warrior, she said she had a purpose again. But you could still see the pain and sorrow in her eyes. When we got to earth we were about to call homeworld but decided against when we saw how this world was. We decided that we would protect it and it people and creatures, we decided that we've had enough and made the crystal gems. Soon others joined us and we fought against Yellow Diamond and her new Diamond Authority, and we won… but at a price. So that's what they kept from you Steven, whether you hate them or love this is completely up to you." Rose said as she ended the tales of how all this came to be.

Steven was shocked and now felt terrible, terrible because of what he said to the others. If only he knew… if only he knew how much they suffered. And how Amethyst tried to keep a secret not because of how they didn't trust him but because they didn't want him to know about how much pain they suffered. Steven should have knew better before he started to say something like them not trusting him enough. Steven then started to clench his hands hard, if only he knew! Tears started to flow down his face his jaw clenching in ager because of his stupidity and ignorance. Rose noticed this and decided to ease his pain.

"Steven, it may look bad now. But what you did was right though, they needed to see you as you not me. Love hurts too Steven, and you love them as they love you. They need to see that you're Steven Universe and not just Rose Quartz son." Rose said in a calm and kind tone, she then smiled and kissed him on his forehead. Steven then stopped crying and wiped his eyes, his mom was right he needed to prove once and for all that he was Steven Universe. He needed people to follow him not because he was the son of Rose Quartz, but because they can follow him for being him.

Rose's smiled turned into horror and then Steven felt like his stomach was hit by a train. "ARGHH!" Steven yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground like something hit him. "STEVEN YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW!" Rose exclaimed in a fearful and panic tone, Steven looked at her and saw that she was serious and decided to do what she said. He got it his mediating position and he cave his mom a last look. "Take care of them and everyone, my little porkchop." Rose said with a smile, putting all her faith in her son. Steven felt like a million bucks after she said that, he then smiled at her. His world began to grow dark signaling him that he was waking up. Time to see what all the hoopla is.

In The Real World

Steven was awaken to see a sight that frighten him. He saw lion on the ground clearly hurt and bloodied, this caused his blood to boil in anger who would do something like this!? He began to look around him and was even more frighten, he was surrounded by multiple figures but that wasn't just it. The looked to be some kind of disfigured monsters, they had multiple hands legs, hands, arms, eyes all in many sizes. But what scared him the most is that they looked… like gems! He then decided to look in his mom's memories to find out what these things were. His gem and eyes began to glow and he began to look. And what he found caused his expression to changed into horror. THEY WERE GEM FUSION MUTATIONS!

Steven then summoned his mom's sword and shield and got in a combat stance. He's only looked back his mom's close combat techniques and styles not sword or weapons but he didn't have time to look them up. He was clearly outnumbered and even though he took out Jasper that was a single gem and not a fusion. By the looks of it there were over 90 or more, he didn't have a chance. Maybe if lion wasn't out of commission… maybe. He gave it some thought and knew he could go against a couple of them but his strength and powers could only get him so far. He finally came up with something, a signal! He could signal the others, he knew Lapis and the new guys would come but… the rest is up for debate. To signal them he would have to do something risky. But if he wanted a chance he needed to take it! Whatever happens next will be dangerous.

To Be Continued

AN: What's worse than homeworld gems? Will the others get to him in time and will everything be hunky dory or no. Will Steven still be in the crystal gems and when are Yellow Jadeite and the others coming? Will Raven and Alyssa prove themselves to the others. Find out next time on drag- OH wrong one sorry! Anyways to those who wish to have certain parings for their OCs, we'll figure that out when Steven is finally paring ok. There will be poll later down the line alright? So anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review, good or bad. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Something unexpected

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hey guys I'm not accepting OCs right but that doesn't me you can't help. My own OCs need designs but there are a lot so any help would be appreciated. White and Black Diamond are taken by myself and my brother but the rest like Blue Diamond, Red Diamond and Onyx are up for grabs though. Now I can't play favorites so it's first come first serve, sorry. Also I know that it's way down the line but… people will probably die in this story. Whether you want your OCs to live is up to you ok? I'll PM you if the option will come up ok? So don't worry alright? For others that aren't OCs… well you have to keep reading to find out. And another thing, there's a mini battle in this nothing to major or fancy. If it sucks I'm sorry but hey, you learn as you go. Now you know the drill… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Steven didn't even know how this happened!? One minute he's tearing up and having a heart to heart talk with his mom and next he's facing down about a 100 or less FUSION MUTATIONS! How could they all get here unless… PERIDOT! She must have landed right by here and did something, or they could have been in dormant and the recent gem activity awoken them!? Ether way he needed help if he wanted any chance against these guys. The came in all shapes and sizes, big and small, but still very dangerous and unpredictable. But these Fusion mutants were different than the ones his mom and the others encountered before.

They seemed less… well animalistic and primal. Like they were waiting for something, but he still had his shield and sword out just in case. They took out lion which still ticked him off, what if you saw your one best friends and pet on the ground bloodied and bruised!? He had to think tactically about this, if he and lion wanted to make it out of here alive. It's amazing and fortunate that lion was still alive but they weren't out of thee woods yet. He could use his super speed and strength to get lion out of here and regroup with the others but that was risky.

By how many there are he may have a problem too. Also they might follow him to the others and the more importantly into Beach City. "Then we'll have a real major problem after that." Steven said to himself, he was nervous. They needed to keep these things in the kindergarten if they wanted a chance. So he could probably get lion and get him out of the kindergarten and come right back and signal the others. He could probably hold them off for about 30 minutes or less, but in the end it will be up to the others to save him. Steven decided to risk it and save him and get him out of here. His eyes and gem start to glow. After he did that he was about to break into a sprint but was stopped because of a loud scream.

"AHHHH!" Someone screamed, the voice sounded frighten and very familiar. He looked at where the voice was coming from and was shocked and horrified to find that it was Connie! Connie was cute girl around or was around Steven's age before his awakening. She had long dark brown skin that reached to her waist and she had brown skin as well. She was wearing red round glasses and wore a white and mint green dress with a mint green bow at the top. She also wore yellow knee high socks with peach boots.

"HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!" Connie screamed as she was being surrounded by multiple mutants into a corner. Multiple emotions and thoughts were going through him. Anger, horror, fear and many other things like why and how she's here. He didn't even gave a second thought he did what he does, save people. He broke into a sprint at super speed, everything seemed to slow down. He saw that mutants were all starting to notice Connie and started to move towards her. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her or anyone else.

Connie was… someone very close to him. He remembered the day he first met her, he saved from a falling boulder and he kinda had a crush on her from there. Who wouldn't, she was pretty, smart and very brave. She was always there for him, more then most people. She was with him when they first fused together. It felt… amazing, it was them together but it also felt like they were alone. In some cases on homeworld and other gem controlled planets, fusion is considered an act of affection or love. So does that mean she loves him, does he love her?

After this whole awakening and them getting Lapis, he… didn't even know anymore. He still likes her a lot but… it's just that something feels different now. He's been acting very differently since the whole thing happened, and not just physically ether. He'll have to think on this later, Connie needed his help! He saw that one of the mutants was about to strike Connie! He began to see red after that, first they attack lion and now they're about to attack his best friend! Steven was a peaceful kind of guy but there are three things you don't do to tick him off. One: Attack innocent people and creatures without any good reason, two: Attack the people and creatures he cares about and the final reason, three: ATTACK THE PEOPLE HE LOVES!

(Play Haruka Kanata By Unlimits)

When Steven finally made it to Connie he summoned his sword and shield and was right in front of her. Connie's expression changed from scared and terrified to shock. Steven then jumped in the air and came down with his sword and brought it down with such force and velocity it cut the mutant clean in half, after a minute it poofed into its gem which looked to be a mixed and deformed kind of gem. The other mutants then got in a wild and unbridled rage and charged, this caused Connie to become quite afraid and terrified but that changed when Steven picked her up and used his super strength to jump with all his might which was quite high.

Everything seemed to slow down for her, like time was slowing down her. She looked at her savior and blushed, he was quite handsome. Though she never met him until now, she felt like she's met him before. He looked very familiar and the way he moved and fought… he was clearly a gem. But she only knows one gem that could summon a shield like that. Was this person Steven!? She couldn't dwell on this now because they land at their destination and it was in front of lion. She gasped at his condition. Steven then helped Connie down and ran up to lion and pick him up over his left shoulder.

This shocked Connie because of seeing how strong he was, if this person was Steven then he has changed very much. Steven then got backed to Connie and put her over his right shoulder which caused her to blush and let out a quiet squeak. He then jumped again the air but this time a few mutants jumped as well right on their tail! "LOOK OUT!" Connie yelled out trying to warn Steven about the oncoming danger. Steven noticed this and had to think quick, he then came up with something but it was risky. But they were toast if he didn't do it.

"Hold on to lion, tightly and don't let go I'll be back!" Steven said in a simple and serious tone of voice. Connie was confused, why did he say that? She then found out why as he threw then into the air, which caused her to scream in terror and hold on to lion and tight as she can. Which caused him to have the urge to sit on his master. While they were in the air Steven summoned his shield and threw it at one the oncoming mutants, which was luckily enough to ricocheted to another mutant. After that he summoned his sword on his left hand and his gauntlet on his right and he fell to the last two mutants coming at him!

One tried to hit him but Steven interrupted the punch with his own gauntlet powered punch! This caused both of them to be blown away from each other from the mini shockwave and sent the mutant heading to the ground at high speed. The last mutant wasn't heading towards Steven but the unprotected Connie and lion! Steven acted fast and threw his sword at the mutant but overshot it! The sword was heading towards lion and Steven was to far away to do anything!

"LION!" Steven yelled out to his unconscious feline companion to warn him about the oncoming danger. Steven began to dive and make his way to them but he knew he wasn't going to make it in time, but he had to try! But before the sword could hit it's mark Connie intercepted it and grabbed it! This shock Steven, but what happens next will shock him even more! Connie grabbed the sword and pierced it right into the oncoming mutant chest! The mutant then fell to towards the ground like it's other comrades before it with the sword still inside it. Steven didn't have time to lollygag and dove right to the other to catch them. 'Girls… are super scary. Connie handled that blade like she was trained, but that's impossible… right? Steven thought as he grabbed both of them and head towards the ground.

(End Of Song)

After about a few seconds they finally were on the ground, which was a good distance from the kindergarten but not that far. They were about 5 or 8 minutes away from it but mutants could still run as fast as a normal gem, so he had to be quick. He put lion on the ground very gently and helped Connie on the ground who looked very mad. "ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!?" Connie yelled in anger as she got very close into his face, she had to tippy toe to try and reach. Steven had a shocked and frighten expression, he was right… girls are scary.

"Look I'm sorry Connie but it was the only way for us to survive! I couldn't fight them with you and lion with me, that would put you two in danger and probably gotten all of us killed! Look I'm sorry but it was the only way." Steven said in a calm and serious tone which startled Connie. She was shocked at how forceful and calm tone but they way and how he looked shocked her even more. His eye were… beautiful and had a glow to them and looked familiar. He used Steven's shield and his sword, he had the energy around him that Steven had also but what was dead ringer was his eyes.

The way his eyes were they were exactly the same as Steven, but they weren't ether. They had the look of a aged and experienced person, but still had that Steven shine to them. She then decided to test if this person was really Steven, this was ether really stupid or… something she'll regret if this isn't Steven. She knew this was bold even for her but… the chances of them getting out of this alive were slim. But she may never get another chance, so it was risk she was going to take. She began to get very close to his face which caused him to become very tense and blush.

"C-connie what are yo-?" Steven was about to say but was interrupted by something he wasn't expecting… CONNIE WAS KISSING HIM! Steven's brain literally went dark, he didn't know what to do, who would! Should he kiss back or should he try to stop it!? It wasn't that he liked it or the fact that a bunch of super powered mutant gem monsters were the problem no. Over a few seconds he decided to hell with it, so he kissed back. Which surprised her but she didn't stop, she put her arms around his neck while he put her hands on her waist.

It seemed like everything around them stopped, it was just them… alone together in their own world. The kiss was soft and felt wonderful, it felt like hot and cold were together. This was both their first kiss, well not exactly but that was from their parents and in Steven's case his guardians or Garnet in general. While they both were kissing both were oblivious to the faint glow in Steven's gem. Then all of a sudden they were both covered by a blinding white light. Which meant only one thing, Stevonnie has returned. And she were powered up and had a new look.

To Be Continued

AN: Well… that was unexpected, am I right. Now before most of you get pissed because that I picked a paring without a poll that's not the case ok. Like I said there's going a lot of everything with Steven ok? I wouldn't just do that right away alright, I'm not that much of a chubby bastard. So Stevonnie has appeared and Steven and Connie kicked some mutant butt, but how will she look and how she'll now since Steven got an upgrade, will she have new abilities? Now that's where you guys come in, I need ideas and a design for her. So PM or leave a review to tell me ok? Also before someone gets pissed that they didn't dance… well tough shit. I'll explain it in the next chapter I promise ok. So I'll be waiting for your ideas and thoughts, and you know I think it's about time we check on are other gems. Don't you think? Also I'll be taking a break as well, but that doesn't mean I won't be working on the next chapter. So I'll be back about a week or two alright? I want to spend time with my family and Kyle, also he's doing good too. See ya and thanks for reading. And do please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The rest

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello, I know I said I was taking a break which I am because I'm going to see a live WWE event but I didn't want leave you guys hanging so here you go. It's not exactly a Steven chapter because like I said, need ideas for Stevonnie. But enough about that, this will be an OC chapter and how everything is now. So yeah, if it's longer then usually then your welcome. The next one will be where all the action is ok I promise. But I'm going to see big guys beat the crap out of each other so I'll be busy, but that doesn't mean I won't work on the next chapter ok. So still send me your ideas cuz I really need help. You know the drill, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

In Space Around Mars

The lone homeworld ship was still traveling the same page as last time which was beginning to piss off most it's passengers and crew, mostly the pilot. We look inside to see Obsidian fiddling with the controls in the bridge which looked to be a wreck. "OBSIDIAN, ARE WE GOING TO MAKE IT TO EARTH THIS CENTURY!?" Yelled someone in a very commanding tone and feminine voice, this came from Yellow Jadeite. The voice was behind the bridges entrance which was starting to irritate Obsidian.

"I swear… one of these days, I'm going to crash us head on with a sun or a star. Just keep pushing it my dear Yellow Jadeite, just keep pushing." Obsidian said a irritated tone, which sounded like he had a British accent. Over few seconds the door opened to reveal a very ticked and irritated Yellow Jadeite. She began to walk towards Obsidian who ignored her trying to fix the problem. When she finally made it to him she tapped her foot very aggressively waiting for him to answer her or notice her. This was making him more annoyed and decided to give his report so she could leave and let him work in peace.

"Well captain, we have a severely damage navigational system and are light speed capabilities are non existence now because of the last mission we were on. After the dog fight we had with the renegades ship are shields were heavily damage so when or if we get done with this upcoming mission we might have to go straight to the nearest gem controlled planet to get parts so I could fix all this crap! I give us a while before we get to our destination. Oh and the reason we're going slow is because I'm placing all the power to the Brig and the thrusters because of all of your guys bitching wanting us to go faster and that I don't want a big escape and for us to fight for are lives… so please. LET ME WORK IN PEACE MY DEAR CAPTAIN!" Obsidian yelled at his commanding officer. Who didn't look faze at all.

"You done now?" Yellow Jadeite said simply calm tone, looking at Obsidian with an eyebrow up. After about a minute Obsidian let out a defeated sigh, he then got up looking at Yellow Jadeite. "Yeah… I'm good captain." Obsidian said in a apologetic tone. She nodded and was about to leave and let him to continue his work but was stopped by him asking a very good and honest question. "Jadeite, are we really going to earth? And that we have to fight the son of Rose Quartz? Obsidian asked in a calm like tone. This didn't surprised her, it was only a matter of time for one of the members of her team would express their concerns.

It's not everyday you are ordered to hunt the son of homeworlds most wanted war criminal. To all gems Rose Quartz wasn't bad or evil but and idol and a inspiration even to homeworld gems, even if she believed in peace and never killed any of her opponents. She was a formidable leader and fight, guess that's why she was supposed to take White or Black Diamond's place when ether one of them died. It was an honor and a great privilege to be asked to take over when a Diamond dies or retires, not being a Diamond doesn't matter. It's a role and a job to watch, protect and lead all of gem kind. Rose Quartz was a lovable and honorable gem, all gems of each class and even hybrid gems who didn't want anything to do with their brethren.

Which was rumored to be what Rose Quartz's son was, but everything was speculation and rumors. The only thing they know about this Steven Universe is that he's the son of Rose Quartz and part of the crystal gems who were rumored to be gone. He said that they took out a three man team who were there to check on a long dormant and secret cluster that Yellow Diamond placed there before the war even began. Guess that's one of the reasons she and most of the Diamond Authority took over. As much as she hate to admit… her mother is kind of a bitch.

Most of the homeworld gems hated being under her and the new Diamond Authority's rule but we're to afraid to stand up against them and her. But this son of Rose Quartz might be the spark that would start a wild fire of a rebellion. That's why her mother has ordered them to kill him and his crystal gems, even though she didn't want to do it. Rose Quartz was a revolutionary and leader that people would follow to the end, if her son was anything like his mother they would have major trouble. Nobody wanted another blood war, and civil war for that matter.

"Yes Obsidian, we are." Yellow Jadeite said in a calm and serious tone with a serious and worried expression. This caused some concern with Obsidian but also something else in his mind, something that he's been waiting for a long time. That this son of Rose Quartz is like his mother, someone that could help him save his wife's race and family. If he was really like her then he would be a great ally, he needed to kill Yellow Diamond and save his family's race. He owned them that much, and he'll succeed by any means necessary. But if he like his mother than he might need some convincing to let him join him.

"Do you think he's like his mother though, do you captain?" Obsidian asked wanting to know what she thought about him. Yellow Jadeite had a look of surprise and confusion, what did she thought about him. He was her target and the son of her mother's worst enemy. He had a legacy to live up to like she did, she couldn't say if that was good or bad. To think in that both of them will meet in battle like their mothers before them. She just stood there for about a minute until she opened her mouth to speak. "I think me and him have a great legacy to uphold, and I hope we both can live up to it." Yellow Jadeite said as she left the room, leaving Obsidian to his thoughts and what she said.

Meanwhile Down In The Brig

The Brig was dim and depressing as before, though this time no one was screaming and shouting. By the looks of it everyone was asleep or just trying to rest. Even though some of them can't actually sleep that's doesn't mean they can't try. Some might be mediating and other things. Soren was trying to mediate along with Apatite and Citrine, they got tired of arguing. After a while Apatite fell asleep and soon Soren and Citrine followed. Even though gems don't need sleep they do it to enter their inner gem subconscious to do others things, training or spent their time alone.

Jewel and Celestine were on the other hand were enjoying the quiet. Celestine was probably the only one that was close to a leader in their little group. Soren was a good guy and a awesome fight but he was a little to hot headed, Apatite was a really good fight as well her abilities help as well but she's content with just following anyone's lead the same with Citrine. Jewel ether knew that or she just didn't care. It's hard to imagine that a ragtag group like them gave Yellow Diamond a run for her money that she had to send her personal hunters after them.

Celestine didn't want to be a leader, she would have gladly give the job to some else but Soren was the only willing one. It was so simple, all they had to do was go to earth and join the crystal gems but they were ambushed by Yellow Jadeite and her team. They gave a good fight but they weren't strong enough, if a few of them fused then maybe. Yellow Jadeite has the best team of hunters in the known universe, the untamed and wild Obsidian, the warrior of the shadows Blue Cobalt. The warrior with undying loyalty Xenotime, and of course the daughter of Yellow Diamond… Yellow Jadeite. They were the best right next to Onyx, who personally trained her.

So the chances of them beating any of them or all of them were slim to none. But with the help if the crystal gems, maybe. All of them has heard stories about the line group of renegades that turned into an incredible army that fought for peace and equality. And how Rose Quartz stopped the advancements of Yellow Diamond and her Diamond Authority. She made even the most thick headed and loyal to the Diamond Authority respect her, because of many things. Her leadership, her strategic mind and most of all her heart. That's what Rose Quartz was, but would her son be the same?

They knew nothing of him but that he claims to be the son of Rose Quartz. Many people thought that Rose Quartz died after the war and gave up hope, but maybe this Steven Universe might give them all that. Even though she's never met him before she could tell that he was good person. Call it a hunch but maybe she was wrong and maybe she wasn't? All of them have reasons for going to earth, to help fight, to find something or someone, and to have a new home and life. They all want a new life. If he truly is her son then he has some big shoes to fill. She just hope that they fit.

On Earth Midwest

White Diamond was having a nice cup of tea on a lone prairie hill with his feline companion tiger. Tiger was resting on the ground tired of all the running she's done, she must of got excited to hear that her friend lion was awaken. White Diamond and Rose made them on the same day together, so them being close wasn't surprising. White did teach Rose that of course, White and Rose were very close that White thought of her as a daughter then a student.

It all happened when Rose was born, on homeworld. She was just a normal scout class gem but that all changed when they met. White Diamond thought that she had potential and had her become her personal scout. During that time White Diamond wasn't a kind hearted old man, he was a hard and fair leader but that changed when Rose decided to become his student. Guess they both learned something from each other, and that's how they met each other.

White's view changed along with Black and they decided that if ether one of them died or retired that Rose would take the mantle of Pink Diamond. Being a Diamond wasn't just a rank or what your gem was, it was about being a leader and a protector. Her being a big supporter of peace and equality wasn't to like upon, an her being a low class of gem didn't help ether. This caused some friction in the Diamond Authority, which led to now. When Rose and Garnet were trialed to be executed him and Black immediately stopped it, but the other Diamond's wouldn't be pleased with that and that would have caused more problems. So he discovered something terrible that pained him to do but would protect Rose and Garnet.

It hurt him to do it but he had no choice, he was forced to exiled them to service. That way they would at least have a chance, when it comes to Yellow Diamond and the other Diamonds. When did they become so… cold, they were never like that when they came it the Diamond Authority. That's didn't mean Black Diamond was cold ether but at least he had an excuse. Black Diamond used to have a family but… since they were organic, they grew old. What hurts more than watching the ones you love, is watching and not doing anything. After that Black became cold and distant, but that changed when he joined the Authority. Black was probably second oldest in the Authority, so he and White got along well.

They enjoyed their time together, playing strategy games and sparing. But what both loved was teaching when they visit education centers for young gems. And helping the young Diamonds with everything else. It was good during those times but that all changed when Yellow Diamond and the others wanted to conquer worlds. Before they would colonize a world that didn't have any intelligent life or another colonizing race on it but they convinced him and Black. And soon after that they became conquers, not the wise, plentiful and warrior like race they were once were.

Over a century later during Rose and Garnet's service him and Black were about to overrule the conquer law and about to call of their forces back to homeworld but Yellow Diamond and the rest of the Authority made their move. They and warriors and soldiers who were loyal to them attacked and tried to assassinate them and take over and put through blame on Rose, but they didn't account the rest of the military forces that were still loyal to them. Him and Black had the most manpower, while Yellow Diamond and the others had more weaponry. So it was decided that they would escape and find a new place to set up base considering that the ones on homeworld was compromised.

They left with as many of their warriors and gems who were willing to fight. So they left and found earth, to their surprise they found out that Rose and a couple others had became renegades and decided to defend this planet. Black and myself didn't care because technically they were all renegades now. It was decided that Black Diamond would take most of their forces to go find some more of their supporters that were in a wild space or on the edge of it to find them and ask them for help. A couple of gems and warriors decided to stay on earth and some of Rose's forces joined Black Diamond. But what surprised everyone is when White Diamond decided to stay on earth.

He decided to see earth and wanting to see why Rose saw in it. Also because he wanted to them to continue their training which was cut short because of the exile. Black Diamond understood but didn't like it, so he promised that he'll be back with an army to help take back homeworld. So he left to loo for allies to the stars and beyond. That was a lifetime ago, ether he was still looking or he and his forces are long dead. He hoped it was the first one. He helped defending earth and teaching Rose and when her training was completed, he left knowing that Rose was strong enough to take on Yellow Diamond and the other Diamonds in a fight. When the war was over White Diamond retired and hid in the Rocky Mountains with tiger and was happy.

Until he felt something 12 years ago, like a light of a star was extinguish. He knew that Rose had died, but also felt something else. It felt like a tiny spark, the spark felt weak but had great potential behind it. He knew before Rose died that she had a child. Gem males could have offspring with organic females without a problem, but females were a different story. For females to have a child with a male organic the female would have to make womb in their body just like for gem males. But when it's time for the baby to be born the mothers to give it's life and physical form for the baby. That's why it's rare to see a gem hybrid from the mother. But by the looks of it Rose didn't care.

Rose was special like that, not caring for herself but about others. She died being what she always wanted to be… a mother. White Diamond mourned, he lost a student, a daughter and the universe lost a light of hope, but also gained a new hope. After finishing his tea and looking at the past he decided that it was time to go. "Alright my dear tiger let's get going." White Diamond said as he got on get and she got up stretching and yawned. She then took off like a the wind.

Not To Far

Emerald was resting in a tree in a forest of strong trees. She was looking up in the air wondering about her friend Garnet, she and Garnet go way back during the Civil War. Emerald was a rookie warrior when she came with Black and White Diamond, still in training. She stayed behind because she wanted to help defend earth, and she was assigned to Garnet. They had a rocky start but soon became good friends and more like sisters. So close that Garnet shared that she was actually a fusion which Emerald took pretty well.

After the war there were so few crystal gems left that some left earth and others decided to travel around to see why they were fighting for it. She found what she loved about this planet and it was it's plant life. Emerald said goodbye to her best friend and traveled around the world, she was currently in Oregon enjoying the wilderness when all of a sudden Steven's message came. And she took off wanting to see what's going on and what Garnet is up too. After stretching out her arms and her legs she broke into a sprint and was off.

Beach City

After the whole fight Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl decided to sulk in their rooms which caused Alyssa and Lapis to help them while Raven decided to mediate. When Lapis and Alyssa were done they all decided to kill some time. Raven was still meditating, Lapis was sitting by the window waiting for Steven while Alyssa on the other hand was watching a weird show about a doctor portrayed by a British actor by the name of David Tennant, strange wonder Who that was. After a few minutes of peace it was shattered by a loud rumbling sound and the floor started to shake. This caused some alarm and they all got ready foe an attack but nothing came but more shaking.

The door to Garnet's room wax burst opened to show a terrified and worried Garnet. This caused the others to be alarm and a little frighten. "Miss Garnet what's going on, are we being attacked!?" Raven asked the frighten looking fusion. She didn't say anything but just stood there emotionless, now the others were more worried and troubled then before. "Steven is in trouble!" Garnet said to the others breaking the silence. This caused everyone to pay attention to what she was going to say next, none more then Lapis.

To Be Continued

AN: That was for you Dark holt, I'm a chubby dude of my word. So the others are coming, both good and bad. How will the crystal gems react when they see the new Stevonnie. Well I don't know ether so… a little help, please. I'll be gone next week because I love WWE ok, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to keep writing or message back your ideas. So thank you for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Memories and alone together

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Sup ladies and gentlemen and other young or old people, I have returned from my trip. Also forgot to tell you guys I live on a native american reservation so for me to see the WWE event I had to go to the nearest city which is quite far, so yeah. Also I got a couple of ideas from some of you and I decided to mesh them together for Stevonnie, so everyone wins. Also I was wondering if you guys want chapters just about the others pasts or the OCs, just a chapter dedicated to them. Each chapter would be focused on a certain character or OC. On who… well leave a review or PM me to tell me your thoughts and opinions. Because like I said, this isn't just my story you guys can help too. Also if you do want those chapters just straight up and tell me ok, don't be afraid of me deflating your ideas. So if we do this I will put the chapter dedicated for them just randomly ok? Also if this chapter is small I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you guys an update and to introduce Onyx and the new Stevonnie. The new Stevonnie along with Raven and Alyssa will show you what they're made of. I don't think I need to tell you what happens next… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I love doing that!

On Homeworld

Homeworld, where the most gems come from and the main force of the military came from. Long ago homeworld was once a peaceful and democratic world where most gems were considered equal but now, it's a under a tyrannical rule. In the beginning there were three Diamonds that began the homeworld government, Silver Diamond, Purple Diamond and young White Diamond. It began simple enough, they were the ones that help govern the government and the military but that all changed when they started to colonize new planets.

Soon colonizing became conquering, after that things changed. The homeworld that once believed in peace and democracy was now a world that conquers worlds. The Diamond Authority wasn't always like that, each one were give the title and duty of being a Diamond because they earned it. White Diamond was because he helped them discover space travel, Silver Diamond originally found the idea of using other planets to make or born new gems without using their planet's resources. Purple Diamond help discover the art of fusing and was a major diplomat.

Even the newest Diamonds earned their way in by doing something great. Black Diamond was in the first gem contact war with a aggressive organic race and was a war hero because of that. Blue Diamond was a highly educated scholar and helped discover new planets for kindergartens and new territories in space, Red Diamond was a highly feared warrior. This caused some to call her Blood Diamond during the wars or invasions she took place in. Even Yellow Diamond helped then far with her high intellect with science and her research with fusion.

All of them were once something else, and even friends or in some cases… lovers. Silver and Purple Diamond fell in love and shortly after resigned and retired and gave their positions to Blue and Yellow Diamond. They retired in deep space were they started a family, but when the civil war happened they disappeared without a trace. Soon after they left it was decided that the Authority should expand and so it did, starting with Black Diamond and later with Red. They all became close like a family, but when things became clear on what they wanted… that bond was broken.

After the civil war things became worse on homeworld, higher gem started to become arrogant and looked down upon lower class gems. This caused lower gems to look at the higher gems with hate and fear. And imagine what happened when Steven's message came to homeworld and the other gem controlled planets, chaos. Gems were outraged and overjoyed to hear that Rose Quartz had a son, and who was offering a home and a new life. This caused some who fought in the war to be outrage and angry, and demanded that a full force of gem warriors be dispatched to settle this matter.

Of course those who secretly supported Rose and what she did were overjoyed and did what any sensible being would do, leave. But of course the Diamond Authority weren't just going to let this happen and so they made even more strict laws. Leaving homeworld or any other gem controlled planet without proper documentation was now a more stricter law now with the punishment of imprisonment and countless years of service. Any form of propaganda related to Rose Quartz or her crystal gems would be seized and destroyed and the person who has said propaganda will be imprisoned. A more brutal curfew was put in place, but all these laws made people want to leave even more. This of coursed made Onyx's live a living hell now. He and his guard have been trying their best to keep down the fire but with the number of gems trying to leave and with the Diamond Authority breathing down their necks it was beginning to be more hard.

Onyx was in his office sitting behind his big desk filling out paperwork with a data pad with a grim and annoyed expression on his face. Onyx was about 6.00 or less, he was a very tall and intimidating gem. He had long dark hair that he kept at bay with a red headband, his skin was dark brown. His gem was pitch black and located behind his neck. His face was well defined and was handsome but had a look of an aged and experienced look of warrior, his most interesting feature was a scar over his left eye. He had jet black eyes without a look of emotion in them. He wore what looked to be Spartan black metal muscle armor, he also wore a grey colored tunic that he wore under his armor. On his arm he had simple black leather gauntlets, but all his fingers had fingers bands on both his hand, all were black except hid right index finger. That finger band was blue.

"Onyx sir, you have a new report from her majesty Yellow Diamond." Said a voice from a small intercom on his desk. Onyx then let out sigh, these days things must have been really hard if he isn't to thrilled to get a report from Yellow Diamond herself. The man treated her like a god and kissed the very ground she walked on, for him to act like this must be serious. "Very well, send it to my data pad." Onyx ordered the gem on the other side of the intercom. Without a single word from the other side the com went silent and Onyx's data pad had a new message on the screen.

Before he opened the message he looked at a picture on his desk, a picture that was taken almost a lifetime ago for him. It was a picture of him as a young rookie guard… with his close friends. Ruby and Sapphire, two people that he considered family even when they attacked him. They were like little sisters to him and he was big brother to him. The headband and the blue finger band came from then as gifts when they graduated. He didn't blame them for siding with Rose, he blamed that witch Rose Quartz though! If she hadn't spread her words of peace and propaganda then maybe Ruby and Sapphire wouldn't have joined her and been exiled!

Before he met them he was a simple and talented thief, a thief that bit off more he can chew. The reason he was sentenced on that planet was because he stole something very valuable and very dangerous, that he was stealing for a rouge planet they were at war with. And that was a very punishable law with the punishment as death. Before he could get to his clients he was captured and was supposed to be executed on the spot, but it turned out that they thought that was to good for him. So they decided to leave for dead on an abandoned gem controlled planet, which was very dangerous to gems and the original species that originally lived there, no wonder they were very willing to leave the planet for them.

So after they left him for dead he began to wonder the planet and found a local kindergarten and found out that it wasn't as abandoned as he thought. He found two small child like gems that were hiding in a hole, they were Ruby and Sapphire. And they were afraid and smaller than they were now. At first they were afraid and were very wary at him, even though he was a thief he did have a heart and he wasn't just going let two kids defend themselves on this planet. So he stayed with them and defended them against the elements and predators. Soon enough they started to trust him and so they began to get to know each other. Soon they all became the best of friends.

He began to teach them how to survive and fight, which helped them greatly. Onyx wasn't a great and powerful warrior, he knew how to take care of himself and knew how to fight. Over the years on that planet they grew to be close as a family, as for Ruby and Sapphire… well they grew real close. Over the years they were at peace and content with their lives, of course it was rough but they managed. But that all changed when a scout ship with a squad of warriors came and found them. The meeting wasn't to peaceful and let's say somethings happened. The squad wanted to kill them all but we're stopped by their scout, Rose Quartz. It took some convincing but she managed to convince them and the rest is history.

Onyx began to smile, remembering the good times. His smile began to disappear remembering the rest of everything else. He put the photograph down face down and decided to continue his work and look at the report that Yellow Diamond sent him. When he opened it he had a look of shock and dropped the data pad, he stood there for about a minute then he sent a powerful punch down towards his desk which was destroyed with bits and splinters sent everywhere. "SO THAT'S HOW THEY WANT TO TEST MY LOYALTY,EH!?" Onyx yelled out in pure rage, if a gem heard the commotion and wanted to enter to see what's going on their minds would be changed because of how angry he sounded. "… Ruby… Sapphire… forgive me if Yellow Jadeite fails, I wish… things would have been different." Onyx said in a soft tone with regret in it, he then looked at the photograph which was cracked. Like a bad omen for things to come.

On Earth On The Edge Of The Kindergarten

The energy in the air was powerful and unsettling, like your were in space or falling from the sky. The ground was shaking like an earthquake, and it was all coming from a figure of pure white light. The only thing visible was a pink gem which was located on the figures bellybutton. This caused shockwave in all directions along with the mini earthquake, this caused all the mutants to stop in their tracks and caused lion to gain consciousness. All could only look on as the light began to die down and showed a women.

This women was about the same height as Rose, she looked to have a slight muscular build (think Korra from The Legend Of Korra). She had dark brown skin with dark brown hair and jet black eyes, her hair was long and a little curly with a pink highlight at the end. She was very beautiful, she looked like an amazon warrior. She wore a Steven's shirt but with a white and mint green skirt with black leggings. Over her shirt was Steven's leather vest but this was a dark shade of pink and had nothing on the back. She wore peach colored combat boots with pink socks.

She then proceeded to stand up which made a little intimidating but had a safe like aura around her. This caused some of the mutants to back up, ether from fear or the energy she was emitting. Lion on the other had felt at ease, like he knew that she could handle herself. The mini earthquake started to stop along with the shockwave but the air and the energy around her was still there. She then glanced at lion and proceeded to walk towards him. When she got to him she kneeled to his level and they just stared at each other until lion licked her on the cheek which caused her to smile. "Rest up buddy, I'll holler if I need you." She said as she kissed him on the forehead, this caused him to fall asleep but also something incredible!

Lion's wound and bruises started to disappear like they were healing themselves. The blood was still on him but everything else seemed ok, like he was never hurt. This caused her to smile and pat him on the head, her smile soon disappeared shortly after that it was replaced with a serious and determined expression. She turned around to the mutants which caused some of them to flinch and back off some more. She then sent a glare towards them which made them even more frighten but that fear was replaced with rage and angry. They started to yell and some of them began to hit their chests like they were egging her on.

This surprised her and she began to smirk, if they wanted a fight then they'll get one. She then put her hands on the ground and they began to glow with pink energy. The ground started to shake again but something was very strange this time. Rocks and dirt began to form on her left and right, the rocks and dirt looked to be coming from the ground and all over the ground. Over a few minutes the rocks and dirt began to take shape and started to form into very large figures! After a minute they were done and they looked to be like giants made of rocks! The giant golems started to move around and bowed to her. This made her smile and she patted them on the head.

She then raised her hand up and the golems began to rise as well. The golems looked at the mutants and began to stomp on the ground and hit their fists together. The mutants were shocked at this and began to charge at them, the golems stood their ground ready for the oncoming assault. The women began to walk in front the golems and summoned a big pink sword which she had in both her hands. Her eyes began glow pink along with her gem. "Let me give you freaks a head's up, you're not going to win! And to tell you who's kicking your asses, the names STEVONNIE!" Stevonnie yelled at the oncoming horde, she then got in a battle stance and so did her golems ready for the battle to come!

To Be Continued

AN: That ending was intense! What are Onyx's orders, will he carry them out? When will the others get to Stevonnie, and what are her new abilities? Find out in the next chapter. Want to thank BXE and Dante Watterson for helping out with the design for Stevonnie. Like I said if you guys want chapters just about the OCs or the other characters tell me. Anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: This day

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello people, I have returned. So I checked it out and it looks like you people want OCs and characters so you will have them. But like I said it's random ok, so I can't play favorites. So the next chapter will be a chapter like that, on who… well your going to have to find out when it comes out. And to most of you who want longer chapters fine, but I won't be as fast upload as I usually do alright. The next chapter will be kind of short and so will be some of the special chapter like it. To some of you still confused about Steven and Connie kissing to fuse, Steven's powers had excel from just dancing to showing affection. Which doesn't mean that he doesn't have to kiss everyone to fuse ok, though to fuse immediately he has to do that. So… yeah don't worry about him doing that unless it absolutely necessary. Now of course, what you've all have been waiting for… enjoy. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Oh and no one noticed the giant freaking golems that Stevonnie summoned!? REALLY!?

On The Outskirts Between Beach City And The Kindergarten

The rest of the crystal gems were running as fast as they could, and some were struggling. The only ones who weren't struggling were Raven and Garnet, who were use to this but not the others. Lapis on the other hand was flying with her wings made of water, she was carrying Amethyst who didn't like it one bit but knew she had to because she wasn't exactly the best runner. This was causing Lapis to slow down because of the extra weight, she would have dropped her and just fly straight to the kindergarten but there was two problems with that plan.

One: She knew if Steven was really in trouble as Garnet says then she was going to need all the help she needed. She didn't trust them and they didn't trust her but if Steven was in danger then they would put their differences aside, for him. As for the newly arrived gems she didn't know if she could trust them, they were nice enough but she would have to wait I see were it leads. Two: She was still a little exhausted from escaping with Steven and the others and fighting with Peridot, even though she was a simple technician she knew how to pack a punch. In fact all of them were somewhat exhausted because of the fight and escape. Garnet probably more then the rest of them.

Guess that's the reason the Raven and Alyssa were with them now, not because they wanted to check them out to see if they were good in a fight. Raven has been bubbled for awhile and he might be a little rusty, and Alyssa was still new at this. Sure she said she trained somewhat with her father but that was yet to be seen. Raven was running along side Garnet who was carrying Pearl on her back, Raven was also carrying Alyssa who looked to be a little mad. "You know… I can run too!" Alyssa said in a irritated tone probably ticked off that she had to be carried.

"I know, but you aren't exactly the running type. You might have super strength but super speed… yeah, leave that to me." Raven said not looking back to see the anger she had on her face, she then let out a sigh and started to pout. "Look considering you haven't exactly been training in that exact trait, we don't exactly have time to argue over it. And I don't think you want to get in the wave of them saving Steven." Raven said whispering the last part to Alyssa. That's when she decided to stop and shut up. They all kept moving in silence until Pearl decided to break the silence.

"I thought you guys came from the kindergarten and said there wasn't anyone there?" Pearl said in a slightly angered tone of voice, like she was putting the blame on them for Steven being in danger. This shocked everyone, this also caused Alyssa to get a little angry again while Raven kept running in silence. "Well, we didn't exactly have time to stick around. So don't blame us because your teammate left because he got pissed at you guys!" Alyssa barked back at Pearl, which caused her to get even more angry and Amethyst too. Seeing that an argument was about to erupt, Garnet decided to stop it at once.

"None of them would have known, so let's not fight and put the blame on them because of us. They're right though, we should have done something but we didn't and now Steven and Connie are in danger. The only thing we can do now is fix it later, and focus on saving them." Garnet said in a calm and commanding tone which caused everyone to listen to her and stop their hostilities. As mush as Pearl and Amethyst hate to admit it, she was right. Steven left because of them and it was their fault that he left. Which caused their hearts to feel a ping of pain in them.

"Garnet with your future vision, did you see if Steven would make it out ok?" Pearl asked in a calm and quiet tone so the others couldn't hear. But a few of them noticed, but Alyssa seemed not to notice. Garnet didn't say a word which made the rest of them uneasy. The girls were really starting to get worried even more, they knew that Steven has changed, in more ways than one even though they didn't want admit it. Even though Raven just met him, he could tell that Steven was a good kid and he knew that he could handle himself. He was the son of Rose Quartz after all, but that didn't make him invincible. He and Alyssa would do anything they can to help but he's still a little rusty and this upcoming battle will be Alyssa's first time in combat.

Any way you look at it, they all weren't exactly at a hundred percent. Alyssa and Steven would be doing most of the fighting while the rest of them will be support. If Garnet's future vision was spot on, then the enemies they would be facing were fusion mutants. Garnet didn't take that very well, it took Pearl and Amethyst to just get her up and the idea of Steven fighting for his and Connie's life. That made her get ready and told them to move out. To most fusions like Garnet and others like her, they take fusion very seriously and treat it with care and respect. Guess that's why most of the crystal gems were fusions like her and fought for that right. For homeworld to do something so terrible and wrong… it made the others happy that they went against them, while it made Lapis happy she chose to help Steven and side with him.

All their thoughts were interrupted by a wave of powered they just felt! This caused the lasted powerful of them to tense up and start to breath heavily. Alyssa took the worst of it since she's never encountered such power before, Raven's expression and body language stayed stoic but he was on guard. The others all started to be on their guard until they figured out who and were this power was coming from. It felt like Steven but was different in some way, like his was mixed with someone else. "WE HAVE HURRY, LET'S MOVE QUICKLY!" Garnet yelled out to the rest giving them her orders. And they accelerated to their top speed, Garnet, Lapis and Raven knew that this was going to take a lot of their power and energy but they knew that if Steven and Connie along side lion then they had to make that sacrifice. And they were off going to their upcoming battle.

On The Edge Of The Kindergarten

Stevonnie and her golems were standing their ground, waiting for onslaught of mutant gems who had the intent to kill them. Stevonnie knew that they couldn't control themselves and that they didn't want this, but she had to do what was necessary. But not killing them, never. She would only poof them and figure out a way to heal them later down the line, well… not her but Steven. When she was first fused together by Steven and Connie it… felt amazing but now, she didn't know. It felt like she was being fused because of a very emotional and beautiful cause, but this time it felt like… she was forced to. She knew she couldn't think about this now, she could only hope when this is over that Steven and Connie could figure out what's going on.

She then looked over to her golems she just made, they looked were ready to battle and die for her. She hoped that it didn't come to that, even though she just made them she wouldn't want to see them destroyed. How she made them was totally by instinct, like she's done this before. By the looks of it her and the golems might hold them off until the others get here, hopefully. With the amount of power she's emitting right now, she hoped that they felt it and were coming right now. And even if her golems fail along side with her, lion was still getting ready to help out. She then began to look in Rose's memories to find anything she could find on sword combat.

To her shock and amazement she found not one but hundreds of techniques and countless styles but was more shocking is that Connie seemed familiar to swordsmship and fighting. She would have thought more on this but right now didn't seem like a good time. She then proceeded to learn only three, one was from European Martial Arts which covered swords, spears, staffs and others. The other two were Yagyu Shinkage-ryu and Tamiya-ryu which were both Japanese styles. One was for not killing and disarming an opponent, the other focused on a bigger hilt and blade and requires large and precise movements. Each were very diverse and unique, she then knew that it was time. She took a deep breath and tighten her grip on her sword and waited for the first mutant to come in range and attack her.

(Play This Will Be The Day By Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams)

One of the charging mutants final made its way to them and was about to strike Stevonnie but was intercepted by one of the golems, the golem brought it's fist down over its head down to the ground making a small crater under the mutant. The mutant then poofed in its gem, one down… about a hundred to go. Three more mutants came charging at them but this time it was Stevonnie who came at them this time. With sword in hand she jumped and threw it and the closest mutant, which pierced right into it chest. Before it could poof she landed on it and made it crash to the ground with a loud thud, she then proceeded to pull her sword out and charged at the next closest mutant to her, leaving the other mutant to poof in it gem.

The next mutant seemed lucky since it dodged the first slash that Stevonnie made, but that luck soon ran out when a boulder was sent flying at it. The boulder came from one of the golems while the other one was grappling with two other mutants. The force from the boulder sent it flying and poofed it mid air, Stevonnie then smiled. They were probably going to make out of this ok after all, but those thoughts soon disappeared when she felt a sharp pain coming from her back. She was then sent flying as well but soon recovered to look what caused it. It seems one of the mutants got lucky and hit her when she wasn't looking.

The hit wasn't hard enough to separate Connie and Steven, though that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She soon recovered and went charging to the mutant who hit her which was in a small group of them. She then jumped in the air again, trying to think about a plan before go charging in. While in the air she noticed that her golems were doing their best and doing what they could with the ones focusing on them. She then saw one of the golems raise it fist in the air and brought it down to ground with such force and velocity that it caused a mini shockwave and caused a little earthquake that sent some of the mutants flying away from it.

This gave Stevonnie an idea, she then decided to put her plan into action. She put her sword in her left hand and made Steven's gauntlet appear in her right, she dived right into the group of mutants she was charging at. When she finally made contact with the ground it caused a even bigger shockwave and earthquake then her golems did, this caused some of them mutants to be sent flying and poofed mid air and a few who made contact with the ground. Though a few were lucky enough to not poof and soon recovered and made a loud and angry shriek that made Stevonnie flinch and covered her ears from the noise.

When the shrieking finally stopped she removed her hands, but she then noticed a loud rumbling coming from the kindergarten and when she looked over to see what's going she had a look of horror because of what she was seeing. Another wave of mutants were climbing out of the kindergarten and were making another charge at them. Stevonnie then let out a frustrated sigh, this was going to harder than she thought, she then made Steven's gauntlet disappear and got both her hands on her sword. She then readied herself for another wave of them, she then noticed that her golems weren't doing well against the stragglers of her last attack.

One of the golems was throwing a barrage of punches to any nearby mutants around it, the other golems was using one of the smaller mutants as a weapon and hitting any mutant coming near it. They both looked very battered and rugged, they must really be taking some punishment if they looked like that. But they also must be dishing out more because of the amount of gems around them on the ground. Her golems were stronger than they looked also for a bunch of rocks and dirt they're smarter than they looked.

Stevonnie than decided to put her focus on the wave of mutants coming at her and tried to think about a plan, but that soon disappeared because of a energy wave of pink rings blowing the mutants away. She had a shocked and surprised look on her face and figured out who caused it. She looked over to see that lion was standing up and was fully recovered and ready for a fight. Lion then ran to her side and got ready to pounce or unleash another energy wave if need be. Stevonnie look even more shocked as her golems came to her side, one behind her covering their back. The other one on her other side, ready to fight for her like it's brother golem and lion.

Stevonnie was shocked on how loyal and brave her feline and rocky companions were, they were ready to give their lives for her. But she wasn't going to let that happen, if anyone was dying it was going to be her! She knew that Steven would be ready to make that sacrifice, but was shocked her is that Connie was also ready to make that sacrifice as well. Maybe because she knew what would happen if these things left the kindergarten and made their way to town, and what would happen to her family if that happened. And just maybe, being fused with Steven was making her more brave and willing to do something like that, or maybe because Steven was with and they would do this together… as a team.

This caused her to smile, if that was the case then she was about ready to sacrifice herself to do that. Hopefully the others will be their to intercepted them and protect the town and bubble all of them. She knew that Steven was deeply sadden about this, because he'll probably won't see them again if they fall in battle right now. He wanted to apologize and be there with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. He also wanted to see Lapis again and get to know her more, also get to know about Alyssa and Raven. And his dad and all his friends. This caused Connie to feel the same way but they both knew that this was the only way. Just like what Rose would have done. Stevonnie then gave a deep breath again and was getting ready for the oncoming assault of mutants.

(End Of Song)

Lion and the golems were getting ready along with Stevonnie for the wave of mutants coming at them. But something happened that shocked everyone even the mutants, a purple colored object came crashing in front of the mutants that caused some of them to be sent flying back from the force of the impact. Then a loud bang could be heard and a small object was sent towards at one of the mutants at high speed, when the object finally made contact with one of the mutants it poofed instantly. To make things even more strange a giant black portal appeared in the air in front of them, what came out shocked Stevonnie.

Coming out of the portal was the crystal gems, and the new guys Raven and Alyssa who all had their weapons out. But Amethyst and Lapis were missing that's when she looked in the sky to see Lapis in the air with her wings out and coming down to the rest of them. She then noticed that the crater were the purple object crashed that the smoke was setting and revealed Amethyst who got up and looked a little pissed. She then turned around in the to give Lapis a nasty glare, Lapis just gave her an innocent smile and landed right by the others. Amethyst then made her whip appear and when to stand with the others.

They were all now standing together with all their weapons in their hands, except Lapis who ether didn't have one or didn't want to bring it out. She knew the rest of their weapons except Raven and Alyssa's who were very different than the others especially Alyssa's. Alyssa's weapon was something that even surprised everyone, her weapon was a silver 44. Magnum with a oak wooden grip and had a weird marking on the grip that looked like a star of some kind. That fact that it was a gun was surprising until he figured out that she was born on earth and had some training with her father, so that was expected.

Raven's weapon on the other hand was a simple weapon, but not so simple. He had a black staff with weird white tribal marking and with spike on the edges. His weapon looked like something you see from wizards or warlocks and monks from kung fu movies. She knew from Steven that he was a good spy back in the day and she just figured out why, it turned out that Raven had the same ability as lion. He could teleport which made was something ideal for escaping and getting into very hard places. They were all ready for battle and to protect Stevonnie and lion along with her golems.

Garnet looked at the mutants and felt a twinge of pain and regret, she never thought she meet something like this again. It wasn't her first time meeting a fusion mutant of some kind before, but that was for another tale. Right now what mattered it protecting Steven and Connie who fused back into Stevonnie again, this made her feel a twinge of jealousy but she knew she had to focus right now. "This ends here,!" Garnet yelled out to the mutants that were standing their ground and were waiting for them to make a move. This will be the first battle with a full team of crystal gems since the civil war, and this one was going to be memorable.

To Be Continued

AN: The others have arrived, just in time as well. New abilities and weapons have been revealed and how will they pay out. How will a full team of crystal gems go against an army of mutant gems fusions. Well you'll have to find out later. Because The next will be about a certain character and their past, so the one after that you'll find out. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Raven's story part 1

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hey guys, I told you it was going to happen didn't I? So here you go, a chapter dedicated to just random characters or OCS and more to come. I decided that all the characters past and experiences needed to be told and thought that the main chapters wouldn't do because of how many characters there are. Some or all of you are very curious on how they were once were and how they ended up now. Some good… while others bad. We all have tales and secrets to tell, some that we like to keep secret. But theirs will all be revealed. Who though… well you'll have to find out. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Being a spy was dangerous, what's being a spy unless with risks. Spies are what make victories and losses possible, good and bad. But the risk isn't just death and imprisonment, but emotional and personal ones too. That was the life of Raven, a spy for the crystal gems to spy on the homeworld offensive on earth. Before the war Raven was simple mage to a high ranking gem while his sister was the gems bodyguard. His sister was a beautiful gem by the name of Blue Cobalt. Though they weren't really brother and sister by blood but that didn't stop them.

Raven was around before Blue Cobalt but that didn't stop her from referring herself as his big sister though. Those were the days when times were simple, hard but simple. Times were rough and tough for lower class gems but luckily enough that Raven and Coal as she like to be called by Raven were a very special type of gems. Raven's were mostly focused on magic and such other supernatural things, while Blue Cobalt was a very unique kind of gem. Her type or kind were manly used as spies or assassins, since war wasn't being waged during that time such gems were only used for reserves or bodyguards and mercenaries. Since she didn't want any of that she joined with Raven in the civilian life.

But that all changed when Rose Quartz and others like her started to pop out, unrest and other terrible things started to happen. Sides were being chosen and fights were taking place on the streets of homeworld, while those like Raven and Blue Cobalt were taking the middle ground soon more from that ground were taking sides. And soon Raven and Blue Cobalt started to take side as well, but they were on different sides of though. And that caused problems.

The reason why Blue Cobalt chose the pro homeworld side is because she knew that times were rough but she had faith in the Diamond Authority and thought that they would make things right in time. While Raven thought that Rose Quartz was right, that the Diamonds have failed their main duty, well some of them. He knew that White Diamond and Black Diamond were probably the least uncorrupted Diamonds in the Authority, but the rest… well their actions speak for themselves. Yellow Diamond was just like Rose at first but she later grew into a very intimidating and uncaring politic figure, Blue Diamond was a very respected and highly recommended scholar and scientist but that changed as well.

She soon later focused her research on… very unfriendly and cruel experiments. Red Diamond… was not a very good person, period. The only reason she was elected and chosen to be a Diamond was because of her victories and skill as a warrior. To make matters worse she was an arrogant and cold hearted… well… bitch, she even saw lower class gems as a nuisance rather then weak. So Raven so became a spy for Rose Quartz. Undercover as Blue Cobalt's second in command when the war finally started.

Even though he did secretly supported Rose he had to openly support Yellow Diamond and her new Diamond Authority, which made Raven's stomach turn. It made things worse when Yellow Diamond and the rest of her loyal supporters and the rest of the Diamonds started a coup. Raven even contacted Rose to offer assassinating one of the Diamonds, mainly Yellow Diamond. Rose shot that offer down quickly and wanted to win this war with as little bloodshed as possible. But we all know that there's never a good war. People on both sides will die even if Rose try's, it won't work.

Raven and Blue Cobalt were soon called into service by Yellow Diamond herself. Now that war was on, their type and kind are needed on both sides. In the coming the coming weeks there was a mass exodus from homeworld and any other gem controlled planets, running off to join the crystal gems or to just leave all together. Things were changing good and bad, the only thing Raven could do is try to help the side he thought was right. While his sister did what she thought was right as well. There's a saying "History is written by the victor, and history is filled with liars". Whoever wins this war their history and their legacy will be remembered. While the loser fades from history and are forgotten. Now it's time for some history to be shared, whether it's good or bad is up to you.

On Earth Outskirts Of The Kindergarten

The nights on earth were quite and beautiful guess that's what Raven loves about it. Earth was just a simple planet when Raven first heard about it, but it proved to be something more. It made sense why Rose and her crystal gems defend it. He loved the creatures, especially a creature that had his name as well. The raven, it was a small black bird that had a very mysterious aura around it that Raven loved. He would have love to have one as pet, but gems from homeworld When were here as soldier or advisers like Raven weren't supposed to have pets. It would blow his cover as well.

Guess that's why Rose contacted him this late at night, it was pretty unusual but since the war felt like it was coming to an end it wasn't surprising. He was the advisor for Blue Cobalt who was in charge of the spy network and one of the heads of the offensive here on earth, which was a big responsibility and great a great honor too. The reason because she was even one of the heads is because he earned it, earned in blood. She was under strict orders to help the war effort anyway possible, even doing what her kind was made for. This made Raven's decision to join the crystal gems all but more easier.

He hoped when the war ended that he could convince her to join them and be with him again. This war… has broken friendships, love and families. He prayed that he and Blue won't be like that when this was over, he hoped. He was glad that Rose hasn't step down to Yellow Diamond's level to try and win this war, even though it was justifiable. Guess that's why people love her and would follow her to the end, even some of homeworlds soldiers deserted and went to join her and her crystal gems. That made Yellow Diamond and the others heads push their troopers even further. That seemed to push them even farther away.

Raven's thoughts soon stopped when he finally reached his destination which was the kindergarten that Rose liberated. It was a hard battle but they won it, it dealt a serious blow to Yellow Diamond's army and the offensive on earth. It also rallied more supporters and Rose's army. Which made the war for earth seemed a losing battle for homeworld and only was a matter of time before Blue Diamond and Red Diamond would order Yellow Diamond to stand down and come home. Though she be very difficult and unhappy about it, she would have to be force to because that's how the Diamond Authority worked. If the rest of the Diamonds were against a certain Diamond's plan or current project or offensive then that Diamond was force to if they wanted to keep their rank.

Raven than began to walk around the area wondering where Rose was. She usually showed up out in the open for him to see her, that's how they usually exchanged information. Thought she did have a couple of her royal elementals with her to make sure no homeworld gems get the jump on her. Elementals are sentient beings made of any kind of element or matter, for one Rose's were mainly made of rock, plants and sometimes even air. That was one of Rose's special abilities that made her special. She had abilities that were very unique and rare for a gem to have, healing and giving life is a very rare and wanted gift among gems. Guess that made her have a lot of rivals and enemies, nothing worse than jealousy.

As Raven continued to walk around he began to have a very strange vibe around the place. Like something was out of place, like Rose wasn't here to begin with. He got a message from her that was sent by a raven, which was their regular messaging system. Which caused no suspicion, homeworld gems were their to fight not to see and check out the creatures of earth. But their was something very peculiar about the raven this time, it was blue. At first Raven thought that it was a different colored of variety but thought is was suspicious and the message as well.

The message stayed that Rose wanted another update of the war effort. He that it was suspicious because he just sent her a message about just a week ago, and she also wanted to meet face to face which they only did if the information was to valuable and if the storms got bad for flying for the messaging ravens. The location was strange also, which was at the newly liberated kindergarten, where the usual spot would be by the ocean or deep in the mountains or nearby forests. Raven would have continued on this matter until he heard a voice that made his blood run cold, a very familiar voice. "Hello… brother." Blue Cobalt said as she came out of the shadows.

To Be Continued In Part 2

AN: What's happening, why is Blue Cobalt here. Where's Rose and how will this confrontation end. Well you'll have to wait until part 2 of Raven's story, I told you that these would be short if want to change that tell me ok. So I think you guys want longer chapters for the main story so you shall. But it will take longer alright? Anyways I also wanted to tell you guys that the poll will start soon for Steven's love or lovers too. So get your things straight and I'll tell you when it up alright? Also does anyone else get a transformers kind of vibe from Steven universe or I'd that just me? And it sucks that we have to wait before 2016 for more new Steven universe episodes but hey that's life. Anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya! Oh have you guys have a happy Halloween.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: We are the crystal gems! Part 1

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Did all of you have a good Halloween… good… bad? Well if it was good than awesome and if it was bad sorry for bringing it up. Anyways let's get to why you're all here for, the end of the battle of the kindergarten. We've seen Stevonnie, lion and her golems which just seem to pass by everyone's minds… alright. Like I said I'm still getting use to writing battles so bare with me. So if everyone loved that chapter with Raven than there will be more on who, well that's for me to know and for you to find out. And like I said guys leave your ideas and complaints in the reviews alright, just because I usually don't respond to your reviews doesn't mean that I'm not reading or noticing them. Don't be afraid to speak your mind ok? Also when I do OC chapters I'll leave their creator or owner at the end if you didn't see this for Raven than that's alright since his tale isn't done ok? Now before we see what's going on earth let's check on what's going on with our coming gems from homeworld. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Oh and this chapter might be small but for a reason. So… don't… hurt me… just kidding be my guest. Also their no battle until next chapter, you'll know why at the end.

Also note to those people who are harassing the fan artist name Zamii, who actually tried to kill herself… go to hell. Its called fandom for a reason, if you have a problem of how people like us view them in our art or fanfiction then fine. You have a right to hate it or that you don't like that's fine, but if you harass a 19 year old girl to suicide… than you are piece of trash. If people hate my version of Steven and how I view him in this than fine, I don't care. The fact people from the Steven universe fandom gave her such a hard time makes me sick. Sorry about that, continue with the story. Enjoy!

In Space Around The Moon

The ship of Yellow Jadeite is slowly but coming to earth to complete their mission but that is what all of them discussing right now in the bridge. Obsidian was manning the controls of the ship, Xenotime was standing in a proper and military posture like a commanding officer was around. Which was Yellow Jadeite and Blue Cobalt standing in front of a holographic earth that was floating in front of them. By the looks of it, it seems that they're planning something because of how close they are to earth and their targets. "So, what's your plan mistress?" Xenotime asked to her superior with a polite and calm tone.

Xenotime was usually the one that would follow any order from Yellow Jadeite. She was a loyal solider that would follow her to the end. "Yes, I would love to hear what our fearless leader has planed as well." Obsidian said in a sarcastic and mocking like tone. This caused Blue Cobalt to give him a glare with a scowl towards his direction. Even though Yellow Jadeite knew better than to let his remarks and quirks get to her, but Blue was another story. Though she and Obsidian didn't show any problems in the field they in fact couldn't stand each other. Probably something to do with his attitude with superiors or the fact he had a half organic daughter with his organic wife.

Blue Cobalt's hate for organics and more towards humans started when the civil war started. She hated to see things broken because of a single gems wild dream. She also hated them because of how her brother Raven chose them over her and their planet, but that tale would be revealed in do time. Over the years after the war her hate for humans and organics only grew, until she joined any invasions or offensives that involved any organic inhabited world. Until Yellow Diamond noticed and how Blue Diamond noticed her skills of science and other things. Blue Diamond than had taken her under her wing as a apprentice, but like I said… all will be revealed in do time.

"In fact, I do have a plan." Yellow Jadeite said with a smile looking straight where Beach City. This caused all of them to look at her with surprised expressions while Obsidian had a skeptical look. "Instead of doing what Jasper did, we land somewhere not to far or close to draw attention to ourselves. Then we let… someone else do our job for us." Yellow Jadeite said revealing her plan while walking to the hologram of earth. This seemed to cause more confusion other than making things more clearer, Obsidian than put the ship on autopilot and decided to see what she was going on about. The others than decided to get closer as well want to hear her plan.

"What do you have in mind captain?" Blue Cobalt asked wondering what she was planning. Yellow Jadeite didn't say a word, she only proceeded to walk towards the hologram and touch it. It then transformed into a screen or some type of window. The screen or window showed the renegade gems in their cells. Soren and Apatite along with Citrine who were testing the cells for a weak point. Celestine was busy meditating and Jewel seemed to be pacing back and forth with a look of discomfort on her face. Yellow Jadeite only smiled, ether way… her plan was going to be bad news for the crystal gems and the renegades.

On Earth Outskirts Of The Kindergarten

The air was tense and heavy, the sense of battle could have been felt. Mixed and deformed gems could be seen all around the ground, poofed from Stevonnie, lion and her golems. Who looked all looked to be worn and rugged, probably because they just took on about a hundred or less fusion mutants which there were still quite a few left. Which were about to overrun them if it wasn't for the arrival of Garnet and the rest of the crystal gems, plus Lapis. The mutants were about to make another assault but they came in, making a very dramatic entrance too.

"Lapis, check on Stevonnie." Garnet said ordering her to check on her because of how long she and lion along with her golems were holding off the mutants. Usually Lapis would argue about this because of how their own dislike for each other but she was worried for Steven and went off to check Stevonnie with out a word. She of course was shocked to that Steven was fused with his friend Connie, which her dislike for her even grew (I think fusion is an act or sign of affection so, yeah). She knew better not to get jealous because of the situation he and her was in, but that didn't mean she didn't have to like it. She didn't know why but Steven just made her feel… wonderful.

Everyone had their own opinion on Steven and Connie fusing. Alyssa didn't know what the big deal was, she knew that gems were capable of fusing with one another but didn't why it was a big deal. Raven knew that Steven was in trouble and thought the only solution that would make sure him and Connie would make it out alive. Steven's personal feelings and how he wanted to fuse with people is his own business. The rest though, didn't know how to feel. They've seen Stevonnie before but that was way before all of this whole awakening thing. Pearl felt what all of them were feeling… jealous. She knew she had to keep her emotions in check it just felt like how Greg came along and begin to feel about how he was spending more time with Rose.

Amethyst was more confused rather than jealous, while she did feel some of that. She wasn't use to feeling jealous over something other than when Rose and Greg got together. And she was still getting use to Steven being well Steven but with a new look. Garnet on the other hand was keeping well together that seemed like she wasn't jealous but in reality she was. In her mindscape right now Ruby was trying her best to keep her cool, which she was failing. Sapphire seemed the best out of Ruby, though she did felt a little guilty and wanted them to talk to Steven when this was over.

All of their thoughts were soon silenced as Stevonnie began to shake than got on her knees, this caused Lapis and Pearl to run towards her to make sure she was alright. Garnet and Raven instantly knew what was wrong, she pushed herself to hard and now Steven and Connie were beginning to separate. Garnet knew how this felt, most gems did when they first used fusion to battle for the first time. Raven has seen this many times during the war on both sides. Stevonnie than began to be covered in a blinding white that meant Steven and Connie were beginning to unfuse. After about a few seconds later Steven and Connie were than now where Stevonnie use to be. Connie seemed to be unconscious and was being held by Steven who looked visibly tired.

"STEVEN!" Pearl and Lapis yelled out in concern as they ran towards him. The others would have gone with them but they still had the angry and a rage filled horde full of mutants. So they couldn't risk making them ore angry and attack them unless they wanted to risk Steven and Connie. Steven looked visibly tired and worn out, he than looked at the unconscious Connie with regret and concern. 'I'm sorry I got you into this, I promise… I explain everything when this is over.' Steven thought as he began to lay Connie by lion and the golems. "Watch her, alright." Steven asked them, lion didn't say a thing except proceeded to snuggle with Connie. The golems only bowed and got in front of lion and her, ready to protect them.

"STEVEN!" Pearl and Lapis yelled out, Steven didn't have time to look before he was being crushed by their hugs. Steven would have been saying that they were crushing him until he felt something wet coming from his shoulders, then it finally hit him… they were tears. They were crying… because of him. He could feel their emotions, the pain, fear and something else. It felt like when his mom first met his dad, the way they met and how they continued to feel like until he was born. And even after that.

Before he could do or say anything all of their thoughts and actions stopped when the mutants started to shriek and yell. This made Pearl and Lapis stop crying to turn around to see what's going on, while Steven had a look of seriousness and a scowl. The others began to get their weapons ready and to their battle stances, except Alyssa who just aimed her gun at the horde. The horde began to do something that no one expected. They began to fuse with one another and more and more to come and fuse with one another. Until all of the mutants were now fused into one being… well not exactly a being but a monster. The monster had the body like a snake except without the head and was about 40 feet long, all of the mutants arms were all on the edges of its body like a centipede.

Most of the mutants that had eyes were now on top of the super mutant fusion that made it more unsettling. That's when everyone knew, this was out of their league. Garnet looked on in horror and was shaking, seeing such a monstrosity of a fusion seemed to be too much for her. Amethyst was scared but knew that she needed be brave, for Steven. Raven was beginning to get nervous, he knew when a battle could be won but this one… he didn't have an idea. Alyssa was never one to back down from a fight, especially if her friends were in danger and she wasn't backing down now.

Pearl and Lapis got in front of Steven ready to protect him. The golems started to get ready for another attack while lion got ready to open a portal if things start to escalate. Steven thought was trying to think of a plan which he did but their was a problem. His plan was to fuse with some since Connie was unconscious, and since she was a human and so was he they didn't have enough power to take on that super mutant. He could probably fuse with one of the others though, but that was the problem. Which one would he fuse with to take on this super mutant with time against them?

To Be Continued

AN: What does Yellow Jadeite and the others have planned for the renegades? When will White Diamond and Emerald show up? And who will Steven choose to fuse with to take on the super mutant? Well that's up to you guys, who do you want Steven to fuse with? Thanks for reading and do please leave a review for your answer. See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: We are the crystal gems! Part 2

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hey guys, like I said you get to pick who Steven fuses with. So I wrote this chapter to give you guys more time, like I said I need your guys opinions and ideas. Now it could be one of the crystal gems or the OCs on the battlefield currently, so if it's short I'm sorry but like I said need more vote for who you want. Now there will be no battle because I'll have a whole chapter dedicated to one in the next one, because that will be a team battle and I'll have more time to think more about the fusions battle styles and weapons when you give your ideas. Now the fusions you pick will be mostly my own design so if it sucks I'm sorry. So let's go… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

Also just clear things up, I won't be focusing on a main paring for Steven until the poll has begun and has been ended. So you will see bits of Lapis, Connie, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet, Amethyst probably Peridot and maybe Jasper. Alright, so don't get mad at me if some of you owners of the OCs want those for your paring. It's up to the masses and who's left we'll talk. So when this chapter is done I don't want to wake up to see that a lot of people are piss at me because I want this to be fair. Its not that I don't like getting feedback or ideas from you guys but for real though I don't want people messaging me when I want to relax and to focus on my job, I have a life other than writing… so please calm down. You know I love you guys though, for real I do. Anyways on with the story!

On The Outskirts Of Beach City

"I get a feeling their not in that direction anymore." White Diamond said to himself and to his white feline companion. "What do you think?" White Diamond asking his companion who just let out a yawn. White Diamond let out a yawn too and decided that they could some rest, even though he doesn't need rest he needs to mediate to see how he needs to meet this Steven. Tiger then took them to a cave where she got comfortable and began to sleep with White sitting right by her. He then summoned an old smoking pipe and began to smoke. He couldn't feel smoke or tobacco but it helped him think and because it made him look more wise than people think he is.

"Those old masters from those kung fu pictures seem to know what they're doing except me." White Diamond proclaimed as he continued to smoke with tiger resting on the ground like a baby. He then decided to mediate to feel if Steven and the crystal gems were at Beach City, and he was surprised and shocked to feel that they weren't there. But what shocked him is that he didn't just feel that there weren't just gems coming to Beach City on earth but space as well. He felt like the one coming to Beach City here on earth was familiar, he could tell that it was someone from the war. He then finally figured it out who it was.

"So, Emerald has come to join the coming fray eh?" White Diamond said as he got up and began to walk towards the entrance of the cave. The cool air of the night was refreshing and relaxing, he let out a puff of smoke into the night air. He then proceeded to look in the sky where he felt the other gems signatures, and there were a lot. By his count about… 9 or so. "What about you though, are you enemies from homeworld or are you allies from the stars? Or are you both?" White Diamond said asking himself as he began to think of what to do if things begin to escalate around here. He wasn't about to let his prize student's son die, not if he could help it.

Far From Beach City

"I… hate… running!" Emerald said as she felt like she was going farther away than getting any closer. It's been a long run from Oregon to just to get here, she was a warrior not a runner. She hasn't been to Beach City when it even wasn't even called that. When she was just a random soldier in a war, but at least she had a purpose. Now… it's just going to one place to another. She hasn't visited all of the forests, jungles and plains of this planet. She has finally seen what she was fight for, but it was lonely. She missed being part or with someone or a group. She thought about going back to Rose and the crystal gems, but thought she needed to find her place on this earth just like them.

She's lost many friends, gems, humans and animals. Because of war or old age, she didn't know what made it more painful. But that's what she loved about earth, it made her see that something isn't beautiful if it lasts. And when that things fades away another takes its place and the cycle continues. But not her, she was their to see it through. We all have a purpose, maybe hers is to see things disappear and fade. She had the power to give life, just like Rose, but hers were only for plants. She could make a whole desert into a beautiful forest or plain.

She decided to rest up since she was running a long time, with only so little stops. She stopped in a field of grass, she then put her hand on the ground and the earth began to rumble. After about a few seconds a tree slowly started to come from the ground, after about a minute the tree was now a full grown tree. She then proceeded to climb all the way to the top and sit on a branch. When she finally got up to the top she began to look around her. The Moon was out and shined like a beacon in the night, the field hid crickets that sang their tune in the night. She let out a breath and inhaled the night air, if this was her purpose… than she was ok with that.

At The Kindergarten Battlefield

The air was thick full of anger, anxiety and fear. All coming from all of the combatants, on both sides. The battlefield was quiet, a very eerie quiet that would make even the most battle worn warrior quiver. On the battlefield was the remnants of the crystal gems and their companions, along with a monster. A monster that was once like them a long time ago, but was now a shell of its former self that was experimented on to what you see now. This monster was formed out of anger and rage from more like it. And when fused together, they make the beast that lies before the crystal gems.

Most of the crystal gems knew battle and were no stranger to it, but this battle was different. They weren't fight gems that were ordered to attack them from tyrants but just by pure anger and rage and no idea why their doing it. Just doing it on instinct. And that was more dangerous and unpredictable than any normal gem warrior, these… were just former gems mixed up into a monster with no purpose other that destruction. And by the size of it, how it was just waiting for someone to make a move made it more unsettling and frightening. It was waiting for them, waiting to unleash it fury and anger on them

Everyone was nervous and a little frighten, but none more than Garnet. Seeing so many unwilling gems fusions was awful, but when all those fusions fuse to make this… no words could express her terror and the pain she felt for those poor souls. Tears began to come down her face and she also began to shake in fear and just stood there. The others were another story though. Amethyst didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to do if Garnet couldn't lead her and tell her what to do. She began to have doubt that they might even get out of here alive. Raven seemed to be the most level headed one right now but still was a little frighten.

He wasn't use to fighting, only escaping and helping others with his magic. And he didn't think his magic would help them with this beast. He looked at Garnet and Amethyst and knew that they might not be helpful in this battle. He got ready to do what he could and was ready to use a couple of spells to help them out. Alyssa was scared, she wasn't use to fighting such things before. Humans and maybe a gem or two yes, but this was way out of her league. But she knew that she couldn't back out now or that she wanted to ether though every bone in her body was telling her to. She needed to show the others that she was really a crystal gem like her mom. She aimed her gun at the super mutant ready to fire and to do what she can.

Now with Pearl and Lapis, they were terrified. What they were seeing now is what nightmares are made of, but they weren't going to let it hurt Steven. Even though they had a major dislike towards each other and would gladly let them battle this thing alone, but that would hurt Steven more than this monster ever would. Pearl wasn't going to hurt Steven even more than she already has. Steven has changed but his heart and soul were still the same, and she hoped that when this was over they could talk. But right now she was going to do what she promised Rose, she was going to protect her son.

Lapis would probably never forgive Pearl and the others for locking her away, like she didn't even matter. But that all changed when she met Steven, a kind and goofy boy she has come to call her friend. Now… he was a handsome young man who was ready to give his life for her, just to get her to leave with him. He freed twice and stood up for her more times than anyone she has ever met. She has never felt this way towards anyone before, she couldn't tell what this feeling was but it made her feel wonderful. She could never bring herself to cause him pain, and by letting Pearl and the others fight this thing alone would be suicide.

Steven would be devastated and broken if they would die, even though they lied to him his whole life he probably couldn't bring himself to hate them. He was too kind and honest to do that, if she was close enough for him to try and give his life for her than he would be ready to do that for any of them. He would probably fight the whole homeworld armada to defend them. She then knew what she needed to do, she was going to help them fight this monster. Not for them… but for Steven. She then proceeded to summon her wings and got ready to fight, to repay Steven for all of the things he has done for her.

The last person of the crystal gems was the one to see all of their reactions and how he could feel all their emotions they were feeling. Steven didn't know why but he could feel their fear, pain, bravery, and all of their emotions. He knew the only chance for any of them to survive is for him to fuse with someone. But who was the problem, all of them were very strong and powerful and mixed with his new power and abilities too. It might just give them the edge they need. Now… who though, because time wasn't exactly on their side.

To Be Continued

AN: So White Diamond and Emerald are close and so are Yellow Jadeite says White if he's right. Who will Steven choose to fuse to make a new or familiar fusion we have seen or haven't seen before. Like I said… that's up to you. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Raven and Alyssa. Who will you pick and help make a awesome warrior for all of us to see. So help everyone, heck even if your some random reader who doesn't have an account. Leave your ideas and pick in the reviews. Thanks for reading and please choose. See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: We are the crystal gems! Part 3

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Sup my humble readers, I have returned so I could tell you that I'm stuck. We have a winner for who Steven will fuse with, but is the weapons and attitude that have me stucked… please… assistance… need. Most of this chapter will be just introducing the fusion and some other things. Now to Knights and dragons it's not my choice it's up to all of you when the poll begins, alright? And I don't judge about who people love myself too. So when the poll begins it who you all chose will be with Steven. Now who you guys wanted Steven to fuse with was pretty close, but there could only be one. But that doesn't mean the rest will fuse with him later down the line. Now let me be more clear on this, Steven could fuse with someone immediately by contact with the lips if necessary. A dance would work just the same too though, so don't worry about me just going for a paring because of a simple kiss ok? Steven has a lot of things on his plate right now, so romance will have to wait but that doesn't mean none of the girls don't have to try. So expect a lot of bits of everything like I said. So this fusion was mostly part of my design, so if it sucks I'm sorry. Anyways enough of me talking… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

In Space About A 100 Miles Away From Earth

The homeworld ship is finally close to their destination, earth. Where their targets are located and probably more than their intelligence could know or tell them. There could be hundreds of crystal gems down there and they could be walking right into a trap. But it was a risk they were going to have to take if they ever wanted to return to homeworld, even though one of them would care less. Obsidian was alone sitting on the pilot seat behind the controls that was piloting the ship towards earth.

"So, this is earth eh?" Obsidian said to himself in a bored but intrigued tone as he observed the blue and green planet that caused the civil war that caused a lot of trouble for Yellow Diamond and her Diamond Authority. He came to respect people or anything that would cause her and Authority grief, and he has come to see Rose Quartz as an idol and someone he could call a hero. He respected her beliefs and respected her even more when he heard that she had a son that was rumored to be half gem, just like his daughter… that he lost because of the Authority.

If this son of Rose Quartz was the real deal, then he was going to need soldiers for the upcoming war, and he needed him if he ever wanted a chance to go against Yellow Diamond and to free his wife and daughter's race and his wife's family. He remembered clearly how he promised his wife's sister and parents that he would free them and find them a new planet for them to call home. His wife's parents just that it was a pipe dream and told them to live his life and forget about them and move on, but he would never do that to his wife's family. Her sister was just like her in every way that it pained him to even look at her.

She was just as beautiful as she was that it made his heart feel even more pain when he lost her and his daughter. She told him that what ever he did that her sister would always be there with him, and she too would support him like she would have. After hearing all that he made a vow that he would do everything he could to free them and make those responsible pay dearly. So he left to kill Yellow Diamond but failed and became her berserker to free them. He would be her puppet from there, but now he has a chance to change that. He would try his best to help this Steven without getting notice by his teammates.

Even though Xenotime knew his goals she wouldn't dare tell anyone. Probably because over the years of working together made them close. He could always trust her, but helping the son of the women who was partly responsible for the war that caused her to lose many of her friends wouldn't bold to well. There was also the problem of Yellow Jadeite making Blue Cobalt working on a project to make the renegades help them, which he thought was just plain crazy but Blue was the person to always prove the impossible possible. Making the renegades fight for them was low even for Yellow Jadeite but she wanted to end this mission without as much exposure to the team. Probably because of how this place meant to Blue Cobalt and Xenotime.

"Captain, we're close to earth. Beginning to descend safely in the atmosphere and land where you designated for us." Obsidian said through a speaker that was by the controls. "Proceeded Obsidian and mask our signature so the human won't start a panic and cause the rebels to notice us." Yellow Jadeite said from the speaker giving her ok to proceed. Obsidian didn't say a thing as he turned the com off and began their decent down to earth. He hoped what ever Blue Cobalt had planned wasn't as bad as she was working on before she was assigned before Yellow Jadeite ordered her. And that this Steven was ready for the battle of his life. But what Obsidian didn't know is that Steven and the others were ready to battle for their lives already.

On Earth At The Battlefield

By the look of the super mutant it seems that it was beginning to get impatient and was starting to roar and shriek at the crystal gems wanting them to make a move. This caused them to back off a little and got ready to attack or defend themselves if need be. Garnet and Amethyst were still uneasy and were still frighten but were ready to protect Steven and Connie. Raven and Alyssa were at the ready also, even though they were afraid they were ready to make the same sacrifice like the others. Lapis and Pearl were in front of Steven ready to protect him and give it their all against this monster. While Steven on the other hand was trying to pick who he should fuse with if they want a chance.

He could pick Garnet, who was already a powerful fusion herself. With them fused they would be unstoppable but with such power could they even control that much power. He's seen how Sugilte and Alexandrite lose control because of such power before and it frighten him. Would he and whoever he fused with do such a thing like them, become a raging monster like what's stands before them. Would he hurt his friends and love ones because of such power. He knew that some fusion would be able to have control such power like Opal, Rainbow Quartz and of course Garnet. Who of course has been there for him and someone he could trust with his life. He still needed to apologize to her and Ruby and Sapphire because of he acted towards not just them put to Pearl and Amethyst too.

Amethyst was too a possibility as well but he's seen how destruction and reckless she could be too. But that didn't mean that was bad ether, he knows Amethyst and how she acts and expresses her emotions. Some good and bad but she always meant well. She was breed for this kind of thing but that doesn't mean she was just some simple warrior too. She could be forceful and unpredictable but that's what made her, her. He could always count on her and would always be there for her just like she was there for him. He could always fuse with her and see where that takes them, but this wasn't the place or time to do that right now.

And there was Pearl of course, who has fused with his gem before when it was his mom's. Together they formed Rainbow Quartz who was still a mystery to him still even with is ability to look back into the past with his mom's memories as well. But he knew that they were compatible with each other and would have control like his mom did with her. It was perfect but there was one problem, he wasn't his mom. There was no telling what would happen if fused, it was unknown and they might not have the same control like what they had too. But Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl weren't his only options ether as well, there were still Raven, Alyssa and Lapis too.

He knew that Raven was once a spy for his mother but he couldn't just put all his faith on that though. He knew that his kind was a special type of gem and there was no telling what would happen if they fused, that was the whole problem with this. It was the unknown that worried him, not knowing who or what he might become with someone. With Connie he knew what he helped make, a strong and kind girl named Stevonnie. But with the others he didn't know. He could tell Raven was a good man and was powerful so fusing with him is a great option.

Then there's Alyssa, a half gem human hybrid like him. Some who had a different childhood other than him, she was trained to be like her mom. While he just picked it up along the way as he went along. Their moms knew each other and had the same road that they both had. Fall in love with a human that they come to love more than life itself and have a child with them, even though it caused them to give their lives for them. They both had big shoes to fill… but they won't be doing it alone. They both had father's that love or loved them, and both had great teachers and had their mothers with them. In their minds, hearts and souls. Fusing with one another might be what they need.

But there was someone else as well, someone that he offered to give his life for. Lapis Lazuli, the girl that he freed from the mirror and helped her even though everyone told him to give up on. But he didn't, he did what his heart told him to do. He freed her and helped her leave earth, even though she led Jasper and Peridot here to earth who tried to take them to homeworld. But she was also one of the reasons why he accepted his mom's gifts and made him get stronger, he did it for them and her. He didn't know why… but his heart has been feeling like it's been skipping a beat when he met not just her but all of the people he's met so far in his new form.

Like how he first met Connie, even though he still feels that way. It just feels like it's coming not just from her anymore. But all of them, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire and Connie.

It felt strange… but also wonderful at the same time like he did want it to stop. But now is not the time to dwell on such things right now, now he needed to pick who he will fuse with to help him stop this super mutant. He looked among who was to pick and began to think about who he needed to choose. He close his eyes and began to go into deep thought who to pick, after about a minute he had made a choice. Whether it was the right choice for this task didn't matter, he knew deep down that it was the right choice. He knew that time wasn't on their side so he had to speed up the fusion process and knew what he needed to do to do it immediately.

He began to blush a deep shade of red because of what he was about to do, this was going to be a very long and awkward talk to explain this later. 'I beginning to question this whole gift thing mom gave me.' Steven thought to himself as he was now walking towards the person he picked to fuse with. He took a deep breath as he finally got to… Lapis who noticed his presence and turned around towards him with a confused look. But that all changed when Steven gently grabbed her hips and brought her close to him. This caused her to blush a deep shade of blue and was about to say something.

Until he did something that she or no one expected(except you guys, am I right). He gently brought his lips towards hers, that soon made contact that made a kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle and a little bit cold, but not a bad cold. A cold that felt like when a snowflake touchscreen your skin. It was like time stopped around them, there was no one there but them. After about a minute Lapis's face changed from confusion to bliss, this was her first time being kissed and it felt wonderful. She didn't know what to do but followed her instincts and brought her hand around his neck and closed her eyes which he also did. And a faint glow began to come from their gems.

Though to them it felt like they were alone, but in reality they weren't and people began to notice… yeah no shit. Pearl dropped her spear and her jaw was wide open from what she was seeing, after hearing something drop the others turned around to see what was going on and were welcome by Steven and Lapis kissing right in front of them! Amethyst was trying her best not to yell at them to stop and ask what they were doing, but she knew what they were doing though and she didn't like it one bit. Raven had a confused expression on his face but soon figured out what they were doing, at least he thought so. Alyssa was conflicted on what to do, should she stop them or let them do their own business since she thought they were doing this probably as a last thing before they all die. Garnet seemed to have least emotionless expression but in reality she was very angry that it took all her might not run over there to stop them.

She was stopping herself because she knew what Steven was doing and knew that he was right but wished that it would have been someone else that she didn't dislike as much as her. She saw multiple scenarios on how he was going to pick ether one of them and saw a lot of way for them to fuse, by dancing… or by what he's doing right now. Most if those scenarios with her made her blush a really dark shade of red. But it was Lapis that he'd picked and she respected that decision but she didn't have to like it, but it made her crack a smile to see Steven fuse with someone… even though it wasn't her or Pearl and Amethyst.

The super mutant was confused by this and didn't know what to do, should it attack them or wait to see what happens. It decided to wait and see what happens because it was wondering if this might give it more of a challenge than these puny gems. Lion and the golems only looked on to see their master smooching the water maiden that saved them. The golems scratched the top of their heads wondering why was their master kissing hen there was a humongous monster in front of them. Lion looked irked and only just let out a low growl like he was telling Steven to make up his mind already.

All of their thoughts were put to rest as they both began to glow a bright white light that soon became a large big form that soon took shape of a human shape figure that was quite tall. Soon the light began to die down and soon revealed a beautiful, tall and four armed women that had lilac colored skin. She was about 6.00 at least and had long dark purple hair that was quite tamed like Lapis's hair. But her body build clearly belonged to Steven because of her defined muscle tone. Her gems were located where Steven and Lapis's were usually were, both a light shade of purple.

She wore a light purple off shoulder tank top with a black colored star on the front, she had a mix of purple and pink colored fingerless gloves that had a black star on the palm of all four of them. She had a bright lilac skirt with black leggings and dark lilac boots. Her features were mostly from Lapis other than Steven, which made Lapis the more dominant part of this fusion. She had jet black eyes that had a strange sparkle to them. Everyone was holding their breath as she began to speak in a calm and kind like tone. "Hello… I'm Lolite, nice to meet ya." Lolite said with a smile very similar to Steven's.

To Be Continued

AN: Lolite has arrived, but how will she act and be towards the others. What does Yellow Jadeite have Blue Cobalt working on for the renegades. Find out in the final of we are the crystal gems! So like I said got the design but weaponry and personality… yeah I don't and I'm stuck. Help would be appreciated, leave your ideas in a review or PM. Hope you Steven and Lapis fans loved that little scene. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya! Oh and just one question… WHERE IS ALL THE STEVEN AND LAPIS ART!?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: We are the crystal gems! Final

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello my fellow Steven universe fans and readers, it is time now. I have finally made a choice on Lolite's personality and her weaponry, with the help of you guys of course. This is it… the final battle against the mutants or in this case one big super mutant. This will prove if the crystal gems can work as a team and are ready for the coming storm. To Robute Gulliman I only go fast because if I have too much ideas in my head and usually for you guys, but don't get used to it because like I said I'm only human. And now since Fallout 4 and Battlefront are so close to be release… yeah so don't expect to see that often. But don't worry though, I love writing and I'll always do my best to keep the chapters up, alright? Now before we see some super mutant butt whooping, let's see what White Diamond is doing. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! And I just want to say thank you guys for all your support you give to me and this story, it's truly amazing and I want to deeply thank each and every one of you. Also important AN below when you're done, please read. It will explain why this is chapter is short and also why the battle scene is small.

Close To Beach City And The Battlefield

"… Hmm that's peculiar." White Diamond said to himself, was sitting on a rock by the entrance of the cave where tiger was sleeping. He was still smoking his pipe while looking to the northeast where he felt a sudden rise of power in that direction. He felt a couple of signatures that were somewhat familiar but just thought it was Steven and his crystal gems doing some training but felt another signature that felt... dark and cold. Like feeling a chill from the back of your neck, like something was really wrong. This signature felt like it was coming from a gem but felt like a mixture of more gem or like some kind of… fusion.

That's when White knew that it wasn't just a fusion but something more sinister. His expression soon had a grim and serious look, like he knew what was going on over there even though he wasn't really there. He proceeded to unsummon his pipe and began to get in a meditating position and his gem began to glow, after about a minute of him his expression soon changed into a shocked and horrified look like he just saw a ghost. "Oh no, Yellow Diamond… how could you condone such… monstrous acts towards are own people?" White said in a grim and horrified tone, like he just found out that some close to him just died.

His look then changed into a look of anger and seriousness, he then got up looked towards the direction of the monstrous signature, and knew that it was powerful. But his expression soften as felt another signature that was probably on par with the other one and felt like a fusion. It felt familiar but was completely new to him and he then figured it out why it felt familiar. It was Rose's son Steven that it was him that was a part of the fusion he was feeling, the other person fused with him he didn't know but knew that if Rose's son could trust someone to fuse with them then he could probably trust them as well. He than proceeded to go back into the cave where tiger was a beginning to plan on what he needs to do next. What he didn't know is that he wasn't just the only one to feel the powerful energy signatures too.

Not Far From The Battlefield

Emerald was resting on a branch on the newly born tree she made when she felt two powerful energy signatures that were clearly fusions, good or bad she couldn't say. She's only felt this much power when she was still a soldier for the crystal gems and when she witnessed Rose Quartz fight Red Diamond for the final battle for earth. It was a clash of titans, one trying to kill the other while the other one tried her best not hurt the other one too bad. In the end Red Diamond lost the battle and was one of the main reasons they won the war. And that battle was devastating and one hell of fight that caused a lot of destruction.

For her to feel such power again and here on earth too, it made her shiver in fear if they were homeworld gems. Over about a minute later she than felt a familiar signature coming from that direction and place where she felt those two powerful ones, it was Garnet! She looked at the direction where they were located and had an expression of shock and confusion. Why was Garnet with such powerful fusion anyways!? Was she with them or was she battling them, or could it be that one was with her and the other was attacking them!? She would have continued to question about this whole situation but decided if Garnet and the crystal gems were in trouble that she needed to be there to help them out.

So she decided to get right to it and began running at high speeds towards them as fast as she could do. If Garnet and the crystal gems were in a big fight with such power than they might need all the help they could get. She knew that she was rusty at fighting than she used to be but they need her help and didn't think about it. Her gem started to glow and the area she was running on began to grow flowers and tall grasses and it continued as she kept on running. Whatever they were facing she hoped that they could hold out long enough for her to get there, but what she didn't know is that they might have a chance to win without her help. And that was all riding on Steven and Lapis who were now Lolite.

On The Battlefield

Lolite was showing a goofy and happy smile towards everyone including at the super mutant. This made everyone confused even the mutant was too also. Was this fusion really part of Lapis, Steven of course but… LAPIS!? Everyone had their own thoughts and opinions on this fusion, this Lolite. To Raven he thought she was tall and very beautiful and that maybe she was very powerful and dangerous, he of all people doesn't like to judge but this fusions personality maybe belonged more to Steven while her looks and sex were from Lapis. Alyssa was amazed, this was her first ever seeing two gem fuse. She heard tales from her father but seeing it with her own eyes was amazing.

Amethyst didn't know how to feel, angry, sad or relieved that Steven and Lapis both fused to make Lolite. She was relieved that there was another fusion to help them with the super mutant but was angry and sad that he chose Lapis of all people. He could have picked anyone even the new guys, heck he could have chosen her but he chose her of all people! The person that led Jasper and Peridot right to them! She could tell that she wasn't the only one feeling this way too. Pearl must be ready to explode but when she turned to look at her she only saw her looking at Lolite with an emotionless expression.

Pearl didn't know how to feel, she should be angry or sad but she couldn't feel anything. Unlike what most people thought she enjoyed and loved fusing with people, her husband, Rose, Garnet and Amethyst too. She knew fusion was something special that was a wonderful experience to share with the people close to you. Like your lovers or close friends and family, that's how most people like her and Garnet saw it anyways. For Steven to fuse with someone she usually wished they could, like what her and Rose did to make Rainbow Quartz. She missed doing that and thought maybe, just maybe Steven and he could do it like what they did.

She knew she had no right to do that anymore since he found out that they've been lying to him most of his life. She was lucky if he would even talk to her after this was over, but what she didn't know is that he really did want to talk her but also with all the others too. But Steven was the only one who knew that so there was no way for them to know that. Now the last one who knew that this might happen was Garnet, who on the outside was a little happy and calm but in her mid was a whole different ballgame. Where Ruby and Sapphire resided and had mixed feelings on this whole Lolite situation.

Ruby was a little angry that Steven chose her other than them or Garnet in this case(look to make it less confusing all the fusions will be referred to their sex like he or she, ok). She knew that who Steven choose to fuse with is his own business, but it was the kissing that she had a problem with. Ever since he charged on the homeworld ship she was starting to feel very weird around him and she noticed that she wasn't the only too. Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst towards wouldn't admit but they all and herself kind of felt attracted towards him. She knew that it was wrong but she could tell that each and everyone of them knew that too. But did they care?

They all have seen him grown into a handsome, brave and young man. Someone that they raided since he was a baby, and now here he is… fused with another person it her than herself or Garnet and not one of the others. That's what Ruby felt but Sapphire was quite happy for Steven, even though she was a little unhappy that it was with Lapis of all people. But she knew she could trust her with Steven, she knew that Lapis cared very deeply about Steven. Of course all of them did too, but that changed into something more since he changed. Ruby and Sapphire would have continued their own thoughts on this situation but the super mutant began to roar and shriek at them, ether out of anger or just because it was tired of waiting.

This caused everyone to back up again but Lolite who was smiling at the super mutant that looked confused. "Why hello there ugly!" Lolite said in a perky and happy tone with her eyes closed smiling at the super mutant who now looked more angry than before. "Great, now what genius!?" Amethyst asked in a frighten but irritated tone of voice as they all began to get ready to attack or defend themselves. Lolite then turned around to them and gave them one of Steven's signature smiles which surprised them. "If things get escalated and if I looks like looks need help… jump in." Lolite said in a calm tone smiling at all of them, she then proceeded to charge straight towards the super mutant which shocked everyone. "LEEROY JENKINS AND YOLOOO!" Lolite cried out as she continued to charge at the beast with a smile on her face.

(Play We Are Unbreakable By Hedley)

The super mutant let out a roar and charged towards Lolite, this made her smirk because she had a plan. While she continued running purple liquid like wings suddenly appeared and she jumped in the air before the super mutant made contact with her. While in the air a purple colored glow started to form around her right hand it took shape into a weapon of some kind. After the light disappeared a strange weapon was now in her right hand, it a appeared to be a spear of some kind but the blade end was curved like a scythe but was more spear than scythe. It was an accident weapon during the 1800s, it was a war scythe and the shaft was wooden and was colored purple while the blade end was black.

"Now, let's really dance big boy!" Lolite yelled out with a smile, now with both her hands on her war scythe. She then proceeded to dive straight down towards the super mutant with her weapon in front of her preparing to stab the mutant. After about a few seconds later she finally made contact with the super mutant stabbed it in the back which made it roar in pain. The mutant than used it tail which had arms on the end of its tale that made it able to grab Lolite in surprise. The mutant was about to smash her to the ground until a loud bang could be heard and a small object hit it's tail which made it drop Lolite.

Lolite looked at the direction where the shot came from and saw Alyssa who gave her a nod that she has her back, Lolite than gave her a thumbs up and proceeded to get back into the fray to fight the super mutant. As Alyssa stopped aiming her gun she and the others proceeded to watch Lolite and the super mutant fight as Lolite used her spear to launch herself towards the super mutant then kicked it with all her strength. The super mutant only felt a little dazed as it went charging at her again. This time hitting her with a barrage of fists from its multiple arms, Lolite managed to block most of the punches but was sent flying by a lucky one that she missed.

She was sent flying towards a big boulder but before she hit the rock full force she did something no one expected. Using her two free hands that weren't holding her scythe, they began to glow as two hand size energy balls appeared in both her hands. She then proceeded to throw them towards the large boulder which when made contact exploded the boulder that caused a big shock wave that launched Lolite in the air where she used her wings to steady herself and get ready to attack the mutant again but what she didn't know is that the others down below were planning to help her in some way.

Raven was holding Pear and Amethyst back as they just wanted to go straight into the fray which might get them killed, even though it was Lolite they still wanted to help and protect Steven who was a part Lolite. Alyssa was watching amazed at such power and destruction could be caused by fusions, this made her want to practice and try to learn how to fuse as well. While they were all busy Garnet was trying to formulate a plan, and after a while she came up with one. To stop a fusion that size… you'll have to need more fusions other than just one. This then caused her to show a weak smile on what to do next. But the question was… who will fuse with who?

(End Of Song)

To Be Continued

AN: Told you there was a reason why it was cut short. When will Emerald show up and will White Diamond join the fray as well. Which fusions will join the battle along with Lolite, maybe some new or familiar ones. Well that's up for you guys to decide, just like last time vote by leaving it in a review or PM me. Now for the important thing and also sad thing… my cousin Kyle has passed on. I just learned this morning and that's why I cut this chapter, I hope you guys would understand. I was debating if I should even finish this chapter and quite. But… I couldn't do that, not to you guys. My cousin would probably visit me and kick my ass if that happened. So I will be taking a short break… I hop you guys are ok with that. The funeral is in two days and I'll leaving to Montana to be their for my aunt and my family… to say goodbye to a brave man that I loved. He was born 1984, March 15 and lived to November 5, 2015. He was 31, and he was one hell of a basketball player. Thank you all for your support and know that I won't be giving up on writing or this story, I promise you. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya and tell your family that you love them with all your heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Giant women

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello my humble readers, I have returned from some of mourning. Kyle… will be missed but you're here to see some fusions and some butt whooping an you'll get it. Now before we start I like to remind you guys that if I write longer chapters than they'll be important to the story or because I feel like it. So expect 1,500 or more when you read my chapters, if there short then they'll be that short from now on. So about character or OC chapters, I'll still continue them and now when this is over the next coming chapters might be Raven's story part 2 or final so look out for that. So if you don't want to learn more about him than no biggie. My main focus will be the main storyline and I only do the character or OC chapters because the owner will politely request it or just for fun and more in depth to the character. And I want to thank all of you for your condolences, I deeply thank you. Now for what fusions will appear… well you'll have to wait and see. Now if the fusion you wanted didn't win sorry and they'll appear later down the road, I promise. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Also sorry for spelling Sugilite wrong, by bad.

Near The Battlefield

"OH… my back!" White Diamond yelped in pain as he was riding tiger who was a little irritated since she was having such a peaceful rest, but was rudely awoken by White Diamond who was in a hurry. "You did that on purpose didn't you, you big fur ball!" White Diamond exclaimed accusing his big cat companion, who had a smile and a glint in her eye. White Diamond could only let out a defeated sigh as he knew he deserved it but time was against them since he could tell that a huge battle was now taking place where he felt the crystal gems signatures and the large and powerful one was one them move also. That made him more uneasy and made tiger speed up, wanting to get there before something bad or worse happen.

Even though he seemed like a peaceful, small and wise old man he was quite a warrior… well back in the day anyways. He was a Diamond after all, though as he began to think about it he shouldn't probably introduced himself like that. Considering that most of the Diamonds are now… well evil and crazy or just plain psycho. And probably saying "Hi, I'm White Diamond and probably the reason your life is crap now." When introducing himself to other gems that didn't exactly know him too well. So he should probably just introduce himself as someone else or just by White or old man

He'd hate to admit, but he wasn't any spring chicken and was pretty rusty in a fight now. So he should probably think of a plan before some young dumb gem or hum child expects him to do some acrobatics and fight like Yoda, which he probably couldn't but thought that it might be too much work and be troublesome. He was an old gem who should be retired and relaxing his old frail body, but no… he was clearly to important for that. Guess when being one of the most strongest and powerful beings in the universe was too busy for that. So that was his life in a nutshell.

He was about to begin thinking of a plan when he felt a faint but familiar signature coming fast towards the battlefield. "I wonder who that might be?" White Diamond said asking himself, he felt like he knew this person but couldn't put his finger on who. The chances of it being crystal gem or some random homeworld gem who survived the war and was here on earth. And the chances of that were slim but you can't be to careful, especially now since this Steven gave a big middle finger to Yellow Diamond and her Diamond Authority and to homeworld. So basically anyone from the old war would love to come to earth to get some revenge on the son of the person who was partly responsible for starting the war.

Guess time would tell who this person was, but now White Diamond had other things to worry about as he began to tap tiger's head telling her to speed up who obliged and went like the wind. "Try not to get yourself killed kid, Rose would come back to kick my butt." White Diamond said as he narrowed his eye to where the battle was taking place and not knowing what awaits him and tiger. Then they were off.

Meanwhile On The Battlefield

A battle of titans was being held as the newly fusion of Steven and Lapis, Lolite as she was fight the super mutant who wasn't letting up as the rest of the crystal gems looked on. Well only Alyssa and Garnet because Raven was trying his best to hold back Pearl and Amethyst so they wouldn't go charging into the fray to help Lolite. "YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO GET KILLED OUT THERE IF CHARGE STRAIGHT IN WITHOUT A PLAN!" Raven yelled at the two gems who were trying to get out of his grip as he was holding them back with his arms and his staff. "WHO CARES, STEVEN AND LAPIS NEED OUR HELP AGAINST THAT BIG UGLY BEAST!" Pearl yelled at him who was still holding them back but was failing.

"STOP!" Garnet yelled at them, which caused all of them and Alyssa to freeze and look at Garnet seeing what she wanted. They stood still waiting for her to speak as the battle was still waging behind them. "I have a plan but it will be risky. So that's why one of us will have to get Connie, lion and Steven's golems out of here before we do anything else." Garnet said in a calm but commanding voice which made them to focus and listen to her plan. This caused some confusion and concern when she told them that one of them would have to leave the battle to get Connie and Steven's companions out of here to safety.

This made them feel terrible because one them will have to cut and run, but not really because none would ever do that. But Garnet was right though, if this plan was risky as she says then they might not have a choice. That was what being a crystal gem was about, it was about being a shield for the innocent and the weak to protect them against the evil and the wicked. Just what Rose wanted them to be and to continue doing it, it was their duty and job to make sure her legacy. But what did Garnet have planned and who will be the one to get the others out of here? As the others were doing their planning Lolite and the super mutant continued to wage their battle against each other. Which wasn't looking to good for Lolite

(Play Change By KEHVEN Which Is A Cover Or Fandub To Beach Opening 12)

Lolite was using her wings and nimble body to dodge the attacks from the super mutant which seemed to be more angrier than before now. She admit though she was strong but she wasn't invincible and not immortal. She co be hurt and bleed which was seen as a bit of purple colored blood was on the side of her lip from one of the hard punches that the mutant did earlier. She then began to wipe away the blood as she continued to dodge the attacks from the super mutant which was beginning to get it more angrier. This caused Lolite to smile as she loved see people get irritate or annoyed by her antics.

"Come on big boy, I know a big angry orange woman who hits harder than you!" Lolite yelled at the mutant trying to egg it on more, which did. The super mutant than glared at her with all of its eyes and began to roar in anger and jumped in the air to get het. This was to fast for Lolite to dodge in time and did the only thing she could do. "Ah crap." Lolite said in a quiet but lazy tone like she was getting tired of this, which she was. The super mutant then finally made contact and used its large tail to send her flying straight towards the ground. When Lolite finally hit the ground her body making contact with the ground caused a big crater with dirt and dust around in and made a shock wave.

After about a minute she finally started to come to and drag herself from the crater and looked terrible. She had purple blood coming from her nose and a little bit on the side of her mouth again, it wasn't visible but bruises could be seen on her face and arms along with her body. Scratches and cuts were located all over her body but weren't to life threatening and overall she looked like shit. She then looked up to see the super mutant standing above her looking quite pleased and looked to be preparing a final attack by the looks of it. Lolite only glared at the mutant with hate in her eyes and with a little bit of fear in her heart as she couldn't survive another attack by that monster.

She then closed her eyes and began to think about all the people Steven loves as she knew that this might be the end. Knowing that if she dies then Steven and Lapis die along with her, and she knew that would be a terrible and horrific blow to the people he loves and to the crystal gems. She then suddenly heard a loud bang and the super mutant roaring in pain and anguish. This caused her to opened her eyes and looked to see the super mutant using most of its arms to hold a small but heavily bleeding would over its chest, the mutant looked to be in pain and was sending a hateful glare to where the shot came from. Lolite then turned to see if it was Alyssa who helped her out and was shocked to see that it wasn't and that two large women were standing there. One that she has never seen before and one she never thought she see out.

The one she thought she never see again was really tall and large and had purple skin with four large arms like her. She had big shade like visors covering most her eyes with one eye which looked to be a lilac color in between her visor. She had large long black hair that was plume like and spiky, she wore a dark purple, black and burgundy body suit with a large hole on her chest showing a purple gem that showed her to be a gem and had a purple and black stars on each leg. She was seen to be smiling which showed her large sharp teeth that made her intimidating. Her name was Sugilite and she was a fusion of Garnet and Amethyst.

"It's so good to be put to kick butt, eh Midnight Cobalt." Sugilite said who was stretching her arms with a smile, she then looked to her companion now know as Midnight Cobalt. She was about 7 feet tall and looked to be very intimidating and mysterious, she wore a red hood that cover most of her face but showed a jet black colored gem on her forehead. Her eyes were blue and had a glint to them, she seemed to have a blue like sash around her waist that looked very familiar. She was smiling as well and had a large black and red mechanical scythe like weapon that had some faint smoke coming from the top of it. Like smoke from a recently fired gun.

"Yeah, your right Sugilite… it's good to be out." Midnight Cobalt said with a smile, she and Sugilite then looked towards the super mutant who looked to have recovered and was roaring at them and began to charge straight towards them. This made Lolite to look on as Sugilite and Midnight Cobalt had smirks on their faces, waiting for the rage filled super mutant to finally make contact and to get the beating of its life.

(End Of Song)

To Be Continued

AN: Now that Sugilite and Midnight Cobalt appeared will they be enough to beet the super mutant? Who took Connie and the others away to safety and when will White Diamond and Emerald join the fray? Well, you'll have to wait and see. I want to thank you all for your condolences and support and that I didn't want leave you guys hanging because I'll be taking a break for awhile now… so here you go. Thanks to Dalekz universe and Dark holt who this chapter is dedicated to. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Enemies on the move

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello good people that love Steven universe, here is the next chapter of Steven Universe: A Warrior Spirit Awakens! Now I have returned. Now that the fusions are facing the super mutant big and powerful enemies are on the move will probably have something planned for the crystal gems without them doing all the work. Now this chapter will be short and I'm sorry but don't worry ok? This chapter will be focused on some randomness and Yellow Jadeite and her team. So before we do that let's check out who got Connie and the others out of the battlefield and character who has been needing a appearance. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Also do think the golems should stick around and have names, if so then tell me and what do you think their names should be? And so basically this chapter is probably considered filler because I'm kinda have writers block.

At Beach City

Greg Universe was worried and had a troubled look on his face as he wants on top of his van on the look out for the crystal gems and his son, Steven. He was just outside their beach house and was hoping that they were there and ok since he saw that the large hand like ship was now gone and so was his son. He searched all over the city and asked everyone if they saw him or the others, but no luck. He must be the worst father in the world by letting his only son try to fight super powered aliens that came from space. Now… he doesn't even know if they're hurt or… worse. He then proceeded to fall down on the roof of the van with tears in his eyes as his son was probably dead along with the rest of the crystal gems.

"I'm… sorry that I couldn't keep our son… Rose." Greg said in a soft and shaky tone as tears continued to come down his face as he closed them, not noticing a mysterious black portal appearing in front of the beach house right by his van. This was one of Raven's portal that he could create, and the first thing to come out was one of Steven's golems that looked confused about where it was, it was still in front of the portal scratching it's head when all of a sudden it was pushed into the ground and fell straight down on its face. The golem didn't even try to get up, it just laid there face on the ground.

The thing that was the cause of pushing the golem was it's rocky sibling who looked just confused too but walked away from the portal walking over it earthy brother in the process. The next person or thing to walk out of the portal was lion who looked very irritated as it was carrying on its back Raven who had an annoyed look as he was holding an unconscious Connie in his arms, the too proceeded to walk over the golem that was on the ground as well. When they were off the golem then proceeded to get up and looked back towards the portal with an emotionless expression and picked up a tiny rock and threw it in portal like it was trying to hurt it.

But before the rock could make contact with the portal it disappeared in a flash like it wasn't even there to begin with. The golem continued to look where the portal was and after about a few seconds it face palmed itself. It the turned around to regroup the others who were walking to the beach house not bothering to notice Greg's van which he was on top of anymore as he was in front of the golem that was left behind. The golem finally noticed the puny but large man in front of it, it looked down at Greg who looked straight back. After about a minute or two Greg did the only thing a normal or easily frighten human would do. "AHHHH!" Greg screamed in the air as he fell to the ground probably fainting from the site of the large rock monster.

The golem didn't seem fazed by humans outburst and proceeded to pick him up and proceeded to walk towards the others who seemed to be in the beach house but without its other rocky brother who was standing by the ramp that led up the house. Probably why the other golem wasn't in the house was probably because of it's size and weight which would probably break the ramp and the house too. The golem who was still carrying Greg on it's shoulder continued to walk to the house. The golem would probably get the attention of Raven who was in the house to show him that they have another unconscious human. Which he probably won't be pleased with.

About A 100 Miles Away From Beach City

Deep in the mountains by Beach City that seemed untouched by man, but by alien…no. The homeworld ship that was under the command of Yellow Jadeite was landed on a clear clearing that was surrounded by trees and the large mountains that helped concealed it from any human aircrafts or any nosey humans. It was perfect place to set up their home base for their mission, to destroy Rose Quartz's son and her remnants of her crystal gems. The whole team had their own thoughts on this mission, some good and some bad. The first was Xenotime who didn't ever want to come back to this backwater planet that she loathed.

This place brought up a lot of bad memories that she decided to confine herself in her quarters, by asking Yellow Jadeite of course who allowed it since she knew why. She lost many friends and comrades here, just because of this planet that didn't have any significant value instead of using it for kindergartens and an outpost maybe. She knew that it had something to do with Rose Quartz and her little rebels that almost torn homeworld apart but the other Diamond's had other plans and ordered Yellow Diamond to stop her offensive on earth because of how many gems they lost and of how much resources that they spent on the war.

So it was decided that earth was labeled as a hostile and unpredictable planet that was under the protection of Rose Quartz and whatever forces she had left. If they wanted such a unvalued planet then so be it. So Xenotime would stay in her quarters until the duration of the mission, and of course if Yellow Jadeite needs her then she do what she orders no matter why. While Xenotime had her reasons Obsidian did too. He heard earth was just some backwatered planet that didn't have any value. But to him it was beautiful and a wonderful place that was… unique then most planets he has visited.

Before they landed on earth it was decided that they need to learn more about earth and so they hacked into a local satellite that happen to be connected to the Internet which would help them learn more about this place. So he took the job to learn as much as he can to better help them and the mission but to also help find a to warn or contact this Steven and his crystal gems. But before he would he decided to look up more about earth and found such beautiful, unique and new places that he has or hasn't seen before. One was a place called Hawaii which was a island of the Hawaiian Islands that was an archipelago of more islands other landmasses. What made this so beautiful and wonderful to him is that Hawaii had some active volcanoes that he would love to visit.

But that would have to wait since he needed to continue his research on this planet and it's human culture to conceal them if necessary. As much as Yellow Jadeite was an powerful and fearless warrior she never like to get innocent lives in danger if she could help it. Guess that's why so many gems loved her and hate her. Her mother thought it was just a ruse to make the more anti Diamond Authority gems in line but it wasn't, as much as she was Yellow Diamond's daughter she never loved taking a life unless necessary or that it would be threat to homeworld too. Though she seemed like a bit of… well a bitch, she was a respectable and kind person when you get to know her. Guess that's why Obsidian seemed to follow her and respect her command, sometimes anyways.

Anyways during his search and research he found a place call the United Kingdom that he'd love to learn more about it so he was locked in his quarters to do it without interruption. While he was doing that Yellow Jadeite was in her quarters figuring out a way to make this mission go well without any casualties for her team and any innocent lives. So that's why she had Blue Cobalt working on something in her lab that would make the renegades to… persuade them to help them. It was risky and probably wrong but she really didn't want to risk her teams lives and the renegades too even though they were criminals they were still alive and one of her own kind or half of it to a few anyways. But her team had to come first. So she decided to look up more information on Rose Quartz and her crystal gems so that she and her team will be ready when the time is right. And so Blue could get her experiment done with one of the renegades seeing if they could help them.

Blue Cobalt's view on earth wasn't a pleasant one, this place made her brother turn against her and their home. All because of this world's inhabitants and of course Rose Quartz's propaganda that spout her words of peace and other impossible things. She could go on why she hates this place but she had work to do. Blue Cobalt was standing in front of a bounded and restrained Apatite who was unusually quite for someone who could probably break out if she wanted an attack Blue Cobalt but no… she was just sitting there on the ground emotionless. Blue Cobalt decided that it was finally time to see if her experiment was a success.

"Apatite, I order you to stand up and look at me." Blue Cobalt ordered in a very calm and nervous tone because she didn't know if this might work. But it did and Apatite stood up, like an emotionless robot. Her hair was covering most of her face and was slowly beginning to look up to Blue Cobalt who was waiting in anticipation. And when her was now out of the way to see her Blue Cobalt had a smile, the experiment must have been a success. Apatite's face was about the same but what was different and a little unsettling was her eyes, instead of her bright green ones… they were now black and emotionless. Whatever Blue Cobalt did to her it worked and it wasn't good for the crystal gems and Steven.

To Be Continued

AN: Well Greg met face to face with one of the golems that still needs a name along with it's rocky sibling if you guys want them to stick around. So Obsidian is looking up on earth and it's culture and will he be able to warn the crystal gems that they have arrived and Blue Cobalt has one hell of a nasty experiment that appeared to be a success. What has Blue Cobalt done to Apatite and does it mean trouble for the crystal gems since now they're going to have more then Yellow Jadeite's team to deal with. Anyways this is good by for awhile but I will be back later in the week or next week because I want to enjoy my life and maybe a certain game I've been waiting for a long time for. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Battle hard fought and old faces

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Sup I'm sorry if I was gone but fallout 4… it's pretty big and… awesome. But I got it all of that out of my system so let's get started. Now to most of the OCs owners… your OCs love life will be explored when Steven is finally with someone or someones, like I said there will be a poll and when it ends and there will be talks. So until then… chill. Now it has been decided that the golems will be staying and part of the team, on names well that's up to you guys, alright? Now let's check out Raven since he has a lot on his plate then Sugilite and Midnight Cobalt will beat some mutant butt along with some more people, maybe. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

"You know… when Rose first approach me to join the crystal gems… I never thought I be in in this situation when I signed up for this." Raven said in a irritated tone, the person who he was talking to was lion who seemed to not care and was sleeping by the front door. Probably waiting for Steven as were his golems were doing now, they were just standing there like they were stone statues which was good because humans would pay them not mind at all. He then decided to put Greg someplace as he did Connie. He probably fainted from see one of Steven's golems which were kind of intimidating and would probably scare most humans who haven't seen one before, which would be surprising if they did. You think humans would probably know that there was a big war on earth probably about 200 or 300 years ago, but no. Guess humans are more naïve then as intelligent than they say there are, but that's what made them so unique and great.

He then proceeded to lay Greg down on the couch as he had put Connie on Steven's bed who looked to at peace, which was surprising because of the current situation that Lolite and the others were currently facing. He then looked down at the unconscious Greg as he thought he was just some random human that was at the wrong place and wrong time, so he was trying to think of something to say when the others come back to see a large and probably homeless man on their couch that one of the golems to frighten him quite serious that he fainted. Raven then let out a sigh, clearly tired of all the stuff he's been through since he decided to rejoin the crystal gems.

Raven looked out the window hoping that the others would be ok, probably will considering it's three uber powered fusion verses one totally ticked off super mutant. Still though anything could happen, he decided to sit down enjoy one of the many books of human literature that Pearl or Rose has collected kill some time. He went over to a bookshelf that he didn't notice when he first arrived here with Alyssa and picked out an intriguingly looking book. "Hmm… Twilight eh, how bad could it be." Raven said to himself and decided to read outside and wait for the others, also probably to make sure that no more noisy humans come and freak out by the golems that Steven should probably name when he got back since it was starting to get confusing and old by just calling them Golem #1 and Golem #2.

He then proceeded to sit down on a lawn chair and got comfortable. He looked down by the ramp as the golems paid him no mind as they continued to wait for their master and to guard Connie by Steven's orders right before he fused with Lapis to form Lolite. He then began to remember why he volunteered to get Connie and the rest of the non gems out there. It wasn't that he had a problem with fusing no, it had something to do with his sister… Blue Cobalt. After their confrontation they had right before he retreated into his gem for… god knows how long. Some wounds heal but deep ones that stay with you forever, so he promised himself that he wouldn't even try fusion unless he was in real trouble.

He knew that Garnet had the idea of him and Alyssa fusing but he couldn't. It's not that he didn't like Alyssa, of course not. She was the one who helped him out of his gem and they've been friends since. So it was left to Garnet and the others to fuse and help out Lolite, and he hoped that Amethyst and Garnet didn't fuse to form Sugilite. He's met before in battle when he was a still undercover for Rose and saw how destruction and reckless she could be, she even tried to attack Rose which didn't end to we'll for Sugilite. So he just hoped that didn't happen, who Alyssa decides to fuse with is her choice. But if he had to decide for her he probably pick the most responsible of the crystal gems, and that would be Pearl. He hoped that their fusion wasn't much like Sugilite. Raven then decided to put his mind at ease and began to read peaceful while he waits.

At The Battlefield

But what Raven didn't know is that what he didn't want to happened, happen. Sugilite was out and ready to do what she does best, while Pearl and Alyssa's fusion wasn't what you expect. Their fusion was Midnight Cobalt that seemed more like Alyssa then Pearl, the only things that remotely come from Pearl was the sash around her waist and the gem on her forehead. To say the least both were very intimidating and looked ready to do some destruction. They were both smiling as the super mutant was charging at them with the intention of killing them. At that's what made them smile. Lolite who was still on the ground at awe of her rescuers until she knew what was happening and that the fusion she didn't want to see out again, was out. But she would have to deal with this later as she proceeded to get up but her face turned it horror as she felt a sudden pain in her chest and head and knew what that meant.

After about a second later Lolite glowed in a familiar bright light and defused and sent Lapis and Steven's gem flying. The gems then took form very quickly and were now looking what they usually looked like. But when the lights that covered their bodies disappeared to show them, Lapis was unconscious like Connie was before her when she defused with Steven. The only other problem then her be unconscious was that he was falling to the ground fast, although he was a little dazed from the defusing but quickly snapped out of it and did what he did best. In a flash he grabbed her and landed hard on the ground shielding Lapis from the impact. After hitting the ground Steven then placed her his arms, she looked exhausted and that she won't be waking up for awhile, probably for the best.

After checking on Lapis, Steven then put his sights on the upcoming battle that will begin in a few minutes, Sugilite and Midnight Cobalt vs the super mutant that almost killed or at least defuse them then kill them. He didn't know what was more dangerous and unpredictable, the super mutant or Sugilite. He knew in the past that she would keep a level head sometimes but still… she was a liability and a danger. But this situation was dire and they need to stop the super mutant before it's kills them or escape and disappear into the open world where it would do some major destruction. He then looked on as the super mutant was about to be right on Sugilite and Midnight Cobalt who looked ready with smiles on their faces, that's when Steven got ready to get him and Lapis out of here if things get more escalated.

(No Battle Song, Next Time Though. Alright?)

Sugilite proceeded to summon her weapon a giant purple flail that had a long rope connecting with Garnet's gauntlets that were now purple and fused together to make one big fist. Midnight Cobalt had her scythe ready to attack the charging super mutant but decided to let Sugilite have a crack at it, so she jumped in the air with a graceful back flip. Sugilite then let out a feral smirk knowing the she had room to do her attack, she then proceeded to spin her flail at the super mutant who didn't know what hit it and was sent flying towards a giant boulder. When it finally made contact with the boulder it hit it hard, so hard that it managed to split the boulder in half. After the brief few minutes the super mutant looked to be in a daze and looked exhausted, that's when Sugilite proceeded to let Midnight Cobalt do the honors.

"You Midnight, all yours!" Sugilite exclaimed in a happy tone with her signature smile, Midnight Cobalt who was right behind didn't say a word and had her scythe in her hands and did something very unexpected. Her mechanical scythe slowly turned into something else, a gun! The top of her scythe now had a barrel from a firearm but still had her scythe blade on the bottom of the barrel. There was also trigger on the scythes poll and a firearm sight on the top of the trigger, it looked like a… sniper rifle(Guess where that came from, if you know then you know). The super mutant looked to be shaking off its daze and was in a rage looking for its attacker.

"Hey, ugly!" Midnight Cobalt yelled out to the super mutant who had a look of Rage on its face when that disappeared and was replace with confusion. Midnight Cobalt though, she had a smirk on her face and smiled as she pulled the trigger. Out came a loud bang and something small came out of the barrel of the scythe/sniper rifle and went flying towards the super mutant in a flash. Before anyone knew it the super mutant was shot, right where it's gem was located. It's gem was under its underbelly and had a bullet sized hole where most if it's gem use to be. The super mutant multiple eyes were shown to be in shock and horror until it looked towards Steven who looked shocked and horrified what just happened.

Steven saw the look in the super mutants eyes and saw something he didn't expect to see, fear and relief. Like it wanted this and was frighten by it too, it was showing emotions then it was usually doing. It was probably relief because of how much it has been put through, both by the people that did this to it and them. Fear because it was afraid to die just like the rest of them, but what really showed Steven that there were still someone or someones in there was that a single tear came from one of it eyes a d then just like that it poofed. The only thing remaining was the shards from it's deformed gem on the ground. The super mutant along with the other countless gems with were dead, killed by Midnight Cobalt.

But what no one knew is that there were two people on the edge of the battlefield who saw the whole thing from afar, White Diamond and Emerald. Though they weren't standing right besides each other, they were apart by each side of the battlefield. White to the north and Emerald to the east, and both had their own emotions and thoughts on what just happened. Emerald looked to be shocked and horrified on what just happened, she was shocked to see Sugilite and some mysterious fusion fighting the super fusion mutant when she arrived. She didn't notice Steven or Lapis on the sidelines because of the fight but was horrified because the mysterious fusion killed the super mutant.

She knew a lot about death since she was in the war but the people she was fighting knew what they were getting into. But mutant, it didn't know what it was doing. Only being controlled by fear, anger and confusion, she knew how these mutants acted because she's seen quite a few in the war. But the story is for another time, right now she needed to go down their and have a serious and long talk with Sugilite and Midnight Cobalt on what just happened and she proceeded to sprint towards them not knowing White Diamond was watching all of them.

White Diamond had a lot of emotions and thoughts going through him right now but knew one thing, that mutant fusion didn't deserve to die but it was the right and merciful thing to do. Though the fusion mutants were once gems long ago, they weren't anymore. They were just empty husks of what they were once before, to him and anyone who thought like him though anyway. He remembered before hand that Rose wanted to save them and never tried to hurt them or worst of all kill them. White Diamond didn't know why but Rose saw things in people and creatures that no one ever could, and maybe her son could see that too. White Diamond put his sights on the boy who claimed to be Rose's son and knew straight that he was who says he is.

To him the boy had the power signature of Rose even though it was small, it was very similar to hers. But what really gave him away was how his eyes looked, they had the same spark of Rose when she first met her and how tears were c8down his face as he just witnessed the death of the mutant. Only a son of Rose Quartz would weep at the sight of fallen individual like that, not out of fear but sadness, because of the life or lives in this case because of what just happened. White Diamond knew that Steven wasn't ready to meet him just yet, in time though he will. And he would not just need his help when it come but of those close to him as well, but until then he would stick to the shadows and watch him and the others. To see if he is the warrior that the earth needs for the coming storm. White Diamond then got on tiger and they were off, into the shadows of the night.

To Be Continued

AN: Well… that was one hell of a chapter. Did what Midnight Cobalt do was necessary or merciful, that's up to you until it's revealed. What will be Steven, Sugilite and Midnight Cobalt reactions and thoughts on what just happened. Also give me your names for the two golems in your review or in a PM you send me. Also there won't be battles until awhile, but they'll return. Anyways, thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya.

Also forgot something, thank all you veterans and people still in service out there. Thank you for your service and have a good veterans day!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Not such good first impressions

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Sup my favorite readers in the who world… probably. Anyways wanted if you want most of gems to have pets or other kind of companions like White Diamond and Steven have. For the OCs that's for their owners while Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis are fair game. So basically if you want them to have pets or some kind of… thing like the golems and watermelon baby Stevens, just leave it in your review. Also do any of you want the watermelon and baby Stevens to make an appearance again, let me know in your review as well. Like I said most of these chapters coming out our going to integrate Raven, Alyssa and Emerald into the group and getting the newly arrived homeworld gems prepared. So bare with me until then, there might be some little moments with Steven and some of the girls too. Like I said the poll will start soon, so hold your horses. But let's check on Raven and the others then we'll get to the serious stuff. Anyways enough of me babbling… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

At Beach City

The night was slow as you can get, a bit boring too. To the golems anyway, but they could usually find something to entertain or to occupied themselves with something. For instance, one of the golems appeared to be playing with some sand on the ground. Though it didn't show emotion it looked to be enjoying itself and didn't care if Raven or any passing humans. It rocky brother didn't seem to share it's brother's jolly and playful nature as it continued to stay in it's spot waiting for their masters return. While the golems were doing their own things, Greg and Connie were still unconscious and resting, Greg on the couch and Connie on Steven's bed. While Raven was reading the book he picked out and couldn't really… hate it or like it.

"This… isn't that bad, or good ether. So basically vampires are just like gems I guess… probably not though." Raven said to himself as he flipped open another page as he continued to read, overall the book wasn't good or bad. Something you probably read if your bored, but if your not into teen romance or teen vampires and all that other stuff. He wondered though… who owned this book? He then shrugged it off and went back inside to check on Greg and Connie and to probably pick out another book as well. He passed the golems who made him no mind as he kept walking up to the house.

When he finally made it to the house and began to enter it he saw that lion wasn't where he was last time but was by the bed where Connie was. Probably had something to do with the last words that Steven spoke to him was to keep her safe, now that's one loyal pet. He then looked down to see Greg still unconscious and had some drool coming from his mouth which kind of made him cringe a little but soon decided to get another book. He decided to pick a book that looked promising and saw some that caught his eye. It had a black haired boy with glasses and had a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. He grabbed it and began to examine it like it was a bomb and he finally got to the title.

"Harry Potter… looks good, but so did the other one too. Ah, what the hell I'll have a crack at it. Though what kind of name is Potter? I probably shouldn't judge because my last name is Agate which is just a pretty stone on earth." Raven said as he caught the book and remembered something very important that he should of done when he got back but got to side track with him worrying and the other unconscious human that he forgot that Connie was supposed to be taken home to her parents! He then proceeded to walk up the little stairs and was about to grab Connie when lion got in front of him and began to growl very aggressively. This caused him to back up with his hands up in alarm and a bit of fear.

Whoa there, I'm just going to take her home so her parents do freak out and get Steven and us in trouble, alright?" Raven said to the large feline that could possibly kill him by just using a roar. Lion's expression was soften a little bit but was still growling at him. After a bit Raven then made his move but moved very slowly so lion sees that he isn't a threat to him or Connie. Lion stopped growling and decided that Raven was right, even though Steven told him to protect her she would probably be safer with her parents. He also didn't want his master or his annoying comrades, the only reason he evens help the others is because of Steven. His master always come first, and he's been quite found of the human girl.

Lion then made his way back to his original spot by the door and got comfortable and closed his eye's so it could sleep. While lion was doing that Raven put the book back where he found it along with the rest of the books he was dying to read, but first came his duties come first and Garnet was the boss… at least he thought so. He could tell that when he and Alyssa got here things were a little tense and rough in the team currently, but it was who the leader that was bothering. He knew that Garnet was a good leader in her own right and she's been doing a fine job so far but… she wasn't no Rose Quartz and that was the problem. It's not she wasn't a good leader but… she acted cold and sometimes only focuses on the mission in his mind any way.

If anything Steven should probably be leader, though he was young and having new abilities that he's just discovering. He could tell when he first met him that he was just like his mother and had the same heart as her as well. He was a person who was half human also and that was perfect for a group of super powered aliens protecting earth, to have a half human as their leader. And in a way it was kind of his birth right, he still had Rose's gem and so in a way he was kind of the leader already. But who ever is the leader, he would be ready to follow their orders and not hesitate ether.

He decided to get this over with and proceeded to pick up Connie and was about leave right out the door but he forgot another important thing. "Where… does she exactly live?" Raven asked himself and then he looked to lion who had one eye open and let out huff of air like he say "You're are a dummy". "So, you know where she lives, eh?" Raven asked lion in an annoyed tone want the big pink cat where Connie lives. Lion didn't say a word, he nudged Raven with his head telling him to follow him out towards the door so he could lead him there. Raven looked at the smug looking lion with an annoyed and irritated look. "I… really… hate cats." Raven said to himself as he followed the large feline out the door. Not knowing when he comes back there's going to be a big talk with the others.

At The Battlefield

The battlefield was as quiet as a graveyard, which it was. But only for he countless gems fused to make the super mutant and the mutants that fused to make it as well. Countless gem who didn't have a say in what they were getting into, though it was a giant monster being controlled by fear and rage. It didn't deserve to die, nothing like that doesn't need to die because of someone else's doing. White Diamond and Emerald saw how it happens d had their own thoughts and opinions on what just happened. Both good and bad, but it was their own opinions and thoughts. But what about Steven, Sugilite and Midnight Cobalt though, what were going through their minds when it happened.

The first was the one who took the shot that killed the super mutant, and she looked shocked and horrified on what she just did. Like she didn't mean for it to happened. She dropped her scythe and began to shake like a leaf, a face of shock and confusion on her face. She then began to glow white again but this time meaning she was defusing. After about a few seconds Pearl and Alyssa's gems sent flying still glowing but taking shape as well. When the glowing light disappeared both were in their forms and sent flying towards the ground with exclaiming in panic and shock. When they finally hit the ground it took about a few minutes for them to dust themselves off, both still a little shaken and shocked on what just happened.

Meanwhile the last Fusion in the ground who was Sugilite was shocked and horrified just like Midnight Cobalt but instead of wasting anytime she immediately began to glow meaning she was defusing as well. But unlike Midnight Cobalt she both were sent flying as well but immediately took their form and land carefully on the ground. But both Garnet and Amethyst had different expressions, telling what both their views on what just happened. Amethyst was shocked and horrified just like Pearl and Alyssa, probably had something to do with her never seeing one of her own kind die before right in front of her. Sure it was a mutant but it wasn't always like that, there were maybe countless gems that were in that super mutant and now… they were dead. Garnet though had an expression of anger and rage as she proceeded to make her way to Pearl and Alyssa who had a lot of explaining to do.

"WHAT WAS THAT, WHY DID BOTH OF YOU DO THAT!?" Garnet yelled in a harsh and angry tone that meant they should answer her. This made both Pearl and Alyssa jump in fear because of how angry she sounded, her looked of anger didn't help them ether. Pearl decided since it was her idea to fuse with Alyssa first even though it was her first time she knew that there might have been some problems, fusing for the first time is always rough but… what just happened wasn't exactly rough. It was terrible, and it was her fault. As she was the most experienced crystal gem next to Garnet she should have thought more clearly on fusing with some who hasn't exactly have enough experience. So it was her fault it happened, not Alyssa.

"Garnet, I'm sorry it was an accident it wasn't any of Alyssa's fault!" Pearl said in a shaky tone not wanting to anger the powerful fusion right in front of her anymore then she has. "That isn't an excuse for what happened Pearl! We don't kill mutant or corrupted gems, we bubble and lock them away so we could help them a d to protect the humans!" Garnet said in her signature commanding tone that everyone knew. And Pearl was starting to get irritated a little bit now and was trying her best to hold her temper but was failing. "It wasn't our fault alright, you should know fusing with someone who hasn't ever fused before is dangerous! But as our fearless leader you should have know that but no, you wanted for us to fuse even though you knew that it was dangerous and with your future vision you knew that it might have ended like this too!" Pearl yelled at Garnet which shocked everyone and made her speechless, not expecting something like this from Pearl.

"STOP FIGHTING NOW!" Steven yelled at them, which got all of their attention and looked towards him. He was carrying Lapis in his arms, who has cuts and bruises all over her body just like Steven who looked very angry and eyes and face was red probably from the tears that he wept when he saw the super mutant die, it hit him pretty hard. This made him look horrible and exhausted, he's been doing most of the work and he hasn't gotten much sleep or rest from the fight with Jasper and now this. This made everyone and especially Garnet and Pearl to pay attention him and feel terrible because they forgot it was mostly him doing all the work and they just decided to get in and help him with the super mutant. And killing it didn't help ether.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, we'll talk about that later! Right now we should bubble the remaining mutants before we have another battle on our hands. Me, Alyssa and Pearl will go back to Beach City and check if everything is alright and to make sure Lapis is ok. While Garnet and Amethyst stay here to bubble the mutants and to make they stay in their gems. Understood!?" Steven said in a more harsh and commanding tone then Garnet could ever do and that made everyone to agree with him, even though he wasn't formally in charge they didn't want to make him more angry at them. Alyssa didn't want to get in more trouble than she already is with Steven and the others, she didn't want to be kicked out het first day. While the others didn't want to make things worse then they already are with Steven, so they nodded. But before anyone could say or do anything a familiar voice and person decided to reveal their presence know.

"Well, the crystal gems seem way different than I remember it used to be, eh Garnet?" Emerald said in a sarcastic tone, this made everyone turn towards her shocked to see another gem and not noticing her. Amethyst and Alyssa summoned their weapons and got ready for another battle since they didn't know if she wasn't hostile or not. Steven got ready to get Lapis out of here and return to help the others battle this mysterious person if she was hostile, though she felt familiar to him before like he's seen her before even though she hasn't met her in all his life. Pearl and Garnet had way different reactions than everyone, Pearl looked shocked like she had just seen a ghost while Garnet had the same expression too.

"Emerald, is that you?" Garnet asked in a low and shocked tone, which caught everyone in surprise except Pearl who was still trying to process who she seeing right in front of her. Emerald had a smirk on her face and she proceeded to walk up to Garnet until they were face to face. "Expecting someone else, thought you remember your best friend and the person whose saved your butt more then one occasion." Emerald said still with a smirk on her face as she hugged het which caught her by surprise, after about a few seconds of silence she hugged back. This made everyone look at the reunion in confusion as they had no idea what's going on anymore. This was going to be a big headache to Steven as he knew the night wasn't over yet.

To Be Continued

AN: That was another interesting chapter as all ways, thought Steven's right… the night isn't over yet. Whose fault is it really for killing the super mutant? Will the crystal gems heal old wounds and come back on the same page together? And what will be the golems names, that's up to you as always. Also what other Steven Universe character you guys want to make an appearance, leave it in your review or PM me. As always thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Why and more decisions?

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello good people of the Steven universe fandom or just random people who want a good read, I welcome you. So I have finally came to a decision on what Steven's golems names will be, you'll see them later in the chapter or the next one. So about Steven having moments with the girls, some will be subtle while some will be straight in your face. On who and when will be at random so everyone will get a chance, so until the poll is on and over we'll have something. So most of the chapters coming up will set up the whole Yellow Jadeite using the renegades to eliminate Steven and the crystal gems, and to make Raven, Alyssa and Emerald more comfortable on the team. And to show a little bit of Steven with the girls, to give you an idea whose going to be in the poll and for everyone to get to know the new Steven. Well enough of me babbling… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

At Beach City

The house was pretty quiet and peaceful, which Raven was liking a lot. Being cooped up in your gem for who knows how long gets old pretty quick. Raven had finally got Connie home with her parents who were worried sick about her, he had to shapeshift into local law enforcement to make things go smoother and for them to call the cops on him. He explained that he found her at the beach as she must have fell asleep or something else that he could come up with. Luckily enough they bought it and took her off his hands, he told them a good night and left Connie in their hands. Lion wasn't pleased with this but knew that she needed to be with her parents and that Steven would check on her in the morning or when he got back with the others.

So when Raven and lion got back they decided to relax and wait for Steven and the others get back, the golems were in were they were before and playing as statues which they were very good at. When they got back they didn't pay them no mind but gave a nod to lion who gave it back, Raven was confused by this but decided not to think about it to much since he still had one more problem, the unconscious man on their couch. He would have waken him up and tell him to leave but knew that he would ask questions on why he was here and how he saw one of the golems. Normally he would use one of his special spell to make him to forget what he saw and think that it was a dream, but he hasn't done such a spell forever and thought against it since he might make him forget something important like breathing or his name. And that would be quite a headache to fix.

So he kept him where he was until Garnet or Steven tell him what to do with him, but until then he stayed where he was. Lion didn't seem to have a problem with it, in fact he seemed quite close with the man since he began to rest right by him. Like he's known this human for awhile, maybe he has but right now he just wanted to relax and wait for the others. Besides he really wanted to read that book he found and to see if it was any good. And now that's how things were right now, Raven was reading quietly in the kitchen by the counter while Greg was still unconscious and lion sleeping right by him and the golems were just doing what they were doing before, nothing. It was peaceful but that would soon change.

"They sure talk about wizards, witch's and warlocks on here more then mages." Raven said to himself as he turned to another page. "Human literature is quite a read, especially the fantasy kind… don't know about the romance though." Raven said continuing to read and talk to himself. As he was doing this he did not hear or notice footsteps coming from the door but lion sure did and he ran up towards the door, like a puppy waiting for its master which it was. Raven looked towards the door to see Steven who looked so exhausted that it looked like he was going to faint any minute, but he had an irritated look that made him not to be messed with right now. 'I… think I'll ask him to name the golems tomorrow, I really don't feel like getting a shield or sword to the face.' Raven thought to himself as he didn't want to irritate the already irritated Steven.

As Steven proceeded to walk through the door he had an unconscious Lapis which caused concern for Raven and was about to say something but Steven proceeded to ignore him and walk up to his bed where he placed Lapis and made sure she was comfortable and ok. While he was doing that the rest of the crystal gems came from the front door, all looking terrible and gloomy, like someone died. The only thing wrong is that Garnet wasn't with them which made him more worried. He was about to ask them what was going on but Amethyst and Pearl walked passed him to go to their own rooms, he caught a glance to see that Pear had some tears on her face while Amethyst looked exhausted and emotionless. This made him more worried about what was going on now and decided to ask Alyssa what's going on.

"Hey Alyssa, what's going on? Why do you guys look more terrible since l left and where's Garnet?" Raven asked with concern in his tone, he was beginning to think the worse as Alyssa didn't dare to look straight at him. But she decided that he was going to find out in time, it would be better to if she heard it from her as well. "Well, it started like this..." Alyssa said as she began to give him the run down on what happened while he was here. While Alyssa was explaining the situation Steven was sitting right by the bed where Lapis was placed by him, and he saw her face. He though she was beautiful, so beautiful that he didn't deserve to have her as a friend. A friend that risked herself to protect him from the super mutant, even though she would have died.

Steven then grabbed her hand as he began to hold it very tenderly, like she was going to disappear if he didn't hold on. He didn't even deserve to hold his mom's gem, this world or team didn't deserve someone who couldn't even protect his love ones. Sure he fought against Jasper and won, and he bubbled her and hoped maybe one day she would change her mind about being loyal to homeworld and join them, but he knew that was a pipe dream. He couldn't even save a poor and mindless mutant who didn't know what it was, that didn't have a purpose other then destruction. He wished he could have saved it and help it, but… he couldn't. Because in his eyes, he was just some kid who had a great power that he doesn't even deserve.

Why was he given such a legacy that he can't even live up to, why him of all people. "Why me, why was I given such a big responsibility and duty to live up to? A person who's job is to protect and save, a person who can't even do that. How can some like me… do so much?" Steven said in a quiet and calm tone so no one could hear him as he was asking himself why, but what he didn't notice was someone behind him who was listening from beginning to end. "Because no one else can." Emerald said as she proceeded to sit by him, he jumped a little in surprise as she surprised him. He had an expression of shock and confusion as she was sitting right bedside him. Quickly remembering he isn't alone anymore he quickly let go of Lapis's hand tried to hide his blush and hand. But Emerald noticed and gave him a smile which made him feel more embarrassed and thought to changed the subject quickly.

"So did you and Garnet bubble the remaining mutants?" Steven asked in a serious and calm tone completely doing a 180 of what he was doing. Her smile soon disappeared as well and knew what he was playing at and decided to play along. "Yeah all are bubbled and accounted for, and… we gathered most if the shards we could find and bubbled them… sorry if they're not all there." Emerald said in a quiet and sad tone, seeing someone or something die in front wasn't easy for her. Even though she was a soldier in the war, that didn't mean she didn't like or condone killing. Steven's expression soon got a little sad and gloomy but quickly changed that remembering he wasn't alone. "Thanks for that Emerald." Steven said in a weak smile and a grateful tone which made her smile.

"No problem, it was an honor to take orders from Rose's Quartz's son herself and to be apart of the crystal gems again too." Emerald said in a happy and perky tone, she loved being part of a team again. This made Steven smile back, it was nice meeting new and good gems who didn't want to kill him for a change. He then noticed that Garnet wasn't with her or down with Raven and the others and wanted to know where she was. "Where's Garnet by the way Emerald?" Steven asked as he was worried for her and wanted to talk with her before he decided to get some rest. Emerald's expression quickly changed and let out sigh, she knew Garnet told her that she didn't want to be disturbed even by Steven but knew that they really need to talk things out.

"She's in her room as are the others, which is probably a good time for all of you guys to have a talk. Not together but… you know what I mean." Emerald said as she was trying her best to make him talk with the others since what just happened and what Garnet told her when they were making their way here. Steven looked at her at shock and then looked down straight towards the ground, letting out a sigh of defeat. He knew it was only a matter of time for things to come to this. He looked over to the door that leads to Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst's rooms. He wanted to talk to them but was a little nervous and didn't know how to explain or what to talk about. Also he was trying to figure out who he should talk to first as well. Seeing how Steven was reacting Emerald decided to calm him down with some of her words of wisdom.

"It doesn't matter who you talk to or what to talk about, what matters is being there to talk and to listen to them." Emerald said as she put her hand on his shoulder trying to help him to go in there and to talk with one of them. Steven looked at her with a surprised and shocked expression, she was right. It didn't matter who he saw first, he was going to talk to all of them anyways. He needed to be a great leader like his mom and be there for his team. He got up and proceeded to walk towards the door leading towards their rooms, not noticing his unconscious dad on the couch who looked like he wasn't going to wake up in awhile. Raven and Alyssa noticed him and decided to talk to him when he's done talking with the others first or in the morning if he isn't available when he's done

He finally made it to the door and took a deep breath, this wasn't going to end well for whoever he picks first. Pearl would be an emotional reckless and who want answers straight away while Amethyst would be cool with whatever he has to say, it was her aggressiveness that made her hard to deal with. And he had no idea how Garnet was going to react. Whoever he picks he will have to try his best to be there for them. He took another deep breath as activated the door and walked through it to talk with the person he chose.

To Be Continued

AN: Well, very emotional and feely type chapter, eh? Who is Steven going to talk to, Garnet, Amethyst or Pearl. Who says it might even be Garnet he might be talking with. How will the talk or talks go? Is Steven at a 100% as he is beginning to doubt himself now? Will Greg ever wake up!? Well you have to find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Mask broken and true thoughts revealed

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: I just want to thank all of you guys for your support, it's what makes me to continue this story. Now I think most of you are wondering when this might end, which most of you don't want to happen but… it will. Not yet though so don't worry. There will be an important AN when it happens ok, but until then enjoy and keep reading. Also I might open OC applications later too, so keep your fingers crossed. Now to Nevuno I don't have any holy water but I got a new chapter, and to MasterBratten thank you for your condolences… it's hard but it happens. Well enough of me talking… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

At Beach City In The Crystal Gems Beach House

Steven decided to check on Garnet first then deal with Pearl and Amethyst later or in the morning. Steven then walked right through the door he activated, he was going into the burning room where Garnet was usually located when they weren't on missions. Right before he went through the door, he turned around to see Emerald and the rest of the crystal gems watching him go in. Raven didn't say a word but had a stone face look and gave him a curt nod. Alyssa didn't say or do any but have a concerned expression as she was hoping that his and Garnet's talk would end well. Emerald didn't say a thing ether but gave him a reassuring look that it was going to end well and gave him a thumbs up as well.

Steven let out a weak smile and proceeded walk through the door and when he was on the other side the door closed behind. He was now standing right in the burning room as he liked to call it but in reality it was Garnet or Ruby and Sapphire's room. This was also where they keep their bubbled gems to hold them until further notice or when they could help them. This was also the place where they're keeping prisoners of the old war, though the others lied to him about that as well he decided to talk about that with them on a later date. But now he needed to have a discussion with Garnet. While he continued his way to deeper to the stair where it leads down to the heart of the room. But before he made his way down he heard and saw two people that he never see separated.

"We should have done better but no we just had to rush in like we usually do! Now he must hate us even more!" Ruby said in an angry and worried tone as she was pacing around the room in a circle which Sapphire was sitting, her expression was calm and cold while Ruby was fiery and aggressive when she was pacing. "We just have to trust his judgment Ruby, like how we should have told him the truth but we decided not to." Sapphire said in a clear and calm tone trying to reassure Ruby but was making her more worried and irritated. Ruby continued to pace but her shoes were drawing a lot of her natural energy that was heat and was singeing the floor with her feet. This caused Sapphire to sigh in frustration, she was always the level headed one between them but that didn't mean she didn't get frustrated or angry. While this was happening they failed to notice Steven watching them and deciding to see what's going on before he makes his presence known.

"Sapphire we'll be lucky if he ever wants to look at us again! Especially with that water witch Lapis around him!" Ruby yelled out in frustration and with a lot of spite when she said Lapis's name. This made Steven shake his head in annoyance and concern, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy for the others to get along with Lapis. Amethyst because… well because she's Amethyst and she'll remember that she was defeated by her water clone created by Lapis herself, Pearl might tolerate it but that doesn't mean she'll like it or try to give her a hard time. Garnet would try to give it a chance and will respect his decision, but Ruby and Sapphire were a different story. He knew Sapphire and Lapis didn't like each other, not one bit but she'll try her best to respect his wishes and try to tolerate her, Ruby though… will not even try to.

"Ruby you know I don't like her at all ether, but if Steven wants her to join us and have her stay here with us then so be it. We have to respect his wishes, its what Rose would have what Rose would have wanted. Whatever he things we have to be careful not to drive him away more then we have already." Sapphire said still trying to convince Ruby to calm down and accept their predicament, but it seemed to make her more angry and was hating that she was right. But decided to retaliate with something that she's been noticing when Steven changed and being in their presence, something that she has been feeling to but was to proud and stubborn to admit it. She had to admit it she was a little jealous how Steven picked Lapis of all people to fuse with, and the way he did it to! She was also jealous of how he was getting on her and Sapphire's minds, it was really starting to confuse her more than it was already.

"You're just saying that because you want Steven to be happy with you since you're jealous of both Lapis and Connie! Don't lie to me ether… I notice the way you've been looking at him ever since he's change!" Ruby yelled at her, letting her anger get the better her as she was little bit jealous of how she's been acting around Steven. This caused some shock for Sapphire as she didn't think she notice and that she use that against her like this. This made her furious and decided that if she wanted to play that way, then two can play like that. "Oh yeah, what about you! I remember very clearly how you acted how he kissed Lapis and how he got a angry at us too! You feel the same way that I do when you're around him too!" Sapphire yelled at her just like she did to her, she then proceeded to get up and get in front of her face.

Ruby was surprised by how she reacted but knew it had to be coming. It also shocked her that she of all people, would call out her feelings towards Steven as they both felt the same towards him. But seeing her expression change from calm and collected to one that you would usually see on herself. Before any could say or do anything else a certain half breed decided to make his presence known before things get more out of hand. It was hard and strange to hear them talk like this to each other, he knew from his mom's memories that Ruby and Sapphire super close. That was one of the many reasons they stayed fuse together. For them to be separated and arguing, and about him of all people!

He's known that he has really changed, but has he really changed that much!? He wasn't much of a girl expert or what they saw in a boy or man, and them being super powered aliens made it more difficult to see what they see in him. Is that how all of them felt like, Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis? He could tell that him and Connie and Lapis have sure gotten closer, considering what Connie did for them to fuse which was still confusing the heck out of him. And him doing it to Lapis too was going to be hard to explain to her, and especially Connie now too. It was his and Connie's first kiss, at least he thinks so. And the fact his second was from a beautiful alien girl that tried to kill him on one occasion. His loge was really starting to get more confusing. He'd better start talking with the two cute alien girls right in front of him before he forgets why he's here. 'And I said cute again… curse you brain!' Steven thought to himself as he made his way down the steps to talk to Ruby and Sapphire.

"HEY, both of you stop arguing right now!" Steven yelled out to them which caught both of them by surprise and turned around to see Steven who looked visibly exhausted but was still finding some way to keep standing, and he an irritated look on his face. "STEVEN!?" Both Sapphire and Ruby exclaimed in shock and concern, shock because he was here and how he looked. This caused both of them to blush in embarrassment as he found them like this, both arguing and openly admitting that they both might have very strong and intermittent feelings towards him. And for him to find out this way was a disaster. Sapphire decided to be the one to break the ice.

"Steven, why are you here and not resting yo-!" Sapphire was about to with concern in her voice as she was very worried about since he hasn't have time to rest ever since she defeated Jasper. But she was interrupted when Steven stopped her by raising his hand for her to stop as it looked like was going to say something, this made both girls more worried about what he was going to say. Steven just stood there for a minute like he was trying to figure out what he was about to say, this just made them feel more worried and afraid about what he about to say. Was it going to be something bad, something good. Steven saw how they were reacting to his silence and was feeling more nervous and worried as he was about to start his little talk with them, he just hoped they didn't hate his guts when this is over.

"I know, the way I acted early was uncalled for and… very inappropriate of me to say such things and right in front of the others… and I want to apologize. To apologize that I'm not… my mom, I'm not a great leader or warrior… or the best son too. I know it wasn't easy to see someone you've known for so long to disappear and… force to see the person responsible for that everyday. I know it wasn't easy for you guys and my dad to raise me, heck he gave you guys me because… he probably hated seeing a reminder of the women he loved everyday. I'm sorry… if I'm not Rose… but I want you to know that… I love… all of you. Even though you were force to love me back. I don't know what I do if I lost any of you… I just wanted you to know that… I don't hate you guys… I love you guys with all my heart. And I wished I was more deserving of your guys love." Steven said as tears were coming down his face and it broke his heart to say all of this.

He wasn't the only one as both girls had tears coming down their eyes as well as they listen to his words from beginning to end broke their hearts. Is that what he thought, that they didn't love him… that they were force to because he was the one that was once Rose. Did… they really drove him to think such things because they were always there for hi. That he thought his father left them in their care because he didn't want a reminder of Rose… because he thought that they all thought that way about him.

Steven then proceeded to wipe the tears from his face as he looked at both of the girls right in front of him, like they had their hearts ripped out. It made him feel terrible… but they needed to hear how he saw things, how he hid his pain from the mask of the stupid and goofy kid. He knew that they'll talk to the others about this and knew that they'll want to talk to him later about this… but not now. He just witnessed breaking the hearts of the people he loves with all his heart, and he needed time to rest and think. He proceeded to walk away with a look of pain in his face as tears threatening to come down his face once again. Sapphire was ab6to run after him but was stopped by Ruby who knew that he needed to be alone right now.

Sapphire looked at Ruby with tears still flowing down her face, just like her. She would have rather died then hear what Steven admit to them. She then proceeded to cry into Ruby's embrace as she released all of her pain and sorrow out. Ruby then hugged her as they both sat their on the floor as Steven made his way up the steps to the door leading to the outside. But before he fully made his way up, he gave the girls one last glance before he left and knew that he should have let them worry about him hating them, then letting them know how he thought and that he loves all of them. Steven then continued his way to the door wanting to rest and hope they could forgive him. That's all he could do now… hope.

To Be Continued

AN: That… was very painful for me to right. So now what Steven thinks is out now, will Ruby and Sapphire's view and feelings of him change. Will the team ever be whole and the happy go lucky team we once knew be back. Will Steven's journey continue to be hard for not just him… but everyone he loves too. Find out more later down the line. I was listening to Till I Fix by Psycosis when I was thinking and finishing this chapter, listen to it… it was good and the inspiration of this chapter. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: No sleep for the wicked

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Look, I know the last chapter was a very emotional one but like I said. This Steven will be his old self but will there will be times where he's serious and a broody little bitch… don't forget he is a teenager now. And most teens are very emotional and angry, you know cause of hormones and all that other jazz. Now for most people who are wondering where Peridot is your answers will be answered soon. There will also be talks with Pearl, Amethyst and everyone soon, on who and when will be random. Also the names of the golems are final and were chosen, so sorry if yours were picked. Anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Also if this chapter is short I'm sorry but if you guys want longer chapters then tell me, because that will mean I can't update as fast as I usually do. So please tell me and tell who you guys want to talk with Steven next.

Steven in front of the exit of the burning room, which was also Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire's room too. He was still trying to pull himself together as he probably just broke Ruby and Sapphire's hearts beyond repair, he hated himself for what he did but… it was necessary. It was better than him lying to them like they did with him. A lot of things have been revealed now because of this talk, a lot of things that he knew that he have to think about. Not just that he just found out that Ruby and Sapphire have very strong feelings towards him, not like what they usually are ether. It was a lot to take in for the teenage crystal gem, he probably think more clearly on this if he gets some well deserved rest. The only thing keeping him standing is probably because of the girls. It was the only thing that made him fight the super mutant with all his strength, even though he did lost.

Steven proceeded to collect himself and try to look as presentable as he could be. He then activated the door and then proceeded to walk through it into the living room, he then saw Raven who was sitting by the counter of the kitchen reading a book. He saw Alyssa sitting by him eating a sandwich she must have prepared when he was gone, finally he saw Emerald who was sitting on the couch… right where his dad was unconscious on the floor in front of the her and the couch. Steven then felt like this was going to be another and decided to get it over with before anything else happens. "Why is my dad on the floor unconscious, please tell me you guys didn't do what think you did…?" Steven asked in a quiet and tired tone, meaning he didn't want anymore surprises since this whole day night has been one surprise to another.

Alyssa seemed startled by him and was beginning to choke on her bite of her sandwich, nothing to serious though. Raven was also startled and was about to get off his seat and run up to Steven to explain but slipped and fell to ground. Steven could only let out a sigh as he really wasn't in the mood for this, he then looked Emerald who was now in front of him and had a worried and concerned expression on her face. Steven decided that she should tell her to check on Ruby and Sapphire since they might need some comfort from a very good friend. He then proceeded to nod his head to her as she knew what that meant and proceeded to walk past him to go see Ruby and Sapphire and to fix most of the damage he's done.

As the door shut behind him he knew that in the morning he's going to have to explain a lot of what's going on and wasn't looking forward to it. When Raven finally got back up he came running towards Steven and was about to explain what happened but was stopped when Steven brought his hand up to stop him. "Look you can explain what happened to me tomorrow, but right now I'm really tired and a bit irritated. So… I'm going to get my dad back to his van and rest there until we get things cleared up tomorrow, understood?" Steven said in a calm and commanding tone which caused both Raven and Alyssa to listen well. They both nodded understanding that he has been through a whole lot and that he needed a well deserved rest. This made Steven smile as he was happy that they understood.

"You guys can crash here for the night, at least until we established your guys own rooms. Alyssa can have the couch and you and Emerald can hold the fort until tomorrow. Now… I don't want to be disturbed… only if its an emergency. Understood? Steven said as he wasn't asking bit ordering in a tone that wasn't to be trifled with. This made both new additions of the crystal gems nervous and a little frighten because of how he sounded when he was finished. Both then nodded their heads again but a little nervous and made it look like they were about to wet themselves. Steven nodded and proceeded to pick up Greg with ease and made his way to the front door. But before he went through the door he gave them a wave goodbye, which they waved back. This made him smile again, he then went through the door and left to his dad's fan where he will probably reside for awhile until things clear up.

Meanwhile Deep In The Mountains

White Diamond could tell that tiger was exhausted from taking him from here to the Rockys but knew that he needed to make his way up here, because he felt those signatures from earlier around here and if they were here on earth for Steven and any other gem rebels… than they're going have the fight of their lives. He will help them with all he can but… he wasn't the great warrior he use to be. He could probably take on one of the strongest in their group if necessary, but all of them… no can do. He was strong, but he was also an old and tired old man. But he will do what he can… for Steven, for Rose's son. He could feel that they were almost there and decided to tell tiger who look like she needed her rest.

"We're almost there girl, just a little longer." White Diamond said in a calm tone to reassure his feline pet and friend. Tiger let out a yawn and decided to keep on her way since they were almost there. When they finally made it to the top of the mountain they were climbing tiger immediately fell to the ground, tired from all the running and walking. White Diamond then proceeded to hop off tiger and came up to her and pet her head which he purred when he was finished. White then but his focus in the distance where he felt the signatures and was shocked and horrified to see a homeworld ship that was usually made for prisoners or bounty recovery. He the let out a sigh as he knew what he had to do next and he was hoping that it wouldn't come to this.

"Well, we'll go in the morning tiger… you just rest." White Diamond said in a calm and loving voice you expect from your grandfather. Tiger purred and fell asleep right by her master who was smiling at her. White Diamond then summoned his pipe and then snapped his left finger to start a tiny flame on his finger, which was white. He then used the flame to start his pipe and began to smoke, he then looked at the homeworld ship wondering who was in it and why one felt like Yellow Diamond but wasn't nothing like her signature. He decided to put his worries to rest and look up to the stars. He then proceeded to smile as he knew the stars will always shine in everyone's darkest moments. He then began to wait for dawn and then make his way to his destination in the morning. He was going to see someone from the old days who was here on earth along with his old team. He was going to see the wreckers.

To Be Continued

AN: I'm happy to say ladies and gentlemen, that the OC applications are open again but only for a limited time. So give me your good guys and bad guys. Also another one of my own OCs who is part of the wreckers, but he won't be the leader because the first person who wants their OC to claim it will be it, but only the first person who claims it. However the owners of OCs that are already in the story can't ask for another one of their OCs to appear, sorry guys but that doesn't you can't tell your friends and that I won't accept their OCs. Now tell me your guys OCs and tell me who you want to talk with Steven now. Also tell me if you guys want longer chapters, I'll give you guys some time to tell me and your OCs. Anyways you know the drill, thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya. Forgot...you can leave your OCs details in a review or PM me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Looking for the misfits, and shadow virus

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello my humble readers, it that time again. Now I'm still accepting OCs for the wreckers and the coming bad guys too. Now for some of you who are confused and wondering who the wreckers are or were, they were the people who Rose trusted with the most dirty and off world jobs. The ones that didn't exactly fit in with in the main crystal gems or homeworld for that matter. All will be explained in the chapter for you guys to get a better look on them. Now for who Steven will talk to with to will be revealed also. And I'm still waiting for some of you guys to give me your OC information and details, like I said it's up to you guys. They could be what ever you guys want, good, bad, crystal gem, homeworld or nothing at all. It up to you. So let's get on with it… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

White Diamond had woken tiger at dawn exactly, which she wasn't pleased with one bit. He knew that she wasn't a person who wanted to be rudely awaken, he had the scars to prove it… well not exactly since they healed because he's a gem. White Diamond then surprised her when he wanted her to help find some old friends, she didn't know who he was talking about but did what he asked and they started to move north. Tiger wanted to know where they were heading since they were almost into Canada now, she then nudged White Diamond when they were moving with her tail. This caught him by surprised and looked down at her to see what she wants as she let a low growl, it didn't take long for him to figure out what she wanted and decided to tell her. Though she wasn't going to like it one bit. They were going to see the wreckers.

"Well, we're going to find some old friends my dear tiger. We're going to try and find… the wreckers." White Diamond said a worried tone hoping she would t buck him off, well she didn't but she began to let out an angry growl meaning she wasn't pleased with this. Her and the wrecker's mascot have some history, that and she was one of those many who didn't trust or like them. The wreckers were the ones who were strong enough and had the stomach to do the most dirtiest and tough jobs that the main force of the crystal gems couldn't do. They were the ones Rose let into their fold and all were grateful for it, so much that they all made a vow to follow her to the end. Though most of them were crazy, angry, weird, and a bit hard to work with, but they were powerful and loyal to the end. They were the misfits, and they so loved to wreck things.

Rose wouldn't admit since she loved and was grateful for all of her teams that were in her army, but the wreckers were the most interesting and fun of the bunch. The rest of the crystal gems had reasons to fight and join them, for freedom, peace and many personal reasons. But the wreckers were just looking for a place where they belong, and they found that it was on earth with Rose. A bit after the war many crystal gems who survived the war didn't know what to do, they lost so much and gained so little that a few were angry with Rose and hated the fact that so many of their own sacrificed so much for this planet that this caused some of them to leave off world. But a few stayed behind, ether because if their own reasons and wanted to see the world they fought to protect. But the wreckers… they didn't know what to do.

They were so used to be what they were that they forgot what they were fighting for. So Rose did her best to help them find what they were looking for and they did, for some anyways. Some were integrated in the humans society so they could pass a human and live out their lives, while some didn't know or care and just traveled the world wanting to discover their purpose on this planet. And that was the brief history of the wreckers. They were the freaks, misfits and outcast but that's what made them special. So special that he and Rose trained them personally themselves, so they were powerful. But if old father time hasn't been to kind to him, then what can be said for them. It's probably been awhile since any of them have even been in a fight, the last battle in the war was about 200 or 300 years ago. So you expect most of the veterans will be a tad rusty.

"Let's continue are way girl, by the count of how many people were in that recovery ship back there. Then those kids back there are going to need all the help they can get. Let's move!" White Diamond said as what he was saying was true, if those signatures were as strong as they were back there. Then they'll going need all the help the can get, and the only people he can think of to help them were the wreckers. Sure some of them were… a bit crazy and strange. But if Rose's son is in danger then they are forced to obligate their vow, that's how vows work for gems. Though the last time he saw them they all didn't leave on quite good terms with Rose and the crystal gems when they left, heck mostly none didn't leave on good terms when the war was over. But nothing could be done about it, that's how wars are, war never changes. He and tiger where now gone as the crack of dawn shined on them as they were now con in the distance.

At Yellow Jadeite's Ship

Obsidian didn't like it, not one bit. They were using the captured renegades to take out Steven and his crystal gems, it wasn't right! He knows has it like to be used like some… attack dog, but he couldn't do a thing about it. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that Blue Cobalt showed them what she's been doing in her lab, she was experimenting with one of the renegades which didn't just make him sick but Xenotime as well. But they couldn't do a thing because Yellow Jadeite said that they needed the edge and that this was for the greater good. So that instantly shut both of them up, Xenotime did because if her commanding officer would allow it then she couldn't argue with that. Even though she didn't agree with it, but she had to follow the will of their commander.

Obsidian kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to get in more trouble with the team then he already has. He hated what they were doing but couldn't do a thing because he still needed time to warn the crystal gems of the coming danger. The fact they were using their prisoners wasn't enough, that they had to experiment on them and use them like puppets as well! It made his hate for Blue Cobalt only grew after she showed them how they were now. By the looks of it she only used three of the renegades from the Brig and who they were didn't help Steven and his crystal gems chances. One was Soren Spessartine, the one who managed to go one on one with Onyx which was quite a feat. The other one was Citrine who was no push over ether but it was the last one that worried the most. And that was Apatite, whose past was almost exactly like his which made it more painful to watch.

He heard stories and rumors about her kind and what she was made to do, she was a half gem which was more hard for him to watch and look forward to what she was going to do. The stories he heard about her race is that they were a mighty and primal type of species that were infamous. At least until they tired to fight homeworld, which didn't end well for them even though they put up a good fight. The only reason that their world wasn't destroyed is because of their natural resources and that they were good workers and specimens for Blue Diamond's experiments. He would go on about her past but he had other things to worry about. He needed to warn this Steven Universe before things really start to get out of hand, he was his only chance to kill Yellow Diamond and free his wife's family and people.

The only thing he can tell about Blue Cobalt's… virus is that it wasn't contagious but could be used just like how the renegades are now. It was a virus that was only aimed towards gems and half gems, which only made it more wrong. For Yellow Jadeite to tell Blue Cobalt to use one of her sick creations to use it against their own kind only grew his hate for homeworld. He couldn't exactly tell how it works or how it was made but knew that Blue Cobalt called it the "shadow virus". After Blue Cobalt's sick presentation and her telling them that she was going to send one of them out to test the crystal gems strengths and weaknesses, and to see how her virus worked. That's when Obsidian knew it was time to warn Steven, but how it was the question. And to do it without drawing suspicion about what he's doing, he could only hope that Steven and the crystal gems were ready for the coming days because they were going to be rough for them.

Meanwhile At Beach City

Steven was sleeping peaceful in his father's van which was uncomfortable but he didn't care, that's how exhausted he was last night. Being a total asshole and tell Ruby and Sapphire the truth last night really took a lot out of him. But it needed to be said, even though it was painful for all of them. Last night he put his father in the back of the fan and proceeded to drive them back to his car wash, which was… not that difficult for him to do actually. He didn't know the exact age for people to drive but he didn't care since he was that exhausted, which made him feel terrible but he needed his rest. No one saw him, at least he thought so. When he finally got to his destination he immediately stop the engine and threw the keys in the back for his dad to find in the morning and fell asleep on the drivers seat.

After about a few good hours of sleep it was about 5 or 6 o'clock and he was rudely awaken by someone knocking on the driver's side window. He then proceeded to keep his eyes shut and let out a frustrated sigh, if it was Raven or someone else who wanted a death with then… they were going to have a nice and slow painful one. "I SWEAR RAVEN THE HOUSE BETTER BE ON FIRE OR AN INVASION BETTER BE HAPPENING OR YOUR DYIN-!" Steven yelled as he opened his eyes to yell at Raven but was shocked and surprised to see that it wasn't Raven but… Pearl!?

To Be Continued

AN: Hey I'm sorry if it's to short but like I said, tell me if you guys want more longer ones but I won't be able to update like I usually do so… keep that in mind. So the search for the wreckers begins and the shadow virus is revealed. But who will Yellow Jadeite send to test out Steven and the crystal gems? And will Obsidian be in time to warn them about the coming danger? Also why is Pearl there and why? Find out more later down the road. Also like I said need OCs if you guys have some ideas and to make things more interesting now… the people who already have OCs on here can sum it more, if you want to. Like I said I need OCs for the wreckers, send me your OCs details and information in a PM to me or in a review. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Found and more trouble brewing

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Sup readers, still a little sad that I haven't gotten any OC applications but I'll wait. Like I said I don't need OCs but they are welcomed. I still haven't got a lot of answers of how you guys want the chapters to be longer, so we'll keep doing this and the more important chapters will be longer. Also if any of you are wondering who you think that Yellow Jadeite is going to unleash, tell me who you guys like to see. Now I want to show you guys my OC for the wreckers, he isn't the leader unless one you want your OC to be… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

At Canada Toronto

"So, this where you've been hiding… eh Amazonite." White Diamond said as he was on top of tiger which she was on the top of a hill, right in front of them was city Toronto. White Diamond could sense a few of the wreckers in the city but only felt one. And that was Amazonite, who was a very powerful member of the wreckers and was one of the few that left on a good note. Though he wasn't exactly the leader of the wreckers, he was one of the most old and experienced and was one of their best fighters. He could even give Garnet and Pearl a run for their money. Though he was a pacifist at heart, that wouldn't stop him for fighting for what's right and to protect his friends. He was that kind of guy, even though he was a bit small he had a heart of gold.

"I'll take it from here girl, you wait here." White Diamond said in a calm and soothing tone as he didn't want her to worry to much about him. Tiger then let out a whine of a growl as she began to nudge him with her head, not wanting to him to go out alone. White Diamond let out a chuckle as he knew that even though she was a large and magnificent tiger, that she can be a kind kitten when she wants to. That's how she always was, just like when she was just a little kitty. He proceeded to pet her head as she let out a purr and hated that he was right, most humans would probably freak out if they saw a large white tiger walking the streets of Toronto. After he was done he made his way down the hill to the city to find Amazonite which would be difficult but he needed to find him. Tiger watched him disappear and she decided to hid in the forest since a large white tiger in broad daylight was subtle.

After about a hour he was surprised to find out that he wasn't that hard to find, actually it was pretty difficult to not see his face everywhere. His face was on posters, billboards, TVS and radios, even the people he saw or walk by had some kind of merchandise related to him. And to him his shock and amazement he found out that Amazonite wasn't just a big celebrity, but that he was a professional wrestler or… luchador since the way he was dress. "You were always the one for the theatrics, but wrestling… really?" White Diamond said as he was now standing in front of a large stadium, which was Ricoh Coliseum. In front were crowds of people ether buying tickets for tonight since it looked like the stadium was closed but selling tickets and that it said it was tonight, and by the look of posters and one large one that was promoting the wrestling league that was using the stadium and tonight's match, and was one with Amazonite but he looked to be calling himself El Super Dragon by the way the large poster was calling him.

"Well looks like there's only one way to see him." White Diamond said as he let out a sigh, he thought this was going to be easy but no… I had to be difficult. He decided to sneak into the back where most of the wrestlers and other staff will be entering. As he made his way to the back he never thought that one of the most powerful members of the wreckers would be a professional wrestler wrestling against humans that he could easily crush. But put his mind as ease since he knew that some of crystal gems that survived the war ether kept to themselves or left earth all together, but not most of them as it turned out. When he finally made it to the back he could see people of both performer and staff just arriving or doing their duties. Security looked to be here and were doing their jobs and looking out for trouble, they didn't seem to notice him though ether because of his size or that he was trying not to be notice or that they didn't care.

As he was moving past all the staff, security and some wrestlers here and there, he saw the person he was looking for. Amazonite… or El Super Dragon, who looked to be getting out of a very expensive looking car with a duffle bag in hand. He was about 5.3 but was very muscle for his size, he had tan skin and was wearing a green vest with a green Chinese dragon logo on the back. He had some long green and white wrestling tights with stars on each side. But was more interesting about him was his mask, that had a hole on the top of his forehead that showed his gem. His mask was black with green outlines that form the design of a dragon, the dragon's teeth were located around his eye holes which reveal two green eyes that looked like they belong to a dragon or some kind of lizard. White Diamond decided to reveal his presence to him as his back was turned away from him as he was walking to the door to the stadium.

"So, how you've been my old student, do you still go by Amazonite or El Super Dragon now?" White Diamond asked with both hand on the top of his cane with a chuckle after he was finished talking. This made Amazonite freeze like something made him without him noticing. He then turned around eyes wide as it looked like he saw or heard a ghost, he then proceeded to walk up to White Diamond as he had a smile on his face. Ether from Amazonite's reaction or seeing an old friend. "Is… that you master?" Amazonite asked in a deep voice with an accent that seemed to be Spanish, his eyes still wide from seeing his old teacher and comrade from the old world. Before White Diamond could do or say anything he was caught in surprise as Amazonite kneeled down to hug him, at first White was shocked but later smiled and returned the hug. "It's been awhile… my young student." White Diamond said as they were still hugging each other, it has been awhile and it was good… good to be together again.

Meanwhile At The Edge Of Beach City

"So… I guess Ruby and Sapphire told what I said last night, didn't they?" Steven said asking Pearl as they were on the hill that that he likes to come to looking over Beach City to the beach house and to the welcoming sign. He was currently sitting down watching the sun rise and his city he was to protect, but it felt like he hasn't been doing a good job. Pearl didn't say a word as she behind him standing up as she was trying to find the courage to talk to him, she was afraid that she mess up and make things worse between them. She did hear what he said to them last night and it was hard for her to hear and thought Ruby and Sapphire were lying but when seeing them and how they were acting this morning… it made her believe them even she didn't want to. It was hard for her to believe that's what he really thought about them like that even his father. Instead of beating around the bush anymore she decided that it was time, time to see if that's really how he saw them.

"Is… it true, please Steven… I need to hear it." Pearl asked in a calm but sadden tone afraid of what he was going to say. Steven then let out a sigh, he knew that this was going to happen soon but… wasn't looking forward to it. He then proceeded to get up and walk towards the gem warrior who looked even more afraid of what he was going to do, but what she wasn't expecting to was what was going to do next. He proceeded to hug her which startled her and made her let out a surprised eep, he was probably about the same size of her or a bit shorter as her head was now on top of his shoulder. This caused her to blush in a deep shade of blue and didn't know what to do, but what he said next… she knew what to do next even though it was justifiable but it felt wrong.

"It's… true." Steven said in a quiet and sad tone like he was ashamed to admit but knew it had to be said. What he expected her to do was to run off or cry in his arms but no, she did the exact opposite of what he was expecting. She quickly got out of his hug and did something she or he never thought she ever do, she slapped him across the face, hard. It stung of course but in some way he knew he had it coming, but he had a look of shock as he turned to look at her to see an angry and tearful expression. This was something he never thought he see on her expression, she was probably angry because of what he said last night and how it hit Ruby and Sapphire and was crying because of the words he said last night too as it probably broke her heart even more.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK SUCH THINGS, WE LOVE YOU… ALL OF US LOVE YOU!" Pearl yelled at him with all the pent up anger and sadness that she's been experiencing since yesterday. She then proceeded to slap him again and again and again, letting out all her anger on the boy that she vowed to protect with her life. As the slaps got more painful Steven decided that this needed to stop, even though he knew he deserved it. He grabbed both of her hands which shocked but tried to fight out of his grip but was failing, since he changed not just his look changed but his strength and other abilities and feats as well. As she continued to try and break free of his grip to attack him some he knew that there was only one way for him to make her stop, this was going to be hard to explain later but… to hell with it. He proceeded to let go of her hands and grab her his and do what's she wasn't expecting, his lips then made contact with hers until they were kissing.

This caught her by surprised and didn't know what to do as he wrapped his arms around her as his eyes were closed, not wanting to see her shock and anger. But if he kept his eyes opened he could see that her shock was slowly disappearing and forming into... something else. She didn't know why but the to proceeded to wrap het arms around him as well, she didn't know why but ever since he changed and how he's acting lately… he was beginning to act like her late husband. The kiss was amazing considering that this was Steven's third one, but that didn't matter since Pearl knew what she was doing since she's had some experience even though it has been some time. Everything seemed to stop around them as they didn't care what was happening around them, they were locked in total bliss as both of their gems glowed brightly.

Though if they could notice what was happening they know that they were not alone. They would have noticed four figure watching them, one was lion who let out a frustrated growl as he knew his master was such a dummy when it came to the opposite sex. The other two were his two golems who only look on in confusion and wondering why their master has been doing that a lot lately. And the last but not least was a very beautiful and teary eyed aquamancer that wanted to check on Steven but could see that he was just fine. She proceeded to summon her wings and fly back to the house tears still coming down her face.

To Be Continued

AN: No before you all come at me with the intent to kill let me explain… I got nothing except that it's for the story. This doesn't mean I haven't picked the paring of this story alright? I wouldn't just do that without the poll beginning, so don't worry. Now since Lapis saw Steven and Pearl in a very interesting moment, what will she do, will she tell the others? Now that White Diamond has found one of the wreckers… will more come to light? Well I don't know since I don't have that many ideas for OCs, but maybe you guys do? So like I said PM me or leave your OCs details and information in a review or PM me. And I any of you already OC owners have anymore OCs that you want in the story… I'm all ears. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Raven's story part 2

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello my fellow Steven universe fans and loyal readers, and random person who was curious how this story is, I welcome you. Now this is going to be the second and last part of Raven's story so… please bare with me. If you want to forget this chapter and get to the one with the main storyline I'm afraid you'll have to wait. But like I said these character chapters will be sometimes be short and give you some depth of the characters past and what they did to get to this moment. And for you OC owners give me more information and details, like if you want a battle in your OCs story or a battle song too. It's up to you guys, but who's OC is next for their own chapter is random so don't ask but do give me more details though. Now let's see Raven in this time then the past. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

At Beach City

Raven was enjoying himself reading like he has been since last night, which was pretty eventful. Steven was pretty serious about not be woken up so… he didn't want to catch a sword or a shield to the face, so he decided to stay where he was. Emerald decided to bunk with Ruby and Sapphire but since they don't exactly sleep she was probably down there comforting them, must have been bad if she was down there all night. Now, that's friendship right there. I kind of reminded him when he was there for his best friend or sister… Blue Cobalt, those were the days. Nothing holding them back just them vs the universe, it was good until the war started and soon… they kind of drifted apart. Especially how things ended last time they met, which was him in the ground. But that's not exactly how things went, he would have continued on this until someone he was expecting was up and awake.

"Um, Raven have you seen Steven anywhere?" Lapis said asking where her friend was, this caught Raven by surprise and he almost fell off his chair as he was outside reading this whole time with lion by his side and the golems still in their original spots not moving an inch since Steven left with his dad in his van. Raven didn't know what to do, since not to long ago Pearl came asking the same thing and didn't want to say anything ether but knew not to get on a gem women's nerves. So he was pretty much in a bind right now, unless he can come up with something quick and decided to do what he does best in a situation like this… run! He proceeded to summon his staff which startled both lion and Lapis, he then summoned one of his portals and jump straight into it leaving a shocked and confused Lapis and lion.

"So, guess that mean you have to take me to him now, please boy." Lapis asked beginning to bet his mane which made him purr. After she was done he was completely sold and nudged her for her to follow him, as they began to walk down the ramp down and were now on the walking where lion thought Steven was. Soon they were on their way but not alone since the golems have decided to tag along. Now they were off for their search for Steven, while Raven was somewhere else currently.

At The Kindergarten/Battlefield

Raven knew he didn't want to be here but this was the only place he could think of. As he stepped out of the portal he was welcomed to the sight of the now semi destroyed kindergarten which was now an old battlefield. As he look around he could feel the emotions of the last time he was here, when he was here with his sister and how they fought each other to the death. But in reality they were trying to save one another. "Just like yesterday." Raven said to himself in a calm and quiet tone as he began to reminisce of how it all happened.

Flashback

"So… they sent you of all people, my dear sister." Raven said in a calm and serious tone as he knew what he walked into, this was a trap. He knew that the Diamond Authority most of the offensive knew that how bad they were losing that they had to have a spy in their midst. He knew they were getting close to finding him out and he thought that's one of the reasons he was called here for, but he never thought it be a trap… and his best friend and sister here to confront him or… kill him. But he could see in her eyes the disbelief and pain that she didn't love what she was seeing, her brother and the person she trusted most in life… was a turncoat, a spy, a traitor… a crystal gem. He could see tears threatening to come down her face as she didn't want to believe it, but she was seeing it with her own eyes. So deciding to ask the million dollar question, the question that she wanted to know… why

"The only thing I want to know is… why, why would you throw your life away!? Because of peace, money, for the greater good!? WHY!?" Blue Cobalt said as she summoned small black knife with a blue handle that didn't look much but he knew that knife well. It was her karamabit that has shed a lot of crystal gems blood and one of the reasons he joined the crystal gems. "For you, because I saw how homeworld and the Diamond Authority use you! Because my dear sister… I LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T SEE YOU DESTROY YOUR INNOCENCE BECAUSE OF THEM!" Raven yelled out as he summoned his staff and charged at his sister, the last person he ever wanted to face but destiny seems to have different plans. Blue Cobalt had a look of shock and then anger as she charged as well, with the intention of killing her brother… the only person until that would never hurt her. A battle of blood was on.

(World So Cold By 12 Stones)

Raven proceeded to use his staff to strike her hoping of hitting her on the head to knock her out to end this quickly but it seemed like Blue Cobalt had other plans as she swiftly dodged his hit. This caught him by surprise but decided to continue his onslaught of swings with his staff hoping to make contact with anything but was only hitting the air as she continued to dodge with swift and grace. Quickly getting tired of how things were happening he decided to do what he did best… use the shadows. Even though he didn't usually show or do it he could manipulate shadows, they didn't call him a necromancer for nothing. He then proceeded to hit the ground which confused her at first until he knew what he was doing and had a shock and horrified expression. She did the only thing he can do as her situation was dire, she disappeared!

She used one of her abilities that let her turn invisible for a limited time which was one of the reasons she was homeworld's favorite assassin, by the time the shadows he was using made contact with her… she was gone. This was more difficult then he thought as he knew she can try to strike him anywhere and anytime. He began to ready his staff, ready to defend himself from any of her sneak attack or any other attacks. This is the kind of stuff that made Raven not to ever want to fight her, she could attack him any where and he couldn't even see it coming. While he was thinking on this he didn't notice a blurry figure slowly stalking it's way towards him. But just before the figure could attack him the figure, the figure made a grave mistake by stepping on a lone twig which caused Raven to act quickly.

Raven's staff soon made contact with the figure's stomach which launched it towards a giant boulder and when the figure finally hit the boulder in did… hard. After about a few seconds later the figure soon changed into Blue Cobalt who looked like she had the wind knocked out of her. Raven then decided to make a grave risk, he was going to deliver the final blow so she could retreat into her gem so he can take her to Rose and help him try to talk some sense into her. He the began to slowly make his way towards her and was about a few inches away from her and was about to deliver the final blow until something hit him when he saw her unconscious face… he was going to hurt the person he loves so much for… this war.

He was going to make her retreat into her gem so he can capture and take her to Rose, it may have looked to be for the greater good but… to him he was no better then the Diamonds and the people he was fighting against. After some time of him thinking, he finally came to a decision… that will not change his destiny but Blue Cobalt's too. He proceeded to pick up Blue Cobalt's karamabit which she dropped when he hit her with his staff, he began to weep very silently which wasn't quiet enough as it seem to make Blue Cobalt stir. She then began to shake off the pain she was feeling and proceeded to look at Raven to see if he was going to finish her off, but was stunned from shock to see that he wasn't doing that… but to see that he had her karamabit in his hands… right above his chest looking like… he was about to do something very unexpected and shocking. She could see some tears come down his face and saw the look he gave them, and that smile she grew to love from him.

"I… love you… sister." Raven said in a choked out sob, Blue Cobalt was still shock and that soon turned to horror as she used her blade to pierce his chest. "BROTHER!" Blue Cobalt yelled out in despair as she saw him return to his gem. It was quiet like a graveyard after that, Raven could still see her face… the face he grew to love. As long as he she was alright and hopefully safe, that's all could do now as his world became dark… hope.

(End Of Song)

End Of Flashback

"I hope… your still the same lovable sister I've come to love." Raven said in a calm and quiet tone, thinking about how he ended up here brought up a lot of bad memories. But now he can make new and good ones because he's here now with the crystal gems, and with new and old friends. He began to smile knowing whatever he faces from here on out he won't be doing alone. He proceeded to summon one of his portals and was about to enter it, when he felt a very large and terrifying energy coming behind him. He then turned around and was shocked and horrified to see a… he didn't know what it was but it didn't seem friendly at all. Raven summoned his staff ready to defend himself from the terrifying creature in front of him which was a fusion mutant… as it seem worse.

The creature looked to have the body of a humanoid and was covered in a black and hot energy that covered his whole body which made it more unsettling(Think naruto's four tails cloak, if you don't know look it up). It's eyes were blood red and were it's mouth which showed large sharp teeth but what caught his attention was a cracked black gem like stone that looked to be an arrow head pointing downwards on his chest. It see to have a large reptilian tail with small red spikes going along its spine to its tail and two devil like horns protruding from its head, it began to get an all fours like a predator ready to pounce. And it did as it let out a ear piercing shriek and came charging at a terrified but brave Raven who got his staff ready for the creatures attack. The only thing he can do is hope and pray that he can handle this monster and that the others can feel this terrible and rage filled energy. Before Raven could react in time the creature tackled him along with it through the portal taking them to… Beach City

To Be Continued

AN: Ok… that was terrifying for me to write! Now that Raven has his head in the game will he and the others be powerful enough to take on what… ever that thing is. Will the team that's still having problems be enough to protect Beach City and everyone one from that monster!? Will the be more surprises down the road… maybe. Anyways thanks for BXE and MeteorSmash for summiting your OCs which I'm still accepting even from people who already have some on here as well. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya! Oh and if anyone can guess what that thing is, you get a shout out and an imaginary cookie!

Special thanks to Dalekz universe for letting me use such an awesome OC, and all of you too!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The search continues and a beast unleashed

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello people, I want all the people who knew or have family in Paris when the ISIS attacks were happening, you have my prayers and condolences. For those readers who are from or currently living in France, you guys keep on trucking. Well let's get started with the story, now I want to thank the people who summited their OCs or are planning to. This story wouldn't be so awesome with them or you guys. Now to get things straight, there will be a lot of surprises and more questions then answer. More heroes and villains and those in between will appear and their intentions and pasts will be revealed also. How for those who thought… corrupted gem… you get a cookie… a sugar free cookie! MU HAHAHA! But if you love that kind of stuff props to you. Now let's get to businesses… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

"So… professional wrestler eh?" White Diamond asked as he and Amazonite were in his own personal locker room for him to get ready for tonight's match. Amazonite was currently doing push ups… only using his right pinky, which didn't much surprise White Diamond as he knew he could do a lot more if he wanted to. "You make sound like it's a bad thing master." Amazonite said as he continued to do his usual exercise which was pretty normal, for him anyways. Personally White Diamond didn't have a problem with it, it was just that he expected Amazonite to keep to himself or be a nomad like person like the rest of them. But Amazonite was always the one who was the most interested in humanity, and this was probably one of the reasons he is where he is now. Deciding to quickly change the subject and get to the reason why he's here, to see if journey wasn't for not.

"I think you can guess the reason why I'm here, don't you my student. The son of Rose Quartz lives and is in the need of our help." White Diamond said in a calm and serious tone which made him feel more like the old master type of person took him to be. This made Amazonite stop doing his push ups as he let out a sigh, probably not wanting to hear those words come from White Diamond's mouth. He proceeded to stand up and walk in front of his master with a serious look on his face. He knew that Amazonite was an amazing warrior and wrecker, but he was a pacifist at heart and he knew that he probably didn't want to get mixed up in another war. The only reason he joined the crystal gems was because of the Diamond Authority's tyrannical rule and that it was the right thing to do. You see because of his height he was usually mistreated when he was living on homeworld and when soon Yellow Diamond and her Diamond Authority took over, he knew it was time to jump ship.

"I know… but does Rose's son know that he isn't the only Quartz that's still around though? Does he know that his mother had a sister who is still alive a d here on earth too!?" Amazonite asked in a serious and frustrated tone of voice which didn't surprise White Diamond as he knew that he might bring this out. It was true that Steven wasn't the only Quartz left related to Rose, in fact she has a sister of the same name as well and who was leader of the wreckers also. Though they were sisters Rose and her sister never saw eye to eye that much, seeing as Rose's sister kind of felt abandoned when Rose left in exile and soon made the wreckers which soon join the fray in the war. Though the crystal gems and the wreckers were on the same side, they weren't exactly friends. But under the leadership of both Quartz sisters they soon knew that they couldn't win this war separate but together. And soon any hate or mistrust between them were but to rest.

"No… he doesn't, that's one of the reasons why we need her more then ever. She just doesn't need to know that her sister is gone and to know she has a nephew too but to help him for the coming dangers! There is a homeworld recover and capture ship here on earth, JUST FOR HIM! Ether to capture him or worse… kill him. That's why I need you and the others back… to protect the boy." White Diamond said as he need for Amazonite to know how dire the situation is now knowing that there is a homeworld ship with heaven knows who on it for Steven and god knows who else. This made Amazonite back up in shock and horror, shock because he never thought that the Diamonds send someone so soon for just one boy. Horror because he knew how homeworld gems and soldiers acted when there was a Quartz around… they get aggressive and have no care for the people around them because of their blind anger and hate controlling them.

"… How many are there?" Amazonite asked with a low but serious tone, meaning that he meant business. White Diamond then let out a sigh, he never thought he get this far with him but as it seems fate has other plans for them. He knew convincing him and the other wreckers was going to be difficult, so he decided let them know loud and clear that homeworld was here… and they weren't leaving so soon with Steven or his head. "About around 9 I think, but I don't think some of them are homeworld considering what the ship is use for. I suspect a few of them are prisoners, probably criminals or renegades… or possibly crystal gems that were captured during their time off world." White Diamond said as he was listing down the possibilities of who could be with the homeworld gems. Whatever it was it made more sense for them bring in the wreckers now, but Amazonite knew that it wasn't going to be easy considering some are still in hiding or probably wouldn't want to do it. Though he knew few people who might would. Amazonite then let out a sigh of defeat which made White Diamond smile.

"I…think, Star and Jet might be able to help. But I don't know if Star will go through with it but Jet… yeah he's still a bit crazy so no problems there for asking him to join us. I know Star is since she's been mostly in the New York, While Jet is somewhere in Mexico probably partying" Amazonite said as he knew where most of his old was… well mostly. Most of the old crew of the wreckers left on bitter terms with the crystal gems, for good reason but that will be revealed in do time. White Diamond noticed how he said us which made him raise an eyebrow, which Amazonite noticed and decided to elaborate. "Look, I owe you and Rose master. It's the least I can do for all things you taught me, besides you'll need me if you want to convince the others to help you too." Amazonite said as he proceeded to get his duffle bag on a bench opposite of White Diamond who looked shocked but later had a smile on his face, happy to know it wasn't just going to be him and tiger traveling. But one thing was still bothering him.

"But what about all this, they don't expect you to just leave without a proper reason. You are one of the major wrestler, aren't you?" White Diamond ask clearly confused and a little concern that if he just left with these people's major star he would probably get fired and he didn't want that to happen to his old student. Amazonite looked surprised by this and soon started to laugh a bit which really started to confuse the old alien war veteran even more. "You don't got to worry about that, it's wrestling… its scripted where I get injured and can't compete for tonight. I only came in today because someone is taking my place as El Super Dragon for awhile and needed some last minute advice." Amazonite said with a chuckle as he proceeded to back up all his things, getting ready to move out with White Diamond who looked completely lost. "I don't understand wrestling." White Diamond said as he let out a sigh. So, he finally got one of the wreckers. All he needed now is to get Star and Jet and hopefully more if they meet any along the way. He just hoped that Steven doesn't get himself killed before they get to him. But that doesn't mean he won't get into some trouble when they're on the search for the wreckers.

At Beach City

"I… never thought he felt that way for her? Why was I so stupid to think he could like someone who almost got him killed… twice!?" Lapis said to herself as she was currently sitting down with arms around her knees, looking over the ocean as she was by the beach house. Trying to make sense of this whole situation, she just saw someone she deeply cares about kissing one of the people she despises the most. How was she supposed to react to that? She knew she didn't have a right to say that he's only hers since they weren't even together, at least she thought so. The only reason they kissed was so they can form Lolite to protect the others and try their best to beat the super mutant but end up failing. But to her… that kiss felt so much more, it was her first kiss after all. And it was with someone who she came to deeply care about who risked his own life not to just to protect her but everyone. She also notice that she was the only feel something more when Steven changed from the cute goofy boy they all came to love to a strong and handsome young man… that they came to love even more.

Though it stung to see Steven kissing Pearl, she didn't know if that was what it looked like and she couldn't jump to decisions just like that. Though it could be she was being some stupid girl not wanting to believe what she saw, but this was Steven… he wouldn't just do something so hurtful and wrong. That wasn't him at all, he's probably confused with this whole new concept of love and kisses. He did change from a boy to a teenager from just a day or two ago. So it was selfish of her to think so much of just because he grown two or three years ahead then he's suppose to. So it was decided, she was going to wait back at the beach house for both of them so they could all have an adult talk of what just happened. And to explain somethings to Steven so he knows what he's been doing and to help him understand. She proceeded to get up and walk towards the beach house which was only a few minutes away, but before she can start to make her way but stop when one of Raven's portals appeared right in front of her.

Then all of a sudden Raven came launching out from the portal with something big latched on to him, and it didn't look friendly at all. She quickly jumped back because they were heading right for her, luckily enough she was fast enough to get out of the way in time. But Raven was trying his best to stop the creature from biting into his neck, but was slowly failing. Lapis didn't know what to do as she was paralyzed with fear when she got a good look of what the creature was, like she knew what it was. Right before the creature could finally bite into his neck it was hit by large pink disk like object which thrown it off him and into the sand. Quickly taking the chance to recover Raven got up and picked up his staff that was on the ground which he lost grip of when he was tackled by the creature. He then look to see his savior who was Steven and Pearl with lion and the golems, ready for battle.

"Just when I thought I could have a day of peace." Steven said in a calm but frustrated tone as he summoned his shield and sword, then Pearl proceeded to summon her spear as lion and the golems got ready to attack the creature. The creature soon recovered and looked where it was attacked from and froze instantly when it's eyes landed on Steven and saw his shield. This surprised and confused everyone as it look like it knew Steven but that was impossible since he's never seen any thing lime this before, he even proceeded to look back in his mom's memories but couldn't find anything like this. The creatures face then turned into a thing that Steven was getting used to see a lot now, unbridled rage. The creature let out a large wailing shriek which was so loud that it shattered most of the buildings around it and get the attention of passers-byes. Everyone who saw the beast screamed in terror or shock from seeing such a terrifying beast. Steven knew one thing though when he saw the creatures eyes… it was out for blood.

To Be Continued

AN: Well… lot of questions more then answers, am I right. Now that the search continues for White Diamond and Amazonite as they look for allies for the coming storm, will they find them and more along the way? What is the creatures intentions and why does it have such rage for Steven, and can the crystal gems safe the day and protect the citizens of beach city from this monster. Well you'll find out… in due time. Now if you guys have OCs and you want them to appear, I'm all ears. Leave your OCs details and information in a review or PM me. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Risky decisions and the battle to come.

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owner

Important AN: What up fellow Steven universe fans, I have returned to give you more of my story. Now I really wanted say this story wouldn't be where it is today without your guys support and love for this story. Now, I'm happy to say that the poll… has begun. The decision for who Steven will be with… is in your hands now. Whoever wins, ether if it's someone you don't see to be with Steven I hope you'll all stick around for the ride anyways. But that's all up to you, now for whoever wins I'll do the best of my ability to make them perfect for Steven… I promise you that. Now the pairing are ranging from Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and a harem. For the harem and how many people who are in it is up to all of you, which will be in a poll too. Now I wish you guys luck for whoever you pick. If you want to do the poll just click my name and it will lead you to my profile, now click polls and pick who you want. If can't follow that then you have to figure it out for yourselves, your smart people so it shouldn't be a problem. The poll will be up for about five days and will end on the fifth day. So be sure to pick your favorite paring. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Oh sorry if the chapter is short too. Also for those people who want an OC x an OC… it's up to the owners or creators, personally I think some of them would be adorable with each. But like I said… up to the creators or owners.

At The Homeworld Ship

Obsidian didn't know if his plan he came up with will even work, it might get him found out and not even Xenotime can get him out of this mess if things go astray. He was a good talker when he was in trouble but they seeing him set free the unaffected renegades from their cells and hopefully escape and find Steven and his crystal gems. It was crazy but it was his only plan that won't expose him and was more believable if it happened this way, currently he is going to the Brig where the renegades Jewel and Celestine were currently at right now. The reason why they were under control of the shadow virus is because Yellow Jadeite has something else planned for them. But he wasn't going to let that happen, if this plan was going to work he needed to make sure that they know where Steven is. From the intelligence he's gather and how the original team sent here landed so close to Beach City then that seem the only possible place where there base was.

He knew it was a long shot, but time wasn't on his side. Yellow Jadeite and Blue Cobalt were pushing him to find where Steven and the crystal gems were but continued to hide their presence ether by lying or anything else he could think of. But he couldn't keep lying or dodging their questions, it was only a matter of time when they find out what he's doing and ruin everything. So this was his only plan right now. He had other plans for contacting the crystal gems but it was more risky then what he's planning to do. One was him leaving the ship to warn them himself but… that would be hard to explain where he was if he came back, the other one was sending a message through the Internet… but he didn't know their email address or anything else. So this was his only option, on how it will end is risk he's going to have to take.

He never wanted this life, be some kind of attack dog going whenever Yellow Diamond tells him to go or do. He wanted a simple life, have wife and a daughter and a nice house. To have a steady job to provide for his family, to watch his daughter grow up and have children herself and hopefully grow old with his wife. But… that wasn't the case for him even if he tried, he was gem after all. A being made of pure light that could live for a good long time, he'll die eventually of course… but he won't die along with the love of his life. He out live his grandchildren's grandchildren for heaven's sakes, who can live like that… not him. But he stayed with and gave them all his love, and that was taken away from him. Because of someone's stupid pride and just because they felt like it! His wife and daughter… the two people in his life couldn't live without… killed by Yellow Diamond and her Diamond Authority's tyrannical rule and because they were at the wrong place wrong time.

He was a broken man after that, still is but the only think keeping him going is the thirst for revenge and his wife's family and people. He was going to get this Steven Universe's help and save his wife's race and family and to kill Yellow Diamond. He made a vow that day… when his family died, that he avenge them and free their people. He was going to do all that with or without Steven and the crystal gems help, and no one… was going to stop him, good or bad. He proceeded to walk towards his quarters and begin to make sure his plan doesn't go astray, but as he was walking in his room he felt a sudden surge of powerful energy. This made him stop midway as he was going through the door. He looked outside through a window to where he felt it and was shocked and horrified to see that's the direction where Beach City was. He narrowed his eyes and knew right away that he needed to move quickly on his plan, because he needed for Steven and the crystal gems to survive… what ever that powerful and rage filled energy signature.

In The United States By Buffalo, New York

White Diamond and Amazonite were both riding on tiger's back, who was irritated now that she had to carry two people on her back. It wasn't a problem for her but still… it was irritating being everyone's transport. Amazonite was in his wrestling gear which was originally his battle gear when he was in the war with the wreckers and crystal gems against homeworld. White Diamond thought he look like an idiot but it's his choice in what he wants to wear, even though it was weird since you don't see a guy wear a wrestling mask and tights walking the streets of New York. That's right they're currently looking for Rose's sister who was Rosie Star Quartz, leader of the wreckers and the aunt of Steven. If there was going to be another war with homeworld and if Steven needs a teacher, then Rosie was the perfect choice. But they also needed to tell her about Rose and how she has a nephew, it was not a conversation White Diamond and Amazonite were looking forward to. As they were still moving White Diamond felt a powerful and unsettling power signature in the direction of Beach City. He hoped whatever it was that Steven and the crystal gems could handle it, and survive.

At Beach City

Steven seemed to nervous and a bit frighten as the creature that attacked Raven was no aware it wasn't alone anymore, as most of Beach City's citizens and residents were now watching or running in fear of the creature. Now most of the residents knew that sometimes the occasional corrupted gem like to cause trouble but this… was something more sinister and evil. Steven and the crystal gems were now face to face with the creature who was giving Steven it's most hate filled glare right at him which unnerved him a bit but was ready to attack or defend himself and his friends. After he and Pearl were done… discussing things, they soon came back to tell everyone on the team that they needed to have a very long and big discussion that needed to be said but saw that Raven getting attacked and the rest is history. Steven didn't know what to do as the creature seemed focused on him which was good because maybe he could lead it out of town so no gets hurt and that there won't be much collateral damage to the town.

He could sense that Emerald, Alyssa, Ruby and Sapphire felt the energy coming from the creature and heard the shriek and were coming to investigate. Meanwhile he and the others were just waiting for the beast to make a move and to help protect the residents of Beach City and beat this thing. Steven didn't know what it was but when he saw the cracked gem on its chest he now knew… it was a corrupted gem and it seem to have a vendetta against him and looked to be very angry. It looked and felt like it wanted blood… his blood, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

To Be Continued

AN: Like I said sorry for the short chapter but this was just to tell you guys about the poll and the battle to come. So Obsidian has a plan and the search for Rosie Star Quartz is on, while Steven and the crystal gems prepare to face a powerful and unsettling enemy worse then the super mutant. Can they handle it, find out in five or six days because that's when the poll is over and I'll give you guys the results and upload the next chapter. So like I said, vote for your favorite paring for Steven and please respect other people's choices even though you don't agree with them. I'm still accepting OCs so keep that in mind as well. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya in five or six days, be sure to vote… bye and good luck.

Important AN: Poll working, but won't work if you don't have a profile, sorry for those who don't have one and want Steven to be with someone then leave it in a review since I'll be counting those as well.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Wreckers part 1

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owner

IMPORTANT AN: Hello my humble readers and fellow Steven universe fans, the poll has begun and I decided to extend the time limit to give people more time and let new readers do it as well. So like I said, I will be counting review votes to. But for people who don't have profiles and can't vote in the poll so keep that in mind, for when the poll ends and I'll tally the votes from reviews the paring will be final. If the pairing you didn't wanted wins I'm deeply sorry, I hope you be able to continue to read and like this story but like I said… that's up to you. Now I have an important thing to tell to, it seems two of owners of two of the OCs in this story have agreed to let their OCs have a relationship with each other. Now for who will be revealed in time, but that doesn't mean you can't guess or speculate who though. Now until the poll is over and the votes are tallied just like everything is the same. Now before we get started let's have a look on the leader of the wreckers, sister of Rose Quartz and aunt of Steven… Rosie Star Quartz. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

At New York City

A lone figure could be seen in central park sitting under a tree enjoying the afternoon park air and beauty. The park was filled with people walking around, enjoying the park just the same like her, but some had their family, friends and other love ones with him. Ether enjoying their time together or walking around, it brought a smile on the figure's face. The figure was a woman, but a beautiful woman and also looked almost like someone we all know. She had light pink skin that look pale as snow as well, she had raspberry colored eyes that were gorgeous. Her hair was long and was a dark pink color that was in a french braid, she wore a white tank top that almost matched her hair along with pink camouflage pants with black combat boots. What was the most interesting feature about her was little hole in her tank top that was over her bellybutton but instead of that, there was pink gem that was there instead. This person was Rosie Star Quartz, leader of the wreckers and sister of the late great Rose Quartz and aunt of Steven Universe… but she didn't know that yet. And it will break her heart when she finds out.

"I wonder if me and Rose were ever like that, being sisters… probably not." Rosie said to herself with sigh and bit of sad tone as well, even though she was sisters with the most powerful gem next to White Diamond and Yellow Diamond she wasn't there for her that much. Though she didn't actually ignore her and forget about her, she was a kind and amazing sister. Something that everyone wants in a sister, but she just wish she could have been there for her more often than doing her duty as a scout and helping gems with anything. She knew it was selfish of her to think that way but she really did think that way back then, and she was ok with it. Rosie tried her best to be like her big sister but… she always felt different about certain views than Rose's than she saw them. She could sit here all day and go over them all but she didn't want to remember all the things she and her fought about.

That's what they usually did when the war started, they fought and bicker with each other like a couple of children. She hated it and so did Rose but that's how it was. Originally she and Rose came from the same hole since they were both born from a kindergarten on homeworld, and since both were Quartz they were put in the military. Rose didn't love the fact she was in the military but Rosie didn't have a problem with it. But she did have a problem with she or Rose weren't in the same unit or profession. She was in infantry and soon was in charge if her own team which were called the wreckers by other gems and the higher brass, they were the underdog and misfits. She was of course insulted by being put with them but that all changed when she got to know them and work with them, soon they were one of the top squads under Black Diamond's command. She only met him once and could tell he was the real deal and that he really deserved to be a Diamond, soon he grew a quick liking to her and personally she and the wreckers were on of his favorite soldiers to command.

While she was enjoying the life of a solider her sister Rose was not, Rose was a very peaceful and diplomatic gem which wasn't unheard of but was kind of looked down upon. The only reason she was still a scout is because her superior and teacher kept her there, who was in fact White Diamond which deeply shocked her. Soon over time Rose and her were fine and happy which she loved even though she could tell that her sister seemed unhappy in some way, at first she thought it had something to do with her but it wasn't and she couldn't figure it out why though. Soon all that changed when she heard that her sister, the only family she has was almost assassinated and was now exiled. She was enraged by this and even disobeyed order from Black Diamond to go after the people who were responsible… who were Yellow Diamond and Onyx. The wreckers were hesitate at this at first but soon got on board with her to go after Onyx instead Yellow Diamond since most of the wreckers didn't feel like fighting a Diamond or getting killed too. So they fought but were almost destroyed by Yellow Diamond and Red Diamonds loyal guard but luckily White Diamond and Black Diamond were there to put an end to things before they got ugly.

But soon things got ugly when Yellow Diamond decided to put her coup in affect and soon it was gem verse gem, comrades turned against each other… even some in her wreckers turned on her. At first she was shocked and felt betrayed, but she kept her spirits high and fought with Black and White Diamond with her most loyal wreckers along with some of the more loyal gems who believe in the true Diamond Authority and they fought against with Yellow Diamond's forces and the rest of the Diamonds. A war was started that night, a war that would spread like a wildfire… consuming and destroying everything in it's path. Soon White Diamond and Black Diamond ordered a tactical retreat for any of their surviving and loyal supporters and warriors or soldiers… they were retreating to where her sister was last located… by a young planet called earth. Soon the rest became history, she and White Diamond and whatever forces that came with them joined her sister crystal gems and soon the crystal gems were a army and a strong one at that… but they all weren't friends.

The problem was that most of the gems that were already with Rose's crystal gems were ether pacifists or exiles that share no love with the warriors and gems that came with Rosie and White Diamond and the feelings were the same with them as well. So this caused a lot of trust issues and fighting between the crystal gems, but that soon changed when Rose and Rosie decided to set things straight and so they were. You would quiver in fear and wish you face an army when you meet two very displeased Quartz sisters together. Soon enough things got better and everyone was on the same page… for now that is. And fast forward many years and bloodshed later… the war was over but new problems arose. Now that they pushed homeworld off earth and lost so many of their comrades and friends they turned to their leaders for answers, who were herself, Rose and White Diamond. But that was the thing… they didn't know.

White Diamond didn't really care where he was or where he was going, all that mattered to him at that time was peace and quiet… so left the crystal gems and soon others followed his path and left to find their own path, to find their purpose here on earth. But then their was Rosie and her wreckers and others that wanted to take back homeworld but were soon stopped by Rose and what was left of her crystal gems, because she didn't want to see anymore death or war and to see her own sister foolishly throw her life away. This soon caused a confrontation with Rose and Rosie which ended up with them fighting each other in combat which Rose won. After the fight Rosie and Rose knew from that day on, whatever they had that made them love and care for each other was now gone. Soon Rosie left leaving her past behind her… which included the wreckers and her sister. Most of the wreckers felt betrayed and abandoned when she left without a word or a proper reason, but some knew why though. She felt sorry and angry at herself, because she thought after all the friends she lost and all the gems she killed that this was for her home.

Rosie didn't see what Rose saw in this place, but years later she finally found our why. This world was so different then most of the planet's she visited, this world was full of mysterious and wonderful things that she came to love. As were it's inhabitants, humans and other creatures alike. She help many human communities and helped creatures and humans alike if they need her help. She mainly traveled in North and South America and once even visited the United Kingdom for a spell. Where she ran into two of her own wreckers as well. The encounter was sour at first but soon turned into a good and memorable one too. The wreckers she ran into were two young gems that were under her command as wreckers but now it seemed they were traveling just as her, looking and discovering all what this world has to offer. These gems were named Schorl and Verdilite, who will be revealed in due time.

She kept tabs on some of her wreckers and knew how they were doing for themselves. She knew Amazonite was a professional wrestler which surprised her, who knew that one of her best soldiers and one of the best fighters she knew could be such a good actor and have the ability to hold his powers back to wrestler with humans. While he was doing good for himself his friend and one of the most powerful and crazy gems she ever met was living his life to the fullest and partying like a school girl, she was talking about Jet who also will be revealed in due time as well. She kept tabs on her sister as well but didn't have the courage to go and apologize to her, so she decided to leave her be for now and hope maybe one day she could have the courage to talk to her again or wait for her to come and find her. She hasn't kept up with her for about a thirty or twenty years now and was planning on checking on her in few days, to see if she's ok but not to talk though.

"Well, better get to it." Rosie said as she proceeded to get up and make her way out of the park, passing by any passers-byes. Though completely oblivious to her is that she was being watched from a distance by two figures by some trees hiding their presence from her and left the people none the wiser. These two people were White Diamond and Amazonite who have finally found the person they were seeking out. "Let's go introduced ourselves my dear student to your old friend." White Diamond said as he and Amazonite proceeded to meet Rosie and hopefully continue their search for more of the wreckers but what they didn't know is that some of the wreckers were going were they wanted to be. To see this Steven Universe and the crystal gems.

To Be Continued

IMPORTANT AN: Sorry if there wasn't any action and you can probably guess in the next chapter that there won't be any action ether but the one after that though… that's when the action begins. How will Rosie react to White Diamond and Amazonite revealing themselves to her and that her sister is gone… and that her nephew has just gave Yellow Diamond and homeworld the middle finger and now painted another target on earth again. Who are the gems going to Beach City and will they be enough to help against the new and powerful corrupted gem that seems to be out for Steven. Well you'll find out more in due time. Now the poll is open still but won't work if you don't have a profile so go to my profile to see the poll and vote for the paring you want for Steven. Now for those who don't have profile then leave it in your review so I can count those as well. Also I'm still accepting OCs so keep that in mind too. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya! Oh and like said the deadline for the poll is over in a week.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Wreckers part 2

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello my amazing readers it's that time again, it's time for a new chapter. Now this chapter will be kind of focused on mainly the wreckers because I'm planning for the crystal gems, the renegades and of course the wreckers to meet each other. Whether that's good or bad is up to you. You see the guys who are with Steven right now are already considered crystal gems, that means Emerald and Lapis as well. The wreckers are still just the wreckers and so are the renegades, you guys have already seen the renegades but now you will see the wreckers. Also one other thing, if you creators or owners want your OC to be with another OC… then tell me and I'll try to work something out. No promises because the OCs owner or creator has to agree as well. Now enough of that… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

New York City

"So… I guess my sister is really dead… isn't she?" Rosie said in a quiet and calm tone, with a bit of sadness in her voice as she was finished watching Steven's message from White Diamond's device where he first saw the message. White Diamond had a solemn expression while he was sitting down on a couch along with a quiet Amazonite. Even though no can see his expression behind his mask, but you could see the pain and regret in his eyes. He then looked to Rosie who had a few tears running down her face, hearing that she has a nephew who just openly gave Yellow Diamond and homeworld a challenge for them to come after him and just painted a big red target on earth again. There was also just finding out that her sister was dead… not exactly but still… I seemed unreal to her. Rose was a strong, powerful and loving women and the best sister anyone could ask for, and to hear that she's been dead for about twelve years is unbelievable. It didn't just leave a hole in her heart but it left a lot of things unsaid… more than she could imagine. Rosie proceeded to get off her chair and walk towards a window overlooking the city.

They were currently in Rosie's apartment, which was pretty good and looked comfy. When White Diamond and Amazonite first revealed themselves to Rosie, she was shocked and a bit happy to see old faces again. She was so happy to see Amazonite again and proceeded to hug him with all her might which almost made him retreat in his gem, but he returned the hug. When she finally set her eyes on White Diamond she was more shocked then any one to see one of the most powerful gems ever, next to her sister and Yellow Diamond of course. Come to se her personally and thought he was a sent by Rose and was ecstatic, hoping that he had any information on Rose and prayed that maybe he had a message from her… but that wasn't the case. White Diamond and Amazonite then decided that it was best for them to tell her in private and a place more comfortable for them to tell. So that's how they ended up here and now.

White Diamond looked over to Amazonite to see if was going to try and comfort her but only saw him still at a lost and miserable expression. That when he knew that he had to play one of the many messages that Rose sent him, wanting to lay her thoughts with the person she saw as a father figure. She sent him many messages about her life is currently doing and how she wanted to reflect on certain events that took place a long time ago, when she finally sent him which was the last message he ever got from her. It was the final message before she gave her life force and physical form for her son… Steven, after he viewed it left him depressed for a few mouths until he finally accepted what she did. He never got over it, but it was more easier when he heard her words and her voice telling him that she wanted this and didn't just loved him like a father but let out everything in that single message. White Diamond then finally decided and proceeded to walk towards Rosie who still had the device that held all the messages he's been sent and grabbed it out of her hands which shocked her but saw he chose another message from device.

She didn't want to see the message again but saw the date that the message he selected was about twelve years ago and this caught her attention and interest. She looked to White Diamond for answers but all he gave was reassuring and he started the message. She took her eyes away from him and looked to the message which also included the holographic image of the person sending it. To her shock and confusion she saw that it was her sister who sent the message as it showed her on the small device but their was something very different about her… she was clearly pregnant. She then wasted no time and proceeded to play the message, not knowing that a tiny message will change a lot of things for her and the people around.

Start Of Message

" _Hello my dear old friend, I'm afraid this is the last time I will be ever sending you a message… because I'm about to give up my life for my child so he can live. I know probably after I send this message you will probably try and convince me not to go through it just like Pearl and Amethyst… but I won't. White Diamond, I have lived a good life… even though I have done some terrible and horrible things… I hope that those things come with to the grave and never come back to haunt my family. My dear husband Greg, my baby boy Steven… and of course my sweet little sister. I hoped that I would have the courage to go and apologize for all the things I've done before I go trough with this, I may have been there for my friends and my crystal gems… but I was never there for Rosie. I've been the only family she ever has and I haven't been the best sister, I was mainly her leader or superior for most of are time together… I wish I could go back and change all the mistakes I made. Especially when me and her fought each other in front of all the surviving crystal gems… but I can't, and I will always regret that. But what don't regret is being part of the crystal gems and standing up for what's right… and being a sister for Rosie who I should have been with every step of the way here… but I wasn't._

 _I hope maybe one day… when my little Steven is all grown up, that he meets his dear aunt… that maybe they can have what I wished I could have with her. I also hope Steven meets you and everyone else who fought for this world and what's right, that he learns of all the sacrifices we've made to make sure he has a future… that he remembers what we did wasn't in vain. That he learns how to love all of the way I do and forever will, because that's why I'm doing this. For love… I love White Diamond… I love you… father. Please tell everyone… Rosie… the wreckers and the crystal gems… that I will always love them. Protect this world and it's people, not because of me but so they can be all they can be… because they live and die and they're weak and fragile… and that's what makes them strong. Goodbye… my friend, my teacher… my father. I love you. And please… when you look at Steven's eye's… remember that he's not the only one looking back, and remember I am always with you and everyone… in your hearts._

End Of Message

After the message was done playing the whole room was silent, but all the gems currently in the room had tears coming down their faces and so was White Diamond who knew what the message was and saw it multiple times but it always brought a couple of tears down his face. Amazonite was a complete mess as he was trying his best to keep his badass wrestler attitude but was failing as tears kept coming and were getting his mask wet. Even though he only met Rose on a couple of occasions she really made an impact on him, the first time he met her was when they attacked the kindergarten right where Beach City was and took it over. But not without a cost, many gems were injured and many more have fallen in battle. So Rose decided to come and heal the gems who were wounded, and to gather the shards of the fallen gems. This made many gems especially the ones she healed have a new found respect for her, and one of those gems who was wounded was a certain luchador gems we all know. Who knew such a tiny message could make even the most battle harden warrior weep, guess that's how Rose is.

White Diamond was standing next to a shocked and weeping Rosie as all the words Rose said in the message really hit her, but she needed to know that her sister always loved her and forever will. She needed to know that her sister wanted to go through with giving up her life for Steven. She needed to know that even though Rose is gone that piece of her soul still remains, because when White Diamond saw the boy's eyes he knew… that Rose wasn't completely gone. Because in those eye's he saw her bravery, her love, her kindness and her heart and her drive to protect and fight for what's right. He just hoped that Rosie could see what he saw, he prayed that she'll reconsider going with him as he hoped that Steven and the crystal gems were safe as he felt that powerful and unsettling power signature and could feel that it's still with them. Probably right dab middle in Beach City too. He proceeded to go and check on Amazonite but was stopped by Rosie who picked him up and gave him a bone crushing. This caught both Amazonite and White Diamond in surprise and confusion, but more for White Diamond and little bit of pain because of the bone crushing hug from a gem who's strength could rival Garnet's.

"Thank you White Diamond." Rosie said in a calm and happy tone as her eye's were closed while a few tears remained on her face along with a smile she had on her face. White Diamond was shocked at first but that soon he began to understand what she was talking about, she was talking about him showing her the message. He knew that it would have affect on her but not like this, he then let out a small smile as he hugged her back. They now we're both hugging each in silence, reflecting on what was said on the message. Then they both felt someone else begin to hug both of them as well and quickly looked to see who it was and it was Amazonite… was enjoying the hug a little to much. Amazonite then noticed the other were looking at him and quickly deduced that he probably ruined the moment. "I ruin the moment… didn't I?" Amazonite asked with a nervous tone and smile, then Rosie and White Diamond nodded with a "you think" look and then they both proceeded to stop hugging and get right down to business.

"We have to move now Rosie, I fear that your nephew is going against a powerful enemy that even he can't defeat. Even if he manages to fuse with someone I fear that it might not be enough." White Diamond said in a calm and serious tone with a grim and serious expression as he knew time was of the essence. Both Rosie and Amazonite were shocked and confused with this but soon both decided to use one of the many abilities and techniques they have learned over the years to sense power signatures. Locating and detecting power signatures from gems and other beings or creatures was a hard skill to achieve that some don't even try or can not. But luckily most of the crystal gems and wreckers had this ability or learned to which wasn't easy but achievable. Soon enough they could both tell that there was a powerful and frightening signature in Beach City and felt Steven and company right by it, this caused Rosie to act fast not caring what she did next. She couldn't lose the only family she had left, she quickly used her super speed and reflexes to jump out one of the opened windows in her apartment and was off. This caught both Amazonite and White Diamond in shock then confusion for Amazonite while a bit of irritation for White Diamond, he was irritated because Rosie just left gung-ho as per usual without a single thought or plan. He let out a sigh as he knew he was getting to old for this.

"Go after her and make sure she doesn't accidentally hurt any humans on her way to Beach city! I'll stay and lock up for her and any catch up with you in a minute." White Diamond said in a very irritated and commanding tone, knowing it wasn't a request Amazonite gave a quick nod and used his super speed as well and jumped through the window right on Rosie's tail. When it was just White Diamond he let out a whistle which was the signal for tiger to come to him, even though it wasn't a strong whistle he wasn't whistling for a normal kind of tiger. While he was waiting for tiger to come he processed to lock up Rosie's place. He then sat down on the couch and waited for a while but soon something caught his interest… a lone picture frame and picked it up to see who was in it and was surprised to see the surviving wreckers and few who didn't make through the end of war. He let out a sigh, he was hoping they have enough time to recruit more surviving crystal gems and wreckers but fate doesn't seem to be on his or Steven's side as it seems. He hoped Steven was prepared for what kind of danger he was facing currently, because he didn't think he could live through seeing another poor young soul dying.

To Be Continued

AN: Well that was a hard chapter for me to write, and still think I messed it up. Well now that Rosie is ready for homeworld and ready to move on and meet Steven, will she be there for him when he faces a monster who is on a whole new league of power then the super mutant? Will Steven and the crystal gems survive long enough for the carvery to arrive? And will more surviving crystal gems and wreckers appear later down the line? Well you'll have to find out for yourselves. Alright guys the poll is still open but won't work for people who don't have a profile but that doesn't mean you guys can't vote, leave you vote for your favorite Steven paring and it might win. But if you have a profile then go to my profile and look for poll then click it then vote for your favorite paring. Also I'm still accepting OCs. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Wreckers part 3

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

IMPORTANT AN: Hello my fellow Steven universe fans and readers, I just want to make something clear. Because you be surprised how many PMs and on rare occasions on reviews that I get a lot people questioning why… that's just it… why. Why… the little moments that show I guys that Steven can be with anyone of your choosing and how I'm going with the direction of this story. I'm not mad or irritated at these, far from it. I welcome it to tell you the truth, because I need you the readers to tell me what you want or don't want. Because that's what makes me push to be a better writer, so I welcome all criticism and a bit of hate as well. But I want to be clear on something very important to some of you… this is a fanfiction story… what I put in is my decision and if you don't like that then I'm sorry… but just because I get one PM or a review says that what I'm doing is wrong.

Isn't going to change how I write this story, I mean sure there's a few hiccups and missing plot points here and there. But I will fix them in due time, but just because you don't like how I write Steven or the other characters means I'm going to stop doing what I've been doing. I mean here's one, to Le Magic Taco I'm well aware that Rebecca Sugar made it clear that Ruby and Sapphire is a thing. But… am I Rebecca Sugar… I don't think so. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not her or that trying to follow her storyline because like I said, this is a fanfiction story. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but other people like it. Anyways enough of me babbling… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

Outskirts Of Beach City

"I really hope that power signature we're feeling isn't hostile, because I can't you right now Verdelite… I'm not getting into a fight unless I have to." Someone said in a calm and laid back tone, by the voice and how the person looks like that someone was male. The man looked to be around early 20s and looked to be around 5.10 or a bit short, his white hair was long and looked to have been blown back and seemed to be stuck where it was with a few lock in front of his face and many loose strands here and there. The man had light black skin with shy blue colored eyes and underneath his hair in the back of his neck was a light black colored gem, which meant he was a gem. He was wearing a black poncho with some black suit pants and under the poncho was a long sleeved white shirt, as for his shoes they were black and were wingtip which was very peculiar. The man proceeded to continue to walk on the road which was leading to Beach City, he then look behind to see a beautiful young woman right on his tail. This person was Verdelite.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport. A fight here and there isn't that bad, besides it might not be nothing Schorl." Verdelite said in a happy and excited tone, something you expect from a child. The male gem who is now revealed to be Schorl proceeded to let out a sigh as he continued to walk along the side of the road with Verdelite in tow. Verdelite looked to around a teenager probably 18 or 20 years old, she also had a petite build. She had emerald green eyes with dirty blonde hair that she put in a pony tail with two short bangs that reach down to her shoulders. The most intriguing thing were her cloths, since they were very identical to Schorl's. The only thing not was her poncho which was green while Schorl's was black. There was also a hole on her on the left side of her hip which showed a pale green gem. Which meant she was also a gem too. In fact, both of these gems were wreckers.

Even though the wreckers were a small team in the crystal gems that didn't mean they weren't one of the best. There were a many teams in the crystal gems but only the wreckers were one of the few famous ones. Ether because of how strong or their success on missions, or probably because they were mostly led by the sister of Rose Quartz and that most were young hot shot gems as well. Age usually didn't matter in the war, but it was looked down upon and made most see them as weak and inexperienced warriors that were more a burden then help. But that didn't matter to Rose, Rosie or White Diamond, in fact they welcomed young gems. Usually it was the younger generation of gems that believed in the crystal gems beliefs and goals, though that didn't mean all young gems believed in the crystal gems. After Rosie, White Diamond and Black Diamond escaped homeworld with as many of their loyal supporters and warriors, many more were left behind. And those who were left behind were forced to follow the tyrannical rule of Yellow Diamond and her Diamond Authority, and that made some of them felt abandoned and that's when their hate for the crystal gems started and the Diamond Authority used this to keep the fires of war burning.

But luckily enough a few were wise enough to know when they're being used, and remembered why they tried to escape. Some were lucky enough to escape in the coming weeks or months, while some… weren't so lucky. Ether because they just lost hope or chose the rule of the Diamonds, or because the Diamonds caught some and did what they usually do… eliminate them. It was rough during those times and they would only get worse with the time and how the war continued to wage like a wildlife. Countless gems died during those times, in the battlefield or by the Diamonds and their loyal followers on homeworld and other gem controlled planets. To the Diamonds it didn't mattered if the innocent got in the way, and when they didn't care more gems would and join the fight. Many of them young upstarts and new blooded warriors or even just service gems who grew tired of how they were being treated. Ether way, there were many young gems on both side of the war. Each having their own reasons for fighting, but Schorl and Verdilite's reasons were very different.

Schorl was just a normal service gem who was content with his job, which what was taking care of exotic animals other gems have gotten from other planets or on rare occasions homeworld. Basically he was an animal caretaker or veterinarian, he didn't much care of a title but he loved what he did… but that all changed when Yellow Diamond and the new Diamond Authority took over. He didn't care who was in charge before and now wasn't so different until they decided to use the animals he took care as weapons to use against the crystal gems and other rebels. That's when he started to care, and he decided to do something about it. Before he left to join the crystal gems he decided to do something that helped his animals and piss of the Diamonds, he let them loose on homeworld and he unleashed the more dangerous ones in the Diamonds royal palace. And the chaos that happened would make Amethyst and Sugilite cry in joy.

Soon enough he left and soon a certain blonde gem would follow his lead. Verdelite was normal and regular warrior in training, and she was deeply happy and loved it. The only problem for her… is that soon after Yellow Diamond and the new Diamond Authority took over, that they really started to crack down on weaker gems. Soon enough they started to weed out gem warriors in training that were ether weak then some and those who supported White Diamond and Black Diamond. And unlucky enough, she was that type of gem… on both accounts. She wasn't as strong as most gems and really supported White Diamond and Black Diamond that she hoped to be put under their command before the coup happened. So they decided that she and other like her would be put to better use in forced labor then as warriors, and that didn't set well with her or others like her. So they decided to do what they were trained to do… fight, and so they did. After the fighting started, some knew that fighting wouldn't do a thing and so they decided to escape. Few actually escaped and Verdelite was one of those lucky few. And the rest is history.

On what happened when she and Schorl came to earth and how they met is a bit hazy, and will be explored another time. But one thing for certain happened, they met and fought with the crystal gems to protect earth and fight the people who took away their lives and dreams. And they made sure that homeworld would suffer for it. A few weeks after they arrived they and gems of the same age like them or younger were put with Rosie Star Quartz and her wreckers, and they pushed themselves to prove people wrong who thought less of them or to show other that just because they were young that it didn't mattered. After the war was over and homeworld off earth, Schorl decided to travel earth and see the world and it's exotic animals and other things that peeked his interests. Who he met and where he traveled is a mystery, but he did meet someone from his past. Verdelite, who was doing the same as him but was more then just traveling as she has gotten in a few tussles with humans and their wars which he didn't approve of but knew it wasn't in his place to judge. Soon enough they decided to travel together since company was always good and being alone for so long kind of makes people crazy… even to gems.

"You think this Steven Universe is on the up and up, or that this might be something else?" Verdelite asked her traveling companion and fellow gem and wrecker, she didn't really care about Rose Quartz or the crystal gems when she left. But if homeworld is still the kind of place that she knew, then having the son of Rose Quartz around wouldn't sit well with them. So if homeworld is going to send anybody who wants to fight and eliminate this Steven Universe then she wasn't going to let that happen, not if she can do anything about it. So it took some convincing but she managed to make Schorl come with her to Beach City to see this Steven Universe and probably rejoin the crystal gems again, even though technically they didn't officially leave.

"Guess we'll have to find out. But by the feeling of that powerful signature, I think we might want to hurry up and see what's happening before things get out of hand and someone gets hurt." Schorl said in a serious tone which was something that you didn't hear from him of all people. Verdelite who looked surprised by the tone of his tone gave a subtle nod and a big smile. She then proceeded to break into a sprint and was off using her natural gem strength, leaving a irritated looking Schorl who let out a loud sigh. He then broke into a sprint as well and soon was right on her tail. Soon they will be at Beach City and witness a fight that will not just change their destiny but all crystal gems and wrecker alike. A battle of revenge and hate.

To Be Continued

AN: Just want to apologize for being a bit late for the update and how short the chapter was, but you know how thanksgiving goes. Which I hoped you all have an awesome one as well. Also I have been working another story which I hope to post later down the road. Now this will be the last of the wreckers chapters, but not the end for introducing more new gems. Now that the wreckers and White Diamond are on the move, will they be their to help Steven in his most dangerous battle yet? And more importantly… will everyone make it out alright or will this be the first time the new crystal gems have a casualty on their team? Find out more in the coming chapter. Anyways just to tell you guys that the poll is still opened and that OC applications are done… for now anyways. You know the drill on the poll and if you don't then read some of the recent chapters. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya! And I hoped you all had a good thanksgiving.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: We all have reasons part 1

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Well guys, it's almost time… the poll is almost over. And then an official pairing will be set for Steven. Now like I said for whoever wins I'll do the my best to make them awesome. Now for those who are wondering when story this might end… and I'm thinking about making a sequel because I might cut this story before the war with Yellow Diamond and homeworld. Because I want to work on other stories and other things, but that won't be for awhile so don't worry. Like I said I've been working on quite a few stories that are the walking dead, gravity falls and a few others, so watch out for them. But let's focus on the story you're reading right now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Oh and I have a new story that I will be working on as a side project, it's called The Walking Dead : Never Alone. If you love telltale the walking dead then check it out since most of the updates I will post will be there too. Also I'm accepting OCs for that story so check it out to see if you like it.

In Beach City

We all have our reasons for doing what we do or did, most gems had their reasons… good, bad and personal. For many it was about duty and doing what's right and what they believed in, no matter how bad it was. Raven was fighting for his sister and even though he failed he still fights, for his new home and his team… and for Alyssa. Alyssa was fighting for the only home she knows and for her mother and father's sacrifice and for her team… her new family. Emerald was fighting because she believed in peace and for what's right and for her friends. Ruby and Sapphire were fighting for their right to be Garnet, and Garnet was fighting for her team, her family and most importantly Steven. Amethyst was fighting because it's what she was made to do and for earth which was her home and the crystal gems. Pearl was fighting to honor and hopefully to avenge her fallen family and friends, because she believed in what they died for and why they fought for it. Steven… he had many reasons for fighting… and their names were Lapis, Connie, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Raven, Alyssa, Emerald, his mom and dad and everyone and most importantly… earth. Because it's what his mom fought for along with many gems who weren't so lucky to live through the war and see what they fought for.

But what Steven was feeling from this creature right in front of him right now, he couldn't figure why… but it seemed to be out for him. He could feel all the hate and resentment all aimed at him, it's cold and unsettling eyes looking straight at him. The creature was only looking at Steven and this made both Lapis and Pearl nervous and bit worried for him, it wasn't only 24 hours ago that he fused not only once but twice. He fought multiple fusion mutants and then one giant super mutant one that took four fusion to take it out. Now it looked like he was going to have to fight for his life… again. And of course this creature didn't look like any normal corrupted gem the crystal gems have encountered before, and that was more dangerous than anything else. It's the unknown what was dangerous. Going against someone or something new and unknown to you was like putting a knife to your throat, it was a risky gamble when you were betting with your life. But it was comforting to know that Steven wouldn't be facing this unknown corrupted gem alone, because he had the crystal gems on his side.

He knew that many of the crystal gems in his little group have faced many dangers in the past, homeworld gems, fusion mutants and most of all corrupted gems. But this one felt different, not just because of the powerful energy coming from it or the fact it was far different then any gem he or the crystal gems haven't encountered before. Steven looked to his fellow crystal gems and companions to see their expressions, many were filled with fear and nervousness… feeling he could relate to in there current situation. Pearl was trying her best to keep up her mask of the brave gem warrior, but was slowly failing as the beast kept giving it's glare to not just Steven but to everyone. Raven looked to be a bit exhausted and more angry the fearful or nervous, since he was the one who brought this creature right in the middle of Beach City and now has put everyone in danger because he was careless. That's why he was angry, not just at the creature but himself as well. Alyssa seemed to be the most calm and collected then everyone combined which was very strange, she seemed to be focused on the creature waiting for it to make a move and attack. Lapis on the other hand… was terrified, which made all more harder for Steven to focus on the task on hand because now he was deeply worried why she is acting this way. While Steven's attention was on Lapis… so was the creature's which shocked everyone and made all them more nervous and anxious.

All of the creatures malice and resentment seemed to have calmed down a little bit but was still present but not as much as it was before. Lapis was terrified at first still but that soon changed as the creature seemed to ease out of it's attack like position and now was slowly making its way towards Lapis. The other were about to attack the creature thinking that it was getting ready to attack Lapis but were soon stopped by a calm and stoic Steven who raised his hand stopping them in their tracks. At first Pearl and Alyssa were about to yell out wondering why he stopped them until the corrupted gem did something very unexpected. The spikes on it's back soon started to pop into its back like they were be recalled back into it's body. After it was now finally face to face with Lapis it did something that none of them have ever witnessed before from a corrupted gem before. IT BEGAN TO SPEAK!

" **You… were friends… with… sister. Why… fight with Quartz!?** " The creature yelled in a growl like voice with, the corrupted gem then proceeded to stand on both of its legs like a human or humanoid? Steven and the other were now more confused then shocked, it wasn't everyday you hear a corrupted gem speak or at least try to. Though hearing it yell at Lapis made everyone on edge as they prepared to attack the corrupted gem and to protect Lapis, but once again Steven stopped them. Though he didn't actually show it in his body movement, his expression told a different tale. It looked like he was deeply trying not to jump right in front of Lapis and attack the creature that seemed to be clearly hostile to her. But he didn't because he had better self control then most of the other crystal gems ever since he awoken his abilities and gained his mom's memories and past experiences, but that didn't mean he have to like it. But Before anyone could do anything Lapis's expression changed from confused and terrified to shock. Like she just seen a ghost… which in reality she did, because she knew what this creature was.

"T-tekite? Is that you?" Lapis exclaimed as she began to back away from now named corrupted gem, Tekite. Tekite seemed to looked shocked how Lapis reacted and that she was able to figure out who he really was. But before anything else can happen, something happened that no one was expecting. Something that will set other tragedies and other events into motion… because no one can see what's coming. In the blink of an eye, a small weird device was thrown from the direction of the city deep in with the citizens who were watching the whole situation not understanding what heck is going on. Everyone looked to the small device, all confused on what just happened and why there was a small beeping device thrown right in front of them… wait… a beeping device? The only person who was able to figure out what it was had a shocked and horrified expression, and that person was Steven. Steven quickly looked over to the others as they slowly began to figure out what the device was, and quickly had the same expression as Steven. Before anyone could do anything the worst that everyone feared that would happened… happened. A large explosion was then set off right were the device was and where Steven and lion were right next to along with the other crystal gems!

 **BOOM**

To Be Continued

IMPORTANT AN: Well… that happened, you think they dead? Probably not but… anything could happen. Anyways now that the corrupted gem is revealed not just know Steven or Lapis, it seems that it has a past with her as well. Who was the one who threw the device at Steven and the others? Who was caught in the explosion and will they be alright in the next chapter? When will the wreckers come to rescue? Well you'll have to find out in the coming chapters. Also I want to deeply apologize for being late to update, if you didn't know I have been working on a new story and I've also been sick with the flu. Which makes it hard for me to write and come up with new ideas, which I'm still sick with. Also I'm going to update on both my stories once a week because doing two stories can be very exhausting. So I hope you understand, also I'm accepting OCs for my walking dead story so go check that out. Anyways thank you for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: We all have reasons part 2

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Greetings my faithful readers, I have returned to tell you another tale. Now this and the next chapter will be tough for some of you, for very good reasons. Now today I will officially end the poll and tally the up along with those who voted as a review. I hope you guys stick around even if the paring you didn't want happens. Now this chapter will have a lot of feeling and such, so you have been warned. Now before the chapter starts I like to tell you guys the schedule I have for my stories, now after this chapter I will be working on my other story which I will post chapter once or twice a week if I'm on a roll. This one will be once a week for sure or twice if I have it in me as well. Now let's do this this… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

Outskirts Of Beach City Right After The Explosion

 **BOOM!**

Rosie along with White Diamond and Amazonite stopped as they looked on to the distance. All three had shock and horrified filled expressions as they could only look on as a large smoke cloud was over where their destination was… Beach City. Rosie didn't waste no time as she saw the smoke rising where Beach City was and where Steven was, she then broke into sprint again but this time had no intention of stopping again. Amazonite seeing this began to chase after her, then looking back to see that White Diamond was just sitting there onto of tiger who was looking at the smoke cloud. Thinking he would catch up Amazonite proceeded to run after Rosie hoping to catch up with before she makes it to Beach City, now it was just a quiet White Diamond and a worried tiger who began to worry for her master's unusual quietness. White Diamond continued to only look as Rosie and Amazonite ran to Beach City, Amazonite was probably preparing for the worst so he ran off ahead to catch up with Rosie and make sure she doesn't do anything rash. But this was Rosie though, leader of the wreckers which spoke for it's self. White Diamond then proceeded to try and sense what was going on ahead of them and was shocked to feel what he was feeling, and what he wasn't feeling.

"I sense something fading… like a life force slowly slipping away. Like… someone or something is slowly dying." White Diamond said in a quiet tone which sounded like a whisper. He knew that feeling to well, during his time as Diamond and in the war he felt all to often. Being as old as he was he was no stranger to death, sometimes he evens welcomes it. Being forced to live for so long didn't have a price, he's seen friends, family and of course loved ones be taken or pass on. He always wondered if they could see him or know that he was still fighting, he once fell in love once… a long time ago. But just like all he's met she passed on as well. Having someone close to you die is hard… but having someone close to you taken… that's another thing. A thing that changes people… and not for the better. White Diamond then let out a sigh as he continued to watch the smoke cloud rise into the air. He only hoped whoever was by that explosion was alright.

On The Other Side Of Beach City

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Verdelite yelled out in shock as she and Schorl looked on where the explosion came from. Both former wreckers were making there way to Beach City when all of a sudden a large explosion could be heard and seen right in front of them as they were closing on their destination. Being former soldier and wreckers they were no stranger to explosion and they had seen man made explosives… and that explosion wasn't human made. That explosion was from level 3 gem made hand grenade… and they were stronger then your regular human made hand grenade. Think of the size of a regular grenade and multiple that by three… gems can take more of beating then organics so bigger explosives were needed. But it's been a long time since Schorl and Verdelite saw something like that… and it wasn't a good sign. Verdelite looked over to Schorl with a worried expression, she's lost a lot of friends to grenades like that. And now one was set off into a human city, it was a crystal gems worst nightmare.

"Verdelite…I think the crystal gems and those humans who live in Beach City… might need our help." Schorl said in a half whisper as he didn't take his eyes off the smoke cloud. Verdelite looked over to Schorl and gave a quick nod, Schorl then looked on as Verdelite proceeded to run in the direction of the smoke cloud hoping that whoever was caught in the blast were ok. Schorl then decided to do the same and now was running next to Verdelite, both having no intention of stopping until they got to where the explosion was set off. Verdelite was both angry and horrified that someone would do such a thing in a city full of innocent civilians, this was one of the reasons she fought against in the war. That was also one of the reasons Schorl fought too. Both were hoping whatever was waiting for them wasn't to grim… but hope can only get you so far.

In Beach City

Ringing… that's Steven could hear as his vision was blurry, like he got hit by Jasper all over again. His body felt like it was on fire, his whole left side was in pain. It felt like the fight with the super mutant except it was way worse. He was having a hard time trying to remember what happened, all he could remember was… the explosion. Yeah… the explosion, the explosion that was caused by a small beeping device that was thrown from a crowd of random citizens that were watching the face of between them and Tekite. Now… he no idea what was going on, his vision was starting to become clear and so was his hearing. But not that clear, at first he saw the sand as he was laying on the beaches ground. He blinked a few times as some of the ringing in his ears, he looked to see that where the explosion happened that there was now just smoke rising where the explosion happened. He could have sworn he saw something resembling glass where the explosion happened, like the explosion caused the sand to crystallize into glass. Steven then proceeded to try and stand but was failing because of the pain he was feeling on his left side. He then could hear someone calling his name, he looked over to his left seeing a worried looking Pearl running towards him.

"STEVEN!" Pearl cried out as she continued to run towards him, when she finally made it to him she was horrified to see Steven fall to the ground again. After he fell down he tried to get back up but just like last time he was having some trouble. Pearl then decided to help him up which he tried to resist but when he saw the look on Pearl's face he quickly changed his tune. Pearl proceeded to help him up as he continued to try and stand but was having trouble until Pearl hoisted him up and but his right over her shoulder to help him stand. Steven's vision was still a bit blurry bit he could see bits of pieces here and there. What he saw made his expression change from shock to horror. He saw that the explosion didn't just hit them but some of the city to, but luckily enough no civilians were hurt. He could see that some of the buildings like Fish Stew Pizza, Beach Citywalk Fries and Funland were completely wrecked. Some of the windows on each of the but were smashed and that some of people who were watching the action unfold were no running for cover. Probably hiding if another explosion happens again. But what he saw next made his heart ache.

Steven could see that he wasn't the only one who was caught in the blast, though he did take more of the blast that didn't mean most of the others weren't affected. He saw Raven holding onto an unconscious Alyssa who wasn't responding to his cries for her to wake up, but she wasn't waking up. Meanwhile he saw his two golems next to a unconscious Lapis who was being held by one of the golems while the other looked around trying to see if there was going to be another attack. He looked around but he couldn't see Tekite any where, he must have ran off when the explosion happened. The blast probably spooked him which meant he could be anywhere by now. Steven would have to gather some of the others to go find him because he was to dangerous to be on the loose. But right now he had to make sure that his crystal gems were alright and he also had to explain to Mayor Dewey what just happened… which was going to be more trouble now that he looked the way he was. Before he could think of anything else he began to look for one of the people or animal that was missing, he looked all over until he finally found him… lion… and he was laying on the ground… motionless and quite… right where the explosion happened.

To Be Continued

AN: Oh… that can't be good. Now that the wreckers and White Diamond saw the explosion happened will they make it in time to see what the commotion is? Are all the crystal gem alright and is lion alright as well? Who threw the grenade and what happens now? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter of Steven Universe : A Warrior Spirit Awakens! Now that the poll has officially ended I wish you all luck for whoever you wanted to win. Also sorry for the short chapter but don't worry I'll make in up in the next one. Don't forget I'm accepting OCs for my walking dead story so keep that in mind. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Shining

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Well everyone, the time has come. I have tallied the votes and now I will reveal the pairing the had gotten the most votes, two were neck and neck with each that I almost had to reopen the poll again. But luckily enough I also tallied the review vote so I didn't have to do that. So… ladies and gentlemen… girls and boys of all ages… I present you the main paring for Steven Universe: A Warrior Spirit Awakens… STEVEN AND LAPIS! Now I want to thank and congratulate for the people who voted, even if you didn't vote for the winning pairing I still congratulate and thank you. Now that the poll is over… talks for pairings for the OCs will commence, now before I get a million messages about who wants to be with who I will only say this once… there are only so many characters… alright. Now most people are wondering when the action will start, soon just hold your horses. This chapter will be focused on the crystal gems and wreckers meeting again, and some other things as well. Now that we got all of that out of the way… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

'"LION!" Steven exclaimed as he quickly broke out of Pearls grip and went running to his downed buddy. Many things were going through his head and many emotions as well. Most was anger and fear, fear because he was deeply worried for his best friend and if he was alright since he was also caught in the blast just like he was. Anger because he didn't act fast enough to do something, it was his fault that his best bud is now on the ground hurt and that most of his team was now injured or worse. There was also the fact most of the city was now wrecked, but it was amazing that no one else was hurt except him and his team… but that wasn't too good ether. He could worry about everything else later, but right now his friends needed him. When Steven finally got to lion he didn't waste no time on checking to see if he was alright, he wasn't at the least. Lion was not in good shape at all, he had cuts, bruises and of course burns. His whole left side must have taken most of the blast from the explosion just like Steven did, but Steven was a half gem and he had his mom's healing regeneration ability so he was able to handle it. But lion... was just a lion made of pure gem energy, he could take a hit but he wasn't invisible.

"STEVEN, GUYS ARE ALRIGHT!?" Yelled out a very familiar voice that Steven knew to well. Steven looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw the rest of the crystal gems running towards them. He saw Ruby and Sapphire running behind of Amethyst and Emerald who were running fast as they could to them. They probably heard the explosion and decided to check it out to see what was happening, he couldn't tell if it was a bad thing or a bad thing that they weren't here when Tekite appeared… but it was probably good that they weren't here when the explosion happened or things would be worst. As he saw them continue to run towards them he looked back down towards lion who was still very injured. Steven placed his hand on lion's right side and could feel his heart beat… but it was too slow for comfort. Steven's breath began to get slower and he started to sweat… he didn't know what to do. As Steven stood there, looking down at his injured friend who is probably dying. He was being watched by one of the closet people in his life, Pearl.

Pearl hasn't seen a face like that since Rose was still leader of the crystal gems and the war was still young and growing. Rose always had the face when she didn't know what to do in situations like this, though she learned to deal with it over time. Steven was still new at this, though Garnet was still official leader of the crystal gems… everyone knew that Steven was the rightful leader. It was his legacy and birthright, but that didn't mean it didn't come with a price. The price was that he'd have to live through all the pain and hardships of being a leader, just like Rose and Garnet. And that meant he would have trouble trying to figure out what to do, soon he'll probably begun to doubt himself just like Rose and Garnet had to go through. That look of confusion and doubt on Steven's face, it pained her to see that on the most important person in her life. She's learned that doubt turns into fear and soon fear turns into hate… and hate turns into anger. Something she knew that could change a person from who they are, into what they aren't. As Pearl continued to look on at Steven, Emerald and the other had finally arrived. And what they saw made all their hearts ache.

Steven was standing over a very injured lion who has seen better days, Steven looked to be very injured as well but seemed like he didn't care as he was just standing over lion… emotionless and non moving. Pearl looked to be a bit exhausted and had a few scrapes and cuts but nothing to bad overall, though the others were another story. Raven looked to alright physically, but emotionally… that was another story. Right now he was holding onto an unconscious Alyssa for dear life, like if he let go for even a second she'll disappear. He looked to be a mess as he was trying to wake Alyssa up but was having no response from her, she ether must have been hit pretty hard or something was wrong since she hasn't returned into her gem yet. As that was happening both of Steven's golems were tending to Lapis as she seemed to have gain consciousness but was still a bit out there, she looked to be injured but not to bad. She a few cuts and bruises but nothing to serious. The golems looked to be fine as they usually were, but they looked to be a lost and confused. Like they didn't know what to do, they were made for battle… not for tending to the wounded and waiting for something else bad to happen. As everyone was preoccupied with everything else, Steven was still standing over lion… emotionless and still… until something very unexpected happened. Lion began to stir awake as he let out a low growl, making everyone who was conscious look in his direction.

"LION, DON'T WORRY BUDDY I'M HERE!" Steven cried out as he got down to his knees so he can be close to lion. Who's eyes were open but looked to be fighting to keep them open. Lion was in complete pain as he couldn't even move it's head to look at it's master who looked like he was about to break down crying. Steven then put his hand over lion's head, like he was trying to say it was going to be alright… but it wasn't. As the scene continued to unfold right in front of the crystal gem, each had their own thoughts and emotions on what's happening in front of them. Emerald could tell that something was clearly wrong with lion, though she wasn't the best and sensing power or life signatures… she could tell that lion's was slowly slipping away. Ruby didn't have the faintest idea what was going on, she and the others minding their own business when they all suddenly heard a giant explosion and quickly got ready for another attack. But all they found was the rest of their team injured or in lion's case… worst. Sapphire could feel the pain coming from both lion and Steven, but it was way worst coming from Steven. She could feel what he was feeling right now, pain, fear, sorrow and helplessness. Amethyst was angry just like Steven was, she was angry that she wasn't here to protect her friends and Steven. And now since she wasn't here lion, Lapis and Alyssa paid for it. Raven looked over to Steven and lion with a worried expression, even though he knew it wasn't his doing that the grenade was thrown… but in some way he felt like it was his fault that this happened.

Raven looked down to the unconscious Alyssa he had in his arms who was hurt in the explosion and he felt something he hasn't since he was fighting with Blue Cobalt… fear and anger. It was Alyssa who found him and helped him find the crystal gems, she did it not because she had to but because she knew it was the right thing and because she wasn't the kind of person to see someone in trouble or pain. In his mind, he didn't deserve her or to be part of the crystal gems. He was always good at hiding and fighting in the darkness, taking and revealing the secrets of his enemies and those of Rose Quartz. But if their was one thing he wasn't good at, it was showing his feelings. Though he never did show it, he was always grateful for what Rose did for him. She gave him a chance to do what's right and was hoping that in the end his sister would see the error of her ways and that she was just a simple puppet for the Diamonds. But in the end he failed, he failed both Rose and Blue Cobalt. It wasn't hard for him to imagine what would have happened if he convinced Blue Cobalt to give up on the Diamonds and join the crystal gems, on what would have happened if he was still in the war to the end.

On how many gems would have been saved, maybe just maybe… most of the crystal gems would have been able to see the end of the war. But he wasn't, so in some way he feels like those lives that were taken were his fault. In some way he knew what Steven was feeling and going through, it was hard but maybe he would do what he couldn't do… learn to overcome it. It wasn't easy and he would probably fall at times, but that's how you learn to overcome things. The thing you want to overcome fights back and sometimes hit hard, but that's what learning is. Raven then began to remember what Rose said to him when he was having a hard time trying to overcome any situation that would leave him at a lost. She always said "Stars can't shine without darkness, so it's that star's job to keep shining. Even if it meant that star might burn out". Right now Steven was a star, and now a darkness was beginning to surround him. But it was his job to fight that darkness and keep on shining. Raven gave one last glance at Steven before he put his attention back at Alyssa, even though Steven didn't know it… he would find a way out of this mess.

As this was all happening currently at the beach, two parties on each end of the beach were witnessing the events unfold in front of them all were thinking the same thing. Except a certain large feline who was worried about another large feline. 'What the heck did we just walk into?' Though all the ex-wreckers and one old Diamond who in his mind was getting to old sorry this kind of crap. White Diamond and his company which included Amazonite and Rosie Quartz were standing on one side of the beach while the duo of Verdelite and Schorl were on the other. No one knew what was going to happen next but one thing was for certain… it wasn't going to end well.

To Be Continued

AN: Well things aren't going to be boring that's for sure, am I right folks. Now what is Steven going to do when he has so much on his mind? Will he be able to snap out of it and be there for his slowly fading away best friend and be able to lead the crystal gems? How will the meeting between the current crystal gems and ex-wreckers go, and of course the meeting between Steven and his aunt Rosie Star Quartz. And more importantly… who threw the grenade!? Well you'll all have to find out next week. Anyways I want to thank all of you for sticking around for voting. The Steven and Lapis moments will begin in the next couple of chapter so please be patient. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: A meeting longtime coming

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: I just want to make something very clear, the crystal gems and wreckers… aren't really ok with each other. Well there was the whole thing when Rosie and Rose fought each other, and there was the fact they all never really tolerated each other at the beginning. Also want to apologize for the short chapter but it's the holidays… so you know. Shopping and what not. So don't expect a very happy and peaceful meeting, so how about we get right to in then. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

At The Homeworld Ship In The Mountains

Obsidian didn't like what was going on. He's been trying his best to try and warn the crystal gems, but he couldn't figure out a way how. His first plan was to try and help the rest of the renegades to escape, but… Blue Cobalt changed that when she finally decided it was their turn to join their fellow renegades and become infected with the shadow virus. Now all the renegades were all under control by Blue Cobalt and Yellow Jadeite. So his plan was left in shambles, he was now left without a plan and now the crystal gems were hopelessly outnumbered. He didn't know what to do now, he was currently walking the lone halls of the ship. He was going to originally go back into his quarters and begin to work on another plan but for some reason he couldn't think of anything. Obsidian was beginning to lose hope that maybe this Steven Universe and his crystal gems might actually fall before Yellow Jadeite, her team and their mind controlled prisoners. Right now he thought the only chance that the crystal gems might have is that they would have more gems on their side… but probably not even then.

Obsidian knew that renegades were not pushovers, but Steven didn't know that. He looked up on most of their files and he wasn't surprised how they escaped from homeworld and how they evade most of homeworld's search teams. All of them were dangerous, probably even more dangerous if they all have gotten to earth and align themselves with the crystal gems. Sometimes he wondered how many other gems and gem hybrids are out there powerful just like these gems. It was a frightening and nice thing to think about, it was nice to know that most gems were like Blue Cobalt and Xenotime who would blindly follow the Diamonds without hesitation. Frightening because he hoped he never meet them when he's still wearing the Diamond's colors and symbol. Sometimes he wished he could just turn on the Diamonds and give them what they deserved, for what they did to his family and what they did to other people's families and race. But he couldn't, not as long as Yellow Diamond held his wife's family and rave hostage so he could be her personal attack dog.

As Obsidian continued to walk down the lone halls of the ship, he soon found out they weren't so alone as he thought. Right now he saw Blue Cobalt walking in his direction, probably going back to her quarters… or lab… whatever she liked to call it. As he continued his way he could see didn't look to be in a good mood. Which was strange considering about how everything has happened so far, she made the shadow virus that would be very beneficial to the homeworld and the Diamonds. She was so close to completing her work and hat he heard from Yellow Jadeite, they will soon make their move on the crystal gems and do what they came here to do. He thought Blue Cobalt would be skipping around in joy, but no… right now she looked she just saw a ghost. Even though they usually stayed out of each others way, Obsidian knew how Blue Cobalt acted and how she moved. She was usually cold and always focused on the task at hand, but right now she looked to be at a lost. Something he never to expect to see on Blue Cobalt's face. He knew that about a hour ago she asked permission from Yellow Jadeite to go and explore the area, which Yellow Jadeite agreed to. But he knew for a fact that she probably wasn't even in the local area, since when the last time he saw her she was in the armory. Which made it more unsettling and nervous for Obsidian to think what she would need from there.

As soon Obsidian walked right past her, he didn't know for sure but… he could have sworn he saw something resembling… tears around her eyes. He couldn't get a good look since she was using some of her hair to hide her face, which only made it more strange to Obsidian since she was acting very peculiar right now. As Blue Cobalt walked right past him he couldn't know for sure but… he thought he saw something in her hand. Which kind of resembled some of the newly required grenades they got on homeworld right before they left to go search for the renegades. Obsidian didn't know what Blue Cobalt was doing with some of the grenades they got, but he could tell it didn't go well in the end for her… or the thing that she wanted or did use those grenades with. He only hoped the didn't do what he thought she did.

In Beach City

Right now Steven didn't know what or care what was going around him, all he knew is that lion was seriously injured and so was Alyssa. He also knew Lapis was injured as well and was deeply worried for her as well, but when he saw his golems with her he knew she was in good hands. Even though they weren't to smart, he knew that his golems were walls that hit back hard when shoved. They were also very good when it came to protecting those who are close to him and since they didn't actually fear death since he could always rebuild them. They were perfect for protecting Lapis… but he wished that that they were by lion when the explosion happened. Maybe, just maybe lion would haven't been so hurt as he is now. But maybe that was his guilt talking, somewhere deep down he knew that it was his fault this happened. If he acted fast enough, maybe he could have got lion out of the way and maybe get the others out of the way as well. But he didn't… and he would have to live with that, he was just hoping that lion and the others wouldn't pay for his mistakes. Though he could try to heal them which he could… with the exception of lion though.

Lion was made of pure energy and a part of his mom's life force, which meant Steven couldn't heal him even if he tried. That's how it was and is, and he couldn't change that. Being made of pure energy is supposed to make him more durable and he can also regenerate just like Steven and most gems, so healing him wasn't needed… until now that is. But that didn't matter now, no matter what he did he couldn't help him… he couldn't help his best friend. The only thing he could hope is that lion was strong enough to fight this. Right now he felt useless… like he who he was before his mom awaken him. And he hated it, because he never wanted to feel that way ever again. Seeing the people who are close to him pay for his mistakes and his mom's, it made him wonder why he even agreed for this change. Sure it helped him greatly so far, but it didn't help him or his friends right now. As all these thoughts were going through his head, his friends were doing what he can to help each other.

Shortly after the others arrived, that they quickly got to work with damage control and doing what they can. Since Pearl and Steven weren't exactly themselves along with Raven, and since Ruby and Sapphire aren't Garnet currently. It was decided that Emerald would be in charge, temporary of course. Emerald has assigned jobs to any able crystal gem which weren't very much. She assigned Amethyst on crowd control and to see if any of Beach city's citizens were injured, she would also try her best to help calm down any concerned civilians. Emerald then put Ruby and Sapphire together to see if they can help Alyssa and Lapis, though Lapis wasn't to injured but it's better to be safe than sorry. Of course they complained that they needed to check of Steven and lion, but she reassured them that Pearl had it covered. Pearl on the other hand was standing right by Steven who was sitting by his injured feline friend, she didn't know what to do as he just sat there emotionless as he continued to look at lion. The only thing she can do now is be there for him when she needs her. As this was going Emerald could only look at Steven along with lion and Pearl with a solemn and worried look, she then proceeded to let out a sigh as she was left to deal with his whole mess along with the others.

"I hope Steven can get his act together quick, I don't think I can get this done alone. I wish… you were here Rose… or White Diamond… heck even Rosie." Emerald whispered to herself as she continued to look at the destruction and misery around her. Though she never really liked the wreckers, she had to admit their leader Rosie was just like her sister… a born leader. There was another thing bothering her and that was who caused that explosion, she didn't know but for some reason she knew that this wasn't going to be the end of it. As Emerald continued to think on all these thoughts and worries, she didn't notice the three figures slowly making their way behind her. She then began to hear faint sounds of sand being crunched, like someone or something was walking on the sand. After about a minute she noticed the sounds were coming behind her and then she noticed they finally stopped, so then proceeded to turn around and she was going to get the shock of her life.

"Well, seems like you all still have a knack for getting in trouble. Am I right my dear Emerald?" Said White Diamond who had a solemn expression on his face as he was on the ground with his short walking stick on his left hand. His small stature was dwarfed by three large figure behind him. One was his own feline companion tiger, who was right behind him. On his left and right were the most shocking to Emerald, one was Amazonite who had his arms crossed and the former leader of the wreckers and sister of Rose Quartz and aunt of Steven Universe… Rosie Star Quartz.

To Be Continued

AN: So, the wreckers and crystal gems meet again along with White Diamond. Why was Blue Cobalt acting the way she was, and now what will happen now since all of the renegades are now under the influence of the shadow virus? Will Steven be able to get his act together with the help of White Diamond and his aunt? And will lion survive his injuries? Well find out next time. So what to apologize for the late update put it's the holidays so I hope you guys can understand. Now for those people who summit their OCs and that I haven't shown yet, don't worry they'll appear in due time. Now I wish any of you luck if you are going to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens… good luck. I know I will when I'm going to go see it. Anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Actions speak louder than words

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Just want to apologize to all of you for waiting so long to update, but you know the holidays. Now I hope you all heard what I heard… STEVEN UNIVERSE WILL BE BACK IN JANUARY…for the U.S anyways. So now I will have more ideas for the story and have more background on the characters we all love. Now just to let you guys know the show down between the crystal gems and Yellow Jadeite will begin, and with help from the wreckers and renegades as well. And more new faces will appear, all good, bad and in between. Also I like to officially announced that this is a Steven and Lapis story. Sorry for some of you that wanted a different pairing but hey… this probably won't be my last Steven Universe story so don't fret to much. So enough about that… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Oh and if you guys who have OCs want to have your OC in a pairing give me a PM and we'll talk.

At Beach City, Beach House

"So… don't want to be that guy but… this is pretty awkward." Raven said with a nervous chuckle as the atmosphere around the living room was rough. It was only a few minutes ago that the White Diamond and the wreckers decided to make their presence known. The living room was filled with gems all around, some giving each other glares which were from Amazonite, Ruby and Pearl mainly. The others on the other hand were trying to act as civil as possible, which for Amethyst was very strange. Many of the gems in the room from both sides or nether dare not to do anything aggressive to each other since they were all under the watchful eye of Emerald and Sapphire… especially White Diamond who was sitting on top of the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in his hand. After taking a sip from his tea White Diamond decided to look around the house as most of the gems on each side were placed all over. He saw Emerald and Sapphire attending to the injured Alyssa and Lapis, Alyssa was stationed on the large couch where Sapphire was also with Raven by her side… though mainly for Alyssa. While Lapis was placed on Steven's bed since he was in Rose's room with Rosie and lion along with tiger who wanted to stay by lion's side. After the whole meeting on the beach everyone thought that Steven needed to be with lion and his aunt. As White Diamond's gaze continued to look around the house he could tell that Raven was right, this was pretty awkward.

Amazonite was right by the front door, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. His gaze was on Pearl who in return sent a few subtle glares back at him which made him let out a chuckle. Pearl was sitting by Amethyst who was sitting on the steps leading towards Steven's room. While Pearl was dealing with Amazonite, Amethyst was trying wrap head with all that's happening since it was probably to big for her to act like her usual self. She was sitting in the same room with a Diamond, and not just any Diamond but The White Diamond! There was also the fact she just found out that Rose, the person she saw as a mother figure had a sister! Which was quite a shock to her, though she wasn't here when the crystal gems were originally formed she heard stories from Pearl, Garnet and of course Rose. After about a minute of taking everything in, Amethyst looked to her teammates who were doing their own separate things and thought ' _Why didn't they tell me… do they even trust anymore_ '? As Amethyst began to feel like her team didn't seem to trust her, Ruby on the other hand wasn't being herself at all.

So unlike herself that she offered to help Emerald and Sapphire with Alyssa and Lapis, which made Sapphire and Emerald begin to worry about her even more. The talk with Steven and this whole situation must have hit her more than they expected. Currently Ruby could be sitting on a chair looking out the window as she could see the golems help around the town. Since most of the public would think that another attack would happened it was decided to reassure Mayor Dewey that everything would be alright, so Emerald ordered Steven's golems to patrol the town and help with what they can. Though they proved to be difficult at first but Rosie helped her though. Since Rosie was technically like Steven since they were related it was easy for the golems to listen to her, so before the golems went off the help White Diamond decided to have a little chat with Mayor Dewey. Though only Rosie and Emerald knew what he did everyone else didn't have a clue. One minute Mayor Dewey is spouting some nonsense and soon when White Diamond led him away he's as calm as a ice cube when he comes back. Which shocked everyone, even Steven though he was busy by lion's side. Thinking about it now Ruby looked over to the door leading to all of the crystal gem's rooms, she could only worry about Steven and let out a bit of a grumble since she didn't like the feeling of having Rosie in the same room with. Though she did have the right to see her nephew, it didn't make it any better since she just decided to show up now of all times.

White Diamond could see the look on all their faces, both wrecker and crystal gem and knew that this was going to be hard. He proceeded to let out a deep sigh, his expression was a solemn and tired one. Even though gems didn't actually needed sleep, White Diamond felt like he could need some right now. Being over a half a million years could do that to someone, even as powerful as he is. No matter how powerful and strong he was there is one enemy he can't defeat, and that was time. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if Yellow Diamond and the others didn't betrayal him and Black Diamond, and if Rose took his position in the Diamond… probably many things good and bad. Though he didn't know why he was thinking about such things now, maybe it's just an old man wondering if these had gone differently than maybe this wouldn't be so dire like right. With most of the team in shambles, with distrust, anger, pain and sorrow all around. It was a wonder how he, Rose and Rosie learned to deal with it. White Diamond looked to the door as Ruby just did a little while ago and thought about Steven. Hoping that he was brave enough to learn what he had to do because the crystal gems needed their true leader. Because if not then… all would be lost.

In Rose's Room

Though the living room had a rough atmosphere, it was nothing compared in Rose's room. For Rosie anyways, for Steven and tiger… that was another story. She could see the look on tiger and knew it was an all to familiar one. Once she saw to often during the war and occupations on other planets when she was in the homeworld military. Though tiger was just an animal, that didn't mean she didn't have emotions and feelings. It was no big surprised that tiger and lion were close, they were especially close during the war. At first not everyone thought to much of it since there was a war going, but some thought it was cute. So when they got bigger that's when people really started to notice. Soon during the duration of the war lion and tiger would disappear, sometimes days or weeks and even months at a time. Still no one dared to do nothing about it since they were technically the pets of the two most powerful gems of the crystal gems. But that all changed when the war was over and when White Diamond left, that's when things started to changed and not for the better. Since Rose kept lion a secret it wasn't hard for him to be with tiger and especially since she never once thought about using him in battle. But with tiger leaving with White Diamond… it caused some sort of rift between lion and Rose.

A rift so huge that it caused lion to run away which made Rose more heartbroken than ever. With most of her crystal gems leaving and some that never got to see the end of the war it was hard for her. And when Rosie left it would have probably have broken her beyond repair. But luckily enough she had people to help her through it, though White Diamond had left he still stayed in touch with Rose which helped her a lot. Though most of crystal gems left three stocked by her side and those were Pearl, Sapphire and Ruby. Four if you counted Garnet, then five when Rose found Amethyst. After that Rosie didn't know much about what happened that… and that made her feel worse since she missed the birth of her nephew… and the death of her dear sister Rose Quartz. Rosie then looked to her dear nephew as he was sitting by his injured faithful feline companion. Steven just sat there gently petting lion's mane and whispering in his ear that everything was going to be alright. But to Rosie and to anyone who saw what a gem made grenade could do… it wasn't going to be alright. As Rosie stood behind Steven wondering what to do or say, Steven decided to break his long silence.

"I sometimes wondered… if things would have been different if I wasn't even born and my mom was here instead of me. Do you think that sometimes…?" Steven said in a quiet tone that was empty of emotion. Hearing him finish that sentence deeply shocked Rosie, was he that deep in self-doubt that he would think such things? Did he really think that if Rose was here that it might be a bit different? Though they might have been different, there was no telling if they would have been bad as they were or worse. So there was no telling if what Steven was say was true or not, but for Rosie… she was at a lost. Even though she lost her sister and never got the chance reconcile with each other, she would have never wanted what Steven would have wanted. That would be spitting on Rose's sacrifice, and that was something Rosie would never think of doing… ever. As Rosie continued to try and figure out what to do or say, Steven did something she wasn't expecting… though it was appropriate. He began to cry silently as he continued to pet his feline friend who looked to be in too much pain to move. This only but made it to hard for Rosie to watch as her nephew she was supposed to be there for… crying his heart out. After a few minutes of Steven crying Rosie decided to do something that Rose used to do for her when she was deeply upset.

Steven continued to cry silently and all of a sudden he felt to around for around him that formed it a hug that was all to familiar to him. Rosie was hugging him the same way that he did for Pearl before he awoken his powers. He could feel her head rest of top of his and he felt her hands gently held his. This hug… didn't just feel so familiar not because he did it in a similar way with Pearl. It felt like he has done this before multiple with Rosie… but that would be impossible since it was only a few hours ago that they finally met fact to face. Before Steven could do anything or say, he finally felt something that he hasn't felt like doing in awhile. He started to cry in his aunt's arms which she began to held him a bit tighter, Rosie looked down at her nephew as he began to let out all his bottled up emotions that he's been trying to keep a tight lid on. This moment in this room with his aunt and two large felines, it wasn't the best place to let out all your pain… but it was better noting. As both aunt and nephew were having their own personal family moment. They didn't notice the tiny figure who was White Diamond who looked on with sad expression but with a single thought in mind that was telling him only one thing. ' _He's ready… I only hope that his family… his team and friends are ready as well.'_

To Be Continued

AN: What do you guys think Steven is ready for, and is he really ready? Will the teams learn to work together as one team or will long time mistrust and anger destroy that? Where are Tekite, Verdelite and Schorl and are Yellow Jadeite's mind controlled renegades and team are on the move? Most importantly though… when will the romance start… well soon. Just want to still apologize to you guys because of my own personal life and other things. My bad, now that I'm back in the groove we'll see what happens. Anyways hope you guys are as excited as I am for the return of Steven Universe. Well thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya and if it don't have any time before the new years… happy new years!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Friends and foes… and those in between

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Guys just want to say I can't wait for the new Steven Universe episodes, I hope you guys can't wait as well. Still want to apologize to the people who have summited their OCs and that I haven't gotten to introduce them yet. But rest assured that they will appear. Also the battles and action you have been craving for is super close. Also maybe a touch of romance as well… maybe a bit of heartache too. Now guys I want to know who you think should train Steven to his limits and beyond. I won't be doing a poll on this since it might to bit of a hassle, so just PM or leave it in your review. Keep in mind that I can be whoever you want. Now ladies and gentlemen… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

Somewhere South Of Beach City

Deep in the brush and cornfields south of Beach City we see a lone red barn that looked to be abandoned but was far from it. The barn doors were wide open and we see a very familiar figure and face, a homeworld gem that came with Jasper and Lapis. Peridot was currently fiddling around her escape pod that she took when those clods and backstabbing traitor took over the bridge on the ship. She underestimated the crystal gems and should have expected Lapis's betray but got sloppy. But what shocked her the most was that little hybrid took Jasper without much of a fight which she still couldn't believe. When clods tied her up they were ether busy trying to land the ship and watching the battle between Steven and Jasper to take notice that she slipped out of her restraints and escape. After that she and her escape pod land not to far from here and proceeded to formulate a plan. She tried to contact homeworld or any near gem outpost or gem controlled planet but to no avail, it appeared that in the crash that her long transmission radio was damaged beyond repair. She also couldn't go and venture out to find any lost homeworld technology that would help her because of the crystal gems and that terrifying hybrid. So in the meantime she focused her time on trying to repair the tracking beacon which seemed repairable with the random parts and abandoned farming tractor which supplied her with the parts she needed.

"I can't wait to see the look on those crystal clod's faces when the rescue team comes for me. Now I just have to connect these two wires and then…" Peridot said as she began to connect the two lone wires in the escape pod with as much care as she possibly can. When she finally did connect the two wires the pod then began to light up which caused her to let out a smirk, then that disappeared when the lights suddenly stopped. She was completely shocked, this wasn't happening to her! She's been spending so much time on this stinking planet while hiding from the crystal gems that's she about ready to go insane. Now of all things the stupid tracker beacon she's been putting so much time on doesn't even work now!? Peridot then let out an angry yell and kicked the escape pod with her foot, which when it made contact with the pod she would regret soon. After letting her anger out on the pod she proceeded to walk out of the barn grumbling and seething in anger. To her she would have to wait until another team come to earth or try something risky. But right now she needed to take a breather, but now she was out of the barn she never did notice the faint glow coming from the escape pod and a faint beeping noise.

Outside Of Beach City

"I really don't like how we're going with this Schorl, why didn't we show ourselves to Rosie and White Diamond? It looked like they needed our help." Verdelite said as she looked over Beach City on top of a large hill overlooking the city and at the bits of destruction caused by whatever caused it when they got here. To her second could see that most of the destruction wasn't just caused by the grenade but by something else. She felt terrible for the city's residents and of course the crystal gems and wanted to go down there to help with whatever she can. But Schorl stopped her before she could do anything. Verdelite looked over to her best friend and traveling companion with a questionable look, while Schorl looked over the city as well with an emotionless expression. Which made Verdelite clench her fist as she hated when he was like this, uncaring and only looking out for himself… and her of course. And she hated that above anything else. She never remembered him acting this way when they were with the wreckers, he was so caring and laid back which he still was. But after they met again after so many years, he was… different… and not for the better ether. Sure he was mostly his old self when they were together… sometimes even better when they were alone.

"Verdelite, I'm not going to risk my life especially yours to someone like White Diamond and Rose Quartz's crystal gems! Besides, it looked like they had it handled anyways. Remember… we look out for ourselves." Schorl said with a bit of anger when he started to talk about White Diamond and the others. After he got done talking Verdelite could see the anger on his face which made her angrier. She knew that after what happened between Rose and Rosie that he held a grudge towards Rose Quartz and White Diamond, especially to most of the crystal gems. But for him to think she would just stand by and watch as people were being hurt, that's one thing she wouldn't stand for. She looked at Schorl with disgust which he noticed right away and knew what was going to come next since this is what always happens when they get into an argument or an impasse. It's not that he wanted to see people get hurt, especially innocent people. But he had to look out for himself and most importantly Verdelite, even if she didn't like that one bit. He couldn't risk being who he used to be, not some weak and naïve young gem who didn't know better. He knew better than that now, especially on this planet and when it involves the crystal gems.

"Don't give me that look Verdelite, what I'm doing is for the best for the both of us. I don't want to get into another war unless absolutely necessary, don't you remember all the friends and comrades we lost in the last one!? I don't want to lose too!" Schorl exclaimed in anger not knowing what he said at the end. After hearing what he said Schorl's anger quickly disappeared as he looked over to Verdelite to see her reaction to what he said. At first Verdelite was about to give Schorl a piece of her mind but that all changed when he finished talking. Her expression was hard to read but she was clearly shocked and a bit flustered and so was Schorl. Right now both ex wreckers didn't know what to do or say next, the situation certainly took a different turn that both never suspected. For Schorl he was trying his hardest on what he should say, but right now it felt like his brain was working overtime but didn't have anything to give him. Then there was Verdelite who didn't know what to do ether but didn't want to do any as well. But for some reason she wanted Schorl to explain himself and why he said that. She and Schorl have been traveling as long as she can remember, when human civilization was still young and quickly growing. Verdelite remembered all the cultures and people she's met along the way, both here on earth and off it. But what made earth so special that it was very interesting and awesome to travel but what made more special that she didn't have to travel it alone. She had Schorl and Schorl had her.

Schorl had many things going in his mind but what was distracting him was how Verdelite looked in the sunlight. She was… beautiful and that was saying a lot for Schorl. When you traveled so far and lived so long and met so many beautiful women, it gets a bit hard to tell what's beautiful and what's not. But right, right in this moment. It wasn't that hard. The sunlight glistening off Verdelite's blonde hair and her staring at him with those beautiful emerald eyes, anyone would be distracted. For Verdelite she had to admit that Schorl was very handsome, well not prince charming handsome but it was still there. He had that rugged look that most girls like in a man, and especially brave. His shy blue eyes were hypnotizing and his snow white hair blowed along with the wind. Verdelite wasn't the kind of girl who looked out for a fella and settle down, she was like the wind. Wild and unexpected, moving place to place. But… Schorl wasn't like most boys or men, he was… different. Guess that's what she liked about him. Deciding not to make this more awkward then it already it was, and to get a few things know. Schorl thought it was best to speak now, not knowing what will happen next will change both his and Verdelite's life.

"Verdelite, what I meant was that… I-." Schorl was about to say with sincerity in his tone when suddenly his nature instincts kicked in a he felt some sudden danger coming at him and Verdelite. Schorl didn't have time to explain or warn Verdelite on what was happening so he did what he does best. He grabbed Verdelite which caused her to let out a surprised shriek as she wasn't expecting this. As Schorl grabbed her he looked behind him to see a blue fireball coming right at them! He then looked over to his left to see three large vines that sprung up out the ground the looked very similar to Emerald's. As the fireball and vines came at both him and Verdelite he did the most logical thing and jumped high in the air using his natural gem strength. Verdelite who had no clue what was going on saw that a figure was in the air just like her and Schorl was heading right for them with two twin axes with the intent to kill seeing that Schorl didn't seem to notice as he was looking for their attackers on the ground as both attacks below had both hit each other that caused a tiny shockwave. Verdelite decided that it was time she but her soldier skills to use and her weapon that she hasn't used in a long time. As the figure continued it's way towards them with its two axes ready to make contact with them Verdelite broke from Schorl's grip which shocked him. She then moved her hand over her gem which glowed a dark green hue, then a bright glowing object started to form in her hand. As the object started to lose its glow it was revealed to be a weapon that seemed strange for a gem. The weapon… was a light green boomerang with some white tribal markings on it.

Wasting no time Verdelite threw the boomerang at the figure who acted quick and used both of it's twin axes to block the incoming boomerang. When it finally made contact with the figure's axes it pushed them away which sent the figure to the ground. Acting quickly the figure braced itself and landed on the ground gracefully. Seeing what just happened made Schorl look at Verdelite with shock, while Verdelite was looking at the figure with a hateful glare. She then proceeded to made her way towards the ground with a quickly recovered Schorl who followed her lead. When both finally made it to the ground both got into a battle stance that they were taught when they were in the crystal gems long age. Verdelite lift her hand in the air waiting for something with her hand open, then out of the blue her boomerang seemed to appear in her hand. She then brought her boomerang in front of her like she was using it as a blunt weapon, which it looked like it might be affected. She then finally got a good look at the figure to see that it was a woman and that she was clearly a gem. The mysterious woman then sent a look at Verdelite that she couldn't get a read on. As Verdelite was dealing with the mysterious women Schorl got ready as both of the attackers that sent out those attacks from earlier came out to reveal themselves. One was a boy that looked to be around 17 while the second looked to be a girl who seemed to the same age. Both of them were clearly gems but something seemed… a bit off with them.

"Well… here I thought this scouting mission was going to be boring, but I guess not anymore. Now, by the way both of you moved and they way your battle stances are I can probably guess you guys might be crystal gems. Which makes things more complicated for me and my team, but more fun for my two… associates. Now before we get down to business let me introduce my self and my compatriots. My name is Xenotime and these two are Soren and Apatite, pleasure to meet both of your acquaintance." Xenotime said with a smile as she gave a respectable bow to both Verdelite and Schorl who looked confused at the woman in front of them. Then both looked over to the other gems and were a bit unnerved by their appearance. Soren had an emotionless expression that made him a bit…strange and unsettling. But it was how Apatite look that made both of them very nervous and maybe… a bit scared. She had a creepy smile on her face showing her sharp teeth which made her look like a hungry predator. But what was more unsettling… were their eyes, blood red and with out any pupils. Both Schorl and Verdelite didn't know who these gems were… but something could tell them that they weren't friends at all.

To Be Continued

AN: So… it begins… crystal gems verses homeworld gem and renegades… hope it was worth the wait. Will both Schorl and Verdelite handle themselves against Xenotime and the mind controlled renegades? Will the crystal gems and Steven notice and be prepared for what lies ahead of them? Will Steven be ready and mostly importantly will his crystal gems be ready? Also… what happens now since Peridot will now be no longer in the shadows… good or bad? Well… you'll all find out in due time. Hope you guys all had a great holiday and new years! I also hope you guys are all pumped like I am for the return of Steven Universe! Now just want to say sorry once again for being late but hey, writers block. Hopefully with the return of Steven Universe that it might not happen again. Now want to thank you guys for being patient. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Just like old times

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hey guys I decided to finish up this chapter since you know Steven Universe is back, but I'm still working on the newest chapter for my other story too so don't worry if you're a fan of that story. Now… this battle will be a bit long but not to long like with the mutants so don't worry. Now I can nether confirm or deny that a fusion or two will show up during the upcoming battle, but I can confirm that this battle will be quite a doozy. Now for the bits of romance to come, they will come for most of our favorite characters. Even those the most unexpected. So most of the action won't happen straight away but in the next and coming chapters I can promise you guys that there will be plenty. Also there will be bits of drama too, Alright now before we get down to business let's see what our favorite half breed is doing then we'll get into some action. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

"Man, they've been in there for a long time. Wonder what they're talking about?" Raven said as he looked to the door that was the entrance to all of the crystal gems rooms. Well, the main four which Alyssa and Raven liked to call them anyways. The main four were Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven. Right now Raven was sitting on a chair he got from the kitchen and was patiently sitting by the couch where Alyssa was, the blast from that grenade really did some damage on her. But nothing to fatal which Raven was thankful for, he couldn't lose anymore friends or… those who are close to him because of homeworld. Not ever again. The only way that Raven and the others knew that it was a grenade was because of what Emerald and Amazonite told them, of course Ruby and Sapphire knew as well but their heads haven't been in the right place currently. Though Raven and Pearl in the war as well back then, but they were lucky enough not to see what a gem made grenade could do back then. But now… they didn't feel so lucky now. While Raven was sitting on his chair continuing to look at the door, the others were doing their own thing. Amazonite was still leaning back on the wall just looking at the door as well since White Diamond did go in through which made him a bit nervous. He didn't like that he was technically the only wrecker in the room with a whole lot of crystal gems, even technically he was a crystal gem most of them didn't see it that way.

"Um, I know I just woke up and a whole lot has happened. But how come I feel like there's a lot of tension then there was before? It's not just me that think, right?" Said a now fully awoken Lapis, she looked around waiting for anyone to answer but it never came. It was only minutes ago that a still injured Lapis finally gained conscious which surprised everyone. When she woke up a lot of people were relieved to see that she was alright, even Pearl and Amethyst. Though Ruby and Sapphire didn't actually show it they were relieved as well, since they knew that Steven might not have taken it well if another person he cares about was seriously hurt. Amazonite was actually surprised that a gem like Lapis could take a blast from a grenade like she did, he's lost a lot of friends from blasts like that back in the war. He had a new found respect for the aquamancer gem, she's a lot tougher then she looks. After Lapis had woken up it was best that she be up to date what has happened and why there were some random gem she hasn't seen before in the house. So Emerald decided to take on the task since it was probably for the best because she, Alyssa and Raven were all on good terms currently.

And since Alyssa looked to out of it, with Raven by her side. So it was a no brainer. When Lapis was up to speed with the whole situation Emerald could tell that it was a roller coaster of emotions for the poor ex-homeworld gem. Hearing that there were more crystal gem both still active and retired was quite a shock to her. But to hear that Steven had a aunt was the kicker of course! Then when she finally heard what happened when that strange creature appeared. Hearing that lion and Alyssa were injured in the blast like her made her feel like she wanted to destroy something, but hearing how seriously hurt they were… made her feel like her old self. Lapis felt confused, angry, sad… and of course fear. Though she and Alyssa never really start to get to know each other straight away, she felt like they were a bit similar in a way. Both wanting to make someone very close to them proud, for Alyssa it was her mother and for herself… it was Steven. Thinking about the boy who saved her and showed her the errors of her ways, brought a blush to her light blue face. Even though it's only been a few days with Steven in his new form, she felt like she's known him for her whole life. When she was trapped in that mirror she felt like she wanted to die then stay another day in the prison. Soon she started to lose hope, but then came a silly and cute boy who brought a little bit of light in her life.

At first she was hesitate at first, but soon she saw that he was different then most of the gems she met and humans as well. He was… different and strange, just like her. But he didn't hate it, in fact he loved it which shocked her deeply. Soon she got to know the boy and felt a connection… which was a completely new experience for her. When she was finally free from that prison of hers, she wanted to return home and take Steven with her. She didn't know why though, but she didn't care. But… he didn't want to come along with her, which in a way… broke her heart. So she left and decided to find a way off earth on her own, filled with sadness and hate she used all the water on earth to try and reach out to the stars. Not knowing what kind of damage she was doing or caring. If Steven and the crystal gems hadn't stop her, she didn't want to know what might have happened. But then came Steven and helped her even though there was nothing in it for him. After he help her it was a little fuzzy on what happened after that, but she did remember Jasper and Peridot forcing her to lead them to the crystal gems and worst of all… Steven. Seeing the look on his face broke her heart even more, she broke his trust and ripped to shreds. She thought that he'd hate her, but… he didn't. In fact he saved her and stood up for her in front of his own team, and she would never forget that. Thinking about the crystal gems brought back a lot of feelings too, most of them were directed at a certain pale colored gem that shared a very intimate moment with Steven that she wasn't going to get out of her head.

Lapis then turned her head to Pearl was sitting on the steps along with Amethyst who was eating a pizza slice in one hand with a tone of toppings on it ranging from anchovies to… onions? While in her other hand she had a drink that looked to be some kind of soda, Lapis felt a bit disgusted at this but remembered that's how Amethyst was. Now back to Pearl, she was currently looking at the door to Rose's and all their rooms like earlier with worried in her eyes. Lapis didn't know what this feeling was when she saw Pearl and Steven kissed, she felt anger and pain but mixed with a bit of sadness. She knew now wasn't the best time to bring this out in front of everyone, especially to some stranger. But things needed be said and it was probably best that the others knew since this team needed to be at full strength. So they all needed to be on the same page with one another, even if this plan was going to backfire. This needed to be said. Lapis took a deep breath and exhaled, she looked over to all that were currently in the house. Ruby was looking out the window with a depressed looking expression which was very unlike her. Sapphire was still tending to Alyssa who still seemed to out of it. Raven was still sitting on his chair messing around with his staff, while everyone was still where they were so Lapis knew it was time. She just hoped this plan doesn't back fire on her.

"Pearl… is there anything you want to tell the team what happened on the cliff when you were with Steven? When… both of you were alone." Lapis in a calm and quiet tone but loud enough so everyone in the room could hear. Hearing this made Pearl freeze and have a look of shock and horror, in her mind she couldn't believe this was happening right now of all times. Pearl turned around and gave Lapis a very heated and hateful glare, Lapis only sent the glare back as now both gem were glaring at each other now. After hearing what Lapis said it gained all of the gems in the house their attention, even Amazonite. Ruby quit looking out the window and looked at the two girls who were still glaring at each other with some interest. So did everyone with the exception of Sapphire for some reason. Sapphires expression was still emotionless as she putted a wet rag on top of Alyssa's forehead. To Amazonite he didn't know much about this team of crystal gems so he didn't know what kind of drama or baggage they were carrying, but knew that something was about to go down.

"I can hardly see that it's any of your business Lapis. What we said or did up there is private, so please be a dear and… STAY OUT OF IT!" Pearl said with a calm and quiet tone but then a loud and hostile one at the end. This deeply shocked everyone except Sapphire who still didn't show any emotion as she still continued to tend to Alyssa. Amethyst looked to be very shock since she's only seen Pearl gets defensive only a few times, but this one took the cake. Emerald looked to Pearl and Lapis and knew something must have happened because even though they were pretty hostile towards each other before, but this was very different. And that made her worry since this team was probably on it's last leg. If there was anything they didn't need it was unnecessary drama. Amazonite's boredom quickly disappeared as he didn't know why but this was about to get interesting. As he was about to get a chair or pick a spot to sit and watch the drama unfold he felt something very… strange. He looked out the window like he was being compelled to, and he wasn't the only one to feel it as Emerald, Sapphire and Raven looked to where Amazonite was looking at. They all felt some type of weird energy coming from that direction, in fact it was where Pearl and Steven had their private talk. Though Emerald, White Diamond, Rosie, Amazonite and maybe Sapphire were able to feel energy readings off other gems, it was hard to get a read on them.

Emerald's eyes narrowed at the direction where those energy signatures were coming from and was trying her best to get a read on them but couldn't for some odd reason. She could tell that the others were having a hard time just like her. The only thing they could tell that there were maybe about five or four, and three were extremely powerful. That being said the other two power signatures didn't feel like any pushover but they didn't even seem close to the others power. In fact, Amazonite couldn't shake the feeling that they were familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. But what got everyone worried is that they could feel the energy signatures moving around at such powerful speed that it was clear that power signatures belonged to ether another alien species or… gem. Everyone's attention even the ones who were watching the drama unfold between Pearl and Lapis to the door that everyone was waiting to open. And out came someone that no one was expecting to see back on their feet so quickly. But it wasn't an unwelcome sight, in fact… it's exactly what the team needed right now.

"Well crystal gems, it seems that someone out there needs us. Now… I know a lot of things have happened and probably more worse things are going to come. But, even if things look bad right now. We've got remember that not to long ago that we didn't have it easy back them ether. So… are we going to do what we do best… or we going to sit here and do nothing!?" Steven said in a tone that would rival Garnet's. He looked a bit terrible overall but in his eyes were a fire that was all to familiar. Especially that smile, though he appeared to be that he wasn't exactly a 100 present… he looked ready to go against all of homeworld. Beside him on both sides were White Diamond and Rosie who looked ready as well. Overall… right now, in this moment… moral was high. Seeing them together like that brought some very good and happy memories to all of the ones who were in the war on the crystal gems side. It was like old times, Rosie, White Diamond and most importantly… Rose.

Meanwhile With Verdelite And Schorl

"Well, this seems like old times. Am I right Schorl… or is it just me?" Verdelite said with a serious but energetic tone as she and Schorl were back to back with their weapons in hand. Both were surrounded by the ones who attacked them straight out of the blue. Xenotime, Soren and Apatite who all had there weapons out as well which was now a game changer considering what both Schorl and Verdelite's weapons were. While Verdelite's weapon was a bit unorthodox and strange… Schorl's took the cake. In his right hand was weapon that you usually didn't see on a gem, it was a Bola. A Bola was three balls connected to a rope or chain that wasn't exactly a lethal weapon, but was affective when thrown. This Bola had three dark iron like balls that matched the chain they were connected to. While their attackers weapons were very different. Xenotime had two twin axes that almost got both Verdelite and Schorl. Soren had a sword that looked very intimidating and beautiful at the same time. The blade has a fire red color and was about 4'4 or smaller, the handle was blue like the fireball he casted not to long ago. It had a cylinder look and there was a blue star at the bottom of the handle. Soren was in a traditional battle stance like Xenotime but Apatite was kneeling like she was ready to jump and pounce on her prey. Apatite had two twin swords that strongly resemble katanas but the blades were a dark metal of some kind and the handles were a dark green. Schorl would have answered but the tension in the air and the looks that Soren and Apatite were a bit unsettling. The only thing on his mind right now is survival… but Verdelite was right… this was a bit just like old times.

To Be Continued

AN: Well now that Steven seems to be out of his funk, will he and his crystal gems be prepared for Xenotime, Soren and Apatite? Will more drama unfold on the team? How will this upcoming battle turn out? Well leave that to me. Now… if you saw the episode the answer like I did… I WAS RIGHT… THERE ARE MORE DIAMONDS! Also cool to see a different version of Garnet, who I'll refer to as Rainbow Garnet from now on. What do you guys think? Anyways can't wait for more episodes to come. Anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Outnumbered no more!

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hello good readers, just want to say thank you guys again for all support and OCs. Just to let you guys know I'm not giving this story special treatment and not forget my other one. It's just that I'm kind of at a lost for that one, I need something to kick my muse into high gear so I'm watching all the walking dead and fear the walking dead episodes I can find. Especially playing all the games I can play both console and mobile. Now for this story… with the comics and new episodes I have a lot on my mind with Steven Universe. Oh, this battle won't be long so don't expect a four or five chapter long battle. So enough of me talking… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

With Verdelite And Schorl

"So… who wants to make the first move?" Asked Verdelite as she got her boomerang ready, to ether attack with or block any attacks from the three mysterious gems surrounding them. She wasn't the only one who was getting as her companion Schorl was doing the same with his Bola as he began to spin it around like a rope. See this Xenotime twirled one of her axes with a smile on her face as it was like she was taunting both Verdelite and Schorl. Verdelite clenched her boomerang tight as she saw this and didn't like it one bit, this gem who had the audacity to attack both her and her best and treating them like they were nothing. Verdelite… didn't like being treated like that, that was one of the reasons she joined the crystal gems. On homeworld, she and many other gems were looked down upon by those who were stronger and more powerful then they were. So seeing this gem look down upon her was just… sickening and made her want to rip her head off. She was one of the top warriors on the wreckers when the war was still going on, she earned that by all the pain and tears she went through to be the best. Verdelite looked over to Scholar who had a serious expression on his face which was something you never see that often. Schorl wasn't the kind of guy that always used violence to defuse a situation but what these guy's tried to do was unforgivable. They attacked him and Verdelite with no reason and they almost got them too.

Schorl knew when people were out for blood, and these three gem were out for theirs. When you've been in war you can tell when people are out for the kill. In fact these people were not your ordinary homeworld foot soldiers, the two he was getting a weird vibe from were… something else entirely. The way they acted, the way they attacked. It was like they were machines or something like that, he couldn't put his finger on how and why. He also felt there power level, it wasn't normal like most homeworld gems he fought before. They were on a whole other level which if he was saying truthfully, frighten him a bit. The other gem with the axes who appeared to be the leader, was something he hasn't seen before. While the others were strange, hers was just plain frightening. The only people he knew who were on par were probably Garnet, Emerald and maybe Amazonite. And they were on a whole higher level then he and Verdelite were on. Now this girl wasn't as powerful as Rosie and Rose Quartz, heck not even White Diamond even if he is a bit old. But she was in fact stronger then he and Verdelite, and that would be a major problem. There was also the fact she was no common homeworld warrior, she was something different. She had a strong and military look about her, she was probably in the war since she had that look about her. Schorl knew that a fight was going to break out any minute now, he also knew that even if he and Verdelite that it might not be enough. So it was probably best he try to defuse the situation best he can, even if he felt like they needed to pay.

"Look, why don't we just go on our separate ways. No one needs to get hurt, me and my friend are just harmless travelers. We mean no harm." Schorl said with a calm and diplomatic like tone that a negotiator would be jealous of. Hearing this surprised both Verdelite and Xenotime, while both Apatite and Soren were just emotionless… well Soren was while Apatite still had that creepy smile on her face. Verdelite was deeply shocked and bit angry that Schorl would just let them off the hook like that, after they tried to do! She respected Schorl and knew that he was trying to do what was best but she couldn't just let these people off the hook, especially Xenotime! As Verdelite was dealing with what Schorl just said, Xenotime was having a hard time on what to say or think on this matter. Most people would believe that she was just like any other homeworld warrior looking for the thrill of battle and war, well they were wrong. In fact she always looked for another way out of a bad situation, peaceful if possible. She knew that these two gems right in front of her weren't just harmless travelers like he said they were. They were ether renegades just like Apatite and Soren or crystal gems, but something about them didn't feel like they were crystal gems though. Probably retired crystal gems then? Thinking it over she could just let them go ether way, she just hoped they give up peacefully. Even though she can probably take them on and win with or without Apatite and Soren.

Though they didn't look like any pushovers, and there was the fact that blonde one blocked her attack and detected her too. Which wasn't an easy task as she was one of the best warriors in Yellow Jadeite's team. So having such a low level gem be on part with her was a bit troubling. Xenotime looked at both Schorl and Verdelite with interest, especially Verdelite. She saw how she moved and how she used her weapon which was pretty strange to Xenotime. She had no doubt that she could take on the blonde with no problem, but it was the white haired one that worried her. She didn't see what he could do or what his abilities were, the only thing she knew about him was that his weapon was just as strange as his companion's. He was a wild card and if he got in the way between her and the blonde one, it might not end well for her. But there was also the fact she wasn't alone so she had nothing to worry about. Xenotime knew coming along with one or two of the mind controlled renegades was a good idea, it was fortunate that Blue Cobalt let her take two most powerful out of the bunch. She heard how Soren went one on one with Onyx who was head of the royal guards, and lived to tell the tale. Then there was the wild and unpredictable Apatite who gave both her and Yellow Jadeite trouble when they in the process of capturing her. So both of them were capable, she just hoped that things won't get ugly. She took a deep breath and was about to speak when something happened she wasn't expecting at all.

(Play Stronger By Emphatic)

"YOUR NOT OFF THE HOOK THAT EASY! AHHH!" Yelled Verdelite as she charged at a very shocked Xenotime with her boomerang in her hand ready to hit her with all her might. This shocked Schorl as he didn't see Verdelite to make such a bold move, and against someone clearly powerful then her too! Letting out frustrated sigh he decided that it was to late for diplomacy now and threw his Bola at Apatite who saw this coming and jumped in the air which caused Schorl to smirk, which Soren saw and figured out why. He had another Bola in his other hand! Soren tried to yell out to Apatite but was silence when said Bola was coming straight at him! So he had to dodge while Schorl quickly summoned another Bola and threw it in the air at Apatite who didn't see it coming at was hit. She let out a frustrated scream as she was sent towards the ground as the Bola proceeded to wrap around her. Schorl didn't have time to celebrate as he summoned another Bola as Soren came charging at him at lighting speed with his sword raised ready to slice Schorl like an apple. But it would prove to be harder then expected as Schorl proceeded dodge all of Soren's strikes. As this was happening Verdelite had finally made to Xenotime and tried to take her down with one hit to her boomerang that she was still using as a blunt weapon.

Lucky for Xenotime she was able to block the hit with her axes, what she was expecting was the force from her hit. The hit from Verdelite's boomerang was stronger then she originally thought. Seeing it as a perfect time to strike Xenotime kicked Verdelite which she managed to block with her knee but wasn't able to stop herself from staggering back. Xenotime was hoping for this which made her smile as now Verdelite was sitting duck. She proceeded to break into a sprint and was running towards Verdelite with the intent to kill. But before she could make any move on Verdelite she didn't see the foot coming straight at her, and that foot belonged to Verdelite. Unlike the last attack Xenotime blocked from Verdelite, she wasn't so lucky with this one. The kick made contact with Xenotime's face which sent her staggering a bit, but was able to recover quickly as Verdelite dashed backwards as she threw her boomerang at Xenotime who saw it coming and blocked it with one of her axes. As she was distracted with blocking Verdelite's boomerang she didn't see her summon more until she was now trying her best to dodge or block the barrage of boomerangs Verdelite was throwing. Now back to Schorl who was still dodging Soren's slices and stabs, Schorl didn't notice the newly freed Apatite who didn't look pleased at all.

Schorl was able to see the charging feline like gem before she was able to cut him with her twin swords. Schorl didn't know how long he was going to last with two people trying to kill him now. If he had Verdelite fighting with him then maybe they have a chance but she was busy dealing with Xenotime. So it looked like he would have to make due with what he had. As he continued to dodge attacks from both Soren and Apatite's attacks, he saw that Verdelite was having some problems as well. She two was now dodging attacks from Xenotime, it seemed that she was able to block and dodge all of Verdelite's boomerangs. The problem both of them had was that their weapons were meant for long range, not close combat. Things looked grim now as Apatite stopped slashing and kicked Schorl straight into the chest and brought him to the ground hard. Quickly seeing her best friend in danger Verdelite tried to get to him but Xenotime quickly cut her off and continued to try and cut her head off. Schorl tried to get up but was pushed down by Soren who was using his foot to keep him down. Schorl look up to see Soren raise his sword as he was about poof him back into his gem, Schorl knew that he couldn't break free from Soren's foot. So he looked towards Verdelite who was still trying to get to him but Xenotime wasn't letting up. Knowing that he was about to fall in battle right in front Verdelite made Schorl regret a lot of things that he did or hasn't done yet.

" _And one of those things is that I never got to tell you Verdelite… is that I care deeply about you… more than a friend ever would. I'm sorry… that I wasn't strong enough… not strong enough for you. I hope… you can forgive me._ " Schorl said in his mind as he looked to Verdelite with a deeply sadden expression. Verdelite was still trying her best to get to Schorl but Xenotime was doing her best to make sure that doesn't happen. Schorl then proceeded to look at Soren who still had that emotionless expression but something was very strange about one of his eyes. Instead of the blood red that looked like they belonged to a machine… it looked like a normal eye that was a fire blue color and it appeared to be crying. This deeply shocked Schorl, it was like Soren wasn't in control of his own body or something like that. Why was he crying? Was… it like he was apologizing in some way? Ether way it didn't matter now, he was about to be forced back into gem and then mostly likely destroyed. The same for Verdelite as well if she can't mange to escape. Schorl then closed his eyes thinking this might be his last day on this world and everywhere. At least knowing that he met someone like Verdelite in his life even though it was brief brought him some peace. Seeing Schorl close his eyes Soren brought his sword down onto the retired crystal gem, but before his sword could make contact with Schorl… a giant explosive rocketed Soren several feet away. While Soren was unlucky when the explosion happened Apatite was lucky enough to jump away before she to was rocketed away.

 **BOOOOM!**

This caused everyone in the battlefield to look where Soren was and where a very shocked Schorl was still located at. Schorl couldn't what just happened, he almost got caught up in the blast but it appeared he was just lucky. Very lucky indeed, Schorl proceeded to look around to see how the explosion happened and was completely shocked to see who caused it. He didn't if he was happy, relived or a bit angry when he saw who was responsible. Ether way at least he and Verdelite could live to see another day again.

"I can't believe my two best warriors were about to be taken down, so easily too! When this is over Schorl, you and Verdelite have a lot of explaining to do. But right now… let me, Amazonite, Raven and my little nephew take these guys down for you." Rosie said with a smile as she had her weapon out which was a giant Warhammer. The hammer was a light pink and red with the signatures crystal gems star on both sides of the hammer which were a light yellow. Next to her were Amazonite, Raven and Steven. Amazonite's weapon… was something big and packed quite a punch, it was probably the thing that caused the explosion. His weapon was a dark green and black energy cannon that he had over his shoulder like a bazooka. Then there was Raven who had his staff out and Steven who didn't have a weapon out but his gem was glowing a bright pink. It seemed like the cavalry has arrived… and they didn't look to happy what was going on.

(End Of Song)

To Be Continued

AN: Well guys there you go, the battle you all have been waiting for has arrived. Will Steven, Rosie, Amazonite and Raven be enough to take on the two mind controlled renegades and Xenotime? Why is it only Steven, Rosie, Raven and Amazonite? Well you're questions will be answered in due time. Now if any you are wondering why I've been popping out chapters like crazy is because of the TV show. But the next chapter probably won't be out until next week since I have to work on my other story too. Anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review! See ya!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Not a little boy anymore

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Just want say… guys, it's not that I don't like it when you guys message me. But I get so many messages about people wanting me to put there OC first above everyone else's. Now, I'm not pointing fingers or saying name because I don't want this to start something. Look… I always try my best for you guys, and I definitely try to make sure your OCs show up. But you got to understand that there will be times where your OC won't get some screen time but they will show up. I mean you don't see much or none at all for Yellow Diamond in the show, and she's the main villain! So, don't worry because all of the OCs will have their time to shine. Even the bad ones and those in between. Also I'm afraid I'm sick and that means I'm not going to update as much and why this chapter is short, but I will try to update if I can and put out more chapters for this and my other story. It makes me so happy that you guys love this story so much even if I do make some mistakes. It's all your guy's support that make me want to continue writing. I want to thank each and everyone of you guys Anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

Beach City, Beach House

"I still can't believe there are more homeworld gems here on earth! And that they've be right under our noses this whole time! How come they've haven't attacked us yet or better yet… WHY DID WE ONLY SEND STEVEN, ROSIE, AMAZONITE AND RAVEN TO CONFRONT THEM!? NEED I REMIND YOU THAT THE LAST TIME WE FOUGHT GEMs FROM HOMEWORLD THAT WE GOT TAKEN DOWN NO PROBLEM!" Pearl yelled at Emerald and White Diamond and any other poor sap who was listening, which was everyone in the house. Since it appeared that Alyssa was out of the woods now and was now recovering with some much needed rest. At first Emerald and Sapphire were concerned for her enough that they wanted to take her to a human hospital since she wasn't recovering from the explosion like Lapis. And since she was half human it made more clear that they were over their head. But luckily enough before Rosie left she decided to settle down both Emerald and Sapphire's worries. Though their fear for Alyssa's life was rightfully placed, there was actually nothing to fear. The explosion did do a number on her but she would be able to recover, that explosion would have killed a regular human. But a half gem human, it was something to worry a bit about but nothing to fear. Though they were still worried, nobody was more worried than Raven. It was very clear to those few who actually saw it that the young spy cared deeply for the young half breed, more than a friend ever would. Though it was best to keep things professional on the team, it was nice to see a blooming romance once in a while. Especially for gems.

Now back to the current situation at hand, while most of the team didn't openly admit it… Pearl was right. As much as both Ruby and Amethyst hated to admit it, they all got taken down by Jasper with ease. Maybe if Jasper didn't have that gem neutralizer than maybe they could have at least put up more of a fight. Though it has been a few thousand years when the war was on and they were battling homeworld gems left and right. So battle rust had to set in over that whole time, even though Pearl and Garnet have continued hone their skills and training so they weren't exactly rusty. And there also was the fact that Amethyst and Steven's first battle with homeworld was with Jasper. So losing to Jasper gave a mighty blow to Amethyst's pride. It was sheer luck that they were all able to escape thanks to Steven and his transformation. They all probably be a homeworld on their knees in front of Yellow Diamond and her Diamond authority if it wasn't for Steven. So the way Pearl was acting was justifiably. But everyone that she was putting her own personal feelings above the team and the crystal gem's main mission. To protect the earth and all life on it, by any means necessary.

"Pearl, the reason we sent those four is because that while Raven and Steven were a bit injured they are arguably our strongest fighters that don't need to fuse… usually. Also the fact that if what White Diamond told us is true… then sending both Rosie and Amazonite was the only logical and best option we had. Sending you, Amethyst, Ruby, me and probably Lapis would be suicide and only getting in the way. Besides… we're all needed here in case that the homeworld gems decide to strike us at our weakest." Sapphire said in a calm tone that was eerily similar to Garnet's, guess when she and Ruby fuse it's Sapphire who's at the driver's seat. Though Pearl hated to admit it, Sapphire was right. Steven and Raven were the best fighters they had currently since Sapphire and Ruby haven't decided to form Garnet. Even though Steven was still learning to control his mother's abilities and powers, Rose's past experiences helped him greatly in and off the battlefield. He did manage to take on Jasper and win, which Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet failed to do. Raven's reputation spoke for itself, he was a spy and even if he didn't want to admit it… an expert assassin if he felt like it. That staff of his just wasn't for show, he knew how to fight even with or without his spells and abilities. Pearl also knew not to underestimate both Rosie and Amazonite, even if she didn't have any love for them… she knew Steven was in capable hands. Rosie Quartz's exploits and battles in the rebellion was legendary, next to Rose's of course. Rosie's warhammer brought fear and respect from both crystal gem and homeworld gems. Amazonite on the other hand was a wild card, but a card you certainly wanted when you were in a jam. When he wasn't in hand to hand combat, it was his energy canon that you had to look out for. So, Emerald and White Diamond were right to send them.

"I know your worried about him Pearl, we're all worried. But you have to understand that Steven isn't the little boy we all knew days ago. He's a crystal gem and he holds that deeply in his heart and soul. Besides… he needs to do this... not just for us but most importantly himself. We can't always be there for him Pearl." Sapphire said in a tone with much wisdom that would make Rose proud. Hearing those words hurt, but they needed to be said. After Sapphire finished speaking, the whole house was quiet and letting Sapphire's words sink in. Amethyst was originally stuffing her face in with some more pizza at the counter of the kitchen while eating the pizza box as well? But stopped as Sapphire said her piece, Amethyst then looked around the room to see that even though Sapphire's words were hard to swallow they had some truth in them. Ruby was sitting next to on steps leading to Steven's room where Lapis was sitting on his bed with her arms around her legs with a worried and sadden expression, the same with Ruby but was trying to keep her expression emotionless. Alyssa was still sleeping on the couch looking a bit more better now, though she wouldn't be kicking any butt for awhile which would irk her to no end when she awakens. Sapphire was still sitting by Alyssa and was preparing to go and check on lion where tiger was still waiting for her fellow feline to get better. Amethyst then turned to look at White Diamond and Emerald who were currently outside on the balcony talking among themselves. She then saw Pearl who trying to say something back at Sapphire, but was at a loss.

"I… apologize for acting the way I've been. It's just hard seeing the little boy who used to go on about his misadventures and friends… and now seeing him as a young man now… it's hard. I know he's not that anymore, but I can't stop seeing that naïve and fun loving boy we've helped raise! And now seeing him risk his life for a cause he doesn't even have to fight for! Even though he's not a little boy anymore he deserves to at least enjoy the life he has in front of hi unlike what we've all had to go through!" Pearl shouted finally letting out all her emotions, tears threatening to fall on her pale face. Pearl's outburst shocked everyone, even Sapphire who saw it coming but hearing it with her for herself was different. Lapis looked at Pearl with a deeply shocked, she knew that Pearl cared deeply for Steven and was worried just like all of them. But Lapis forgot that while she and mostly everyone on this team that they were all born into war or service for the Diamond Authority. But Steven and Alyssa didn't have the same problem they all had, "growing" up as the humans liked to call it. So why did they fight? She knew that Steven and Alyssa had both their mother's legacies to uphold, but why fight when they had a choice not to. While Lapis was trying to figure that question out for herself, everyone else was letting Pearl's words sink and trying to come to terms with what she said was true. Steven wasn't a little boy anymore, and it was just as hard for them to come to terms with that as well. For Sapphire and Ruby, even if they hate to admit it they wished they could have the old Steven back but knew it was for the best that he stayed the way he was currently. While Ruby appeared to be rough and a bit stubborn, she cared deeply for Steven and enjoyed seeing him grow up to the young man he is right now. But what she loved more than that… is that she got to enjoy it with Sapphire.

And the said could be same for Sapphire, even though she could see different outcomes for the future. She had to admit it was amazing to experience them with those close to her, even the bad times. Thinking back on it now, Sapphire wished that things didn't ended the way they did last night. It was the third time she and Ruby ever had a disagreement on something, but it wasn't a disagreement than pointing out the obvious. What they fought about was childish, inappropriate and a bit foolish. And Sapphire wished she could change that, but she couldn't and the only she could hope for is that one of the outcomes she saw with her future sight is a good one. Especially if it's something that involves both her and Ruby apologizing to one another and get things to the way they used to. Amethyst was taking what Pearl said a bit harder than any of the others. While she did enjoy Steven fighting alongside with them, she hated to see him hurt badly because he felt obligated to do it. Steven was very important to her, even with his change she still saw as a little brother… but with they way he's been acting it's getting a bit hard to see him as the goofy boy she knew and the leader the crystal gems needed. As everyone in the house was dealing with their own issues, outside the house White Diamond and Emerald were talking about the dire situation they currently had to deal with.

Outside The Beach House

"Do you think sending those four was a good idea? I know Rosie can handle it, but Steven and Raven weren't exactly a 100% when they left. Plus, there's the fact Amazonite… can be a bit destructive with that canon of his. Especially if it's homeworld like you said, do you think it's wise?" Said a very unassured Emerald as she looked to the old gem. Emerald wasn't a good leader in her mind, but it was obvious to those around her that she was in fact a born leader. So much in fact that it caught White Diamond's interest. Emerald's leadership so far wasn't as spot on, but she deeply cared for her team and her friends and that's all what you needed. White Diamond knew she was only looking out for everyone and wanted to make sure everyone gets out of this situation alive and well. That's what a leader does and that's what White Diamond saw every time when Emerald gives an order. Deciding ease Emerald's worry and tell her something that a wise man once told him, a man who came to call friend and… maybe even brother.

"On my many journeys through this world, I met a man who fought against greed and evil like we do. But this man was a human who fought for his beliefs, his home, his people, and of course his family. This man later died by the hand of one of his own people, why is still a mystery to me to this day. On how we met I might tell you one day, maybe to all of you. While some would say this man was stubborn as a bull and a bit of a savage, I saw someone who was willing to give everything to stand for what he thought was right. Even his life, which before he died he decided to tell me what it meant to be a warrior in his people's eyes. _Warriors are not what you think as warriors. The warrior is not someone who fights, because no one has the right to take another life. The warrior, for us, who sacrifices himself for the good of others. His task is to take care of the elderly, the defenseless, those who can not provide for themselves, and above all, the children, the future of humanity._ That's… what he told me my dear Emerald." White Diamond said in a quiet tone and with the wisdom of his friend, told Emerald what he told to him.

Emerald was in a word, shocked and a bit touched when White Diamond finished telling his story. Emerald knew that most humans were very extraordinary, some had wisdom and peace of mind that most gems could only dream of achieving. She should know, she's even met a few of them. Mostly on her travels she's met explorers, philosophers and many others. Though right now she was trying her best to try and figure out who White Diamond was talking about. After thinking deeply on this mystery person, Emerald's face slowly turned from puzzled into shock as she finally came to realization who it was. She then turned to White Diamond who she expected him to have a smirk on his face knowing that she figured it out. But was surprised to see a grim looking White Diamond looking in the direction where Steven and the others were last seen heading to. As Emerald was about to open her mouth and say a word when she suddenly felt something she hasn't felt in a long time. When the rebellion was still going on and battles be waged across the planet. She felt… war… and that was something she hoped never to feel again. She only hoped that Steven was ready for it, but she knew that he wasn't going to be… no one is ready.

To Be Continued

AN: Now before you guys grab your torches and pitchforks for me not putting any battles yet, I told you guys I'm sick. So, until I get better or somewhat you'll all have to wait. Which I'm deeply sorry for, but hey what can you do? Now this is where I get you guys pump for the next chapter but I rather keep it secret and keep you guys in a bit of suspense. Also want to ask you guys something, if you wanted a certain character in this story, ether canon or OC to have a special chapter dedicated to them and their backstory and history. Who would it be? Leave your answer as a review or PM. Anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya! Oh and did we pass a 100k words!?


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: First of many

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: What's up, just want to say I have defeated the dreaded flu! Now after this battle there will be new faces appearing, both good and evil. And most of all people will change, ether for the better or worse. Steven will have change drastically, being a half gem and having your mom's legacy on your shoulders is one thing. But being prepared to go to war is on a whole new level. It will ether shape him into the person who his mom wants him to be, or it will break him. When you fight against an evil so powerful and that can't be defeated by any just means, do you stand firm and just or do you succumb by evil to destroy the greater evil? Down the road many of the gems and humans will ask themselves this question, and the consequences both good and bad will be nothing no expected. Now I'm not saying that anyone is going evil and whatnot. I just saying that there will be times were people who think that they have everything figured out, that they will need to take a long and deep look in themselves and those around them. Because, in the end we choose who and what we become. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

"Well this is very unexpected, but not unwelcome. Who would have thought I would meet the one who's caused so much trouble for the Diamond Authority. So… your Steven Universe, son of Rose Quartz and current leader of the rebel cell… the crystal gems." Xenotime said as she looked at the group of warriors right in front of her. The scene was a bit surreal for Xenotime, it wasn't to long ago that she be dreaming about this moment. Fighting against the leader of the crystal gems, right now she was both afraid and a little excited if she was being honest with herself. But the only problem… was that he was just a child!? When she heard that Rose Quartz died she was a bit sadden about the news, while she was the one who led the crystal gems against homeworld. Xenotime couldn't help but respect her, her tactics and strategies in the war were infamous to all homeworld gems who saw them first hand. There was also the fact on the battlefield Rose Quartz was legendary, while she refrained from killing that didn't stop her for fighting on the front lines. That didn't stop her from fighting, and she was unstoppable. But right now… this moment… this battle she was hoping for… didn't seem the thing she wanted. In her mind Xenotime she was going to face against a child who was biting more than he can chew. But she in for a surprise. For the rest of the occupants on the battlefield, it was another story. For Soren and Apatite they were emotionless on the outside, but inside was a whole other story. But for Verdelite and Schorl.

"Cutting it a little close, eh Rosie!?" Schorl yelled out in a loud and bit shaky tone, probably because he almost got his head cut in half. Whether it was good or bad in Schorl's eyes that the crystal gems showed up didn't matter, he was just grateful they arrived when they did. Another minute later he would have been forced back into his gem and watch helplessly as Verdelite try to fight these homeworld gems. Verdelite was in a state of shock and awe, just a minute ago she and Schorl looked like they were about to be done for. But then came in Rosie and Amazonite with the cavalry, it was a still a little shocking to see Rosie and Amazonite with the crystal gems. Though she could understand Rosie since if what the message she and Schorl got was true, why was Amazonite here though? Verdelite knew if what the message said was true then Rosie was with the crystal gems because of their new leader, Steven Universe. When Verdelite heard the message she could hardly believe it but when looking at the boy right now in front of her with her own two eyes, there was no mistaking it. Steven Universe is the son of Rose Quartz. And he along with Rosie and the others did not look happy.

"Hey, you know us good guys Schorl. We always have to make a dramatic entrance when we're about to kick the bad guy's asses!" Amazonite said with a chuckle at the end as he got his energy canon aimed at Apatite answer Soren who looked tense after seeing this action. Schorl could only let out sigh, though he hated to admit it Amazonite was the one for the dramatic. If anything it was him who cut it a bit close. Fighting side by side with Amazonite you figure out a thing or two about him, while in some way he was a little bit of a jerk he was the kind of gem who would always watch your back. Schorl look at four gems who managed to save his butt in time, to say the least he was a bit in between overwhelmed and just plain whelmed. Seeing Rosie with her war hammer out was a sight for sore eyes, Schorl couldn't count how many times she and that hammer got him out a lot of jams. Also seeing Amazonite out with that canon of his was good and bit frightening, when him and that canon of his got together it's like a free for all. But seeing the two other gems with them seemed all well and good, he couldn't shake the fact that they were crystal gems. It wasn't that he did think they could handle themselves, it was the fact he trusted crystal gems the same as homeworld gems. But if Rosie and Amazonite can fight along side with them, guess that meant something.

"Look…I know that you guys are here to kill me and everything, but can't we just call it quits for today. You let those two go and we'll part our separate ways and we'll fight on a later date. I mean come on, you're a bit outnumbered as it is, fighting would most likely be bad for you guys in the end. So, call it quits and go out on our business?" Steven said in a tone that was between exhausted and angry, he wanted this to end as peaceful as possible. Even though in his group would say otherwise. Rosie could only let out a sigh as she knew how this was going to end, it was just like old times with Rose. Amazonite turned to Steven like he grew a second head, the only reason he only agreed to come along was that he thought there was going to be a fight. While Amazonite didn't always punch first and ask questions later, these homeworld gems attacked his friends and that was something he wasn't going to stand for. As Amazonite was going to yell out his protest, a subtle but heated glare from Rosie quickly stopped that. Though Amazonite was as tough as they come and a bit crazy, he knew better not to argue or appose Rosie. Not unless he want a giant hammer between his eyes and through his head. While everyone in Steven's ragtag squad had there own issues with what Steven was proposing, Raven had no problems with it. Even while Raven didn't like that fact that homeworld gems were here on earth and attack fellow crystal gems, wrecker or not. He had to trust in his leader, it's what Alyssa would have done in this current situation right now.

After hearing Steven's proposal, while it was reasonable and truthful. It still struck a nerve in Xenotime. The fact that this insolent child has the gal to thing he could propose when he probably hasn't even been in real battle with a real warrior. In her mind Steven was a low level gem that had gotten lucky so far, the fight he had with that Jasper they sent was only a fluke. That gem that was located on his stomach belonged to a real warrior and worthy foe. Not to some low level trash that Jaspers and Quartz would practice with! Xenotime began to grip her twin axes hard, by the looks of it she didn't seem in a good mood at all. Apatite and Soren's expressions were indifferent as the influence of the shadow virus was still in affect. But in the inside they were trying their best to fight it with all their might but to no avail. Though while Soren did manage to try and break free not to long ago with the battle with Schorl, but the virus's influence was to strong. Both could only watch helplessly as their bodies were being controlled. Both mind controlled gems were currently surrounding Verdelite who still had her boomerang out, ready to continue the fight while Schorl was still on the ground since Soren dodged the blast from Amazonite not to long ago. Now… it was anyone's game, and everyone knew that. And what happens next will start something that will not just change earth, the crystal gems and everyone… but the whole universe and beyond it.

"Do you actually think just because you have more gems with you that you're in control!? If are truly the son of Rose Quartz that you claim to be, than you know that numbers aren't everything! Now I'm deeply sorry but I don't make deals… WITH LOW LEVEL TRASH LIKE YOU! NOW DIE WITH HONOR!" Xenotime yelled out with anger and the intent to kill as she charged straight towards Steven with her axe ready. Quickly seeing this both Soren and Apatite leaped into action, Soren took a deep breath and exhaled letting out a large blue fireball towards Schorl who now fully recovered rolled out of the way as the fire ball hit. Apatite used her swords at went straight for an unexpecting Verdelite. But before she could slash or stab the wrecker she was set flying back by an energy blast fired from Amazonite who gave out a hysterical and crazy laugh as he began to fire multiple shot towards Xenotime who was gracefully dodging them and still making her way to Steven who had a sadden expression. While Amazonite was firing his canon at the still charging Xenotime, Raven summoned a portal and hastily went in it. Just then another portal appeared over Soren and Schorl, then out came Raven who had his staff ready to hit the mind controlled gem who aww this and brought his sword out to block the attack. As Xenotime who was no at arms reach from Steven, was about to swing with her axes and hit the young half gem but was quickly stopped by Rosie who used her hammer to block both axes. " _Just like old times._ " Rosie thought with a smirk as Xenotime had a scowl on her face, both gem warriors looking at each other with fire in their eyes. This battle was just the start of many.

To Be Continued

AN: I… am… such an ass ain't I? Now look, I just got done fighting the flu so I'm still getting back in the groove. But hey at least you got little taste of what's to come. Now the next chapter will be a glorified battle chapter, with only a bit of dialogue. Now on who will fight with I'll leave to your guys imagination. So this chapter was basically an update and a bit of a preview, which I'm deeply sorry but like I said. Still trying to get my mojo back. Hope you guys are hyped and don't worry if you think the Xenotime, Apatite and Soren are going to get best quickly, they'll show you guys what they're made of. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Warriors

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Now… is the time you all have been waiting for, a real battle between crystal gems and homeworld! If you guys were wondering what happened to Tektite, the corrupted gem who disappeared when lion and Alyssa almost gotten killed… don't worry he'll appear again with the bang. Now this chapter will start straight away where we left off, when Xenotime was planning on cutting Steven's head off. But was ultimately stopped by Rosie and her war hammer, meanwhile Raven decided to get right to it and take on Soren who was planning on making the odds even with Schorl. Then Amazonite covered Verdelite with that canon of his and try to take out Apatite, but we all know gems can take on a lot of punishment though. So don't count out that crazy feline half gem yet. But now it all comes down to how will the battle go. Well I'll leave that to your guys opinion. Things been slow since the show went on break… again! Anyways let's get on to the action… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Oh and thank you malucobanana for that review, and your right. I am the one writing the story and why I'm not accepting OCs until further notice. Thanks for the advice and I want to please everyone of you, it's my job as the writer. Well… not actually my job but you know. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys I have another story out that's a Young Justice one, so check it out if you have like that kind of stuff.

(Play Warriors By Fall Out Boy)

Rose and Xenotime were doing their best to use each of their strength to out do the other as their weapons were be pushed against each other. It was only moments ago that Xenotime decided to make her move and try and take out Steven while her two comrades went on the offensive as well. Right now Raven was currently fighting Soren who was caught by surprised but was holding his own against the crystal gem, and all the while Schorl was recovering and getting ready to join the fray once again. Meanwhile Verdelite was doing her best against the now fully recovered Apatite who didn't look to happy that she was shot with a energy canon courtesy from Amazonite who was with Steven right now covering him from any of these homeworld gems. ' _The things that woman makes me do!? I hate it, now I have to play babysitter for this kid. Maybe if I'm lucky one of these homeworld jerks come at me.'_ Amazonite thought hopefully as he still had his canon if the situation needed it. He looked to Rose and Xenotime and knew that Rose was going to enjoy that little shuffle. But considering it's been a few hundred years since she has fought a homeworld gem, and she might have been a bit rusty. But Amazonite had faith in her.

"I never thought I go one on one with Rosie Quartz The Crusher, sister of the Rose Quartz! Your battles during the final battle for earth is infamous and legendary, even Red Diamond was impressed with your brutality in that battle!" Xenotime stated with a struggling tone as she was trying her best to outmatch Rosie's strength as their weapons continued to be pushed against each, both trying to dominate the other. Rosie though she was currently doing her best against Xenotime, but she was slowly loosing ground against the homeworld warrior. ' _Guess now homeworld have started to step their game up, this girl right here isn't no slouch._ _Ether that… or I'm just rusty!'_ Rosie thought sadly, she hated to admit it but she was in fact a bit rusty. Battle rust was a given to most crystal gems who saw the end of the war, and Rosie unfortunately was one of those gems. After the fight with Rose she just traveled to place to place not really caring about anything. In fact she kind of liked that, going where the wind to her. But see humanity struggle along the way broke her heart and decided to help them in anyway she could. But for that to happen… they needed humanitarian and person who could help them along the way… they needed that and not a warrior. And now for the decision Rosie might be paying the price.

As both of the mighty female gems warriors were holding their own against one another, the mind controlled Soren was beginning to get the upper hand on Raven. While Raven was a powerful gem in his own right, it was Soren who was a great close quarter fighter. As Raven was about to hit Soren with his staff, Soren blocked it and swiftly dropped kicked him which caused him to be sent a few feet back. Quickly realizing that this was his moment to strike, Soren ran with lighting pace speed and was on Raven in a few seconds. Before Raven could land on the ground Soren delivered a right knee that sent Raven in the air. ' _DAMNIT! I GOT TO CARELESS!'_ Raven thought in great anger and pain as it the drop kick and knee Soren gave him did a lot to him. Soren who still had an emotionless expression proceeded to breath in and was preparing to fire another fire blast at the defenseless Raven who was in the air, helpless. But before he could exhale the great ball of flame at the helpless gem, he was suddenly punched at the side of head from Schorl! This well delivered punch made Soren stagger a bit but quickly recovered and began to try and slash the ex-wrecker with his sword. But Schorl was managing to hold his own, as he swiftly dodge the attacks. All the while a still semi unconscious was falling to the ground and would survive the fall but would do a great number on him. But luckily it seemed luck was on his side today.

"I got you buddy!" Steven said in a loud tone as he jumped in the air that took Amazonite by surprise. ' _You got to be kidding me! This kid is too much like his mom!'_ Amazonite thought with a grumble as he was going to jump after the young half gem and cover him, but was stopped by a flying Verdelite sent his way. "INCOMING!" Verdelite screamed as she was thrown by a very ticked off Apatite who was back on her feet and had a devious smile when she threw Verdelite towards Amazonite. Considering be jumped after Steven and in the air, Amazonite didn't see the flying wrecker thrown at him until it was to late. Though Verdelite was heavy or anything, the force Apatite used in her throw sent Amazonite with Verdelite in tangled with each other a few feet away.

"IF I WANTED TO GET THROWN AROUND I COULD HAVE STAYED IN CANADA FOR MY WRESTLING MATCH!" Amazonite yelled out in anger and a bit of pain, in his mind he blamed White Diamond and Rosie. ' _I should have fired two or three shot at that crazy chick! But no… I had to be the nice guy!'_ Amazonite thought sarcastically as he laid on the ground with Verdelite in a very compromising position(I'll leave that to your guys imagination). Quickly giving out a sigh, Amazonite pushed Verdelite off him which caused her to land right on her butt. She then looked at with a scowl on her face as she now remembered in what kind of position they were in a few seconds ago.

"You know, I forgot how much of an ass you were Amazonite!" Verdelite said with a pouty like tone and face that Amazonite quickly shrugged off. He then began to get up and proceeded to dust himself off, he them gave a Verdelite a look that said "I don't care". Amazonite then looked for his energy canon and was surprised to see where it was. ' _I really think there is a higher power at work that's want to make my life miserable.'_ Amazonite thought deadpanned as he saw his canon under the foot of Apatite who had a smug grin on her face. Amazonite knew he could probably take on Apatite with his weapon easily, but one on one could pose a difficult task. Turns out fighting humans for a few decades can really make you make you hold back and tad bit rusty. Right now he wondering how the others were doing, he at least hoped they fair well then he and Verdelite right now.

Right now for Raven he was a few feet from hitting the ground when all of a suddenly Steven came out of no where and caught him safety. After catching Raven, Steven quickly landed safely on the ground on his two feet. He then proceeded to gently put Raven safety down on the ground. As he looked down at his friend and fellow crystal gem who looked really bad. Getting tossed around by Soren and the explosion from the grenade earlier did a great number on him. ' _I… feel so helpless. Three of my friends were almost killed today and I couldn't do a damn thing about it! IT'S ALL THESE HOMEWORLD GEMS FAULT! IT'S THEIR FAULT THAT WE'RE FIGHTING RIGHT NOW AND THEIR FAULT THAT LION IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE RIGHT NOW! THEY HURT ALYSSA AND LAPIS TOO, AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM FOR THAT!'_ Steven thought as so much anger was going through his body right, the rage he was feeling was something that he has never felt before. It was unreal in a way but he didn't care. Right now he done seeing these homeworld gems hurt his friends and anybody else! Steven was clenching his fist in so much anger that his left hand was beginning to draw blood! Sometimes when you kick an animal long enough, they bite back… and play for keeps. And right now Steven felt like that kind of animal. As Steven stood there letting his anger get the best of him, his gem was beginning to let out a glow, but this glow was… menacing in a way. This glow wasn't the usual bright pink everyone knew and love, this glow was a dark pink that almost looked red. Steven then proceeded to close his eyes for a minute like he was letting all the anger run through his whole body, right now he didn't feel like a crystal gem… but something else.

"I'm… done playing nice!" Steven stated as he opened his eyes and the eyes of Steven has change. No more where they the eyes of a leader and hero… but the eyes of a warrior. In some weird way, they looked like they belonged to an animal… and he liked that. Steven then brought his hands over his now glowing gem, and out of nowhere appeared his shield. Next he brought his other hand over his gem and summoned another weapon. Now in his other hand was a light and reddish short sword with the steel of the blade looking blood red. Now armed and ready put his sights on the one who injured Raven, Soren. Currently Soren was fighting Schorl who's seen better days by the looks of it. Now that Steven had his sights set on his target, he broke into a sprint that would rival lion's. ' _… I'm sorry mom, but I need to be someone other than Steven Universe right now. I hope you can forgive me.'_ Steven thought solemnly as he went after the one who tried to kill his friend. With… the intention of killing him. All not knowing that somewhere deep in his mindscape his mother heard his words.

In Steven's Mindscape

Right now Rose Quartz was sitting by the fountain that was in Steven's mind, she looked as the water began to ripple. Her hair covered her face but couldn't stop the tear that fell from her face into the fountain's water. ' _Please, my dear son. Don't forget who you are and especially don't forget why all those friends of yours risk their lives for you.'_ Rose thought hoping that maybe in some way Steven could hear her as he was running into battle, but she didn't hear anything. Only the silence she has been force to endure as she saw her son, family and friends doubt and lose faith in themselves. And along the way… lose a bit of themselves. The only thing she could do was watch… and weep silently by herself. ' _I love you my son… please don't lose yourself like I once did.'_ Rose thought as another year fell from her face and into the fountain.

To Be Continued

AN: Sometimes we all have a point where we begin to lose who we are, and we become something different… for better and worse. Now it looks like Steven has reached that point, the question is though… who will he become. Anyways how did you guys like it so far, the battle isn't over yet, in fact it's just begun. What will Steven do? How will the others react to this new Steven that gas reached his breaking point? Well your answers will be answered soon enough. How did you guys like the little Rose cameo, do you think there should be more? Anyways leave your answer and questions in a review. Thanks for reading, oh and check out my other work at my profile. I have a walking dead story that I've been working on and a Young Justice one as well, which I'm accepting OCs for those two as well. See ya!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Doubt and fear

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Now just a bit of a warning guys, Steven isn't going to exactly be himself for awhile. Though be it he won't be a completely other person, he will have trouble viewing who and what he does. Like I said, their will be a moment that he will have to figure out who he. Does he follow the destiny laid out for him or forge his own path that will change his destiny and those around him. I mean you can't light a candle and not expect to cause a bit of shadow. Also another thing I want to address is that the way I write is the way I right, I mean it's not perfect but it's my style. Those who don't like it I'm sorry but I'm not forcing you to read this if you don't like it. I'm trying to make everyone happy but I can't make everyone happy, and with that I'm sorry. Also important announcement down below I want you all to see when this chapter is finish… now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

Beach City, With The Others

While the others were dealing with Xenotime and the shadow influenced renegades, the other crystal gems were still waiting at the beach house. At this very moment we see a worried Lapis and Pearl standing outside on the front porch overlooking the beach and ocean, while looking towards the direction of the battle taking place right now. Thought both gems couldn't see what was taking place or how the battle was fairing for Steven, that didn't stop them for worrying for the boy they both deeply cared for. While both Lapis and Pearl were doing this the rest were doing what they were not to long ago, with the exception of Ruby, Sapphire and… Alyssa. Who had just awoken not to long ago and was try her best to wrap head around what happened and is happening at this very moment. Right now she was sitting on the couch she was resting on not to long ago with both White Diamond and Emerald in front of her explaining to her what happened.

"So, we were attacked out of nowhere by these homeworld gems that happened to arrive right under our noses? While I was out of it, Rosie Quartz and this exiled Diamond appear with a masked wrestler who in reality is a crystal gem but not actually a crystal gem but a different group that is run by Steven's aunt? And as we speak Steven and Raven are fighting along side with this Rosie Quartz and Amazonite to save more of these "wreckers" that are gathered here because of Steven's message… did I get that all correctly?" Alyssa said as she looked at the two major powerhouse gems, who in return gave her a nod. After seeing the nod from both them, Alyssa then proceeded to look down at the floor and try to let everything she just said process in her mind. Both White Diamond and Emerald could see and sense that it was a bit rough for the young half gem/human, it was a lot to take in. ' _Poor girl, she must hate blame herself for not being their for her team and friends. But… if she's anything like her mother than she'll be alright, and when she get back into shape and fully healed she'll want some payback. Which, all of them want.'_ White Diamond thought as he looked at Alyssa who was clenching her fists, if anything she was angry at the person who caused the explosion at the beach. Emerald on the other hand knew what else was bothering her, to a man like White Diamond it was hard to see, but for a woman it was obvious.

' _She's probably more worried for Raven out there then anything, being stuck in here is driving her nuts. That girl has a soft spot for that boy, to bad both of them don't even know it. I don't get what makes humans so appealing to most gems like Raven and Rose?'_ Emerald thought as she couldn't understand why most of her kind are so attracted to other species, especially organic species. Though she never had a problem with other alien species and humans, she didn't see much appeal to humans other than their mother earth. As the three gems in the living room were dealing with what was going on, Amethyst was dealing with everything… in her own special way. Which meant eating mostly everything in the kitchen. In a way it was helping her cope with all this going on right now.

'… _Do I even matter now on this team? Everything… is so different now, Pearl isn't her usual self and is mostly around Steven if anything or butting heads with Lapis. Garnet isn't actually Garnet if Sapphire and Ruby aren't together and on the same page, which means leadership of the team goes to Steven… but he hasn't exactly been himself ether. Especially since… he changed… both physically and mentally. And there's also the fact we have a lot more gems showing up, both good and bad.'_ Amethyst thought sadly as she took another bite of her supreme sandwich which was mixed with pizza, ice cream, mayo, tuna and mostly everything not nailed down in the kitchen basically. In her mind, Amethyst felt useless… and she hated that. Ever since Steven changed from bad to worse, Steven is barely the cute and nice little boy she once knew. Now, he's distant and the trying to be the leader of this little band of misfits.

' _All these gems right here and showing up, are stronger than I could ever imagine. Rosie, Alyssa, Raven, Amazonite and White Diamond… heck even Lapis and Steven's golems are better at fighting than I can ever dream. Sure I can handle myself then most gems and help make some cool fusions with the others… but when I fuse… I lose control! I don't even know what ever Rose saw in me that I can't!?'_ Amethyst thought angrily as she continued to eat her sandwich, but with out any content or sign of happiness. As Amethyst continued to eat she was completely unaware of White Diamond who gave her a few unnoticeable glance as he had heard what was going through the young gems mind. ' _While I hate to be inappropriate and invade these youngsters thoughts and their privacy. They need a helping hand even if they don't want it, misguided and angry… just like children.'_ White Diamond thought with sigh as he could feel all the crystal gems thoughts and emotions running wild within them. Though he wasn't such people person since he's lived in the mountains most of his time on this planet, these children weren't people per say. Well he was always a helpful hand and there when Rose wanted advice, White Diamond just wasn't exactly the one to mend broken emotional bonds. But… he could at least try. He then looked to the door which led to all of the main crystal gems rooms, that was where he was going to start first.

"Well young ladies, I shall leave for all but a moment as I must have a conversation with our small and helpful compatriots who are in the other room with my dear tiger and Rose's little lion. Now if you would excuse me." White Diamond said as he got up and began to walk towards the door leaving two confused crystal gems behind. But just before White Diamond could make it to the door, he suddenly felt a very freighting chill that ran through his whole body that made the old and powerful gem warrior… flinch. And he wasn't the only one that felt it ether. White Diamond turned around to see Emerald looking out the window as a sudden and large frightening power signature began to form… in the direction where the battle was taking place. ' _This power… I know it isn't any of the homeworld gems or any of ours… at least I don't think so? It feels like a large wildfire or an angry monsoon, and what makes in all more unfortunate is that it feels familiar in some way.'_ Thought the old and wise gem as he walked back towards Emerald who had a serious expression while a confused Alyssa could only sit and look at the two in confusion as she had no idea what was going on.

' _Wonder what's eating them?'_ Alyssa thought as she looked at two with some interest and a bit of wonder, she then looked to where both of them were looking and saw that it was in the direction where Raven, Steven and the others were fighting those homeworld gems. Her interest and wonder soon turned into fear and worry as if both a ex-Diamond and a powerhouse like Emerald were a bit worried then she should be also. As Alyssa continued to try and figure what was going on, both White Diamond and Emerald were having a private and telepathic conversation on what was happening at this very moment.

' _If this power signature is what we both think it is, then we need to act fast. I'll take one or two with me since I fear things will get a tad bit violent. I'll leave the rest in your capable hand my dear.'_ White Diamond said mentally to Emerald who looked a bit torn, which didn't go unnoticed by the wise old gem.

' _It's alright young Emerald, you may speak your mind.'_ White Diamond stated as he wanted to hear the what the young crystal gem warrior to say. Quickly giving a respected nod to White Diamond, Emerald began to say what was on her mind.

' _I think of you should take anyone it should be Lapis and Pearl, because if it's who we think it is… and he isn't himself. Then those who he cares for deeply should be there, to see if they can talk him down… if anything goes wrong.'_ Emerald said with a disheartening tone as she knew it was wrong to put Lapis right in the front lines, but it was for the best. After hearing what Emerald wanted to say White Diamond gave a slight nod and proceed to walk towards the front door leading outside. But as he started to do that, all were completely unaware that a certain light and dark blue gem was peeking outside Rose's door, with a worried and sadden expression.

' _Please White Diamond, make sure you bring back our Steven.'_ Sapphire thought as looked on as White Diamond left through the front door, getting and explaining everything to both Lapis and Pearl on the situation.

To Be Continued

AN: Stuff is about to get real, like I said… Steven is going to be a tad bit different. Now… I know this was short but that was what the announcement is for. Some of might know I'm am currently training to be a professional wrestler at a small pro wrestling promotion that had a school which is UCW Zero in Utah. Now training is going to take a lot of me and me writing is going to limited but not to much. Now that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing or keep updating, but it will be limited. So don't worry. I hope all of you guys can understand, thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Steven's rage

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. But you know how it is, at least I hope you do. Now right now Steven isn't exactly be himself, he's going to be a bit more aggressive when he fights. As for after the bout, well you'll have wait and see. Because the next fight might happen for a good while, because I want have all characters to interact with each other and those around them. That time would be a good time for little bit of romance between a couple of certain people. But hey what do I know? Anyways sorry again for not updating that much to hear, but like I said I won't abandon any of my stories. So don't worry. So… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

All what Steven saw was red, it felt like a fire was started in him. Right now, for the young gem/human hybrid it felt right… but at the same time it didn't. Steven couldn't take it anymore. Seeing his friends and fellow crystal gems getting hurt, it just clicked like gun. All the pent up anger and sadness, seeing lion, Alyssa… and Lapis on the ground unconscious. Injured by these new homeworld gem arrivals, all because of him. As Steven ran towards the heat of the battlefield, Rosie was still trying to her best to keep Xenotime at bay, but was failing. Right now Schorl was doing well against the fired up and mind controlled Soren, but battle rust and fatigue was beginning to show up for the ex-wrecker. Then there was Verdelite and the masked Amazonite, both looked to be at the mercy of Apatite who looked be enjoying every moment of it. While Verdelite had her boomerang out to defend herself, Amazonite wasn't as lucky as his canon was under Apatite's foot. Overall things looked to be grim for the good guys at the moment. But that was about to change because Steven was fast approaching Soren, who was completely unaware of the ticked off half breed coming his way.

For Steven he didn't know what he was doing, he was just following his instincts and rage. The red dim glow coming from his gem began to brighten as he continued to his target, while tightening the grip on his shield and sword… which seemed to have changed drastically. The sword was short and pink mixed with a little bit of red, while the steel where the blade was looked to be an unsettling blood red. His shield however looked to be same, but Steven could careless what his weapons looked like at the moment, as long as they worked properly and got the job done. All he cared about right now is making these homeworld gems in front of him pay dearly for hurting his precious people. That's all that mattered right now. He hated to think about it, but it was all he can think about at the moment. He… wanted to kill them.

' _I know… I might not be thinking like a crystal gem. But… all problems can't be solve by being the diplomat… guess that's why mom formed the crystal gems in the first place. Whether or not I kill these gems, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I have to stop them, by any means necessary. That's all I want.'_ Steven thought as his breathing began to become heavy, right now for Steven it felt like he was weightless as everything began to slow down for him. Like time itself was only slowing down for him, so he can finally begin what he's been craving for. To make the homeworld gems suffer. Steven currently saw that Schorl had became overcome by his fatigue and fall to the ground when Soren delivered a well place kick to ex-wrecker, which caused him to fall. And as of right now, it looked like Soren was about to finish Schorl as he raised his sword and was ready to bring down towards the tired and battered Schorl. But Steven wasn't going to let that happen as he finally made it to Schorl in time.

(Taking You Down By Egypt Central)

Now have finally made it to both Schorl and a unsuspecting Soren, he got to work. Steven had managed to charge at Soren who didn't expect to get pushed to the ground hard by Steven who used his shield to his Soren to the ground. But Soren wasn't just some pushover though. Soon the fire controlling gem quickly recovered, as he dusted himself and got into a fighting stance with his large sword. Seeing that his attack didn't much frustrated Steven, he the proceeded to charge straight at Soren who looked a bit surprised by this action. But quickly shook it off as Steven started to come closer, but this time Soren was ready. As Steven continued to charge at Soren he could see that Soren was beginning to inhale air, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was going to do. By the looks of it Soren was preparing for an attack, so Steven did what he thought was the right action to take. He threw his shield like a disc straight towards the mind controlled renegade who was still preparing the attack, but had to quickly stop as he saw the shield coming straight at him. So he did the only thing he could do, he grabbed the shield as he stopped in midway before it could hit him. But this caused him to lose focus and not see the incoming knee from Steven.

"THAT'S FOR RAVEN!" Steven yelled in anger and a bit of satisfaction as his knee made contact with Soren's face, which caused him to stagger back as he dropped the pink shield to the ground. Seeing the opportunity laid in front of him, Steven acted on pure instinct as he delivered another well deserved punch to Soren's gut. Which again caused the shadow possessed renegade to stagger back but with a deep wheeze of pain. But whether from pure willpower or anger, Soren quickly back flipped to a safe distance from Steven. But that didn't stop Steven from continuing on his assault on the fire controlling gem.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY!" Steven again yelled as he felt the anger in him keep growing as he kept on his attack on Soren. Who has now recovered from Steven's assault, and didn't look to please as tightened his grip on his sword. All the while Schorl looked on in shock as he saw Steven break into a sprint and was heading straight towards Soren, sword raised as he looked ready to kill the mind controlled renegade gem. For Schorl, it was a bit unnerving to see the look in his savior's eyes who just saved him from being forced back into his gem. As Soren was that close to doing just that, but luckily enough this Steven saved him just in the nick of time. But what Schorl couldn't get around when he saw Steven, was the look in his eyes… and by the faint reddish pink glow coming from his gem. That intimidating glow mixed with the fire and hate in his eyes, it made him look a bit scary if Schorl was being honest with himself.

' _That look in his eyes… those don't belong to the kid I saw in that message I received. Also… the way he fights, it's almost… animalistic in nature. All controlled and guided by rage and hate. And that glow from his gem… it's supposed to glow pink isn't it? Then why does it appear be red, it's supposed to be Rose Quartz's gem ain't it!?'_ Schorl thought as he continued to analyze the young half breed as he continued to make his way to Soren with the intention of unleashing his furry on the renegade gem, who looked ready for the oncoming assault. Seeing the battle in front of him, made Schorl have a new found respect… or fear for Steven. Whatever it was, Schorl could only watch on as it looked like Steven wasn't going to be pleasant in his fight with the mind controlled pyromancer. Schorl was only glad he was Soren right now, because things weren't looking good for him at all as Steven got closer and closer.

For Steven, everything seemed to slow down for him and those around him again. His breath began to slow down as he got closer to Soren who had those lifeless and emotionless eyes aimed at him… along with his sword ready to attack or defend himself. Steven could tell that Soren wasn't any pushover, or in fact a lowly foot soldier by the look of him. His appearance screamed rebel or troublemaker, the kind of gem that the Diamond Authority wouldn't have around. So, why was he fighting alongside Xenotime and for homeworld of all things? But right now for Steven… he could careless as his anger was beginning to get the better of him. And in a strange way… he liked it. The freedom, the rush, the anger… and the rage. He loved it. Steven's grip on his new sword began to tighten as he gave into his rage… and for him… there was nothing wrong with it.

' _Like I said… this is all that mattered now.'_ Steven thought as his sword made contact with Soren's, and with a loud clank… Steven gave into his rage.

To Be Continued

AN: Well, it seems Steven isn't exactly being himself… even a total stranger like Schorl could see that! Will Steven follow his rage and hate and kill Soren, then move on to Xenotime and Apatite? Will he attack his friends and allies as well… even the soon to arrive Lapis, Pearl and White Diamond? Well you'll guys will find out, in due time I promise. Still want to apologize for taking so long but you know, personal life and what not. Also the fact I'm kind stuck when it comes to this story now. But don't worry because I'm not abandoning this story, alright? Anyways want to thank all of you who support this story because I do it for you guys. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review! See ya!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Regrets

I don't own Steven universe, it's owned by its respected owner or owners

Important AN: Hey guys… yeah I'm back. I'm really sorry that I haven't been doing a lot with this story so far, but with everything going on in my life right now I hope you guys can understand. It's just that I've been stuck lately, and with no new Steven Universe episodes coming on lately… it's been rough figuring out where I'm taking this story. I've been thinking it over… that I stop somewhere on here… and then make a sequel on a later date. But I don't think that's my decision, because this story wouldn't be anything without you guys. So… what do you guys think I should do… rough it out and finish this as long as it takes? Give up and just do a whole rewrite on this story? Or stop somewhere and finish this story and then somewhere in the future write a sequel? Anyways you guys can tell me what you think in a message or review because I want your guys point of view on this. Because even though I love all the stories I write… it just doesn't feel right if you guys aren't behind me, or when I feel like I'm letting you guys didn't in some way. Now before all that, this chapter will primarily focus on White Diamond, Pearl and Lapis who are on their way to Steven and the battlefield… and why Steven is acting the way he is. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

With White Diamond, Pearl and Lapis

The run to the battlefield taking place between is the crystal gems and homeworld was quiet and a bit unsettling. More so for Lapis and Pearl, White Diamond on the other hand was just quiet and seemed a bit tense. Which for the first time meeting him and getting to know him was strange for both female gems present in his company. To them he seemed like a kind yet strange elderly gem… which for Lapis was very peculiar too. While Pearl has met White Diamond on a few occasions during the war, Lapis on the other hand hasn't met a old gem like White Diamond. Of course she has heard stories and rumors of elder gems, but she thought they were a myth. Most gems who live as long as White Diamond mostly likely don't change their appearance since they don't age like organic alien species. So the only question that kept troubling Lapis was why he didn't change his appearance to appear younger?

' _How come ever since I came to this planet, things just keep getting stranger? First I join the very be people I despised not to long ago, then I manage to started care… about this planet, it's beauty… and most of all Steven.'_ Thought the young blue gem who had a faint dark blue blush forming on her face. It was no secret how the blue aquamancer felt about the young but strong leader of the crystal gem. But she also knew how some of the others felt towards, mainly Pearl who was currently running alongside White Diamond who ran pretty spry for an old gem. Right now they were about a few good minutes away from the battle taking place, that's if they kept moving at their current pace. Lapis took one last glance towards Pearl and could see she had a very hardened and serious expression, but also with a hint of worry in her eyes that Lapis noticed. It didn't take a mind reader to see that Pearl was deeply worried for Steven. But for some reason Lapis couldn't understand why White Diamond asked them to accompany him when most of the others were capable, so why them? But truth be told the both of them didn't care or had a second thought at first because all he had to say was that Steven was in trouble. That's all it took to get them moving.

"I bet you two are wondering why I asked you two to accompany me? Am I correct?" White Diamond asked in a calm yet serious tone as he continued to run alongside both female crystal gems, hearing this also got their attention as well. Soon enough both girls looked surprised and little confused as they both looked over to one other, and then back to the elderly Diamond. Who had a very serious expression but yet a very regretful one as well for some reason.

"Now I know I told you both that young Steven was in very deep trouble, but that wasn't the whole truth." White stated with a regretful tone that made both Lapis and Pearl more worried as they were now completely confused. But before ether crystal gem could say anything, White Diamond started to speak again as he started to let out a very deep sigh.

"Most gems like yourselves don't know this… but there is a reason why most half breeds like Steven and Alyssa are hated… and for some… feared." White Diamond said in a calm and hardened tone as he started to tell his tale. Quickly this caught both girls attention now…and more so increased their worry. So both started to listen as White Diamond started to speak again with a sage like tone.

"Over a 20,000 years ago when I was still in the Diamond Authority, I received a message from one of are scout teams that a inhabited planet scheduled for conquering… had been completely exterminated of life. Now hearing this wasn't too surprising since most planets are open game for other alien species who conquer just like us or maybe some nature global occurrence that destroyed the inhabitants of the planet. But what shocked me and my fellow Diamonds was that what caused this wasn't some random alien conquering or some natural global disaster… but from one random homeworld gem soldier. But not just some random soldier ether… but a half breed like Steven." White Diamond said in a very eerie and calm tone, the expression on the old gem was one of regret, sadness and anger. After hearing this both Lapis and Pearls stopped in their tracks, which in turn caused White Diamond to stop as well. The elderly crystal gem then proceeded to let out a deep sigh as he predicted something like this would happen if he told them about the truth… and he could see that he was right. He then turned around to the two deeply worried crystal gems to see their shocked and fear stricken faces. The old Diamond could see that what he said deeply affected them, so he decided that it would be best to continue on his tale… before anything else happens that would hinder their current mission.

"The soldier in question was a scout from one of Blue Diamond's experimental soldiers she was working on at the time. It turned out that she and a few of the other Diamonds went behind my back and thought the planet wiped out was a "good testing site" in their words. You see what Blue Diamond was currently working on at the time was a experimental program that required volunteers… who were required to… how do I put this… to have sexual relations with other sentient humanoid alien species in hopes of making gem half breeds and see what services they could offer homeworld. The whole program if you will, was in hopes of giving us alternatives to give us more soldiers… but in the end all half breeds in the program seem too hostile and even more dangerous then most gems could handle. It seemed that most gem half breeds… held hormones that overwhelmed their gem DNA which in return caused them to tap in their primal urges and anger which give them a sudden boost if you will in battle. The soldier who wiped out that planets was one such solider." White Diamond said trying his best to hide the regret and sadness in his tone… but failed. As soon as he said those words he heard a sudden shock gasp and looked to see a very shocked and disgusted Pearl who seemed very affected by what was said. Lapis on the other hand seemed shocked just like Pearl was but not the extent as the pale gem warrior next to her.

"H-how could you… HOW COULD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE LET SUCH THINGS HAPPEN?! EXPERIMENTING ON GEMS WITH FUSION IS ONE THING… BUT GETTING CHILDREN INVOLVE IN YOUR CONQUESTS IS JUST PLAIN DESPICABLE! DID ANY OF THOSE SOLDIERS EVEN GOT THE CHANCE TO SEE THEIR MOTHERS, THEIR FATHERS! HAVE ANY OF THEM EVEN FEEL A MOTHER'S LOVE AT ALL?! DID THOSE VOLUNTEERS EVER GOT TO MEET OR HOLD THEIR CHILDREN, HUH?!" Pearl screamed with so much hate and anger, that it even made the wise and powerful Diamond flinch. Lapis turned to Pearl with a shock expression clearly shocked at the veteran crystal gems outburst, as it was the same for White Diamond. Both could see that Pearl was in some much anger that even her gem was beginning to glow as she clenched onto her fists. By the looks of it, it even looked like she was going to attack White Diamond. And truth be told, Lapis felt it was justified after hearing what White Diamond just told them. For White Diamond, he looked as if he just be told how Rose died all over again… what he said deeply affected him too.

' _Even though I knew it was wrong at the time, I still let Blue Diamond proceed to make the program. I harbor more of the guilt then most of the others involved with that program… because I let it happen. All those lives… are on my head… and I have to carry that with me like all the other terrible things I've done.'_ Thought a guilt stricken White Diamond as he knew what Pearl hit him hard. Had any of those children he made into killing machines even see their parents… did he ever even care back then? The old gem looked to Pearl who still looked like she was ready to pounce on the Diamond, and by the expression on Lapis she would do nothing to stop it ether. Truth be told, it didn't help White Diamond feel like he deserved it. But before anyone could do or say anything, like all the time all before, their attention turned to a sudden large explosion in the distance… right where they were heading too.

 **BOOM!**

To Be Continued

AN: It's like a higher force just likes to mess with… am I right? But I wouldn't know nothing about that… (wink, wink). Now… if you guys think White Diamond is a piece of dog poop, it's understandable. But you have to remember that gems are similar to saiyans, they're a conquering race…so are good like Rose, the crystal gems and some others. But some are just as ruthless as Yellow Diamond, so try to keep an open mind. Now… if read important author up top, then you know what I want from you guys. Let me hear what you guys want… because it will affect this story greatly… so take your time and think long and hard, alright. Now ether pm me or leave your response in a review, thanks for reading and all the support you've given me and this story. See ya!


	46. Chapter 46

Steven Universe: A Warrior Spirit Awakens

VERY IMPORTANT AN: Hey guys, it's been awhile and for a very good reason too. The reason I haven't been updating is because for medical reasons and a lot thinking. Now before you all freak out, I'm alright I just got a really bad infection on a cut I received when I was training. Luckily it wasn't too serious, but I was out of commission for a good while and maybe for a bit longer. Now the other thing you don't have to freak out about is that I'm not abandoning this story… but it will be on hold though. Only temporary might I add, until when exactly… most likely June of this year or sooner. Yeah I know for a lot of you it looks bad. But there is a reason to my madness though. It has come to my attention that for one, I haven't had the slightest clue on where I want to take this story.

At first this was supposed to be a quick story believe it or not. It was most likely going to be a Steven x Harem story, which some of you would have liked and hated. But with the poll and everything, it only came to only one lucky girl. Which was Lapis by popular vote. Which… a few of you didn't seem to like which I'm very sorry for. But remember, this isn't going to be my last Steven Universe story so keep that in mind. Now anyways back to the main subject. Right now I have a total of four stories I'm working on, which are my Walking Dead story, my Young Justice story which will have an update like this one very soon explaining why I haven't been working on that one recently. And a new story which me and my brother are currently working on, this new story will be a Total Drama crossover with… Pokemon! Yes… finally I will have the chance to write my first Total Drama and Pokemon story alongside my brother. If you wondering when it will be released, very soon. On what it will be about and what you guys can look forward to will be explained when it is released.

Now where Steven's story will lead I have no clue right now. But I can promise you this isn't the end. His journey will explore things we've only dreamed of, he will meet new and old friends and enemies. New dangers that he won't overcome on his own. Feelings for a certain blue gem he has to figure out. A lot of things.

To the people who have summited their OCs, I haven't been good to most of you and I'm deeply sorry for that. But I promise I will do better, you bet I will. Heck I still haven't had the chance to reveal a few of your guys OCs. But like I said, I will do better.

I love writing stories for you guys, it makes me feel like I've accomplished something. By not be that great or big, but every time I get a review good or bad. It makes feel awesome that whether you hate me or like me. That you know what I'm doing and trying to achieve. I know my writing and grammar sick sometime and I make a few mistakes, you guys are still there for me. Even if it's to tell me I suck or I'm doing something wrong. You guys tell me. When I lost my cousin… you guys were there with alongside my family. Most wouldn't have cared, but you guys did. And I will never forget that, never. Like I said… I promise I'll try better… because you guys deserve it. From the bottom of my heart and soul, I want thank all of you… even the guys who say I suck… thank you all.

Now remember this isn't goodbye… I hate goodbyes. Its just… see ya. My name is Mr ChubbySnorlax619… and this isn't goodbye… just see ya.

If you any questions or your own input on this whole situation, you can always message me or leave your thoughts in a review.

Thanks for reading… see ya guys.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Beyond The Stars

I don't own Steven Universe, it's own by its respected owners or owner

AN: I… LIVE! Oh my god, I am so sorry for how long it took but… I really needed time to think. Now I know that isn't much of an excuse but it's the only thing I got. The other reason is because my birthday had recently come around so yeah, my attention has been set on a few things. My job, my family, what's next for me and of course writing on this beloved site. When I first started writing and making stories I never thought people and other fellow writers would like them, and incredibly I was wrong. The amount of people who've left reviews and sent me messages was just…wow man! Sure there were some bad ones but hey, it is what it is. So like I said I will be trying my best to keep on doing what I've been doing. So here it is guys… the newest chapter of Steven Universe: A Warrior Spirit Awakens! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ENJOY! P.S Sorry for the mix up! I am dumb! Thank you all for noticing

 _In Deep Space_

A lone gem star cruiser could be seen orbiting around a small lifeless orange planet in a far away star system. The cruiser wasn't a normal one because of the sheer size of it. By all accounts it looked have been made for war or in battle by the looks of it. The other reason why this ship was different from others, is because while most resembled body parts from humanoid beings like feet and hands. This one… appeared to resemble a human medieval sword. A 15th century sword to be exact, or better yet a claymore to clearer though. The star cruiser overall was something very unique that most would not seen used by today's Diamond Authority or its military. The cruiser was covered in a darkish grey that almost made it not noticeable in the deep vacuum of space. But still, it's sheer size, shape and appearance was almost breath taking. The reason why is because of the crew and captain commandeering it, mainly because how the captain was the one who is responsible for the design and construction of the ship. Speaking of the person in question, the captain himself was looking out into space in his own private quarters as we speak.

 _In The Gem Star Cruiser, Captain's Quarters_

A lone figure looked out into space, with a deep gazing look on his face. The figure was clearly male and a gem. Mostly because of the sheer size of the gem too. The captain was massive while impressively have a peak physical appearance, he also easily over shadowed most gems and humans in height. The captain had long dark grey hair that went to his waist, his face was hardened and had a long deep gruff greyish beard that looked to be braided as well (Think Gimli from Lord of the rings). He wore a black long leather type trench coat, with what appeared be a greyish type of chainmail armor that he wore underneath his coat. The captain also wore grey medieval trousers and black buckled combat boots. His gem could be seen clearly in the palm of his right hand, the gem was black as tge night sky and had a certain shine to it. His greyish black eyes continued to look out into space, his expression hardened and serious. But that all changed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." Said the captain in a gruff and experienced tone, a tone that sounded like something a military officer would say to his subordinate. Hearing the captains reply and confirmation, the person knocking opened the door which slid open automatically with a slight hiss. The person then entered the room and walked to the captain who didn't turn to greet or acknowledge the person. While most would see this rude and improper, the person who entered the room did not. Especially considering the fact the person… wasn't exactly a person… but a gem.

"Captain, I deeply apologize for distributing you. But…the crew seem restless and are awaiting your response to the message we received days ago." Said the gem in a very formal and feminine tone. Maybe because this gem was woman, and also because her height dwarfed in comparison to the captain. The woman was standing in a formal and proper way, the way a subordinate would do to their superior. The woman had light grey skin that looked smooth to the touch, her gem was black and round clearly shown on her forehead. She wore a dark and bright grey trimmed medieval maiden hooded dress, the hood covered most of her hair and was not visible. But the hood did show her face and gem clearly though. Her expression was formal and proper like her posture, her gaze locked on her captain and awaiting his response. The captain clearly looked tired after hearing what the woman had to say, he soon let out a deep sigh and then after a minutes of silence. He then started to speak.

"What would you have me tell them. Tell them that our 5,000 year journey is meaningless… that we failed to find any other gem allies to help our cause and liberate our home. Is that what I would tell them?" Said the captain in a disheartening tone while keeping his harden expression and gaze towards deep space outside his window. Seeing her captain in such a state, made the woman look on at him with concern. But he his words were true though, what would he tell them when by all means it appears that the crew is about to loose all hope. After another few minutes of silence, the woman cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Captain… I would not know what to tell them. But you on other hand would know… because you are our captain. You are a great warrior and our leader, you were there in our time of need and saved us from oppression and persecution on homeworld. Most of us would gladly give our lives for you." Said the woman with such care and compassion that it made the captain turn around in shock. It shocked the captain greatly to see his subordinate tell him right in his face, that she would gladly give her life for him. But that didn't stop there as the woman continued to speak.

"Look captain… I know deep in my heart that whatever you decide. Me and the crew will follow you to the end. Whether you decide to help that poor boy and the crystal gems in the message we received or continue our journey and have zero results. We'll be there for you… goodbye captain." The woman said in a formal tone and gave a slight bow. She then proceeded to leave, all the while leaving a very conflicted and contemplating captain behind. But before the woman could step out the door, the captain spoke.

"Have the crew gather in the assembly hall. I have a very important announcement to make." The captain said as he turned back looking out into space as stars could be seen shining. The woman turned back and gave a slight nod and began to step out the door. But not before hearing the captain speak in a low and whisper like tone.

"Oh…and thank you Pearl. For everything." Said the captain in a whisper like tone, probably hoping that Pearl wouldn't hear. But she did though, the slight blush on her face told it all. Not wanting to let her captain see her in such away, so she gave another quick bow and quickly walked out of the room. Leaving a very amused captain. Soon enough though, he just stood there… looking out into the darkness. All by his lonesome. To most it would seem lonely and depressing, but he wasn't most people.

' _Where did the time go? What happened?'_ The captain thought solemnly as he gave a small sigh. Being able to live as long as he did, was more of a curse then a gift. Seeing the people you love and care for disappear or worse… become something monstrous. That was the case for most of his friends… and sometimes himself. The captain decided to do something that would most likely lift his spirits or make him feel more depressed. He turned away from the window and proceeded to the center of the room. As he was walking, a large holographic screen appeared right in front of him. When he finally reached his destination, he stopped right in front of the screen. He then started to push a few holographic buttons and slide a few files here and there. After about a few minutes of sliding and pushing he finally found what he was looking for.

' _Well… let's see what you sent me my old friend. It has been an age since you ever sent me a message.'_ The captain thought as he pushed a few more buttons. Then after a few seconds, a voice other than the captains started to speak. The captain had started up a message recently sent for him.

" _Hello… old friend. It has been awhile since we last made contact with each other. Truth be told I doubt you'll ever listen to this message… considering last time we spoke wasn't all to pleasant. I just… want to say how deeply I am sorry my friend. The words I said the last time we spoke was uncalled for and very childish. I should have listened to what you had to say before acting like one of our snot nosed students back in the day. I… just wanted you to know I'm sorry and wished we could have patched things up. But that doesn't seem the case my dear friend… I fear my time is coming to an end... I am not afraid of death. I guess in a sense I welcome it, when you've lived as long as us you have regrets and loose those you care about along the way."_

" _You and me have lost so much haven't we? Our own fellow Diamonds turned against us, our most trusted friends turned into bitter enemies. But overall I've lived a good life my friend, I've met new friends and made bonds that would last time itself. The only regrets I have is not being able to save my dear beloved Pearl. Who stood by my side to the bitter end. Not being a better teacher than I should've been. Not being able to stop Yellow Diamond or the others when I was stronger… or by being a better friend to you."_

" _Whatever fate might hold for me Black Diamond. Promise me you won't make the same mistake I have made. Try to save our home where I have failed. And please… come to earth and help the new leader of the crystal gems. He may be a youngster and be brasher than most, but weren't you and I such a thing not to long ago. But all that matters is that he has heart… and cares deeply for those who he loves. Whatever you decide my friend… just know it was an honor and privilege to meet you and call you my friend. Whether this the end or not… this is White Diamond ending transmission. Goodbye… and good luck my friend."_

…..

…..

…..

"Hmm… you are an old fool if you think that's the best goodbye you're going to give me." Black Diamond said in a slight snort. His expression… was softer and more lively than before. A few tears could be seen faintly coming down his cheeks. His eyes were filled with life and determination that would be seen in most young gems. Soon enough Black Diamond wiped his tears and shut off the screen and proceeded to make himself presentable.

"Don't you worry my old friend… I'm coming. So you better not die until I get there… you old fool." Black Diamond said to himself with a slight chuckle. He then started to walk towards the door leading outside his quarters. But as he was walking out the door his gem… started to give out a faint glow.

To Be Continued

AN: Well… that was sure a lot of information to process. Am I right? So… you've all met Black Diamond and his Pearl. Hearing that White Diamond might die in the future and that he too had a Pearl he loved greatly. Yeah… a lot of info to take am I right!? Now I know you all might have a lot of questions about what's happening and what's happening to Steven and the others. If you do then leave them as a review and I might answer them in the next chapter. Anyways… glad to be back guys… see ya until next time! Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Why?

I don't own Steven Universe, it's own by its respected owners or owner

AN: Sup my fellow Steven Universe fans, got to say the new Steven Universe episodes… have been interesting to say the least. Didn't expect to see things go where they are now or going. But hey I'm not complaining. Can't wait to see more and all new gems to appear, especially a few familiar ones too. Now what I want to apologize to all of you if things are going a bit slow. But trust me it will all make sense soon… I hope anyways. Like I said this story will surprise you, somethings you think you might understand and figured out. Will shock you beyond belief. Now what I'm trying to do with this story, is that I'm trying to mix in elements from other shows or media. For example Transformers, tell me that the crystal gems don't remind you of the Autobots or homeworld gems don't give off a Decepticon vibe. So do expect a bit from that. But don't worry, Steven won't turn out to become a Optimus Prime. Just expect familiar things to appear. Alright, I better stop talking and get you guys right in the action. This where I say something to hype you guys up. But… I got nothing. So let's start where we left a raging Steven and his friends at last time. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! P.S sorry about how long this took but my tablet which I usually write got a pretty good beating by my visiting nieces and nephews who want to check it out. Last time I ever do that. So yeah I have a very legitimate reason why this chapter wasn't posted sooner. Also cause I don't want another mistake I made last time I uploaded. Also if your all wondering when the new crystal gem Bismuth and the cluster will ever show up or even Jasper. You'll all find out in due time.

 _Back On Earth_

' _This doesn't look good, not good at all!'_ thought Rosie Quartz as she continued to block and dodge any attacks that were coming her way. Rosie was still locked in her battle with Xenotime. Whose battle axes were proving to be more troublesome than Rosie had originally thought. The old Wrecker leader was slowly losing this battle, and Xenotime knew that. The Homeworld gem had slowly formed a smirk as she could see that Rosie was getting weaker and weaker by each strike that Xenotime threw at her. While her War Hammer was mighty when Rosie had control of the battle at first, it proved to be severely lacking any form of defense. Something that was very taxing for the battle hardened gem. The fact she was rusty too was clearly showing which Xenotime was also exploiting as well. It was slowly coming to Rosie's mind that she was outmatched by this Homeworld gem who was showing her that she wasn't any ordinary Homeworld grunt. And by what she could hear and see transpiring around her. Her fellow Crystal Gems and former Wrecker allies weren't faring too well just as she is currently.

Rosie gave a quick glance at towards Steven and Schorl, as Steven was proving to be an even match against the emotionless and mysterious Soren. Rosie felt great pride towards her young nephew as she saw him fight on even ground with Soren, trading blow for blow and blocking each attack that the fire themed gem was delivering. But also great worry… and a tad bit of fear. But for some odd reason she didn't feel fearful for her nephew, but mainly the way he was fighting and the eerie blood red glow coming his gem. The way Steven was fighting wasn't the proper way a Crystal Gem would fight. Not even a Wrecker would be so careless and savage as Steven was doing. But what frightened her the most was the glow coming from his gem located where his bellybutton was. It of course wasn't because it was glowing, many gems have different reactions when in combat. And their gems glowing was one of them. It was just the color and the anger and hate painted all over his face. She would continued to have list her worry and fears about the young Crystal Gem leader, but Xenotime saw that Rosie had her attention away from their fight. And decided to go in for the kill!

"You better start worrying about yourself than your allies Rosie Quartz! CAUSE YOU MIGHT PAY FOR IT SEVERELY!" Yelled Xenotime as she proceeded capitalize on Rosie's first sign of weakness. The Homeworld gem let out a battle cry as she did a back flip, and managing to kick Rosie in the chest which pushed the ex Wrecker off balance. It happened too fast for Rosie to even manage to block the kick. Mainly because her mind and worry were placed elsewhere. To put it simply... she got sloppy.

"I don't think I need to worry for my nephew, seeing as he could clearly take care of himself. Unlike your man who seems to be clearly outmatched by the looks of it." Rosie remarked with smirk as she dusted her chest where Xenotime had landed the kick earlier. As soon as she heard that and saw the smirk on Rosie's face, a scowl slowly formed on Xenotime's face. The glare she sent the old warrior would have been enough to frighten most gems. But Rosie wasn't like most gems. Her smirk had not let up as she started to circle Xenotime like predator would do with it's prey. This alarmed Xenotime but not enough to discourage her from backing down. She twirled her battle axes as she soon also started to circle in the opposite direction, just like Rosie. Soon enough both slowly formed a circle, both hoping to see an opening for an attack.

"I have to admit it, you sure do live up to your name. Rosie Star Quartz… thousands of years ago that very name would make most quiver in fear. The stories of you and the might of your War Hammer inspired many up and coming Warriors like myself. That is… until you left and joined the Crystal Gems." Said Xenotime with distain as her scowl remained, more so when she said the Crystal Gems. As if the word left a bitter taste in her mouth. Hearing what the Homeworld gem in front of her had to say, Rosie had to admit she felt a bit flatter and insulted at the same time. Which was a new experience for her all together. It was true she didn't leave the military back home on good terms. But she had her reasons, just like this young warrior in front of her right now. As they continued to circle each other, both took a split second to see how the rest of their allies were fairing. All the while keeping their guard up. To say the least, both weren't expecting what they saw when they looked.

"ASSISTANCE NEEDED! VERDELITE PUNCH HER RIGHT IN THE GABBA, HURRY UP! SHE IS VERY STRONG FOR A GIRL HER SIZE!" Screamed Amazonite as he was holding back a battle crazed Apatite from harming Verdelite. Who was currently on the ground with her legs and feet holding back Apatite who seemed very keen on piercing her sword right through Verdelite. Meanwhile Amazonite had some how managed to get a full nelson on Apatite, who still had her swords in her hands. Which was shocking to say the least. Yet somehow the masked Crystal Gem was still trying his best to hold the hybrid gem back.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A LITTLE PREOCCUPIED! HOW ABOUT YOU PUNCH HER IN THE FREAKING GABBA! WHAT HELL IS A FREAKING GABBA ANYWAYS!?" Screamed a very irritated Verdelite as she was seen to be now struggling to help back Apatite, who still had a very frightening cat like grin on her face. But luckily Amazonite's strength wasn't faulting. But the wrestler trained gem couldn't keep his hold on Apatite for long. Overall the whole scene while looked serious… it still looked kind of hilarious. Rosie would have cracked a small grin or even a tiny giggle, if this whole ordeal wasn't a life and death situation. While Rosie was trying her best to keep her composure. Xenotime had other things in mind. Like wondering how a bunch of blundering idiots could still even be alive right now. And how the once proud Homeworld warrior I'm front of her could even join these low level fools. It bothered her to no end! It bothered her so much she couldn't take it anymore.

"How could a once proud Homeworld gem like you… even possibly consider joining these fools! You had the opportunity to make it beyond the rank you had back on Homeworld, even join one of the Diamond's personal guard! You had the skills and experience that would make most gems back at Homeworld grovel at your feet! WHY WOULD YOU THROW THAT ALL AWAY!" Xenotime exclaimed with a voice mixed with anger and confusion. Hearing this made Rosie stop in her tracks, which in turn made Xenotime stop as well. As both stopped now facing each other face to face. Xenotime could see her question had clearly caught Rosie by surprised. The look on Rosie's face said it all, she had no idea how to respond to that. It had been the first time in a long time since any one had asked her that question. Why did she join the rebellion? Was it because most of her friends, comrades and sister were apart of it. Cause she hated how the new Diamond Authority took control? How most low level gems were being treated like dirt?

' _Why did I join the Crystal Gems?"_ Thought a very conflicted Rosie Quartz who was now staring blankly at the ground. It had been so long that she had forgotten her reason to join her sister and the Crystal Gems. She had first thought it was because her sister, who didn't just join the rebellion but freaking started it. But back then they weren't really close even though they were sisters. Was it because she just felt like it? That she only did it because of her rebellious nature? All these questions, yet no answers. Seeing as her question had struck Rosie pretty hard and left an opening for Xenotime to attack. The Homeworld gem had smirk crept on her face as she got ready to attack. But before anything could transpire, a voice caught both combatant's attention.

"The reason why she joined is because she knew it was the right thing to do." Said a voice with a calm yet fatherly tone that was loud enough to make the whole battlefield fall in silence. The one on one bout with Steven and Soren stopped as soon as they heard the voice. As both were about to clash swords but stopped at the last send as both weapons were inches apart. Both the Renegade and Crystal Gem had no idea why they stopped, as if the voice they heard had suddenly stopped all of their animosity and anger. The same could be said to Amazonite, Verdelite and Apatite who had stopped their "fight". They to felt the pull of the voice as if all their hate had washed away too. Soon all eyes and attention were placed on the source of the voice. Now when most saw the person responsible, it caused many reactions. A bit of both good and bad. Shock mostly, but mainly to the ones who have yet to meet the person in question or just shocked to see who it was.

"Now youngsters… how about you quit this useless squabbling and animosity towards one another. And how about we have a nice civil and calm conversation to resolve this situation? Alight?" Said White Diamond as he placed both his hands on his walking stick as he placed his piercing gaze onto the whole battlefield and everyone on it. This action almost made everyone freeze up, even Xenotime and the currently mind controlled Renegade gems. This caused everyone to forget that the old Diamond wasn't alone as both Lapis and Pearl towered over the Diamond. And both didn't look happy at all.

To Be Continued

AN: I am back and I am sorry it had taken so long to write this. But you know tablet problem and a certain mobile game called Pokémon go happened. Yeah so… that's my excuse. But hey I'm back. That's good… I hope. Also wanted to make sure I didn't accidentally deleted or post the wrong chapter again. Sorry about that again too. Well White Diamond is on the battlefield, let's hope he doesn't need to get violent with Xenotime and the shadow possessed Renegades. But we all know you want that to happen. Also it looks like Lapis and Pearl have arrived and are not happy. Why all let you be the judge of that. Anyways you know what to do. Thanks for writing and please do leave a review. See ya!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Power Of A Diamond

I don't own Steven Universe, it's own by its respected owners or owner

AN: Hello, the summer of Steven is over but… not forgotten. Which is kind of sad but hey at least we saw a lot of good episodes, and a lot more along the way too. Still I'm trying my best, hope you all can understand that. It's been difficult so far. But that usually doesn't tend to stop me from posting a new chapter once in awhile. Like I said when I started writing I didn't know full well what I was getting into. Not that I don't writing, but it does become a tedious task from time to time. Back when I first started I was popping out chapters like a machine gun I was on fire. But, yeah I've pretty much downgraded a lot. I apologize if I haven't lived up to your guys expectations. But I'm trying my best here. Hopefully you guys can understand that. Now let's talk what's going on so far in story and what I want to do for the upcoming chapters. I plan on just writing about the state of the Crystal Gems as whole, especially with everything going on now too. Give some characters, OCs and minor characters some spotlight. Maybe throw a bit of humor and just plain old silliness in the mix as well. Probably introduce more OCs or maybe a few other characters that had recently shown up in the show like Bismuth, the other Rubies and maybe even Smokey Quartz. But only time will tell. Anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Oh… and White Diamond isn't going to be the kind old man figure some of you see him as in this chapter and probably the next one.

The Battlefield was quiet as a graveyard, all that could be heard was the slight wind picking up and soon started to calm. No one on ether side moved a muscle, whether they were Crystal Gem or Homeworld gem. The reason why was because of the person who walking onto the battlefield as of right now. He was also followed by two very lovely ladies who didn't seem very happy, unlike the person they were following. That person in question, was White Diamond. Now for the Crystal Gems and Wreckers both past and present on the battlefield. It was hard to believe that someone like White Diamond be entering a battlefield as if he didn't have a care in the world. He walked as if there wasn't a battle taking place only mere minutes ago.

"Hmm, I see things have not change much. I still see young and naïve gems trying to shatter each other. Even after all these years… it gives me great sorrow to witness such things." Said White Diamond in a sage like tone as he continued to walk onto the battlefield. His gaze as he said that spread all around the battlefield, that gaze all even Xenotime, Soren and Apatite to flinch. Even under the influence of the shadow virus, both renegade gems weren't stupid to see how deep in it they were.

Even Xenotime was a bit frightened, who wouldn't be? It's not everyday a Diamond from the age of old comes onto a battlefield! Especially some like White Diamond! One of the few Diamonds who went against the regime of Diamond Authority when they took over. And one of the strongest no doubt! As the ancient gem kept marching on the battlefield and towards Rosie and Xenotime, which caused the latter to slowly back away with her axes drawn. After seeing this action White Diamond let out a tiny smile. Meanwhile Pearl summoned her spear while Lapis got ready in a battle stances as both Crystal Gems stopped, but White Diamond continued to walk to his destination.

"I'd be careful where I draw your weapons young one. It's been quite an age since I've showed a young and disrespectful gem like yourself manners." White Diamond said with a calm and threatening like tone as he stopped to look at Xenotime, who was now starting to shake a little in fear. After those words left the old gem warrior's mouth, both Apatite and Soren began to back away slowly from the Crystal Gems they were once in locked in battle with minutes ago. While both renegade gems did this, Steven and the others were still on guard, the same with Pearl and Lapis as they kept a watchful eye on Xenotime. The only ones who weren't visibly tense were White Diamond, Rosie and Raven. The latter of course because he was still unconscious, which was usually strange for a gem because they were usually forced back into their gem state if they were like this. But not Raven, which White Diamond picked up on as he looked to the unconscious Crystal Gem.

"Young Pearl, go check on the boy if you would be so kind." White Diamond said with a soft but commanding tone, he then pointed to a Raven after he finished speaking. Pearl looked surprised at first but gave a quick nod. Soon Pearl with her spear in hand, began to slowly trek across the battlefield to Raven, while still keeping an eye on Xenotime, Apatite and Soren. After about a minute later, Pearl was kneeling down next to the still knocked out Raven while checking to see if he was alright. Meanwhile as Pearl began to do that, Steven and the others started to tense up as White Diamond looked to them. And he was not happy.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Making an old gem like myself come out onto a battlefield!" White Diamond said in raised voice which made everyone on the battlefield flinch, even Lapis and Pearl began to worry a bit for their comrades and more so for Steven. Who looked down a little at the ground not wanting to meet the old Diamond's gaze, not wanting to make things worse for himself. Since he knew that White Diamond could probably deduce what happened seeing as he is a mind reader. He probably looked inside ether Steven or Schorl's head and saw what had happened with Steven.

"I am more ashamed to see how Rose's son let his anger get the better of him! I expected more self control from you, Steven!" White Diamond stated with strict and cold tone as he looked to Steven, who continued to look at the ground in shame. Basically one of the most important and strongest just said he was ashamed of you, so you too would probably look liked a kicked puppy. After hearing White Diamond's cold but true words, Rosie, Pearl and Lapis looked to Steven with worry and bit remorse. While this was happening, Amazonite didn't know how to feel seeing as he didn't know the boy too much. But the masked gem couldn't help but feel sorry about the young man who kept looking down. Verdelite of course felt a bit sorry for Steven being the person she was, while Schorl looked to Steven who was right by him.

Even though Schorl could care less about what happened to anyone, with the exception of Verdelite of course. The ex Wrecker though did feel a bit sorry for Steven like the rest of the them. He did of course saved Schorl's hide against Soren, which he was incredibly grateful for. Schorl was the type of gem that never forgets and knows when he owes a debt even if that person doesn't see it that way. So ether way he saw it, he owed a debt to Steven, the spawn of Rose Quartz. While he didn't have any love for the former leader of Crystal Gems, he did not hate her as well though. In fact he kind of respected her in a weird kind of way. She always had this face that you wouldn't see on any other gems face, the only thing that Schorl could even compare it to was that of a mother. She cared deeply for her troops, her friends… even her enemies. Such compassion would usually get someone killed, but not her. Guess that's how come most of The Wreckers stuck around as long as they did with the Crystal Gems. While others didn't agree with her methods of war or attitude to Homeword as a whole, she was a fair and compassionate leader that any would follow.

' _But the question is though… are you just like that woman… or are you something else?'_ Schorl thought as he turned his head to Steven who was still trying to reeling from White Diamond's words, the young hybrid took his cold and true words to heart. As much as he hated to admit, he had let his anger get the best of him. Something Steven has been letting get to him a lot recently. Ever since this change. He's been to quick to act on his emotions. And a lot of good it has done too! His emotions have nearly broken this team apart so far! He had made Ruby a Sapphire slowly grow apart, he's nearly got everyone close to him killed and shattered during his time as leader! He hasn't even seen his own dad yet or even Connie! Because he has just been focused on fighting and acting on his emotions then actually helping his friends and family! But not anymore… he's been trying to be like his mom when he isn't! He's Steven Universe!

' _I'm not my mom… I can never be like her. I can only hope to be better than her and surpass the legacy she's left behind. AND I WILL SURPASS HER!'_ Steven thought heartily as he slowly brought his head up, now while most couldn't see it. White Diamond and Rosie saw it. They saw it the moment they looked into his eyes. The inner conflict that had plagued Steven's mind and soul had seemed to disappeared, while not completely there was not much as Rosie and White Diamond looked to Steven.

' _Hmm, so the boy finally gets it eh? Knew he find a resolve… even though it took a bit longer than expected.'_ White Diamond thought as he began to stroke his beard a little, that was one thing off his list. He could also tell someone else was relieved just like he is, the old gem saw it in Rosie's eyes. As the boy's aunt it made her happy to see her young nephew himself again. Well… himself as much as he can be, seeing as he can't actually be a child again. But that has yet to be seen. Now since that problem has been resolved, White Diamond could get down to the real reason why he was here. The old Diamond turned his gaze back to Xenotime and two renegades with her. Now seeing that the attention was back on her, Xenotime began to shake a little again. Even Apatite and Soren started to ready their weapons as they saw the gaze of White Diamond on them now.

"Hmph, don't think I haven't forgot about you three yet." White Diamond stated as his gaze slowly started to turn into a slight glare. Which was beginning to take effect to everyone around him, even his White Diamond's allies were beginning to be a little fearful. Rosie started to slowly back away from her currant position, which was probably a few feet away from Xenotime. The ex Wrecker leader also started to quietly motion her friends and nephew to follow her lead. Which they all did in their own way, Schorl and Steven began to back away from the battlefield while keeping their guard up in case Xenotime or anyone else wanted to start something.

Soon Verdelite and Amazonite started to follow their friends lead and get as far away from the battlefield as possible. Rosie then of course gave a subtle nod to both Lapis and Pearl to do the same, which both acknowledged. Lapis soon summoned her water angel like wings and started to fly away to a safe distance from the battlefield. But not before giving a last worrisome glance to Steven, hoping he would be safe and careful. Pearl soon started to follow suit as she unsummoned her spear, and started to pick up the still unconscious Raven. She then placed Raven over her shoulder and began to march to a safe place in a fast pace. While she too was worried about Steven, Pearl had to focus on the task at hand. Which was getting herself and Raven out of here. After a few minutes later the only ones on the battlefield were White Diamond, Xenotime, Apatite and Soren.

"Now… it would seem it is just us four now. You three, against me." White Diamond said in a icy and dead quiet tone, which brought all three gems in front of him to tense up. Apatite and Soren proceeded get in a battle stance as they were waiting ether White Diamond to attack or for Xenotime to give them their orders. Their first instinct of course was to run or beg for their lives, but their minds weren't their own and ever they did was controlled by the virus inside them. No matter how much they tried to fight it. They couldn't. So, that only meant that they had to do what they were told by Xenotime. Who in fact was trying to keep her composure as she kept her gaze on White Diamond who began to slowly walk forward to Xenotime and the two renegades. Which caused all three of them to get on the defensive as they raised their weapons, even though in their minds they knew that was a stupid thing to do. As White Diamond continued to march towards them, the strangest thing started to happen. Dark clouds slowly started to form over their heads that darkened the sky. It was a bit unsettling for Xenotime and the others.

"It has been a long time since I've even touch a little of my own abilities. Fighting in particular." White Diamond said in calm tone as he kept walking closer and closer to three gems in front of him. Who were debating in their minds if they should run or fight even though it would prove pointless against a Diamond. No matter how old he was. But something next started to took them by surprised and began to worsen their fears. Lightning began to dance in the sky which was followed by thunder, which was followed by a series of a few loud booms. Then a unsettling white blue aura started to flare around White Diamond who was smiling as he looked up to the sky.

"Ah lightning, something that isn't only native to this planet but many others. Cosmic storms are even theorized to cause lightning as well, but I have yet to see this happen. Even with how long I've been around I have yet to see this. The power of lightning is unimaginable, and the damage and destruction it causes is devastating as well. Humans on earth long ago had usually thought lighting was a weapon used by gods of old. Me on the other hand… I think they may have been right in a way." White Diamond said as he kept his eyes up, looking at the lightning dance in the clouds and cause loud and booming thunder. He then looked to Xenotime and the two renegades. Then another thing happened which shocked everyone on and off the battlefield, a sudden surge of electricity began to spark around White Diamond. Who had a small and unnerving smile.

"Lightning can used to be a weapon, but I am no god though. I am just… a Diamond of a forgotten age." White Diamond stated in a calm and unsettling tone as he brought his right hand up, as electricity started to spark all around his arm and hand.

To Be Continued

AN: Oh snap! Some major stuff is about to happen! White Diamond is going to be kicking some butt. But, has old age caught up to the ancient gem? Will he manage against the battle laid ahead or will he call the assistance of his one of his closest friends? Or will he fall? Hope you liked the chapter guys. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	50. Very Important Update

**Very Important Update**

 **Hey guys, it's me Mr. ChubbySnorlax619 here. I know it's been awhile since I uploaded a new chapter or even updated. And there is a reason for that. If you guys haven't noticed I've been working on other things and just about abandoned this one. Which is unfair to you guys because some of you really like this story and are sick and tired of waiting for a chapter. So, after giving it some thought. I've decided to officially abandon this story and continue on with my other work. Now, this decision might come to a shock for some of you or you've been expecting this for sometime. Either way, I offer my deepest apologizes.**

 **Now before I tell you guys why I'm abandoning this story let me just say I terribly sorry once again. I know that some of you have been wanting this story to continue and have a proper end. But sadly I don't think I can do that.**

 **Let's face it, I am a terrible writer. Sure most of my work is decent but I'm not like most people who write stories on this site. I make mistakes and errors, a lot of errors. And my grammar sucks which is my own fault. Something I feel is holding me back and is unfair to you guys.**

 **But even through that, you guys were still by my side. Through all the hard times. With my cousin dying, with my depression and everything else bad that's happen to me. You guys were there for me.**

 **And for that I'm grateful to have entertain you guys with this story and to have met all of you.**

 **I also want to say sorry and be thankful for all the people who's given me there OCs throughout this whole story. I'm deeply sorry if I couldn't live up to your expectations. But nonetheless I'm thankful you gave me the chance. I'm also sorry I can't finish this story. You guys deserve better than me.**

 **I'm also sorry to you the reader, I did my best and it just proved too much for me. God I feel like shit writing this. But I'm more sad than anything. I feel like I'd let you all down. You've guys have given me nothing but your support and love, you've all helped more than my most own family ever could have done. And now here I am telling you I've failed you.**

 **Man, I am such a loser.**

 **But enough about that, let me tell you guys the reason why I'm abandoning this story.**

 **It's mainly because I lost the drive for it. Don't get me wrong I love writing, even though I suck at it. But sometimes things pile up on you and you have all these expectations to meet… it just proves too much to handle. It's not because of you guys, god no! It's because of me.**

 **Writing is something you should want and love to do. But when it becomes something you need to do or it becomes something you don't love to do anymore than what's the point?**

 **Like I said this is not because of you guys, it's because of me. And me being a shit of a writer.**

 **And I'm sorry for that.**

 **But, what's done is done. I started this story but I can't finish it.**

 **Now, I could have just deleted it and be done with it. But I'm not going to do that. The reason? Because it wouldn't be fair to you guys. After everything you've done for me, it wouldn't be right. You all deserve a good explanation and an apology.**

 **So, this is it. Don't think I still don't love writing or Steven Universe. I love both of those things! Who the hell doesn't love Steven Universe?! Not me or you I can tell you that much.**

 **I'm still going to be writing and loving Steven Universe. But sadly I can't deliver you guys a proper ending to this story. And I'm sorry for that.**

 **But don't think this is the end for this story… who knows? I might redo this story in the future. This time maybe even better. So, who knows.**

 **However, if anyone want to take this story off my hands then that's good as well. If you really want this story to continue and be done right, then send me a private message and let's have a talk. I'll give you the reigns. But until then, this story will be abandoned and not be finished.**

 **Now, you guys might hate me for this or just disappointed too. But this is something I have to do.**

 **Before leave, let me say again thank you. You've all been there for me during the dark times and through this story. I'm sorry that IL failed you all. But I love all of you guys nevertheless. You've all helped me grow as a writer and a better person than I was. I'm grateful to have met all of you. You made this story grow and become something more. Better than I could have ever done.**

 **This isn't goodbye, only me saying that this story will be abandoned. But if you want to adopt this story than talk to me. If not, than this story will still be here unfinished.**

 **But like I said, I might come back and reboot this story and give you guys a proper story. Until then, this story will still be here. I won't delete it until I redo it or when someone wants to adopt it.**

 **Now, thanks again for reading this and sticking with me. I'm still sorry I can't finish this story. But who knows what the future holds.**

 **This is 619 signing out. Thank you all… and goodbye!**


End file.
